


United we mend

by Thecrasy



Series: The Searching Ceremonies [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, Aphasia, Brain Damage, Child Abuse, Detective Stiles, Established Relationship, F/M, Hale Family Feels, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mating Rituals, Mystery, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Scent Marking, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 112,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrasy/pseuds/Thecrasy
Summary: Six mois se sont écoulés. Stiles se remet lentement de ses blessures, et vient l'heure de la Cérémonie de Recherche. Cette fois, c'est Cora qui trouve son compagnon, mais celui-ci n'est peut-être pas ce qu'il semble être..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [United We Mend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373440) by [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi). 



Le Docteur Eleanor Kuan est une petite femme qui a toujours un air _Tu ne vas pas me la faire à l'envers_ sur le visage, ce qui a beaucoup impressionné Tom Stilinski la première fois qu'il l'a rencontrée. Ça continue d'ailleurs à l'impressionner depuis. Elle est adepte de la discipline, mais elle peut être compréhensive. Elle est fine psychologue, mais ferme et, plus que tout, c'est une enseignante qui connaît ses élèves.

 

« Shérif, merci d'être venu. », dit-elle en se levant pour lui serrer la main. « Mme Hale va-t-elle nous rejoindre ? »

 

« Elle a dit qu'elle viendrait. », répond Tom. Il a abandonné il y a longtemps l'espoir de voir Dr Kuan l'appeler Tom. Elle aime rester formelle avec les parents. Avec tout le monde, en fait. « Sa semaine est très chargée. »

 

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir laissé si peu de délai. », dit Kuan en hochant la tête. « Mais je ne voulais pas laisser traîner cette affaire. »

 

Tom grimace légèrement et essaie de ne pas montrer qu'il meurt d'impatience. Stiles tient de lui sur bien des points, et ils détestent tous les deux être dans l'ignorance ou devoir attendre pour avoir les informations. Il imagine que Stiles va vraiment paniquer quand il va apprendre pour cette réunion, mais il s'en préoccupera plus tard. Puisque Kuan ne va manifestement pas commencer avant que Talia n'arrive, il commence une conversation sur la Cérémonie de Recherche imminente qui occupe tellement l'alpha.

 

Talia arrive dix minutes plus tard, clairement un peu troublée. « Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. », dit-elle en serrant la main de Kuan, puis en enlaçant Tom. Tout comme son fils, il a fallu un peu de temps au shérif pour s'habituer aux touchers désinvoltes qui viennent avec le fait d'être dans une meute de loups-garous. Maintenant, leurs salutations lui semblent aussi naturelles que respirer.

 

« Merci à vous deux d'être venus. », dit Kuan en s'asseyant. Elle met une paire de lunettes de lecture et baisse son regard sur une page de notes qu'elle a faite. « Comme vous le savez, nous entamons la quatrième semaine du nouveau trimestre, et je voulais discuter des progrès de Stiles avec vous deux. »

 

Tom acquiesce, mais il est tendu et il sait que les deux femmes peuvent le sentir. Kuan leur aurait probablement juste envoyé un e-mail si tout se passait bien, donc le fait qu'ils aient été convoqués n'est pas un bon signe.

 

« Ses notes sont bonnes. », dit Kuan en relisant ses notes. « Nous avons dû l'exclure de la classe de physique, comme vous le suspectiez, shérif. Nous l'avons mis en biologie à la place. »

 

Tom acquiesce à nouveau. Ils ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte dans l'été suivant l'agression de Stiles mais, avec son retour à l'école, ils ont réalisé qu'il avait beaucoup de difficultés avec les nombres. L'école avait retiré les maths de son emploi du temps. À l'époque, il avait un emploi du temps aménagé, il ne faisait que des demi-journées, donc ça n'avait pas posé trop de problèmes. « Il se débrouille comment ? »

 

« Plutôt bien, en fait. », dit Kuan. « C'est une classe avancée, réservée normalement aux terminales, mais Stiles est très brillant alors il n'a pas de mal à suivre. » Elle tourne une page. « Les maths avaient été remplacées par un cours d'anglais supplémentaire. »

 

« C'était cette classe qui développait les techniques d'écriture, c'est ça ? », demande Tom, et Kuan acquiesce. Ils n'avaient pas été certains de cette classe, mais Stiles se débrouillait bien à l'écrit du moment qu'il avait le temps de penser à ses mots. L'enseignant avait dit qu'il faisait rarement des contrôles à temps limité et avait décidé de carrément n'en faire aucun pour éviter de singulariser Stiles.

 

« C'est surtout l'histoire qui pose problème. », dit Kuan. « Il n'avait pas cette matière le trimestre dernier, quand il faisait seulement des demi-journées. Il est en histoire moderne. Il a commencé avec la Première Guerre Mondiale et Mme Ricci dit qu'il a beaucoup de mal à se souvenir des noms des pays et des personnalités impliquées. Elle travaille avec les autres professeurs pour faire en sorte que les tests portent moins sur la récitation de nom et de dates, mais plus sur l'explication de l'importance d'événements particuliers, par exemple. Il s'en sort beaucoup mieux depuis que ces changements ont été effectués. »

 

« C'est bien. », dit Tom, incertain. Il ne sait pas trop pourquoi Kuan a organisé cette réunion, et tous ces compliments commencent à le rendre nerveux, comme si elle les amadouait avant d'asséner le coup fatal.

 

Talia commence à être à court de patience. « Dr Kuan, je suis désolée d'être aussi directe, mais j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé. Qu'est-ce qui vous contrarie ? »

 

Kuan croise les mains devant elle. « J'ai peur que Stiles ne soit extrêmement déprimé. »

 

Tom et Talia échangent un regard. Tom inspire doucement et relâche sa respiration. « Pouvez-vous élaborer, s'il vous plaît ? »

 

« Votre fils est manifestement très intelligent, shérif. Je pense que le travail scolaire a toujours été facile pour lui. En tout cas, une fois qu'il a eu ses médicaments pour son TDAH. Oui, ses notes sont bonnes. Personne n'en aurait honte. Mais il doit travailler trois fois plus qu'il n'en a l'habitude pour les avoir. Et ce n'est pas le seul souci. Il a conscience des arrangements spéciaux et... Il se sent stigmatisé. Honteux. Il n'aime pas avoir des devoirs différents qui s'adaptent à ses déficiences. Plusieurs professeurs l'ont remarqué. »

 

« Personne ne le chahute, n'est-ce pas ? », demande Talia, la voix froide comme la glace.

 

« Bien sûr que non. », dit Kuan. « Je ne le permettrais pas. Mais même si je le permettais, personne ne le ferait. Tout le monde ici sait pourquoi Stiles a ces difficultés. Les élèves sont très gentils avec lui. Les plus vieux le considèrent comme leur mascotte, et les plus jeunes le voient comme une sorte de dieu. »

 

« Comme d'habitude, Stiles est plus dur avec lui-même que quiconque d'autre. », dit Tom en passant les mains dans ses cheveux. Il n'en est pas surpris. Stiles a longtemps rongé son frein pour avoir un emploi du temps classique, mais depuis qu'il a commencé, il a été suspicieusement silencieux à ce propos.

 

« Stiles a beaucoup de choses à penser. », acquiesce Kuan. « Je pense qu'il s'imaginait que ça se déroulerait mieux que ce qu'il a actuellement. Le trimestre dernier, il n'avait que trois classes, chacune spécifiquement sélectionnée pour s’accommoder de ses difficultés. C'est la première fois qu'il se confronte vraiment à la réalité, je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin de nous affoler ou de tirer des conclusions hâtives, mais je voulais que vous soyez conscients de sa situation. » Elle hésite. « Un commentaire en particulier a gêné Mme Ricci, et elle m'a demandé de vous le répéter. Quelques élèves discutaient de la cérémonie qui approche, et Stiles a fait un commentaire sur sa chance d'avoir une meute pour s'occuper de lui, puisqu'il ne sera 'évidemment' pas en mesure d'avoir un vrai travail. Ses mots, pas les miens. »

 

« Oh, seigneur. », soupire Tom. « On en a parlé encore et _encore_... »

 

Talia pose la main sur son épaule. « On va trouver quelque chose. Comme le dit le docteur Kuan, il est toujours en train de s'acclimater. Ne lui en demandons pas trop. Il va se braquer, sinon. »

 

« C'est vous qui dites ça ? », demande Tom, amusé malgré lui. « Je suppose que vous commencez à bien le comprendre. »

 

« Un petit peu plus chaque jour. », répond Talia.

 

Kuan les remercie d'être venus, et ils quittent son bureau. « Café ? », demande Tom en pensant qu'ils pourraient parler stratégie.

 

« Je ne peux pas. », dit Talia d'un air désolé. « J'ai tellement de choses à faire que je – mon esprit part dans huit directions à la fois. Après la Cérémonie de vendredi – nous pouvons déjeuner ensemble ce week-end pour en parler ? »

 

« Okay. », dit Tom. Il veut protester et dire que son enfant a la priorité, mais il sait à quel point Talia – et Stiles lui-même, aussi – a travaillé dur pour organiser la Cérémonie de Recherche cette année. Beaucoup de différentes factions se sont disputées pour l'annuler totalement cette année pour continuer à rééduquer le public et réorganiser le système, mais Talia a dit qu'elle prendrait ça comme une défaite.

 

Ça fait à peine plus de six mois que Kate Argent a essayé de tuer la famille Hale et qu'un de ses gros bras a tiré sur Stiles. Pour Stiles, l'éclat de la célébrité a vite disparu. Il est apparu dans Good Morning America et a rencontré Ellen Degeneres et Jon Stewart, ce qui a été le summum de sa vie, mais beaucoup de journalistes ont posé des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre et donc, au bout d'un mois, il a déclaré qu'il ne voulait plus donner d'interviews et est retourné à sa vie d'avant.

 

'Sa vie d'avant', ce qui signifiait pour un temps beaucoup de thérapie, à la fois physique et mentale. Il y avait les bons jours, où il pouvait lire pendant des heures sans aucune pause ; s'il butait sur un mot, il pouvait en deviner le sens avec le contexte. Laura et Derek aidaient avec la thérapie physique et la meute l'isolait de toutes les choses qui auraient pu le bouleverser.

 

Le problème avec sa mémoire, c'était surtout retenir les infos à court terme. Il n'avait aucune difficulté à se souvenir de ce qu'il savait avant la fusillade, mais trop de nouvelles informations lui posaient problème. Mais souvent, ça ne voulait juste pas. Ils avaient soigneusement choisi ses trois classes pour le nouveau trimestre – un cours de littérature puisque sa compréhension était toujours bonne, un cours de science portant sur la géologie et la géographie, deux sujets qu'il connaissait déjà, et une classe que Stiles avait défini comme 'intro aux loups-garous', qui se concentrait sur les différences culturelles entres les humains et les lycanthropes. Un sujet dont Stiles savait déjà beaucoup. Il avait aussi un cours de maths mais le Dr Kuan l'en avait retiré après trois semaines, à cause de la frustration intense de toutes les parties impliquées. Stiles pouvait apprendre, faire un problème avec son tuteur et le comprendre parfaitement, mais quand il arrivait à l'exercice suivant – un concept identique, mais des nombres différents – c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel avant.

 

Tom avait été favorable à un autre trimestre aménagé, mais Stiles avait été déclaré physiquement apte pour un emploi du temps complet, et il était pressé de revenir à la normale. Maintenant, Tom souhaite avoir insisté un peu plus.

 

Ce n'est pas comme si Stiles n'a pas assez à faire. Il est toujours le Cordon Bleu, et il passe beaucoup de temps dans la cuisine familiale des Hale. Il prend même une classe que l'école offre à ce sujet – il avait ri à l'idée au début, mais c'est maintenant l'une des seules classes dont il parle. Elle offre des astuces pour faire la cuisine pour des grands groupes, des informations nutritionnelles et même des stratégies de shopping.

 

Et avec tout ça, il a pris une grande part aux nouvelles Cérémonies de Recherche. Étant la personne la plus au fait de la désinformation qui voyage dans le monde humain, il est indispensable pour s'assurer que Talia sache ce qui doit être rectifié, et comment. En plus des 'conditions d'utilisation' que les gens doivent accepter avant de pouvoir s'inscrire sur les listes, Talia a organisé un séminaire éducatif le week-end avant la Cérémonie elle-même. Il y a des conférenciers humains et lycanthrope, et on y aborde non seulement les bénéfices, mais aussi les inconvénients à faire partie d'une meute. Ils ont même autorisé un groupe anti loups-garous – pas l'OLL, qui a été démembrée, mais un groupe plus modéré – à faire une vidéo en promettant qu'elle sera diffusée lors du séminaire.

 

Tom était là quand la meute a regardé la vidéo. Il a vu beaucoup de yeux levés au ciel, mais est d'accord avec eux que ce n'est pas _si pire_. La vidéo se concentrait principalement sur les inconvénients à devoir apprendre à se contrôler et devoir avoir une vigilance constante pour ne pas se transformer par accident. Bien sûr, un compagnon choisi n'est pas obligé de devenir un loup-garou, mais ça ne semble pas avoir dérangé ceux qui ont fait la vidéo.

 

Après le séminaire, chaque participant doit choisir entre trois catégories. Il est d'accord pour laisser un loup-garou le clamer sans poser aucune question, il est d'accord pour être clamé, mais se réserve le droit de se rétracter après avoir rencontré la meute, ou alors il est seulement d'accord pour rencontrer la meute et discutera de la suite avec tout loup-garou exprimant un intérêt après ça. Chaque catégorie vient avec un bracelet – vert, jaune ou orange. Stiles a plaisanté en les appelant bracelets de signalisation, mais c'est essentiellement ce qu'ils sont.

 

En fait, l'idée, c'est que les choses doivent être moins rapides. Beaucoup d'articles pédagogiques et de conférences tenues dans l'année écoulée ont aidé à démystifier un peu les choses. Mais tout le monde n'a pas regardé ces conférences, et certaines personnes pensent qu'elles ont été truquées. Il n'y a pas beaucoup qu'ils puissent faire pour cette dernière option, mais Talia est déterminée à ce que toute personne entrant dans la Cérémonie soit aussi informée que possible.

 

Cora est la seule membre de la meute à y aller cette année et Talia a été très claire ; elle n'est pas obligée de choisir quelqu'un, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on attend d'elle. Si ça agace un peu Derek, eh bien, elle peut difficilement le blâmer. Mais la meute s'agrandit, doucement mais sûrement, et elle ne va pas s'en plaindre.

 

Stiles et Derek en ont discuté et pensent tous les deux qu'ils ne vont probablement pas avoir d'enfants. Ils peuvent encore changer d'avis, suppose Tom, mais il en doute fortement. Derek est plutôt inflexible sur le sujet et, bien que Stiles ait été plus ouvert au départ, l'idée d'élever des enfants en plus de son activité de Cordon Bleu l'inquiète un peu. Et si on ajoute ses difficultés, il n'est tout simplement pas intéressé.

 

Mais l'entrée de Stiles dans la meute a permis à celle-ci de grandir d'une manière inattendue quand il a demandé à Talia pour Scott. En octobre, Scott a été hospitalisé avec une double pneumonie, et ça a finalement donné à Stiles le courage de demander à Talia de le mordre et l'ajouter à la meute. Scott passait deux à trois nuits par semaine chez les Hale, de toute manière. C'est le meilleur ami de Stiles, son père, et tout le monde l'apprécie.

 

À l'époque, Talia avait été un peu incertaine. « Ça ne se passe pas comme ça, normalement. », avait-elle dit. « On ne peut pas transformer tous ceux qu'on apprécie, et augmenter la puissance de la meute. Mais, vu les circonstances... Eh bien, Scott est pratiquement ton frère, et sa condition... Laisse-moi parler à quelques alphas des environs, et je verrai ce que je peux faire. Si Scott et sa mère sont tous les deux d'accord, bien évidemment. »

 

Alors elle avait parlé à des gens, et Mélissa avait donné son accord. Le jour juste avant Thanksgiving, Scott avait été mordu et était devenu le tout nouveau membre de la meute Hale. Avec Scott est venue Allison et, étant donné qu'ils allaient probablement faire les plus beaux bébés du monde après l'université, ils ajouteraient des membres à la meute, bien qu'ils n'y soient pas génétiquement reliés.

 

L'arrivée d’Allison avait été une chose très intéressante. Elle était la compagne de Scott, et personne ne pouvait discuter ça. En fait, aucun des Hale n'avait vraiment de soucis avec elle. Il n'y avait aucune preuve qu'elle ait été impliquée dans l'OLL et Stiles était intraitable : c'étaient les paroles d’Allison qui l'avaient convaincu de donner une chance à la meute en premier lieu. Quelques autres loups-garous du territoire n'étaient pas aussi certains, mais Talia elle-même s'était portée garante pour la jeune fille, et ils avaient laissé tomber.

 

Le problème était venu du côté Argent. Chris avait piqué une crise à l'idée que sa fille sorte avec un loup-garou, et encore plus au fait qu'elle fasse partie d'une meute. Allison lui avait dit d'aller se faire cuire un œuf. Les choses semblaient vouées au désastre jusqu'à ce que Mélissa n'intervienne. Mélissa, calme et rationnelle, qui avait défié Chris de passer une soirée avec la meute et voire s'il pouvait gérer ses idées préconçues à propos des loups-garous.

 

Chris et Victoria avaient accepté avec réticence. Stiles avait fait des lasagnes ; ils avaient mangé, puis regardé un film dans le nouveau salon gigantesque des Hale. Le seul membre de la meute absent était Peter. Il voulait venir, mais tout le monde avait pensé qu'il ne valait mieux pas. Étant très probable qu'il aurait accueilli Chris avec un « C'est tellement bien d'enfin te rencontrer ; j'ai vraiment adoré tuer ta sœur. », c'était dans l'intérêt de tout le monde que les deux hommes ne se rencontrent pas.

 

(Accessoirement, la première fois que Peter et Allison s'étaient vus après l'incident, Peter avait pris les deux mains de la jeune fille dans la sienne et lui avait dit : « Je suis vraiment désolé que tu aies perdu ta tante. » Il était complètement sincère ; bien qu'il ne regrette absolument pas avoir tué Kate Argent, il _était_ désolé qu'Allison ait perdu un membre de sa famille, qu'elle appréciait, malgré ses erreurs. Peter et Allison avaient été prudents l'un envers l'autre pour un moment mais, après l'introduction formelle de Scott dans la meute, ils s'étaient graduellement habitués l'un à l'autre.)

 

Ce n'est pas que les loups-garous ne sont pas des gens, avait dit Chris, ou qu'ils n'ont pas de sentiments. Il les voyait juste comme des bombes à retardement, qui allaient un jour ou l'autre perdre le contrôle. Il pensait que les lycanthropes devraient être séparés du reste de la population pour qu'ils ne puissent blesser que d'autres lycanthropes quand ils exploseraient. « C'est un sacré argument pour quelqu'un dont la sœur a assassiné des enfants innocents. » Tom avait été le seul avec assez de courage pour dire ça. Chris avait grimacé avant de convenir que, effectivement, les humains pouvaient être tout aussi mauvais.

 

Au final, Chris avait accepté de rencontrer Allison à mi-chemin. Il n'approuvait pas ses choix, mais c'étaient ses choix, justement. Il n'allait pas être d'accord, mais il n'allait pas non plus l'empêcher de voir Scott ou la déshériter pour faire partie d'une meute.

 

Officiellement, Allison devait attendre d'être majeure pour les rejoindre. Mais elle était déjà un membre, en tout sinon en nom, et personne n'avait de soucis à attendre les formalités.

 

Avec Scott était venu Mélissa et, bien sûr, Tom passait beaucoup de soirées à la maison aussi. Alors la meute était passée de neuf membres, en comptant les deux enfants de Laura, à quatorze, et Talia n'avait trouvé aucune raison de s'en plaindre.

 

Tom est d'accord avec elle. Stiles a des bons jours maintenant, beaucoup de bons jours où il ne perd pas ses mots ou n'oublie pas des choses qu'on vient juste de lui dire. Son neurologiste avait dit qu'il continuerait de s'améliorer, que guérir de dommages cérébraux prenait du temps, particulièrement après un traumatisme. « Ça peut souvent prendre deux ans, ou même plus, pour voir une grande amélioration. Et parfois, les choses ne commencent pas à s'améliorer jusqu'à ce que vous travailliez dessus à nouveau. », avait-il dit.

 

Alors Tom est optimiste, les choses vont s'arranger à l'école. Stiles entraine son cerveau, et il a juste besoin de se réhabituer à la charge de travail. C'est juste un petit incident de parcours. Maintenant, s'il peut arriver à convaincre Stiles, tout va bien se passer.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Derek prend une grande inspiration en entrant dans la maison, et il passe quelques moments à savourer. L'odeur de la meute, de la famille, la senteur discrète du nouveau parquet et de la peinture sèche depuis à peine un mois, les odeurs d'herbes et d'épices venant de la cuisine. L'odeur de Stiles, qu'il peut capter même en toutes petites quantités.

 

Il va dans la cuisine, bien qu'il ne se soit pas encore lavé, et voit Stiles au comptoir en train de couper des légumes pour une salade. Il sourit en relevant le regard. « Hey. »

 

« Hey. », répond Derek. Il se penche pour déposer un baiser dans le creux de sa nuque. Il ne l'enlace pas, il vient à peine de sortir du travail et il est recouvert de terre et de sueur. « Ça sent super bon. »

 

« Merci. », dit Stiles. « J'ai fait ça la nuit dernière et j'ai demandé à Laura de commencer à y faire mijoter vers midi. Etonnamment, elle a réussi à ne pas faire brûler tout ce qu'il y a dedans. »

 

« Un grand choc. », acquiesce Derek sérieusement. L'inaptitude de Laura en cuisine les amuse toujours autant. « On dirait que tu en as fait assez pour nourrir une armée. »

 

« Oui, on va être nombreux pour dîner. »

 

Derek peut entendre de la tension dans les mots, et il n'est pas certain de sa provenance. Il passe sa main le long du dos de Stiles de manière absente, en se demandant s'il doit demander. Parfois, ça lui semble injuste de reconnaître la tension qu'il peut sentir sur Stiles et voir dans la ligne de ses épaules si Stiles ne dit rien à ce propos, puisque Stiles n'a pas les mêmes sens que lui. Il décide de prendre une approche modérée. « Tout va bien ? »

 

« Oui. », répond Stiles en se tournant à moitié pour pouvoir le regarder. « Talia et mon père devaient rencontrer le docteur Kuan après l'école. Ils pensent que je ne le sais pas, mais mon prof d'histoire l'a laissé échapper. »

 

« Ah. » Derek laisse son pouce caresser les petits cheveux dans la nuque de son compagnon. Stiles laisse pousser ses cheveux, et Derek aime beaucoup. Ça lui donne quelque chose à tenir quand Stiles, eh bien... Fait des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas dire dans une cuisine. « Tu sais pourquoi ? »

 

« Pas vraiment. Probablement parce qu'ils ont échangé mes cours de science, ou parce que j'ai dû prendre mon livre d'histoire au dernier test parce que je n'arrête pas de confondre la Belgique et les Pays-Bas. »

 

La voix de Stiles est légère et décontractée ; c'est évident qu'il ne veut pas en parler en détails. En tout cas, pas dans la cuisine. Alors Derek laisse tomber, au moins pour maintenant. « Je vais aller me doucher. Je reviens dans vingt minutes, d'accord ? »

 

« Okay. », répond Stiles, et retourne à son découpage. Derek et lui se sont mis d'accord, quand Stiles a repris l'école, que ses notes ne regardaient pas le loup-garou. Derek était son compagnon, son petit-ami, pas son père. Stiles avait déjà Tom pour s'inquiéter de ses performances scolaires. Quand il veut se plaindre, pousser un coup de gueule ou juste évacuer ses frustrations, Derek est toujours là pour l'écouter. Mais, en général, l'école n'est pas quelque chose dont ils parlent beaucoup.

 

Le temps qu'il redescende, la maison est pleine. Cora discute avec Scott pendant qu'ils mettent la table. Allison remplit des verres d'eau pendant que Laura prépare le biberon de Tyler. Les adultes sont rassemblés dans un coin de la pièce, sauf Peter qui n'est nulle part en vue. Une place lui est réservée à la gauche de Talia, comme toujours. Aaron sera à sa droite, et Tom a pris la place habituelle de Laura à l'autre bout de la table. Mélissa est à sa droite et Stiles à sa gauche. Derek s'assoit à côté de Stiles, et les autres un peu n'importe où.

  
  


Comme toujours, le dîner est bruyant et plein d'entrain. Il y a trop de monde pour n'avoir qu'une conversation à la fois, et Derek aime être assis au milieu à écouter Stiles et Scott parler de jeux vidéo d'un côté pendant que Laura et Jonathan parlent de la nouvelle dent de Tyler de l'autre côté. Un peu plus loin, Talia et Aaron discutent de la sécurité à la Cérémonie de Recherche. Sa mère a l'air fatigué, mais pas d'une manière malheureuse. Fatiguée car occupée. C'est quelque chose dont il a l'habitude.

 

Quel qu'ait été le sujet de la rencontre à l'école, ça ne doit pas être si terrible car ni Tom, ni Talia ne semblent particulièrement troublés. Derek voit Tom jeter un ou deux regards à son fils, mais il ne dit rien du tout. Derek ne demande pas. Ce ne sont pas ses affaires, jusqu'à ce que Stiles décide de lui en parler.

 

Quand Talia prend la parole, c'est pour un sujet différent. « Oh, Stiles, à propos de vendredi. », dit-elle. « Je pensais que quelque chose de simple serait mieux. On ne sait pas combien de temps Cora va rester à l'école et, bien sûr, je vais être là-bas pour m'assurer que tout se passe sans anicroches. Je suppose que Peter sera là, aussi. », ajoute-t-elle en jetant un regard à la chaise vide de son frère sans commenter son absence. « On pourrait manger à des heures différentes. Et si Cora ramène quelqu'un à la maison, je pense qu'un repas détendu serait mieux. On ne voudrait pas le submerger. »

 

Stiles acquiesce. « Okay. J'irai à la boucherie et je prendrai vingt tonnes de charcuterie. », dit-il. « Un ou deux plateaux de légumes, quelques trucs du genre. »

 

« Parfait. », dit Talia.

 

Ils ont plus ou moins fini de manger à ce moment de la conversation. « Je suis de vaisselle, ce soir ? », demande Derek.

 

« Non, c'est Allison et moi. », répond Scott.

 

« Je vais mettre les restes au frais. », propose Laura. C'est son travail assigné ; elle est peut-être nulle avec une cuillère en bois, mais c'est une pro du rouleau de film plastique. Ce qui est bien, puisque Stiles arrive toujours à enrouler le film autour de ses doigts (longs d'une manière obscène), à le coller contre lui-même et le rendre inutilisable. La première fois qu'il a filmé des restes, ça ressemblait à une boule de plastique.

 

Jonathan regarde le visage couvert de chili de Tyler d'un air dubitatif. « J'aurai peut-être besoin d'aide pour son bain. », dit-il.

 

Cora glousse. « Je t'aiderai. »

 

Puisqu'ils semblent n'avoir rien à faire, Derek se tourne vers Stiles. « Tu as beaucoup de devoirs ? On pourrait peut-être regarder un film ? »

 

« Ils sont déjà faits. », répond Stiles en se raidissant à la mention de son travail. Les loups-garous attablés prétendent poliment ne pas le remarquer. « Je dois répondre à quelques mails, mais après ça, je suis tout à toi. » Il distrait tout le monde de ses devoirs en agitant ses sourcils d'une manière salace. Cora recommence à glousser.

 

« Okay. » Derek frotte sa joue et sa mâchoire contre les cheveux de Stiles, le marquant de son odeur. À l'instant, après l'heure passée dans la salle à manger, Stiles sent la meute, et c'est bien. Mais il veut que Stiles sente comme _lui_ pour un petit moment. Le jeune humain lui sourit, un grand sourire heureux et sincère, d'une manière qui se fait une place dans le cœur de Derek.

 

Ils souhaitent bonne chance à Scott et Allison pour la vaisselle, et montent. Ils vont probablement partir après ; les parents d’Allison aiment qu'elle passe la nuit à la maison, et Mélissa rentre chez elle en général parce que c'est plus pratique pour elle pour aller au travail le lendemain, puisque la réserve est bien en dehors de la ville. Scott reste parfois, et parfois non. Une soirée comme ça, où Derek a clairement montré qu'il ne va _pas_ partager Stiles, il va rentrer avec sa mère.

 

La meute commence à devenir assez grande pour que Derek entende ses parents se demander encore combien de temps ils vont pouvoir rester tous dans la même maison. C'est courant pour les petites meutes de tous vivre ensemble mais, pour les plus grandes, il y a généralement une maison commune et plusieurs autres petites maisons sur le même terrain. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles ils habitent dans la réserve : plus de place pour construire.

 

En plus de ça, Derek sait que la sécurité est au cœur de cette décision. Si la meute Hale n'avait pas habité dans la même maison au temps de l'incendie, plus de monde aurait pu survivre. Mais Talia et ses deux frères et sœurs étaient si proches qu'il leur semblait naturel de vivre ensemble, même si tous les trois étaient mariés et avaient des enfants ou, dans le cas de Peter, sur le point d'en avoir. Ça semble toujours aussi naturel, mais c'est aussi gênant d'avoir autant de personnalités d'alphas s'affrontant dans la même maison. Stiles va partir à l'université dans un an et demie, mais Laura et Jonathan voudront probablement leur chez-eux très bientôt.

 

« À quoi tu penses ? », demande Stiles en entrant dans la chambre de Derek – _leur_ chambre, se corrige silencieusement Derek, et essaie de ne pas sourire comme un idiot. La chambre est arrangée comme son ancienne, avec le lit gigantesque et les grandes étagères, le mur décoré de livres et de plantes de toutes variétés. Ses plantes ont survécu à l'incident Argent, et Deaton les a récupérées dans la maison et les a soigneusement nettoyées de tout aconit, les a rempotées dans du terreau frais, et les lui a rendues. Sa collection de livres n'a pas eu autant de chance. Il la reconstruit doucement. Mais d'autres parties de la chambre sont entièrement _Stiles_ , maintenant, comme le panneau en liège sur un mur, la pile grandissante de jeux vidéo et la station d'accueil pour ordinateur portable sur le bureau.

 

« À la reconstruction. », répond Derek en s'étendant sur le lit. « Papa et maman en parlaient l'autre jour, combien de maisons pourraient tenir dans la réserve et quelle distance de sécurité par rapport aux crises de Tyler serait la meilleure. »

 

Stiles sourit en se laissant tomber dans la chaise de bureau de Derek, et il sort son ordinateur. « C'est pas une mauvaise idée. Scott et Allison vont vouloir leur propre maison, aussi. Je veux dire, pas avant un moment, bien sûr, mais au final... »

 

Derek acquiesce. Puisque Scott n'est pas né loup et qu'Allison n'est pas un loup du tout, ils sont encore dans une période d'ajustement. Les loups mordus sont beaucoup plus susceptibles de vouloir leur chez-eux que les loups nés. « Et toi ? », demande-t-il avec une légère hésitation.

 

« Je ne sais pas. C'est bien d'avoir mon propre espace ? Mais je serais ici tout le temps, de toute façon. Je veux dire, je vis presque dans votre cuisine. » Stiles hausse les épaules. Il dort toujours quelques nuits par semaine chez son père, mais quand il est chez lui, Derek est presque toujours avec lui. Bien sûr, jusqu'à il y a un mois, en attendant que la maison soit terminée, Derek, Stiles et Cora vivaient tous les trois chez les Stilinski. Derek pense que ça manque à Tom de les avoir chez lui, mais le shérif sait qu'il est toujours le bienvenu chez les Hale.

 

Stiles finit d'installer son ordinateur. « Ça ne va prendre que quelques minutes, je dois juste voir quelques personnes. »

 

« Okay. » Derek roule sur le ventre pour prendre un livre. Il chérit ces moments, cette capacité pour Stiles et lui de juste être _ensemble_ , qu'ils peuvent passer du temps l'un avec l'autre sans forcément avoir besoin de parler ou de faire quelque chose ensemble. Il aime s'asseoir et écouter le battement de cœur de Stiles quand il fait ses devoirs ou quand ils lisent tous les deux.

 

Il jette un regard rapide à l'écran de Stiles pour avoir une idée générale de ce qu'il fait, parce que ça lui donne une indication de l'humeur de son compagnon pour les prochaines heures. Il fait partie de deux groupes de support en ligne. Un qu'il aide à gérer, en fait ; c'est un groupe de support que Talia a mis en place pour des loups-garous qui ont été victimes de l'OLL. Il y a eu tellement de procédures légales dans lesquelles naviguer que ça a été épuisant, et Stiles a souligné que beaucoup de ceux qui ont perdu des membres de meute auraient besoin de support. Derek sait qu'il s'est fait plusieurs amis sur ce site, bien qu'il poste sous un faux nom pour que personne ne sache qu'il est le fameux Stiles Stilinski qui a réussi à abattre l'OLL.

 

L'autre groupe de support est pour les victimes de blessures cérébrales traumatiques, et bien qu'il utilise là aussi un faux nom, il n'est que membre, et pas modérateur. Derek ne se mêle pas de ça, à part avoir exprimé sa joie que Stiles ait rejoint ce groupe en premier lieu et qu'il reconnaisse qu'il avait besoin – et qu'il _méritait_ – du soutien.

 

Un regard rapide sur l'écran lui montre le fond bleu du site de BCT. Derek ne regarde pas d'assez près pour savoir de quoi il parle, ou avec qui, bien qu'il suspecte que ce soit à propos de son anxiété concernant la rencontre à l'école. Il retourne à son livre et attend. Stiles tape pendant à peu près vingt minutes, son odeur passant du stress à la catharsis. Petit à petit, il se calme, puis il referme son ordinateur et rejoint Derek sur le lit.

 

« On en était où ? », demande-t-il en attrapant la télécommande.

 

« Épisode sept. », répond Derek, et Stiles lance le DVD. Ils se font un marathon Esprits Criminels.

 

« C'est vrai. », dit Stiles, et il se recroqueville contre Derek, pressant son visage dans la nuque de son compagnon en laissant échapper un petit soupir satisfait.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 


	2. Chapter 2

L'atmosphère chez les Hale le jour de la Cérémonie de Recherche est tellement tendue que personne n'arrive à rester assis. Aaron travaille sur un projet de menuiserie pendant que Jonathan surveille les petits et que Laura fait du Tai Chi. Stiles est dans la cuisine pour couper des fruits et des légumes pendant que Derek est assis à la table à écaler des œufs. Il est presque seize heures, la Cérémonie commençait à quatorze heures. Mais l'un des changements, c'est que les groupes sont plus petits. Ça va prendre plus de temps à Cora de tous les visiter.

 

Il n'y a personne d'autre à la maison, pas pour le moment. Allison est à un tournoi de tir à l'arc et Scott est allé avec elle, mais personne ne les blâme. C'est peut-être mieux qu'il n'y ait que la famille proche, au cas où. Talia est à la cérémonie pour s'assurer que tout se déroule bien, et Tom y est aussi pour aider à la sécurité. Peter est là quelque part, mais personne ne l'a vu.

 

Derek sursaute quand son téléphone sonne, et il voit que c'est Cora. Il s'essuie rapidement les mains. « Hey ! Comment ça va ? »

 

« Okay, ne pète pas une durite. », dit Cora. « Mais j'ai vu ce mec et je crois que je l'aime bien et oh mon Dieu je vais hyperventiler, comment tu fais ça ? »

 

Un sourire s'agrandit sur le visage de Derek. « Okay. Tu lui as déjà parlé ? »

 

« Nooooooon. Il reste assis un peu tout seul, et il a des cheveux bouclés adorables, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire et il a un bracelet orange alors... Oh mon Dieu, et si jamais il me rejette ? »

 

« Écoute. », dit Derek. « Va juste le voir et dis-lui bonjour, présente-toi, demande-lui pourquoi il reste tout seul. Essaie de bavarder. Et peut-être, dis-lui que tu aimerais mieux le connaître. Ça lui montre que tu es intéressée, mais que tu n'essaies pas de le clamer. Demande-lui s'il aimerait rencontrer la meute. Vois ce qui se passe. »

 

« Okay. Okay, je peux faire ça. » Cora prend quelques profondes inspirations.

 

« Tu vas être géniale. », lui dit Derek.

 

« C'est ça. Géniale. » Cora dit au revoir et raccroche.

 

Stiles relève les yeux et sourit légèrement. « Tout va bien ? »

 

« Je pense, oui. » Derek prend un autre œuf.

 

« Si vous étiez tendus comme ça le jour où tu m'as ramené à la maison, je peux comprendre pourquoi ta mère nous a sauté à la gorge. »

 

« Oui. », acquiesce Derek. « Ça faisait longtemps pour elle. Laura avait ramené Jonathan quatre ans avant que tu n'arrives, donc... Je pense que l'attente a aussi joué. »

 

Ils relèvent tous les deux la tête quand la porte arrière s'ouvre et que Peter entre. Tous les deux lui lancent un regard surpris. « Hey, on pensait que tu serais à l'école. », dit Stiles.

 

Peter cligne des yeux. « Pourquoi ? »

 

« Euh... La cérémonie de recherche ? Tu sais, ce truc où les loups-garous choisissent un compagnon ou une compagne, tout ça ? Tu savais que c'est aujourd'hui, hein ? »

 

« Oui. », répond Peter. « Mais je ne suis pas sur le marché. » Il prend une lamelle de carotte de sous les doigts de Stiles. « On a besoin de moi ici. » Il continue alors son chemin dans la maison sans un autre mot. Stiles et Derek lui jettent un regard confus, puis haussent les épaules. Parfois, il n'y a rien à faire avec Peter.

 

Une heure entière passe sans nouvelles de Cora. Derek pense que c'est bon signe, ça veut dire qu'elle prend son temps. Avec sa propre expérience sur la rencontre avec son compagnon, il sait que 'stopper le rouleau compresseur' va être difficile. Il s'imagine qu'elle est déjà meilleure à ça que lui l'a été.

 

Quand il entend le ronronnement lent de sa Prius s'engageant dans l'allée, il tombe pratiquement de sa chaise dans sa hâte d'aller à la porte. Stiles lui lance un regard mais reste dans la cuisine. Il sait combien ça peut être intimidant de rentrer dans une maison et d'avoir soudain six personnes en train de vous fixer, alors il va rester en retrait jusqu'à ce que Cora ait présenté la personne qu'elle a ramenée à la meute. Aaron se dirige vers la porte lui aussi, mais les autres font preuve de retenue.

 

Derek a à peine atteint le vestibule quand la porte s'ouvre pour laisser entrer Cora. Elle a les joues rose et un petit sourire stupide et frivole aux lèvres, ce qui fait sourire Derek en réponse. Il se demande s'il avait la même expression le jour où il a emmené Stiles à la maison – pour la première minute, en tout cas.

 

Derrière elle se trouve un jeune homme plus grand de quelques centimètres, bien que pas aussi grand que Derek. Il a les cheveux en brosse et une casquette à l'envers, et il porte son jean très bas sur les hanches. Son sourire tient plus du rictus et Derek, que Dieu lui pardonne, le déteste sur le champ. Il ne peut même pas dire pourquoi. Tout chez ce jeune homme lui porte sur les nerfs.

 

Mais c'est le _compagnon_ de Cora et, après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour lui l'année dernière pour l'aider avec Stiles, il n'est pas près de laisser un iota de ce sentiment se montrer sur son visage. Alors il garde son sourire, se concentrant sur Cora et pas sur cette espèce de kéké qu'elle ramène. « Salut ! »

 

« Coucou ! », dit Cora en gloussant un peu. « Euh, Derek, voici Seth. Seth, Derek. Et voici mon père. »

 

« Ravi de te rencontrer. », dit Derek en essayant de ne pas penser aux mots 'swag' et 'yolo'.

 

« Ça gaze, mec ? », répond Seth en leur serrant la main. « Seth Freudenberg. Mais les gens aiment m'appeler Freud. »

 

Le sourire de Derek traduit son incrédulité. Cora glousse à nouveau et se rencogne contre son nouveau compagnon.

 

« Pourquoi ? », demande Aaron d'un air ahuri.

 

« Oh, je sais pas, je suppose qu'ils pensent que ça me rend cool. », répond le jeune homme en posant un bras sur les épaules de Cora. Derek doit réprimer sa réaction instinctive de lui dire d'enlever ses sales pattes de sa petite sœur. Le mouvement attire l'attention sur son bracelet vert et il réalise que ce n'est pas celui dont Cora lui a parlé au téléphone. Ça lui semble étrange, mais il n'aura probablement pas l'occasion de lui en parler avant un moment.

 

« Viens rencontrer les autres. », dit Cora en souriant largement et en prenant la main de Seth. Elle l'emmène dans la cuisine, où Laura et Jonathan attendent avec les enfants, et où bien sûr il y a Stiles. « Voici ma sœur Laura et son mari Jonathan, ainsi que leurs enfants Tyler et Sylvia. Et c'est Stiles, le compagnon de Derek. »

 

Il y a des salutations générales et Seth fait un signe de tête à chacun d'entre eux. Stiles lance un regard incrédule à Derek comme s'il venait juste de rentrer dans un vaisseau spatial et que tout le monde parlait une langue qu'il ne connaît pas. Mais il reste poli et demande : « Tu as faim ? J'ai préparé quelques petites choses, je ne savais pas trop quand vous voudriez manger. »

 

« Mec, ouais, j'ai la dalle ! », répond Seth. « Je veux dire, il y avait à manger à la cérémonie mais c'était que des trucs genre, des légumes, des œufs mimosa, des conneries du genre. »

 

« Oh. », dit Stiles en regardant les œufs mimosa qu'il a passé les quarante dernières minutes à élaborer. « Euh, oui, il y a de quoi faire des sandwichs. Laisse-moi quelques minutes pour finir de tout préparer. »

 

« Je vais t'aider. », intervient Derek.

 

« Aucun problème. », dit Seth. Il regarde autour de lui en souriant toujours. « Alors c'est comme ça que vit l'autre côté, hein. C'est plutôt pas mal. Mais tu es encore mieux. », ajoute-t-il en posant un baiser sur la tempe de Cora. Elle glousse et se rapproche encore de lui. « J'arrivais pas à y _croire_ quand elle m'a invité à venir. », continue-t-il. « Je veux dire, j'étais genre, pas moyen qu'une fille comme elle s'intéresse à un mec comme moi. Et de la meute _Hale_ , je veux dire, merde, les gars, vous êtes célèbres. »

 

Derek essaie de ne pas se hérisser, il repense à la manière dont les gens parlaient de lui à la Cérémonie, comme s'il était un lot à gagner. Il voit de la tension chez Aaron aussi et Stiles laisse échapper le plateau qu'il tenait. Derek arrive à le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe par terre.

 

Les choses ne s'améliorent pas. Stiles installe la nourriture et tout le monde commence à manger, et Cora s'épanche sur comment Seth a attiré son regard depuis l'autre côté de la pièce, et c'était comme si elle se faisait frapper par la foudre. Les autres essaient de ne pas montrer leur incrédulité. Talia arrive environ vingt minutes plus tard ; elle a réalisé que Cora est rentrée à la maison et s'est dépêchée de venir rencontrer son compagnon.

 

Derek voit que Stiles ne peut pas s'empêcher de se tendre quand Talia salue Seth et lui dit à quel point elle est contente que Cora ait trouvé quelqu'un. L'adolescent devient suspicieusement silencieux pour un moment, mais personne ne le remarque vraiment car Talia pose plein de questions à Seth, comme son âge (dix-neuf ans), ce qu'il étudie à l'école (il n'est qu'en première année et n'a pas encore décidé parce qu'il s'amuse trop à la fac), et quels sont ses passe-temps (sans surprise il est un grand fan de sport, mais il liste aussi trois ou quatre émissions que Derek a trouvé totalement sans intérêt).

 

« Tu devrais bien t'entendre avec Stiles, alors. », gazouille Cora. « Il aime le sport, lui aussi. »

 

« Ah ouais ? », demande Seth. « Tu joues à quoi ? »

 

« Oh, je, euh, je joue, euh... » dit Stiles et Derek peut voir qu'il a perdu le mot. Pour une quelconque raison, 'lacrosse' est un mot qu'il oublie fréquemment.

 

« Lacrosse. », intervient Derek avec aisance avant que Stiles n'emploie sa méthode habituelle du « Ce jeu avec des filets sur les bâtons ». Ça lui permettrait de se faire comprendre, mais ça l'embarrasserait.

 

« Oh, lacrosse. », dit Seth d'un ton un peu dédaigneux. « Donne-moi un bon match de foot quand tu veux ! », ajoute-t-il avant de commencer à se vanter sur à quel point il est bon joueur de foot. Stiles envoie un regard à Derek qui dit « Tu peux y croire, toi ? » mais Derek ne lui rend pas, il ne veut pas que Cora voie.

 

Ils s'assoient et discutent pendant bien trop longtemps, et Peter fait finalement une apparition, entrant dans la pièce comme s'il ne s'était pas aperçu que son absence a été remarquée. Il se fait un sandwich avec le reste de pastrami et s'assoit à côté de Talia. Cora le salue et dit : « Oncle Peter, voici Seth. Je, euh, je l'ai rencontré à la Cérémonie aujourd'hui. Seth, voici mon oncle Peter. »

 

« Ouais, tout le monde a entendu parler de lui, hein. », dit Seth.

 

Plusieurs personnes se hérissent mais Peter a un sourire placide. « Je suis tristement célèbre. » Il a l'air fier de lui.

 

« Cela te pose-t-il un problème ? » demande Aaron à Seth, essayant de comprendre un peu mieux la situation.

 

« Nan, mec, c'est la chose la plus cool qui me soit arrivée ! », répond Seth.

 

Talia lui sourit et fait un commentaire sur l'engagement qu'est rejoindre une meute et Cora rougit. « Mamaaaaaaan, on s'est mis d'accord pour avancer doucement, d'accord ? Alors, personne n'en fait toute une affaire. Je veux dire, je viens juste de le rencontrer et... Je pense que c'est le bon mais.... Mais je veux juste être sûre. »

 

« Fais ce qui te semble le mieux. », répond Talia en souriant à sa fille.

 

D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils survivent tous à la soirée. Après dîner, ils jouent au Uno, puis Derek se retire. Ce n'est pas assez tard pour aller au lit, mais il est fatigué et il veut vraiment éloigner Stiles de cet imbécile avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose de méchant. Stiles ne discute pas quand Derek le mène dans les escaliers.

 

Ce n'est que quand la porte est fermée que Stiles dit : « Eh bien, c'était intéressant. », et il se dirige vers son ordinateur. Il y est passé toute la journée pour garder un œil sur les discussions des forums. La Cérémonie de Recherche a été tellement tendue qu'il y a beaucoup à dire. Derek suppose que sa mère sera prise par des réunions pendant la majeure partie du week-end. À mi-chemin, Stiles change d'avis et retire son T-shirt pour le lancer dans la direction de la corbeille à linge. « Seigneur, je suis à plat. »

 

« Oui. », répond Derek, parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre. Cora est sa sœur et il l'aime, et il est bien conscient qu'elle l'a énormément aidé pendant une période où personne d'autre ne pouvait. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle peut voir en Seth 'Freud' Freudenberg, et il ne peut pas stopper sa réaction instinctive de se hérisser à chaque fois que ce garçon ouvre la bouche.

 

Stiles lui lance un regard de biais, puis dit : « D'accord, je vais juste le dire. Ce mec est un enfoiré complet. »

 

Derek sourit malgré lui. « Je t'aime. Et tu n'as pas tort. »

 

« Je veux dire, sérieusement, c'est comme s'il _essaie_ d'être le plus détestable possible. », dit Stiles en levant dramatiquement les yeux au ciel.

 

« Peut-être qu'il était juste nerveux ? », offre Derek en essayant désespérément d'accorder à Seth le bénéfice du doute.

 

« Ouais, je suppose. », répond Stiles.

 

Derek tapote le lit à côté de lui. « Et ? »

 

Stiles pince les lèvres avant de dire abruptement : « Je n'arrive pas à _supporter_ voir ta mère lui lécher les bottes. Je veux dire, merde, je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas de problèmes. Et c'est pas comme si je serais content de la voir être aussi nulle avec lui qu'elle a été avec moi, mais... »

 

« Oui, je sais. », répond Derek. Il prend Stiles par le poignet et le rapproche doucement de lui. « Je serais énervé aussi, si j'étais à ta place. »

 

« Merci. », dit Stiles avant de laisser échapper un soupir. « J'aurais pu mieux le supporter s'il avait été un mec cool – ou une fille, ne soyons pas fermés – mais la voir être aussi sympa avec un enfoiré total, ça m'énerve. » Il se passe les deux mains dans les cheveux. « Je suppose que je vais m'y habituer. »

 

« Je pense que ça va tous nous prendre un peu de temps. », répond Derek. Il met sa main dans le dos de Stiles et caresse la peau qu'il trouve en s'attardant sur sa cicatrice. Il en a deux : le trou rond et précis que la balle a fait en entrant, et celle, plus large et plus irrégulière dans son dos, qu'elle a fait en sortant. Le pouce de Derek la caresse doucement.

 

« Oui, c'est un meilleur sujet de discussion. », dit Stiles en levant le menton pour réclamer un baiser. Derek rit et lui obéit. « Je devrais vérifier les forums. », murmure le jeune homme contre le menton de Derek alors que sa main descend doucement dans le creux de ses reins. Ses doigts se glissent sous la ceinture du pantalon de Stiles, et l'adolescent frissonne avant de décider que « Et puis zut, tout le monde peut se débrouiller sans moi pour une nuit. »

 

« Tout le monde sauf moi. », dit Derek en installant Stiles sur ses genoux.

 

« Bien sûr. », acquiesce Stiles quand ils se laissent tomber en arrière sur le lit. « Toujours. »

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Le samedi ressemble beaucoup au vendredi. Tout le monde grince des dents et essaie d'être gentil. Talia, quand elle est là, ne fait que sourire et poser des questions à Seth sur ses centres d'intérêt et ses projets. Aaron essaie de jouer aux médiateurs à chaque fois qu'il pourrait y avoir un souci. C'est plus facile quand Scott et Allison sont là. Scott est tellement gentil de base qu'il accepte les brusqueries de Seth sans sourciller, et les deux parviennent même à avoir une conversation qui ne donne pas envie à Stiles de lui cracher au visage. Allison est faite d'arc-en-ciel, de douceur et de princesses Disney ; c'est impossible de ne pas l'aimer et Seth ne fait pas exception à la règle.

 

Le week-end est toujours chargé pour Stiles. Il en profite pour planifier ses menus de la semaine et faire quelques préparations dont il n'aura pas le temps de s'occuper plus tard. Ainsi, il peut passer la majeure partie de la journée dans la cuisine pour couper des légumes, faire des pâtisseries et éviter Seth sans que ça ne paraisse suspicieux. Derek n'est pas aussi chanceux, mais il est taciturne de nature donc personne ne remarque vraiment quand il passe du temps à jouer sur son téléphone sans parler à personne.

 

Talia va et vient, et Peter est encore une fois étrangement absent. Derek ne sait pas trop quoi en penser. Même si Peter a l'habitude de vagabonder à sa guise, sans un mot pour personne, il aurait pensé que son oncle voudrait être là pour ça. S'il pensait que Seth était une menace pour la meute, ça ne ferait que le rendre _plus_ susceptible de traîner dans les environs pour dispenser des menaces subtiles. La règle générale de Peter, c'est que 's'il n'est pas là, c'est qu'il est à un endroit qu'il pense plus important', mais Derek ne sait pas où.

 

Derek doit attendre le samedi soir pour avoir Cora loin de Seth assez longtemps pour pouvoir lui poser la question. Il la prend à part quand Seth est enrôlé pour la vaisselle – il s'en est plaint, et Stiles l'a stoïquement ignoré, lui a tendu un plat sale en lui disant de frotter. Cora sort la nappe pour la secouer et Derek la suit.

 

« Hey ! », dit-il, et elle lui sourit. Ce sourire est presque – _presque_ – suffisant pour qu'il pardonne à Seth d'être un parfait crétin. « Je peux te demander quelque chose qui ne me regarde pas du tout ? »

 

« Tu te gènes pas d'habitude. », répond-elle en riant.

 

« Je suis juste curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec le mec dont tu m'as parlé au téléphone. Celui avec le bracelet orange. »

 

« Oh, lui. » Cora a l'air un peu chagriné. « Je suis allée le voir et je lui ai dit bonjour, et on a discuté une minute, mais il a dit qu'il était pas intéressé alors je suis passée à autre chose. Et puis j'ai vu Seth de l'autre côté de la pièce et ça a fait... boum. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

 

« Oui. », dit Derek, parce qu'il sait. Il est juste encore un peu confus. La voix de Cora quand elle l'avait appelé était tellement pleine d'excitation et de trépidation. Il ne l'avait encore jamais entendue comme ça avant, et il aurait pu jurer qu'elle regardait l'Élu. Est-ce qu'elle s'était rabattue sur Seth quand son vrai compagnon l'avait rejetée ? Est-ce qu'il y avait une manière de poser cette question sans passer pour un gros enfoiré ?

 

« Écoute, je, euh... », dit Cora en enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour de deux doigts. « Je suis désolée s'il a été... S'il n'est pas ce que vous attendiez, je veux dire, il ne connaît pas encore toutes les règles, mais il apprendra. »

 

L'incertitude qu'il peut voir sur son visage brise presque le cœur de Derek, surtout parce qu'il savait que Stiles n'était pas ce que les gens attendaient. Il se penche pour l'embrasser sur le front. « S'il te rend heureuse, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. », dit-il et elle lui offre un grand sourire. « Viens, allons voir ce que Stiles a fait pour le dessert. »

 

Quand ils arrivent dans la cuisine, Peter est avec Stiles. Celui-ci semble frustré. Seth n'est nulle part en vue, bien qu'il y ait encore de la vaisselle partout. Derek hausse un sourcil et Stiles lui envoie un regard exaspéré, mais il ne dit rien. Peter lève les yeux. « Souviens-toi de ça et tout ira bien. », dit-il. Avec un hochement de tête en direction de Derek, il quitte la pièce.

 

« Il parlait de quoi ? », demande Derek.

 

« Ton oncle est aussi énigmatique que d'habitude. », grogne Stiles. « Hey, je vais manger avec mon père demain midi. Il a finalement accepté d'essayer ce nouveau resto à salades. Je pense qu'il l'adorerait s'il arrivait à se défaire de sa peur des légumes. Tu pourras gérer sans moi, non ? »

 

« Ce sera dur, mais je prendrai les choses en main. »

 

Stiles cligne des yeux. « Il y a tellement de doubles sens que je ne sais pas par où commencer... »

 

Derek lui donne une petite tape derrière la tête. « Nulle part. Ne commence même pas. »

 

Quand le dessert est servi, cinq minutes plus tard, Peter est de retour. Seth est réapparu du coin où il s'était caché pour éviter la vaisselle, mais il a l'air un peu plus pâle qu'avant. Derek regarde alternativement son oncle et le kéké, mais décide de ne poser aucune question. C'est toujours la meilleure solution avec Peter. Cora a l'air un peu suspicieuse, mais elle n'ose manifestement rien dire non plus.

 

Tout le monde oublie tout quand la tarte est amenée et, contre toute attente, le reste de la soirée est calme et agréable.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Stiles n'a pas vraiment faim quand il arrive à Super Salade, le restaurant où il essaie d'emmener son père depuis deux mois. Le brunch du dimanche est toujours une affaire chez les Hale. Seth n'était pas là – Cora a expliqué qu'il n'est pas une personne du matin, ce qui est la première chose chez lui qui ne fait pas de lui un crétin, pense Stiles – alors tout s'est relativement bien passé. Talia était partie aussi, à une réunion ou une autre, et Stiles doit admettre qu'il était content qu'elle ne soit pas là. Leur relation s'est beaucoup améliorée, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être un peu amer quand il repense à la manière dont elle l'a traité, au vu des événements récents.

 

Il est content de voir son père, il ne le voit pas assez en ce moment. Sa relation avec lui est magnifiquement simple. Tom l'enferme dans une étreinte d'ours et se plaint avec tendresse de son choix de restaurant. C'est un buffet, alors ils prennent une assiette et se servent eux-mêmes avant que l'un des deux ne parle. Stiles parle de Seth à son père et essaye de ne pas en faire toute une histoire. Il se contente donc de préciser qu'il n'aime pas vraiment le jeune homme. Euphémisme de l'année.

 

« Eh bien, je suis désolé de t'avoir éloigné de ta tanière. », dit Tom. « Je suis sûr que c'est animé. »

 

« Ouais, mais je suis quand même content de ne pas y être. », dit Stiles. « Si je devais voir pendant encore une minute Cora faire les yeux doux à Seth pendant qu'il se vante, j'allais péter un câble. Ça ne va pas être facile. Mais sérieusement, papa, tu n'es pas subtil du tout. Je veux dire, venir avec moi dans un restaurant végétarien ? Quand tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que la salade, c'est ce que mange la nourriture ? Tu me brosses dans le sens du poil. Il se passe quoi ? »

 

Tom lève les mains en signe de capitulation. « Je voulais te parler de la réunion que Talia et moi avons eue avec le docteur Kuan. Celle dont tu fais semblant de ne pas être au courant. »

 

Stiles semble un peu coupable. « Okay, d'accord, dis-moi tout. C'est pas à cause de l'histoire, hein ? Je gère l'histoire. Mlle Ricci et moi, on a essayé différentes méthodes d'apprentissage, comme lire les leçons ou me les faire lire. Et j'arrête pas de confondre la Suisse et la Suède mais, honnêtement, qui ne confondrait _pas_ et, sérieusement, il y a trop de ducs. »

 

« Ce n'est pas - »

 

« Okay, la physique, alors ? Je voulais pas qu'elle me fasse arrêter la physique. J'ai peut-être été un peu sec avec elle, je ne vais pas mentir, mais je n'ai pas été grossier - »

 

« Stiles. », dit Tom.

 

« Et il ne vaut mieux pas que ce soit à propos de la bio, parce que je _réussis_ ce cours et après, on va faire des trucs avec des choses qui poussent et Derek est un jardinier du coup c'est clair que je vais botter tous les culs. »

 

« Stiles. », dit Tom avec assez de fermeté pour attirer son attention. « Ce n'est pas à propos de tes notes. Tes notes sont très bien. Elle est plus inquiète à propos de ton... comportement. »

 

« Hey, mon comportement n'est pas un problème. »

 

« Non, en effet. », répond le shérif. « Mais elle dit que tu sembles un peu déprimé ces derniers temps. »

 

Stiles cille. « Oh, oui, non, je peux voir ça, je veux dire, c'est pas comme si j'avais eu une année difficile ou quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi est-ce que je pourrais être déprimé ? »

 

Tom soupire. « J'ai entendu que certaines des accommodations qui ont été faites te gênent ? »

 

« Je déteste être stigmatisé. », grogne Stiles.

 

« Oh, Stiles, allez. », dit Tom. « Tu es plus intelligent que ça. Tu fais ce truc où tu te blâmes pour ne pas pouvoir suivre, et tu sais que c'est pas juste. Si on t'avait tiré dans le genou et que tu avais perdu ta jambe, tu t'en voudrais de ne pas pouvoir courir un marathon ? »

 

« Tu sais, les avancées dans le domaine de la prothèse - » Stiles voit le regard mécontent de son père et dit : « Non, je ne pense pas. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas. »

 

« Alors peut-être que tu pourrais garder à l'esprit que tu es encore en train de guérir et te lâcher un peu de lest. » Tom verse davantage de vinaigrette sur sa salade dans l'espoir de la rendre comestible. « Apparemment, tu as dit à quelques personnes que tu ne pourrais même pas avoir un boulot ? »

 

« Tu sais, j'ai pensé à ça. », dit Stiles en pointant son père avec sa fourchette. « Je veux dire, peut-être qu'au lieu d'être flic, je pourrais être cuistot. Ou chef, je suppose. J'en ai parlé à Derek et il dit que les cuistots bossent au McDonalds, donc plutôt un chef. Ou je pourrais ouvrir une pâtisserie. Ça pourrait être cool, non ? Mais après je me suis dit que je cuisine tellement pour la meute que j'aurais peut-être pas envie d'en faire mon métier. »

 

« Stiles. », dit Tom. « Tu veux être flic depuis que tu as trois ans. »

 

« Ouais mais, papa, je dois être réaliste. »

 

« Oui. Je pense qu'être réaliste ne serait pas mal pour cette conversation. », répond Tom, et Stiles lui lance un regard ennuyé. « Stiles. Allez. Physiquement, tu es complètement guéri. Donc, tu ne peux pas faire de maths et tu confonds la Suisse et la Suède. Oui, j'admets que tu as encore quelques problèmes de mémoire, et c'est pour ça que tu prends des notes, comme tous les autres flics. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ça va plus loin que ça ? »

 

Stiles joue avec sa salade et refuse de regarder son père. « Allez, papa. », dit-il. « J'ai essayé de résoudre l'incendie des Hale, et qu'est-ce que ça m'a apporté ? Je me suis fait tirer dessus et je suis débile. La famille entière aurait pu être tuée, Derek a failli mourir, _tu_ as failli mourir. Si Peter n'avait pas été paranoïaque et ne m'avait pas suivi, Kate nous aurait tous tués. Tout le monde parle de moi comme si j'étais une sorte de héros, mais c'est pas vrai. C'est Peter le héros, pas moi. Ça le dérange pas que je gagne tous les lauriers, parce que, eh bien, il s'en fiche. Mais sérieusement, je pensais faire quoi, bordel ? »

 

Tom laisse échapper une expiration et réfléchit une minute. Ils arrivent au cœur du problème, et c'est déjà ça, au moins. « Tu pensais aider ta famille, ta meute. », dit-il. « Et c'est exactement ce que tu as fait. Est-ce que tout s'est passé comme prévu ? Non. Est-ce que Kate Argent a été plus intelligente que toi ? Un peu, oui. Mais garde à l'esprit que tu n'as que dix-sept ans et que c'était ta première affaire alors qu'elle était dans la trentaine et était une tueuse professionnelle qui faisait ça depuis des années. »

 

Pendant quelques minutes Stiles a l'air d'y penser. « Je suppose que tu marques un point. », finit-il par concéder.

 

« Je ne dis pas que tu ne dois pas avoir peur. », continue Tom. « Ce qui t'est arrivé était affreux. C'était affreux pour chacun d'entre nous. Mais ne sois pas si dur envers toi. Aucun de nous ne va t'abandonner, et on ne va sûrement pas te laisser abandonner toi-même. »

 

« Eurg, papa. », dit Stiles en rosissant un peu. « Sois pas aussi sentimental ! »

 

« Je n'oserais pas. », répond Tom en plantant un radis avec sa fourchette.

 

Stiles bouge une minute. « Des fois, j'ai juste peur d'être paranoïaque. Comme, quand Talia avait ces réunions avec les groupes anti-lycanthropes, et j'étais toujours là... »

 

« Tu es devenu un peu obsédé à ce propos. », acquiesce Tom en pensant que c'est encore être loin de la vérité. Stiles n'avait vraiment pas aimé que ces réunions aient lieu, bien qu'il comprenait leur nécessité – essayer d'éduquer les gens dans les groupes haineux était le meilleur moyen de les faire les quitter – et il détestait tout particulièrement que Talia y prenne part. Bien que ç'ait été un signe de l'amélioration de leur relation, ça avait causé des conflits internes. Ça avait été pire quand Talia avait suggéré que d'autres membres de la meute viennent. Stiles avait catégoriquement refusé, et personne n'avait osé le contredire.

 

« Oui, je veux dire... Je passe énormément de temps à voir des menaces, et je ne sais pas quand j'en fais trop ou quand c'est raisonnable. Comme ce mec, Seth. Je veux dire, c'est juste un kéké moyen, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de... voir des complots et des ficelles de marionnette. »

 

Tom prend un moment pour élaborer sa réponse. « Je pense que c'est une réponse relativement naturelle. », commence-t-il.

 

« Ouais, je sais. J'en ai parlé à Oncle P, mais il est inutile, putain - »

 

« Langage - »

 

« Il m'a juste dit 'Ce n'est pas de la paranoïa quand ils sont vraiment dehors pour t'avoir.' et il s'est barré, je sais pas où, bordel. »

 

« Bon Dieu, Stiles. »

 

« Désolé, désolé. », Stiles sort deux pièces de sa poche et les pose sur la table. « Pour le pot à jurons. »

 

Tom secoue la tête et sourit un peu malgré lui. « Okay. Mais, ce que Peter a dit mis à part, je pense que tu as de solides raisons d'être inquiet pour ta meute, et on ne peut pas toujours écarter son instinct protecteur. Je dirais juste que, tant que ça ne t'empêche pas de vivre correctement et que ça ne t'angoisse pas trop, un petit peu de suspicion ne fait jamais de mal. »

 

« Okay. » Stiles pianote sur la table avec ses doigts avant de faire tourner sa fourchette dans une main. « Donc, euh, si je te demandais de faire des recherches sur Seth Freudenberg... »

 

« Je te répondrais que Peter m'a déjà demandé de le faire, que c'est en cours et que j'aurai les résultats demain, en fin de journée. »

 

« Oh. » Stiles laisse échapper un petit rire. « Oncle P, toujours une marche au-dessus de moi. »

 

« C'est la Main Gauche de la meute. », fait remarquer Tom. « C'est son travail de voir tout nouveau venu comme un suspect. Tout n'est que danger tant que le contraire n'a pas été prouvé. Il s'inquiète de ce genre de choses et fait ces demandes pour que Talia n'ait pas à s'en soucier. Alors si Seth t'inquiète, parle-en à Peter. »

 

« Okay, d'accord. Peut-être que je le ferai. Encore. »

 

« Et si tu as besoin d'aide à l'école, demande. D'accord ? Ça ne va pas recommencer comme l'année dernière, où les choses ont empiré et empiré, et que tu n'as rien dit, hein ? »

 

Stiles fait une grimace à son père, voit le regard blanc qu'il a en retour et soupire. « Oui, okay. », dit-il. « Promis. »

 


	3. Chapter 3

Ce n'est pas que Stiles n'aime pas l'école. En fait, il adore l'école. Le Lycée pour la Jeunesse Surnaturelle de Californie du Nord est difficile à dire, et n'a malheureusement pas de petit acronyme mignon. La plupart des étudiants l'appellent le 'Lycée Surnat', donc c'est comme ça que dit Stiles aussi. Les profs sont géniaux et le Dr Kuan, la directrice, ne tolère aucune connerie.

Stiles a rencontré des banshees, des vampires, des sorcières, des orges et même un troll. Certains peuvent se fondre dans la société, d'autres non. Certains ne veulent pas, mais les cours sont quand même proposés pour les intéressés. 'Étude des moldus', dit Stiles, ce qui fait rire quelques-uns de ses camarades. Mais c'est vrai. Ce sont des classes sur comment s'intégrer dans le monde humain.

Il y a des humains, aussi. Il n'est pas le seul, même après que Scott soit transformé. C'est courant pour les meutes de loups-garous de compter des humains, surtout les grandes meutes où il n'est pas garanti que tous les bébés naissent avec des crocs. Basiquement, les druides sont humains, juste avec quelques avantages. Et certaines classes sont parfaitement normales, comme les maths, l'histoire ou les sciences. Il y a un cours que Stiles veut absolument suivre en terminale qui confronte carrément la science et la sorcellerie, des débats pour savoir si la magie peut être expliquée, ou non, avec la science. Il y a aussi un cours qui compare les religions qui a l'air vraiment fascinant.

C'est tellement plus diversifié qu'un lycée normal, et il se plonge dedans entièrement. Les autres étudiants sont extra. Loup-garou, vampire ou sorcière, ça n'a pas d'importance. Ils le traitent tous comme l'un des leurs. Personne ne le prend en pitié ou ne lui manque de respect parce qu'il est humain. Tout le monde est bien plus impressionné par lui que ce qu'il mérite. Mais il s'est fait des amis, de bons amis, comme Erica Reyes et Vernon Boyd, et il a un groupe avec lequel il peut passer du temps, et qui est toujours disponible quand il en a besoin.

Il y a de bons jours, des jours géniaux, où il s'assoit et absorbe toute information comme une éponge, et il adore ça. Des jours où il apprend s'il est réellement important que les volailles soient élevées en plein air, et où on peut acheter en gros des épices qui ont quand même la meilleure saveur, et si ça vaut le coup ou pas d'avoir son propre jardin d'herbes aromatiques. Des jours où il fait ses exposés sur la discrimination au travail et il n'oublie pas le mot 'préjudice'. Des jours où son prof de littérature leur fait jouer Shakespeare et il peut jouer Benedict et faire l'idiot, comme son ancien lui.

Puis il y a des jours moins bons où il n'arrive pas à se souvenir des choses, comme s'il était une passoire, où il regarde la formule qu'il vient juste d'apprendre mais n'arrive pas à se rappeler ce qu'elle signifie, où il a du mal à parler des choses les plus courantes. Mais les autres ont appris à reconnaître les signes et Scott et Cora sont tous les deux géniaux pour savoir quand il veut de l'aide pour se rappeler et quand il préfère être tranquille.

Le lundi après la Cérémonie de Recherche est une grande affaire. Il y avait une demi-douzaine de loups-garous en plus de Cora à participer, bien qu'ils soient tous plus âgés que les lycéens. Erica y va toujours même si elle sort avec Boyd depuis des années parce qu'elle aime bien rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Cora est la seule à avoir choisi quelqu'un, cependant, alors tout le monde lui pose plein de questions. Le cours de Stiles sur la culture lycanthrope a parlé de la cérémonie toute la semaine et le prof a fait venir Cora au tableau pour qu'elle parle de ce que choisir quelqu'un fait ressentir. Stiles écoute Cora parler de la manière dont ses yeux ont trouvé Seth à l'autre bout de la salle et c'est comme si elle avait été frappée par un éclair, et il a un peu envie de vomir.

S'il est un peu plus calme que d'habitude, personne ne le remarque, ou ne lui en parle. Il garde l'esprit sur son travail et essaie de ne pas penser à Seth Freudenberg. Il sait par expérience que ses difficultés émotionnelles vont empirer ses difficultés cognitives, alors ça vaut le coup d'essayer de ne pas y penser à l'école.

Dans des circonstances normales, il rentrerait de l'école en voiture avec Cora – il a été autorisé à conduire il y a un mois de ça – mais elle va chez Seth pour rencontrer ses parents alors elle a pris sa propre voiture. Scott a des corvées à faire à la maison alors Stiles va rester seul la majeure partie de l'après-midi.

Il vient juste de sortir son livre de sciences quand son téléphone sonne. Il regarde et voit que c'est Talia. « Hey, comment ça va ? », la salue-t-il.

« Bonjour Stiles. », dit-elle chaudement. « Je me demandais si ça poserait un problème si nous avons un ou deux invités ce soir ? Un vieil ami est en ville. »

Stiles fait quelques estimations. Il va y avoir plein de viande – il y en a toujours – mais il va avoir besoin de passer au supermarché pour acheter quelques petits pains et des légumes. « Bien sûr, si ça ne vous dérange pas de manger un peu plus tard. Des allergies quelconques que je devrais savoir ? »

« Non. », répond Talia. « Et manger tard n'est pas un souci. J'ai une réunion et je ne serai probablement pas à la maison avant au moins six heures. Merci, Stiles. »

« Pas de soucis. », raccroche Stiles. Il réfléchit une minute en regardant son agenda. S'il y a des invités, le dîner peut prendre un moment. Faire ses devoirs maintenant est mieux que d'attendre après manger. De plus, plus il est tard, plus il est fatigué, et plus il a du mal. Il reprend son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Derek. « Ta mère a des invités ce soir. Tu peux t'arrêter au supermarché faire quelques courses ? »

Presque une demi-heure s'est écoulée avant que Derek ne regarde son téléphone et dise okay, alors Stiles lui demande de prendre des petits pains et un chou-fleur. Il y a une cave à vin au sous-sol, Talia et Aaron pourront choisir une bouteille. Il peut faire des fruits et du chocolat au dessert. C'est facile à préparer et ça se passe toujours bien. Il ajoute des fraises et des framboises à la liste qu'il envoie à Derek. Il y a des avantages à pouvoir se procurer des fruits hors saison.

Son téléphone sonne environ dix minutes plus tard et Talia dit : « Tu ne saurais pas, par hasard, si Cora et Seth seront là ? Je l'ai appelée, mais elle ne répond pas. »

Stiles grimace légèrement. « Non, elle avait prévu de manger chez lui. »

« Okay. » Talia a l'air soulagé. « Très bien, merci, Stiles. », dit-elle en raccrochant.

Stiles secoue légèrement la tête et reporte son attention sur ses devoirs. Il gigote quelques minutes avant de ne plus pouvoir s'en empêcher et envoie un texto à Cora. 'ça va ? Ta mère dit que tu réponds pas à ton tel'

Il se passe quinze longues minutes, et Stiles est tenté d'appeler son père, quand Cora répond. 'dsl on était oqp' Il ne demande pas de détails, parce qu'il est presque sûr de savoir à quoi ils étaient occupés. « Beurk. », murmure-t-il même si, normalement, la pensée d'un garçon et d'une fille ensemble ne le dégoûte pas du tout.

Derek rentre un peu avant six heures, légèrement plus tard que d'habitude à cause des courses. Il donne les provisions à Stiles, l'embrasse et va prendre une douche. Aaron rentre quelques minutes plus tard et offre son aide à Stiles pour préparer les fruits, ce que Stiles est toujours en train de faire. Aaron est l'une des seules personnes dont Stiles accepte l'aide en cuisine sans devenir possessif et grincheux.

La porte s'ouvre à six heures quinze et Talia entre avec deux personnes derrière elle. L'une d'elles est un homme de taille et d'âge moyen. Il porte des lunettes de soleil et a une canne. L'autre est une femme afro-américaine avec de grands cheveux noirs et une veste en cuir. Stiles laisse traîner ses oreilles mais reste en cuisine quand Talia parle à son mari. « Aaron, voici Duke, tu te souviens... Et sa femme Marin. Mon mari, Aaron... Mon fils, Derek... »

Stiles continue à travailler en cuisine, bien que le repas soit presque prêt. Le rôti est sorti du four et reste dehors pendant cinq minutes encore. Les petits pains sont disposés dans deux paniers. Il a sorti le chou-fleur de la casserole et le dispose sur un plat pendant qu'Allison et Mélissa dressent la table. Tom ne sera pas là. Un vilain délit de fuite aux abords de la ville le retient au travail. Il attend patiemment que Talia entre dans la cuisine avec ses invités. « Et voici Stiles, le compagnon de Derek et notre Cordon Bleu. Stiles, voici un vieil ami de fac, Deucalion Lymberopolous et sa femme, Marin. »

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer. », dit Stiles.

Deucalion tend la main en direction de Stiles comme une personne voyante, s'orientant avec la voix de Stiles et les battements de son cœur. « Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Duke. Le dîner sent très bon, je suis très amateur de romarin. »

« Merci. », répond Stiles, ravi. Il l'est toujours quand quelqu'un traite sa position de Cordon Bleu avec importance. « Tout sera prêt dans quelques minutes. », ajoute-t-il.

« Je vais t'aider à tout emmener. », dit Derek.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde est installé autour de la table. Cora est absente mais tous les autres sont là, même Peter qui semble grognon d'avoir été déplacé au profit des invités. C'est le protocole de la meute, bien sûr. Deucalion est un alpha, du même statut que Talia, alors il s'assoit à sa droite, ce qui met Aaron à la gauche de sa femme. À la place normale de Peter. Marin est à côté de Deucalion et Peter à côté d'Aaron.

En tout cas, c'est comme ils devraient être mais, au dernier moment, Deucalion intervient. « Stiles, voudrais-tu venir t'asseoir vers moi ? »

Stiles lance un regard à Talia, qui acquiesce légèrement. Alors il se place à la gauche de Talia, ce qui est une position inconfortable pour lui, voire carrément inappropriée.

« J'avais hâte de te rencontrer. », dit Deucalion quand les plats commencent à tourner. « J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, tu vois. Pas par Talia, mais dans les journaux. »

« Oh. », dit Stiles. Alors ça va être le quart d'heure de célébrité non demandé. « Eh bien, vous ne pouvez pas croire tout ce que vous lisez. »

Deucalion rit légèrement. « Bien sûr que non. Mais ta célébrité est directement reliée à la mienne, en un sens. » Il enlève ses lunettes et les replie avant de les mettre dans sa poche. Il a les yeux grisâtres, comme de la brume. C'est une vision inconfortable. « Tu vois, il y a sept ans, j'étais sur une vieille route de campagne quand mon moteur a commencé à avoir quelques soucis. Je me suis garé, j'ai soulevé le capot, et le moteur m'a explosé au visage. »

Il continue. « Un terrible accident, a dit la police locale. J'ai essayé de leur expliquer qu'il avait dû y avoir des explosifs à l'argent, ou quelque chose comme ça. » Deucalion fait un geste en direction de son visage. « Sinon, mes yeux auraient entièrement guéri, et j'aurais retrouvé la vue. Malheureusement, ils n'ont pas écouté. » Il prend un petit pain et commence à le beurrer. « Ce n'est que quand tu as montré à tous ce que l'OLL était vraiment que j'ai pu faire rouvrir l'affaire et prouver que ce n'était pas un accident. »

« Oh. », répète Stiles. Il ne sait pas vraiment que répondre. Qu'est-ce qui est le plus approprié ? Des condoléances ? Des félicitations ? « Je, euh, je suis désolé. »

Deucalion fait un geste avec le couteau à beurre. « J'ai perdu ma meute, après ça. Ils ne pensaient pas que je puisse encore être un bon alpha si j'étais aveugle. Et j'ai perdu ma compagne dans l'explosion. »

« Mais vous vous êtes remarié ? » demande Stiles, assez étonné pour laisser échapper cette question. Il avait l'impression que ce genre de chose n'arrivait _jamais_. Que si un loup perdait sa compagne ou son compagnon, eh bien, voilà, ça s'arrêtait pour eux. Son expérience avec Peter l'a certainement conduit à croire ça.

« Un mariage de convenance. », dit Deucalion et sourit à Marin de l'autre côté de la table. « Marin est une amie chère, et la prendre pour compagne m'a permis de réaliser une alliance avec un groupe de druides. Ils m'ont aidé à conserver mon territoire après l'attaque. Nous essayons de reconstruire la meute depuis. »

« C'est très intéressant. », s'exclame Stiles, incapable de contenir son enthousiasme. « Mais, euh... Excusez-moi si je dépasse les bornes, mais est-ce que ça a vraiment changé quelque chose ? D'avoir prouvé que ce n'était pas un accident ? Je veux dire, l'OLL avait déjà été arrêtée. » C'est une question qu'il se pose depuis un moment déjà, mais qu'il n'a jamais osé poser dans les forums.

« Eh bien, je vais pouvoir tourner la page, déjà. », dit Deucalion. « C'est la confirmation que je ne suis pas fou, ni paranoïaque. » Il incline la tête en direction de Peter. « Je suis sûr que certains ici peuvent sympathiser avec ça. »

Talia grimace un peu mais ne dit rien. Stiles n'a jamais su comment _cette_ discussion s'est passée entre elle et Peter, mais il sait que Talia se sent encore coupable de la manière dont elle a traité son frère à propos de l'incendie.

« Il y a aussi l'aspect financier pour certains, bien sûr. », continue Deucalion. « Bien que personnellement, cela ne m'ait pas affecté. »

Stiles acquiesce sous la compréhension. L'argent de l'OLL avait été caché sur des comptes offshore et blanchi par bien des manières mais, en employant des méthodes légales et illégales, la firme de Talia a été capable d'en retracer la plupart. Il s'avère que l'OLL était extrêmement riche, et ça a ouvert bon nombre de poursuites par des personnes qui ont été blessées ou par les familles de ceux qui ont été tués. Stiles sait que l'OLL a été sommé par la cour à payer toutes ses frais d'hôpital ainsi que ceux de Derek et la facture pour toutes les thérapies, physiques et cognitives, qu'ils ont reçues. Ils ont aussi dû verser une belle somme aux Hale pour la perte, non seulement de leur seconde maison, mais aussi de leur première. Sachant que les Hale sont aisés eux-mêmes, Talia a utilisé l'argent pour fonder une association d'aide aux lycanthropes qui ont été victimisés, mais n'ont pas pu avoir de l'argent de l'OLL pour une variété de raisons, en général un manque de preuves.

« Et savoir que je ne suis pas paranoïaque, je dors mieux maintenant que je sais que les personnes qui ont orchestré l'attaque sont derrière les barreaux. », continue Deucalion. « Ou, en tout cas, certains d'entre eux, au moins. »

Stiles cligne des yeux, et il voit une légère pointe d'agacement sur le visage de Talia. « Quoi ? », demande-t-il.

Talia soupire. « La sentence de Gérard Argent sera rendue la semaine prochaine, et il semblerait qu'il réussira à échapper à la prison. Il a réussi à convaincre presque tout le monde qu'il ne savait pas du tout ce que Kate faisait. Donc, à part être accusé de fraude financière... »

« Oh. », dit Stiles. Il ne sait pas quoi penser parce que, franchement, il ne _sait pas_ à quel point Gérard était impliqué. Kate était certainement le cerveau derrière la plupart des meurtres qu'il a été capable de découvrir, mais c'est impossible de savoir à quel point Gérard a été impliqué dans les plans à long terme de l'OLL pour créer les dissensions entre humains et loups-garous.

« Il a un cancer en phase terminale, tu sais. », dit Deucalion. « Et le juge semble incliné à faire preuve de clémence, au vu des circonstances. »

« Au moins, on sait qu'il va bientôt mourir. », dit Stiles en se sentant d'humeur peu charitable. Un peu plus loin à table, il entend Peter échapper un reniflement moqueur.

Ils mangent et parlent de sujets qui ne prêtent pas à controverse pendant un moment, et Stiles découvre que Deucalion est d'origine britannique, mais a vécu en Afrique du Sud et en Australie avant d'émigrer aux États-Unis seulement une dizaine d'années auparavant. Sa meute est originaire des déserts de la Californie du Sud, mais il dit préférer le climat de la Californie du Nord. Il a passé un an à Columbia quand il était à la fac, et c'est là qu'il a rencontré Talia.

Une fois le repas terminé, Deucalion croise les mains devant lui. « Alors, Stiles. J'ai une proposition qui pourra peut-être t'intéresser. Je suis écrivain, et j'avais pensé écrire un livre sur les événements de l'année passée. »

« Wouah, non. », répond Stiles sans penser une seconde à quel point sa réponse peut être impolie. « Non, non, tout un univers de non. »

Deucalion a l'air légèrement déçu, mais Talia rit. « Je te l'avais dit. », dit-elle.

« Effectivement. », acquiesce Deucalion en souriant doucement. « Très bien, Stiles. Talia m'avait prévenu que tu ne serais très probablement pas intéressé à me laisser écrire un livre sur toi. Cependant, accepterais-tu d'être un simple sujet dans un ouvrage plus général ? Je compile les histoires des différentes meutes et familles qui ont été ciblées par l'OLL. Tu serais un parmi d'autres. Cela te semble-t-il plus convenable ? »

« Je vais y réfléchir. », dit Stiles. Le concept ne l'enchante toujours pas. Il a subi assez d'interviews et de questions envahissantes.

« Eh bien pendant que tu penses à ça, réfléchis aussi à autre chose. », dit Deucalion. « Il y a toujours des affaires où l'OLL est suspecté, mais où aucune preuve n'a pu être trouvée. Serais-tu partant pour un peu de travail de recherche, pour m'aider à creuser ? »

Cela a l'air bien plus dans les cordes de Stiles. « Ça pourrait être cool. », dit-il. « Je veux dire, si on a un point de départ et que ce n'était pas juste un coup dans l'eau. »

« Tu es sûr de vouloir te rajouter ça ? », demande Talia en le regardant attentivement. « Je sais que l'école t'occupe beaucoup. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais... » Stiles n'est pas sûr de comment dire qu'avoir un projet qui l' _intéresse_ vraiment l'aiderait probablement à mieux gérer son stress à l'école, sur le long terme. « Laissez-moi essayer et, si mes résultats commencent à baisser, je peux toujours laisser de côté. »

« Ça ne presse pas. », l'assure Deucalion. « J'ai plusieurs affaires dont j'ai seulement les grandes lignes, et deux autres que je suis en train de rédiger, donc je ne vais pas avoir besoin de nouvelles informations avant un petit moment. Je vais beaucoup voyager, mais tu pourras toujours me contacter par mail. »

« Okay, cool. », dit Stiles. « Ça me plairait beaucoup. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le samedi soir, c'est la soirée rendez-vous pour la meute Hale et, bien que parfois Derek et Stiles sortent faire quelque chose, ils sont plus généralement coincés pour garder les enfants de Laura. Cora est assez responsable pour le faire, mais garder deux enfants de moins de cinq ans, dont l'un est un loup-garou, peut être épuisant. Elle apprécie généralement bien l'aide. Théoriquement, la corvée de baby-sitting tourne toutes les semaines entre les nombreux couples mais, étant le plus jeune, Derek et Stiles tirent souvent la courte paille. Alors pendant que Talia et Aaron vont voir une pièce de théâtre et que Laura et Jonathan ont une soirée romantique prévue dans un restaurant avec un groupe live, Stiles et Derek s'installent dans la maison pour la soirée. Stiles a fait des pâtes au fromage pour les enfants et les autres mangent juste des sandwiches.

Ça sonne à la porte quand ils finissent et Cora glapit. « Ça doit être Seth ! », dit-elle en bondissant de sa chaise pour aller ouvrir. Quand elle est sortie de la pièce et qu'il est certain qu'elle ne peut pas le voir, Derek lève les yeux au ciel. C'est à peu près la seule manière qu'il a de s'exprimer sur le sujet sans énerver sa sœur.

Stiles se mord la lèvre pour ne pas ricaner et quitte la table en emportant avec lui l'assiette vide de Tyler. Il ramène la moitié d'une pomme qu'il a préparée tantôt pour le bambin. Cora revient avec Seth derrière elle. Il est habillé d'un T-shirt et d'un short malgré la température extérieure. « Salut. », dit Stiles en essayant d'être amical.

« Quoi d'neuf ? », demande Seth.

Derek hausse légèrement les épaules, socialement coincé comme toujours. « Corvée de baby-sitting. », dit-il en essayant de ne pas froncer les sourcils devant la tenue de Seth.

« Bande de chanceux. », ajoute Seth. « Hey, j'ai vraiment la dalle. Ça dérange si je... ? »

« Sers-toi. », dit Stiles en faisant un geste vers les ingrédients pour les sandwiches qui sont toujours sur la table. Seth tend la main vers le reste de pastrami. « Oh, pas ça, désolé. Je le garde pour Peter. »

« Qui va à la chasse, perd sa place. », dit Seth en prenant du pain de seigle.

Derek hausse les sourcils. Il dit presque une remarque cinglante, mais se retient au dernier moment et reprend un ton plus raisonnable. « Ce n'est pas vraiment la bonne réponse, là. »

« Cora m'a dit que vous savez jamais quand il pointe le bout de son nez, de toute façon. », dit Seth en étalant de la moutarde sur une tranche de pain. « En plus, ce mec peut bien s'acheter plus de pastrami. C'est pas comme si vous étiez pas blindés de thune. »

Stiles éloigne vivement le plat de pastrami de lui. « C'est pour Oncle Peter. », dit-il. « Pas pour toi. Il y a du jambon et du rôti de bœuf au frigo si tu veux manger. »

« Wouah. », répond Seth en levant les mains dans une parodie de capitulation. « C'est comme tu veux, mon pote. »

Derek serre les dents et prend un moment pour réfléchir à comment pointer que Seth dépasse les limites sans que ça sonne comme une réprimande ou une confrontation. Il regarde sa sœur. « Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il n'avait pas eu la plaquette sur les coutumes basiques de meute. » Il arrive à rendre cette remarque amicale, même s'il est plutôt certain que Cora sait que ce commentaire ne lui est pas destiné à elle. « Je pense qu'on en a encore une quelque part. »

Cora fait une légère grimace. Elle rejoint Seth et pose sa main sur son avant-bras. « Stiles est notre Cordon Bleu, Seth. », dit-elle. « Ça veut dire que la cuisine est son territoire. Parfois, il réserve des choses pour quelqu'un, ou parce qu'il va en avoir besoin plus tard. Alors... S'il te dit de ne pas manger quelque chose, ne le contrarie pas. »

« Okay, bébé. », répond Seth en prenant le paquet de jambon.

Le sourire de Stiles est nerveux, figé sur son visage. Il commence à ranger le reste de la viande sans un mot. Derek fait un signe de tête pour reconnaître l'effort de Cora, mais il veut quand même Seth hors de la cuisine et loin de Stiles, parce que son attitude est intolérable. Au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit, il se lève et va chercher une serviette humide pour laver le visage et les mains de Sylvia.

Tyler commence à faire des gestes en direction de Derek. « J'ai fini, j'ai fini, je peux partir, je veux jouer avec mes trains. »

Derek jette un œil vers Stiles, vérifiant clairement avec lui, même s'il sait que Stiles s'en fiche. Stiles acquiesce légèrement, alors il dit : « Oui, vas-y. », et Tyler s'éjecte de sa chaise comme une fusée.

« Je vais rester là et... faire un gâteau. », dit Stiles et regarde Derek. « Si tu t'en sors sans moi ? »

Derek fait un signe de tête en nettoyant la bouche de Sylvia. Il semble surtout nettoyer la langue, et elle a l'air déterminée à lécher la serviette. Quand il a terminé, il la sort de sa chaise et la cale contre sa hanche. « Oui, n'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin d'aide. » Ou de la compagnie, pense Derek, mais il ne peut pas dire ça, parce que Stiles ne veut pas passer la soirée avec Seth. Derek ne peut pas lui en vouloir.

« Oooooh, tu pourrais faire ces cakes au citron ? », demande Cora.

Stiles la regarde et sourit, un sourire sincère qui montre à quel point il tient encore à elle malgré son mauvais goût pour les hommes et il va prendre les citrons dans le frigidaire. « Bien sûr. »

« Stiles est un pâtissier _incroyable_. », annonce Cora à Seth.

« Eh bien, eh bien, on a tous nos talents. », répond Seth, la bouche pleine.

Stiles pose la planche à découper un peu plus fort que nécessaire sur le plan de travail.

« Et si on allait regarder un film ? », dit Cora avec hâte.

Derek rejoint Stiles et chuchote : « Bizarrement, je doute qu'il ait quelque talent que ce soit. »

Stiles renifle de rire, mais se calme rapidement. Seth ne remarque pas il est déjà dans le salon, entraîné par une main par Cora. Derek secoue légèrement la tête et les suit. Le temps qu'il installe Sylvia pour jouer, Seth est en train de parcourir leur collection de DVDs. Tyler le voit faire et crie immédiatement « Thomas ! »

Derek regarde Cora. « Tu penses qu'on peut tous supporter un épisode ? », demande-t-il. Ils en ont tous vraiment, vraiment marre de Thomas le petit train, mais regarder un épisode offre généralement à Tyler le temps calme de câlins sur le sofa dont il a besoin.

« Bien sûr. », dit-elle avec un roulement d'yeux dramatique.

« Deux ! », annonce Tyler.

« Un. », répond Cora.

« Deux ! »

« Un, et un petit cake au citron avant d'aller au lit ! », crie Stiles de la cuisine.

« Okay, un. », acquiesce Tyler en s'installant sur le canapé.

« T'es le meilleur ! », crie Derek à Stiles. Il s'assoit à un bout du canapé et enroule un bras autour de Tyler. Le bambin se blottit sur ses genoux avec joie. Cora sourit et met le DVD en route avant de prendre Sylvia vers elle pour jouer. Puis, elle tapote le canapé à côté d'elle.

Seth se laisse tomber. « Bon dieu, je pensais qu'on allait regarder un film ? »

Derek hausse les épaules. « C'est ce qu'on va faire quand Thomas sera fini. Mais ils s'en fichent d'un film, sauf si tu veux voir quelque chose animé. » Il n'ose pas dire 'Disney' de peur de déclencher une mini émeute.

« Ou cette vidéo N-A-T-U-R-E avec le P-O-I-S-S-O-N. », ajoute Cora en riant puisque Tyler est tombé amoureux de ce genre de choses récemment et pourrait les regarder pendant des heures.

« Okay. Alors m'en veux pas si je suis un peu distrait. », dit Seth alors que Thomas commence. Il enfouit sa tête dans la gorge de Cora et y dépose des baisers mouillés bruyamment. Derek roule les yeux mais décide qu'il s'en fiche un peu, parce que les enfants voient de l'affection physique tous les jours. Tout le monde sait garder les chose pour tous publics.

Sylvia commence à pleurer pour être posée environ cinq minutes plus tard et Cora la pose par terre, mais garde un œil sur elle quand elle commence à ramper au sol. Elle se dirige vers la boite de jouets et prend un os de chien en caoutchouc, le met dans sa bouche pour le mâchouiller joyeusement. Seth voit ça et explose de rire. « Est-ce qu'elle mâchouille un jouet pour chien ? »

Derek essaie de ne pas s'offenser. Il se dit qu'il ne serait pas énervé si le commentaire venait de quelqu'un d'autre que Seth. Il suppose que, du point de vue d'un humain qui ne fréquente pas beaucoup les loups-garous, c'est un peu drôle de voir un nourrisson se faire les dents sur un objet destiné à une bouche canine. « Elle ne comprend pas la différence entre ses jouets à elle et les vieux de Tyler. », dit Derek d'un ton neutre. « On a abandonné. »

« Oh, j'ai saisi ! », dit Seth en continuant à glousser. « Les jouets pour chien sont pour _l'autre_ gamin. D'accord. »

Derek lui lance un regard plat. « Nos dents sont pointues et Tyler a besoin de quelque chose qui va y résister. Tous les bébés aiment mâchouiller quand ils font leurs dents. Même toi tu l'as fait, j'en suis sûr. »

Seth ignore la pique. « Alors la fille n'est pas un loup-garou ? »

« Non. », se hâte de répondre Cora. « Tu vois, si deux loups-nés ont un enfant, ce sera toujours un loup. Comme moi et mes frères et sœurs, on est tous des loups. Mais si un loup-garou et un humain ont un enfant, il y a une chance sur deux pour qu'il soit un loup. Et si un loup-né et un mordu ont un enfant, c'est deux chances sur trois. Donc, Jonathan n'est pas né loup-garou et leur premier bébé, Tyler, en est un, mais pas Sylvia. »

« Huh. », dit Seth. « Pourquoi ils se contentent pas de la mordre pour la transformer ? »

« Pourquoi ils voudraient faire ça ? », demande Derek. « Il n'y a rien de mal à ce que Sylvia soit humaine. Quand elle sera plus vieille, elle pourra demander à être mordue si elle veut, mais personne ne va la forcer ni faire le choix pour elle. »

« Okay, je vois. », se contente de dire Seth, comme s'il n'avait rien écouté de l'explication de Derek.

Celui-ci roule encore les yeux et s'appuie contre Cora. Elle bouge un peu, l'air mal à l'aise, mais ne dit rien de plus.

« Elle a juste l'air tellement, je sais pas, je veux dire, elle a un os dans la bouche. », dit Seth quelques minutes plus tard.

« Ce n'est qu'un jouet, Seth. » Derek souhaiterait savoir comment rendre les choses plus faciles pour Cora, mais même la tolérance n'a pas l'air d'aider. « En quoi ça importe s'il a la forme d'un os ou d'un anneau ? »

« Je sais pas, elle a juste l'air stupide. », dit Seth.

« Hey ! » Tyler s'éjecte des bras de Derek et se jette sur Seth pour le marteler de ses petits poings. « Traite pas ma sœur de stupide ! »

Derek se lève et éloigne Tyler de Seth facilement, l'emprisonnant dans un câlin. « Hey, hey, tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas frapper. Même quand les gens disent des choses méchantes sur ta sœur et toi. » La dernière partie est clairement destinée à Seth, accompagnée d'un regard blasé qui porte bien le fait que Derek pense que le bambin est celui qui fait preuve de maturité.

Sylvia, énervée par le remue-ménage, commence à pleurer. Seth roule des yeux. « Génial, et maintenant elle chiale. », murmure-t-il.

« Oui, parce que tu as énervé son frère. », répond Derek en gardant la voix neutre pour ne pas empirer la situation. Il jette un regard à Cora, qui est figée sur le sofa, et décide que tout ça a besoin de s'arrêter. Ils ont tous besoin d'une pause. Il ne peut pas continuer à se disputer avec Seth. Alors il repose Tyler pour porter Sylvia, avant de tendre la main à son neveu. « Allons voir Oncle Stiles. »

« Okay. », répond Tyler et il va avec lui, mais se retourne pour faire les yeux noirs à Seth avant de quitter la pièce.

« Allons se promener. », dit Cora avec hâte en mettant Seth sur ses pieds.

Stiles les a entendus venir et les attend avec une petite gâterie pour chaque enfant, pour les distraire. Sylvia arrête de pleurer dès qu'elle a le fouet à lécher et commence à mettre un joyeux bazar sur elle. Stiles tend l'autre fouet à Tyler et le rouleau à pâtisserie à Derek.

« Merci... », dit celui-ci en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer.

« Pour lui. », explique Stiles avec un signe de tête en direction du salon.

Derek fait passer son regard du rouleau à pâtisserie à la porte du salon comme s'il réfléchit effectivement à cette possibilité. « Il bouleverse Cora. Comment peut-il s'en ficher ? »

« Je t'ai bouleversé quelques fois quand on s'est rencontrés. », dit Stiles d'une voix désinvolte. Il regarde les enfants de manière significative et secoue légèrement la tête. Le message est clair pas devant les enfants. Derek s'appuie au plan de travail, soupire, et redonne le rouleau. Les deux enfants sont extatiques d'avoir eu les fouets à lécher et Stiles les envoie jouer.

« Dis, tu te souviens quand je t'ai demandé ce qui se passait si quelqu'un choisit un compagnon que les autres membres de la meute ne peuvent vraiment pas supporter ? », demande Stiles en mettant la pâte dans un moule.

« Oui, oui, je me rappelle. » Derek se passe une main sur le visage. « Et je me débrouillerais mieux s'il était civil en retour, mais il ne l'est pas. Et je sais que tu m'as un peu chahuté, et je t'ai énervé aussi, et c'était bizarre pour un grand nombre de raisons, dont la moitié avaient à voir avec une grande conspiration et le fait que tu n'avais pas voulu être choisi donc... ça voulait dire que je devais me faire une raison. Là, ce n'est pas la même chose. »

Stiles jette un œil dans l'entrée pour surveiller les enfants avant de mettre les petits cakes au four. « Peter a demandé à mon père de faire des recherches sur lui. »

« Alors ça ne vient pas que de moi ? » Derek a l'air soulagé. « Je ne suis pas irraisonnable, et je n'en attends pas trop ? »

Avec un petit haussement d'épaule, Stiles répond. « Je ne suis pas vraiment la personne à qui demander en matière de paranoïa. J'ai quelques soucis à ce propos. Mais c'est revenu vide. Il est vraiment celui qu'il prétend, aucun lien avec aucune organisation, juste un mec de fac qui s'est aventuré à la Cérémonie et en est ressorti chanceux. »

Derek hésite un moment. « Tu y crois ? »

« Je n'ai aucune raison de _ne pas_ y croire. Oui, ça m'embête, c'est vrai. Mais peut-être que c'est juste parce qu' _il_ me tape sur les nerfs. »

Il y a une pause pendant que Derek prend l'opinion de Stiles en compte. « Qu'en pense Oncle Peter ? Si on exclut le fait qu'on veut tous suivre l'exemple de Tyler. »

« Il a été étrangement silencieux à ce propos. », dit Stiles et regarde la chaise dans laquelle Peter s'assoit habituellement. « Et étrangement absent quand je le cherche pour lui en parler. »

« Il est tellement bizarre. », commente Derek avec de l'affection évidente dans sa voix.

Stiles secoue légèrement la tête. « Non, c'est plus que la bizarrerie d'Oncle P. C'est comme s'il m'évitait. Non. » Stiles se mordille la lèvre inférieure. « C'est comme s'il me donnait de l'espace. Qu'il me permettait d'avoir mes propres conclusions sans être influencé par ses opinions. »

Derek y pense quelques instants. « C'est bien quelque chose que ferait Oncle Peter. » Il regarde le rouleau à pâtisserie avec envie. « Mais mon opinion c'est que je peux pas supporter ce type. Parce qu'il ne se soucie pas de rendre Cora heureuse, il ne se soucie pas qu'il la rende malheureuse. Si c'était juste une incompatibilité de personnalités, on pourrait faire en sorte de mettre notre fierté dans notre poche pour lui faciliter la vie. Mais il s'en fiche. »

« Oui. Je veux dire... même si j'ai eu des soucis avec Talia, je m'entendais bien avec le reste de la meute. Tu sais, une fois que je me suis finalement décidé à pointer le bout de mon nez ici. »

« Exactement. » Derek s'affaisse un peu. « Et il ignore les coutumes de base, alors comment il a réussi à passer toutes les étapes pour entrer dans la Cérémonie ? »

Stiles fait un petit sourire sec. « J'ai appris ces derniers mois qu'il est vraiment facile d'apprendre quelque chose pour tout oublier ensuite. »

L'expression que Derek fait est toute aussi sèche. « Très bien. a) tu es assez intelligent pour prendre des notes et b) tu n'es pas un trouduc. » Il hausse les épaules quand Stiles se détourne pour rincer les saladiers qu'il a utilisés. « Mais le fait qu'il soit un crétin n'est pas ce qui me dérange le plus. Quand Cora m'a appelé à la Cérémonie pour, je suppose, du soutien moral, elle parlait de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle a dit qu'il avait un bracelet orange et des bouclettes. Et elle semblait... Excitée. Mais elle a ramené ce type à la place. »

« Tu lui en as parlé ? »

« Oui. Elle a juste dit que Frisettes-au-bracelet-orange n'était pas intéressé et après, elle a vu Seth, et voilà. »

Stiles fronce légèrement les sourcils en commençant à remplir le lave-vaisselle. « C'est bizarre. »

Derek commence à l'aider. « Oui, je veux dire, vu comme elle était excitée à propos du premier garçon, le second ne devrait pas être... aussi définitif. Intéressant, okay, qu'il vaille la peine d'aller plus loin, d'accord, s'il n'était pas un tel crétin, mais... Que ce soit aussi définitif, aussi tôt... »

« Ce n'est pas... La même chose pour tout le monde, non ? », dit Stiles. « Je veux dire, tout le monde n'a pas le coup de foudre comme toi quand tu m'as vu. »

« C'est vrai. », répond Derek en mettant les assiettes. « Et c'est ça qui est étrange. Elle est passée de fortement intéressée par une personne à folle amoureuse d'une autre. Si Seth était vraiment le bon pour elle, elle n'aurait jamais montré autant d'intérêt pour le premier. »

Stiles enregistre cette information pour plus tard. « Donc, c'est bizarre, on est tous d'accord là-dessus. Je sais que c'est embêtant pour vous de parler à Cora à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avec moi. Surtout ta mère. Si elle dit quoi que ce soit sur à quel point ce type est un con, Cora va lui sauter à la gorge. »

« Oui. », acquiesce Derek d'un air sombre. « C'est juste que j'aimerais pouvoir réparer ça. J'aurais foutu les choses en l'air entre nous un nombre incalculable de fois si Cora n'avait pas été là. »

« Je sais. », dit Stiles en lui souriant. Derek essaie de le fouetter avec un torchon. « Pas que je sache ce qu'on pourrait dire. Est-ce qu'on peut demander si elle est vraiment sûre d'elle, ou bien c'est de mauvais goût ? »

« Il a fait tellement de choses de mauvais goût rien que l'heure passée que tu as le droit à une ou deux incartades. », répond Derek. « Peut-être qu'on pourrait lui demander pourquoi elle est aussi certaine ? »

« Et entendre encore qu'elle l'a juste _senti_? Je pense que je vais me vomir dans la bouche. »

« Je suis d'accord avec ça. », dit Derek. « Mais elle devrait pouvoir te dire quelque chose de spécifique qui l'a marqué. Je me rappelle distinctement à quel point tu n'en avais rien à fou... faire des conventions sociales. », se corrige rapidement Derek puisque Tyler est à portée de voix et qu'il a appris assez de gros mots pour une soirée.

« Oh, c'est _ça_ que tu as remarqué ? », demande Stiles avec un sourire un peu vicieux en levant les mains pour secouer ses doigts, humides à cause de la vaisselle, dans la direction de Derek.

« L'une des choses. », dit Derek, mais il rigole en prenant les mains de Stiles.

Celui-ci se permet d'être capturé et sourit de toutes ses dents, d'une expression idiote, quand Derek embrasse ses paumes. « Quoi que ce soit, ça va le faire. On est les rois du _Ça va le faire_. »

« Vrai. », dit Derek et embrasse chacun des doigts de Stiles, juste parce qu'il peut.

« Et plus tard... », dit Stiles en regardant Derek à travers ses cils, de la manière spécifique qui le rend dingue, « Une fois que Laura et Jonathan seront rentrés, on pourra aller se récompenser l'un l'autre pour avoir géré cette situation avec autant de maturité. »

« Ça me convient parfaitement. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles reçoit la première fournée de dossiers de Deucalion la veille d'un contrôle de science, et il les relègue avec réticence au fond du placard jusqu'au jour suivant. Il a offert son aide, mais Talia a raison ce serait trop facile pour lui de se laisser distraire de ses devoirs. Il ne va pas avoir le temps pendant le week-end non plus. Il y a toujours trop de trucs de meute à faire.

Au moins, les jours d'école suivent tous le même schéma. Il retourne à la maison Hale après les cours, fait ses devoirs en premier avant d'être fatigué, puis commence à préparer le repas. Le mercredi soir, c'est la soirée restes et le vendredi, ils se font livrer, alors il ne doit cuisiner que trois soirs par semaine. Puis, il a quelques heures libres pour faire ce que bon lui semble, et il passe généralement ces moments à lire ou à regarder la télévision avec Derek ou la meute.

Donc, au lieu de lire, il peut passer son temps libre à travailler sur les affaires. Mais il ne veut pas tout étaler chez les Hale. Ça serait de mauvais goût, vu le nombre de personnes tuées dans l'incendie. Et la chambre de Derek – _leur_ chambre, il doit se corriger à chaque fois – est un endroit spécial pour lui. Il n'a pas envie de la ternir avec ces affaires.

Mais ça ne dérangera pas Derek de passer quelques nuits par semaine chez les Stilinski, et Stiles sait que son père sera ravi. Il va dîner chez son père quelques fois toutes les semaines mais, comme Mélissa et Allison, n'y passe jamais la nuit.

Cette décision prise, Stiles étudie une heure de plus pour la biologie et se préparer au fait qu'il va devoir demander au prof s'il peut garder une description écrite de la mitose et de la méiose – il ne peut _pas_ se souvenir de quoi est quoi – avec lui pendant l'interro. Puis, il lit les trois chapitres de _Pour qui sonne le glas_ qu'il doit faire pour le lendemain et met à jour les fiches des personnages qui l'aident à tout garder en tête.

Une fois qu'il a terminé, il met le repas sur la table. Seth est un peu moins détestable que d'habitude et Scott a essayé de le garder occupé pour que personne n'ait à interagir avec lui. La bonne nature de Scott fait comme une bulle de protection autour de lui. Le comportement de Seth rebondit dessus. Et, pour être honnête, ils ont plusieurs choses en commun – ils aiment les mêmes équipes sportives et partagent un intérêt pour les motos. Scott économise pour une moto tout-terrain et Seth est heureux de lui raconter toutes ses aventures à moto. Scott a bravement pris le rôle de 'dresseur de crétin' et Stiles déclare son amour à son frère par texto plusieurs fois par jour.

La seule autre personne qui interagit avec Seth – à part Cora, bien sûr – c'est Talia. Son comportement fait grincer des dents à Stiles. Elle est amicale avec lui, elle laisse passer tous ses commentaires inappropriés alors qu'elle ne tolère ça d' _aucun_ autre membre. Elle le complimente même parfois, même si c'est toujours subtil et a généralement rapport avec à quel point Cora a de la chance d'avoir trouvé son compagnon.

Stiles trouve son comportement déroutant. Il connaît assez bien Talia pour savoir maintenant qu'elle n'apprécie pas plus Seth que le reste de la meute. Il sait aussi qu'elle n'est pas douée pour accepter ce qu'elle n'approuve pas. Elle avait rejeté Stiles sans aucune autre raison que son _genre_ et pourtant, elle lèche les bottes du petit con prétentieux que Cora a choisi. Stiles ne comprend pas, et ne veut pas comprendre. Il essaie de rester aussi loin que possible d'eux deux.

« Tu veux retourner chez moi ce soir ? », demande Stiles alors qu'ils débarrassent la table. « J'ai quelques trucs sur lesquels je dois travailler. »

« C'est comme ça que tu appelles ça ? », questionne Seth en leur faisant un rictus.

Stiles roule légèrement les yeux. « Ouais, tu sais, le temps où j'étais embarrassé à propos du sexe est révolu depuis longtemps. » Il pointe Derek. « Je couche avec lui. _Beaucoup_. Et c'est _génial_. Et, puisque tout le monde ici le sait, je vais juste ne pas en avoir honte. » Il se tourne vers son compagnon. « J'ai quelques trucs sur lesquels je dois travailler, ces dossiers que Deucalion m'a envoyés. Et après, je projette de te plier en deux pour te baiser proprement. »

« Oh, _allez_! », s'exclame Scott en rigolant. « Il y a des limites à ce qu'on _veut_ savoir, mon pote ! »

Derek se mord la lèvre en essayant de ne pas rire. « Je pense que je serais plutôt d'accord avec ce programme. »

« Seulement d'accord ? », demande Stiles innocemment. « Il y a une position que tu préférerais ? »

« Ouais, je ne le voyais pas faire la femme. », dit Seth.

Le sourire de Stiles se fige, et plusieurs autres membres de la meute se hérissent. Le jeune homme se tourne vers Seth. « Ça a du sens, puisqu'il n'en est pas une. Si tu dis encore une chose comme ça, je te décris sa queue dans les moindres détails. »

Seth lève les mains dans une parodie de capitulation, ce qui agace fortement Stiles, mais il ne proteste pas. Stiles emballe quelques restes pour son père pendant que Derek aide à débarrasser, puis ils vont chez les Stilinski. La maison est sombre et presque déserte. Le shérif travaille tard les soirs où Stiles ne rentre pas. Cléopâtre, le chat errant qu'il a adopté l'année dernière, s'enroule autour des chevilles de Stiles quand ils entrent. Stiles la nourrit, puisque son père ne l'a pas encore fait, et monte à l'étage.

« Alors, pourquoi tu ne voulais pas faire ça à la maison ? », demande Derek en s'installant sur le lit de Stiles pendant que celui-ci s'assoit avec son ordinateur.

« Je ne veux pas rappeler de mauvais souvenirs à tout le monde. », dit Stiles. « Tu n'es pas obligé de rester, si tu ne veux pas. Tu peux descendre regarder un film, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Je préfère rester vers toi. », dit Derek et Stiles le regarde par-dessus son épaule en souriant. « Je vais juste lire. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

« Oki doki. » Stiles ressort la boite que Deucalion lui a fait livrer. Un e-mail n'était pas assez sécurisé, lui a-t-il expliqué et, même si c'était possible, Stiles n'a pas de boite mail sécurisée. Alors il a tout fait imprimer et livrer chez les Hale. C'est tout aussi bien, parce que Stiles préfère avoir la version papier à étaler pour mieux voir.

Il trouve quatre gros dossiers en craft dans la boite et les sort un par un. Deux sont des meurtres classiques. Enfin, aussi classiques qu'ils puissent être quand la victime est un loup-garou. Un est à propos d'une disparition et le dernier est un accident de voiture dans lequel deux loups-garous ont été blessés et où leur enfant, un humain, a été tué. Cette affaire retourne un peu l'estomac de Stiles et il commence par celle-ci. Presque immédiatement, il voit des similarités entre l'accident et d'autres investigations qu'il a conduites avant qu'il n'expose l'OLL.

Il travaille en silence un moment, avec simplement le bruit de la musique à la radio et les ronronnements de Cléopâtre qui est installée sur le lit à côté de Derek. Deucalion lui a donné toutes les informations intéressantes, y compris celles que la police a eues. Stiles est un mécanicien potable – il répare sa Jeep lui-même – alors il sait quoi regarder. Une fuite dans le liquide de frein. Il n'y en a pas ici. À la place, il y a une pièce en trop.

Derek relève les yeux quand Stiles s'assoit devant son ordinateur pour envoyer rapidement un mail à Deucalion. 'Affaire 51935. durite de liquide de frein endommagée. Remplacée après pour que personne ne remarque. Preuves modifiées sur la scène ou au poste. Plus probable au poste un des loups était un alpha et il ne serait pas resté inconscient assez longtemps. Il aurait remarqué si quelqu'un avait approché la voiture pour faire autre chose qu'aider, même si, s'il y avait une grosse foule, ça aurait pu le faire. Peut-être un flic ripou ? Regardez les comptes pour des liens avec l'OLL.'

Il signe l'e-mail et commence à ranger le dossier. « C'était rapide. », remarque Derek.

« Celui-là était facile. », dit Stiles. « Je pense que je n'ai rien dit à Deucalion qu'il ne sache pas déjà. Je pense qu'il me donne quelques affaires faciles pour voir si je suis à la hauteur. »

Derek acquiesce légèrement et ne dit rien de plus. Stiles décide de garder la disparition pour plus tard, ce sera probablement le cas le plus difficile. Il prend le dossier du premier meurtre. Un oméga qui voyageait – et se rendait, en fait, à la Cérémonie de Recherche – a été attaqué à la sortie d'un bar. Les omégas sont plus faibles que la plupart des loups, alors ça ne demande pas plus de force de les tuer que pour un humain. Un coup à la tête a suffi pour celui-là.

« Plusieurs agresseurs. », écrit Stiles, avant de changer d'avis. La sortie du bar est passante. Quelqu'un aurait remarqué, ou il aurait appelé de l'aide. Il regarde à nouveau les photos du corps à la recherche de marques de brûlure. Différents tasers font des marques différentes, mais il ne les reconnaît pas. Il prend une photo et l'envoie à son père pour voir s'il sait.

Les dépositions de témoins sont inutiles. Personne n'a rien vu ni entendu. Les poches de la victime ont été vidées, donc la police a finalement conclu qu'elle s'est faite agresser et voler, puis est passée à autre chose. Soit ils n'ont pas remarqué les brûlures, soit ils n'en ont pas tenu compte. Il y avait des caméras de sécurité, mais Stiles n'a pas les bandes. Juste quelques photos montrant la victime entrer dans le bar, puis en sortir.

Il est sur le point de mettre le dossier de côté quand il voit quelqu'un de vaguement familier sur une photo. Il retourne sur son ordinateur et reprend la liste des différents membres de l'OLL. Il a des dossiers sur chacun d'entre eux qu'il n'a jamais pris la peine de supprimer.

Dix minutes plus tard, il envoie un autre mail à Deucalion. 'Affaire 69127. regardez la photo de surveillance 56, coin en bas à gauche. Homme grand, T-shirt blanc. Son nom est Kody Strong. Membre de l'OLL depuis '89. Il a utilisé un taser (marques de brûlure sur l'épaule droite et la nuque). Vérifiez ses comptes, vous pourrez probablement prouver qu'il était dans le coin à l'heure de l'attaque. Ce n'est pas concluant mais avec plus de bandes des caméras, vous pourrez sans doute prouver qu'il a quitté le bar en même temps.'

Puis il s'étire en baillant. « Soif ? », demande-t-il à Derek, qui relève les yeux et acquiesce. « Je vais faire du cacao. Je reviens. »

Le cacao et les meurtres ne vont pas vraiment ensemble mais bon, il fait avec ce qu'il a. Il vient d'y passer une heure, alors il pense qu'il peut prendre une pause. Mieux vaut coucher avec Derek autant qu'il le peut _avant_ que son père ne rentre. Il n'est pas vraiment puritain sur ce sujet, mais la maison Stilinski n'a pas de chambres insonorisées comme chez les Hale et, eh bien, Stiles peut être plutôt bruyant.

« Tu sais à quoi je pensais ? », dit-il en remballant le deuxième dossier, et Derek hausse un sourcil parfait en sa direction. « On devrait baiser dans mon lit. »

Derek cligne des yeux. « Euh, okay ? »

Stiles cligne des yeux en retour, puis il fronce les sourcils. « Non, pas mon lit. Pourquoi j'ai dit lit ? » Il secoue légèrement la tête. « Euh... Oh, merde. Ce truc. » Il tapote sa chaise de bureau.

« Oh, ta chaise. », dit Derek.

« Oui, c'est ça, chaise. », répond Stiles. « Ça a des roues. On peut rouler en étant dessus. »

« Oui, c'est marrant, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un tombe. », conclut Derek. Il est amusé, mais il regarde Stiles attentivement. Souvent – trop souvent, en fait – ce genre de chose énerve Stiles et le distrait de ce qu'il faisait. Il sympathise, même s'il sait qu'il ne peut pas comprendre exactement ce que traverse Stiles. Il espère juste que ça ne va pas gâcher leur soirée.

Rien n'est gâché. Peut-être parce que Stiles est euphorique d'avoir résolu des affaires, preuve qu'il peut encore comprendre les choses, ou parce que l'idée de sexe sur la chaise de bureau est trop tentante, il ne perd pas le nord. « On pourrait la caler contre le mur. », suggère-t-il.

Derek regarde la chaise, puis Stiles et ses grands yeux sincères, la manière dont ses doigts s'agrippent légèrement au dossier de ladite chaise. « Okay. », cède-t-il. « Mais peut-être qu'on devrait commencer avec une branlette mutuelle dessus. Si personne n'est blessé, on pourra essayer du vrai sexe un autre jour. »

Stiles rit un peu. « Je dirais bien quelque chose sur le fait de vivre dangereusement, mais en fait je suis plutôt content de _ne pas_ vivre dangereusement. Okay pour la branlette sur la chaise. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il est tard quand Stiles et Derek finissent par aller dormir cette nuit-là, ce qu'il regrette amèrement quand son réveil sonne à six heures et quart le lendemain matin. Il se sort du lit en grognant. Derek se contente de rouler sans vraiment se réveiller. Stiles lui règle l'alarme pour huit heures, s'habille, et part pour l'école. Il y va un peu plus tôt, car il aimerait parler à son prof de science des notes qu'il aimerait garder pour le test. Elle les regarde rapidement et donne son accord.

Ça le met quand même mal à l'aise de sortir ses notes quand personne d'autre n'en a. Mais, merde, il a résolu deux mystères. Il peut oublier un mot ou deux à l'occasion, mais il y arrive encore quand ça compte. Même devoir faire référence à la Suisse comme 'ce pays qui a inventé les couteaux de poche' en classe d'histoire ne l'abat pas.

Après l'école, Scott et lui comparent leurs notes au test de biologie en faisant leurs devoirs. C'est mercredi, soirée restes, alors il pense à faire un peu de pâtisserie. Il essaie de faire ça les nuits où il n'a pas vraiment à cuisiner. C'est agréable d'avoir des cookies ou des brownies à grignoter en fin de semaine.

Cora est un peu plus calme que d'habitude et, quand on lui demande, elle répond qu'elle et Seth se sont disputés. Il voulait qu'elle passe la nuit chez lui, mais elle est encore un peu réticente. « Je n'ai pas dormi quelque part sans la meute depuis... toujours. », dit-elle et Stiles est presque sûr que la vraie réponse est 'depuis avant l'incendie'. Cora est tellement lumineuse et enjouée qu'il oublie parfois qu'elle aussi a ses cicatrices, comme tout le monde. En un sens, ce qui est arrivé l'été dernier a été pire pour elle car elle a dû regarder Derek et Stiles se faire sortir de la maison, presque morts. Elle a eu des cauchemars pendant des semaines et a souvent dormi dans le même lit que les deux garçons. Ça ne les a pas dérangés. Elle est de la meute, et ils n'étaient de toute manière pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit de frivole. C'est seulement après que l'école a recommencé que le côté indépendant de Cora a refait surface.

« Oublie-le. », dit Stiles et, quand Cora a l'air d'avoir le cœur brisé, il ajoute avec hâte : « Derek et moi on arrêtait pas de se battre au début, et ça s'est plutôt bien fini. »

« C'est vrai. », dit Cora en reprenant des couleurs.

Bien sûr, Stiles sait qu'il y a un grand nombre de raisons pour lesquelles Derek et lui se sont disputés, et beaucoup d'entre elles peuvent être reliées au fait que l'OLL sabotait la cérémonie de bien des manières. L'importance que les gens accordent à cette cérémonie a conduit au harcèlement de Stiles et à sa réticence à y participer et accepter l'offre de Derek. La perte des frères de Derek a conduit Talia à mettre trop de pression sur son fils. Le parfum à l'aconit a obscurci le jugement de Derek et l'a poussé à approcher Stiles d'une manière qui l'a vraiment effrayé, même s'il ne veut pas l'admettre.

Aucune de ces raisons ne tient aujourd'hui, cependant, et le fait que Seth pressurise autant Cora à passer la nuit chez lui rend Stiles extrêmement triste. Il a le sentiment que quelque chose cloche il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais c'est là, sous sa peau, et ça ne veut pas partir. Il aime Cora comme une sœur, et il n'arrive pas à croire qu'une personne aussi horrible que Seth lui soit destinée.

Il repense à ce que son père a dit. Qu'un petit peu de paranoïa passe, tant que ça n'interfère pas avec sa vie. Eh bien, faire quelques recherches basiques sur Seth n'interfère en rien. Il a du temps. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne sait pas trop par où commencer. Son père lui a dit de parler à Peter, et Stiles sait que c'est ça, le boulot de Peter. Mais à chaque fois qu'il lui en parle, celui-ci évite la question. Stiles ne sait pas trop pourquoi, mais il suspecte Peter de penser qu'il n'est pas prêt, qu'il est toujours traumatisé par ce qu'il s'est passé l'été dernier.

Merde. Après un temps, il sort son téléphone, le pose sur le plan de travail pendant qu'il ajoute les noix dans le robot pour faire des cookies, puis envoie un texto à Peter. 'J'ai résolu deux affaires hier soir.'

Une longue pause, comme toujours, avant que Peter réponde. 'à propos de l'OLL pour Duke ?'

'Yepp. Je suis au top.'

Quinze minutes passent avant qu'il ne reçoive quelque chose. 'Viens dans ma chambre quand tu auras une minute.'

Stiles lance le poing en l'air sous le coup de la victoire quant au fait que Peter ne l'envoie pas balader pour une fois, puis termine de préparer la pâte. Elle a besoin de lever une demi-heure au réfrigérateur avant que Stiles n'en fasse des cookies, alors il se rince les mains et monte à l'étage.

Il n'est allé qu'une ou deux fois dans la chambre de Peter. C'est une personne privée qui laisse rarement les autres entrer. Stiles n'est jamais allé dans l'ancienne chambre du loup-garou, et ils n'habitent dans la nouvelle maison que depuis un mois. La chambre est un contraste étonnant avec celle de Derek, qui a les murs peint en vert cendré, ses plantes, ses livres et plein d'autres objets un peu partout. La chambre de Peter est rigoureusement ordonnée tout est à sa place. Les murs sont d'un bleu profond, presque marine, et les meubles sont principalement en bois sombre. La pièce semble absorber la lumière. Ça la fait paraître plus petite qu'elle n'est, même si elle n'est pas énormément meublée. Un lit, un bureau et une commode, placés contre les murs opposés.

Stiles a l'impression que Peter n'a jamais fini d'emménager. Il n'y a aucune photo sur les murs, aucun reçu ni ticket posés sur le bureau comme c'est le cas chez Derek. Il a une étagère avec une petite collection de livres. Peter est un lecteur avide, mais il garde peu. La chambre donne l'impression que personne n'y vit, contrairement aux autres. Peter va et vient comme s'il était un fantôme, ne gardant jamais rien. Stiles sait que Peter va beaucoup mieux qu'avant – la confirmation que l'incendie n'était pas un accident et la mort de Kate argent l'ont un peu stabilisé – mais le fait est que Peter ne sera jamais totalement sain. C'est un fait auquel la meute s'est habituée.

Stiles n'est pas vraiment à son aise dans la chambre de Peter, mais c'est plus parce que la pièce le fait se sentir désolé pour le loup-garou, et il sait que Peter ne voudrait pas ça. Quand il entre, Peter est assis sur son bureau – pas à son bureau, sur la chaise, non, sur le bureau lui-même, ses pieds nus pendent et se balancent.

« Tu m'as évité. », dit Stiles en fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Je plaide coupable. », répond Peter. « Je voulais te laisser le temps de faire tes propres conclusions. J'ai pensé que je ne devrais pas laisser ma paranoïa devenir ta paranoïa. »

« Ouais, j'en ai déjà bien assez. » Stiles s'assoit sur le bord du lit de Peter. « Papa dit qu'une Main Gauche est censée l'être. »

Peter acquiesce doucement. « Oui. J'ai fait des recherches sur toi, aussi. Ainsi que sur Jonathan, quand Laura l'a choisi. Mais ces fois-là, c'était plutôt un excès de précaution. Je me suis dit 'Si tu ne fais pas ça, et que quelque chose arrive après, tu te sentiras vraiment stupide.' Avec Seth, c'était différent. Je l'ai fait parce que je m'attendais à trouver quelque chose. »

« Mais tu n'as rien trouvé. », dit Stiles.

« Non. Il est tellement cliché que c'en est décevant. Il a grandi élevé par ses deux parents à Bakersfield. Le père est sous-directeur dans une quincaillerie, la mère est infirmière dans une maison de retraite. Ils ont déménagé au nord de la Californie pendant qu'il était au collège. Fils unique, bien évidemment pourri gâté, probablement laissé un peu trop souvent tout seul. Notes décentes, rien de bien intéressant. Sportif, défenseur au football, plusieurs trophées de lutte, mais rien de particulièrement excitant. Il a terminé le lycée l'année dernière et a été accepté à l'Université de Californie, sur le campus de Beacon Hills. La seule chose étonnante à son propos, c'est qu'il n'y a rien d'étonnant. »

Stiles se relève pour faire les cent pas. « C'est juste que je ne l'aime pas. », dit-il.

« Personne ne l'aime. », répond Peter d'un ton pince-sans-rire. « Même Cora ne l'aime pas. Elle a du mal à l'admettre, mais c'est vrai. Elle n'arrive pas à comprendre comment elle peut être liée à quelqu'un qu'elle déteste. »

« Elle n'est pas la seule. », ajoute Stiles. « Derek t'a parlé de bracelet-orange ? », demande-t-il. Peter incline la tête curieusement, alors Stiles lui raconte le coup de fil de Cora et son excitation à propos de ce garçon qu'elle n'a décidément pas ramené à la maison avec elle.

« De plus en plus curieux. », murmure Peter.

« Écoute, est-ce que c'est possible, même un tout petit peu, qu'elle ait été piégée pour penser que la mauvaise personne est son compagnon ? », demande Stiles.

Il s'attend à ce que Peter s'en moque, de la même manière que tout le monde semble avoir automatiquement écarté cette possibilité. Tu _sais_ quand tu rencontres la bonne personne, qu'ils disent tous. Il n'y a aucun moyen de tromper ça. Alors il est surpris quand Peter se contente de dire : « Certainement. »

« Que – Comment ? », demande Stiles.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais plus les jours passent, plus je suis convaincu que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Et tu vas trouver comment. »

« Ah bon ? » Stiles plisse les paupières. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu utilises le singulier ? »

« J'ai d'autres choses à penser. », répond Peter. « Des choses qui ne te concernent pas, ou en tout cas pas pour le moment. »

« On dirait que tu n'es même pas inquiet. »

Le visage de Peter perd toute placidité pour afficher un air dur et prédateur. « Je ne suis pas inquiet. », dit-il. « Je suis furieux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais quelqu'un essaie de faire du mal à ma meute. C'est inacceptable. » Son visage s'éclaircit. « Cependant, tu penses être au top, alors je laisse ça dans tes mains capables. »

Stiles bredouille. « J'ai juste dit ça parce que je voulais que tu me dises ce que tu penses ! Pas me refourguer le bébé ! »

Peter hausse les épaules.

Stiles grince des dents. « Que pense Talia de tout ça ? Elle n'ai – elle _ne peut pas_ l'apprécier plus que nous. Mais elle – elle lèche les bottes de cet enfoiré. Ça me rend dingue. Je commençais à penser que je ne l'aimais pas en partie parce que j'étais jaloux. »

« C'est peut-être encore ça. », dit Peter, mais il secoue la tête. « Talia fait ce qu'elle doit faire. Tu comprends pourquoi ? »

« Clairement pas. »

« D'une manière ou d'une autre, ce garçon s'est fait une place dans le cœur de Cora. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi, mais tout laisse à penser qu'il veut y rester. Si Talia exprime son désaccord, il peut lui forcer la main en demandant un contrat officiel. Ça la mettrait dans la position où elle doit soit l'accepter officiellement dans la meute, soit le rejeter officiellement. Et c'est la dernière chose qu'elle veut, parce qu'on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi il est là. Talia va jouer le jeu jusqu'à ce qu'on en sache plus. »

« Alors tu lui en as parlé. », dit Stiles en se détendant un peu.

« Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je suis sa Main Gauche. C'est mon travail. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me laisses m'occuper de ça ? », demande Stiles, frustré ?

« Parce que Seth me surveille. Tu as remarqué ? »

Stiles cille. « Eh bien – non. En fait, non ? »

« Et pourtant. Il est subtil, plus que ce que j'aurais anticipé, mais il se comporte légèrement différemment quand il réalise que je l'observe. Je pense qu'il est plus intelligent qu'il ne le montre, et que son comportement est très étudié. C'est le but que je n'arrive pas à déterminer. S'il essayait de s'intégrer dans la meute, pourquoi faire en sorte que tout le monde le déteste ? » Peter secoue la tête. « Il y a un élément qui me manque encore. Tu vas le trouver. Seth connaît ton histoire, mais il te sous-estime. La parfaite femme au foyer. Brisé. » Peter tapote le côté du crâne de Stiles. « Mais tu n'es pas brisé, n'est-ce pas, Stiles ? »

« Je - » Stiles détourne les yeux.

Peter lui offre un sourire carnassier. « Tu as résolu deux mystères hier soir, Stiles. En voilà un troisième pour toi. Je détesterais que tu commences à t'ennuyer. »

Stiles soupire et acquiesce. « Okay. »

« Dans tous les cas, j'ai rendu mes sentiments à ce sujet un peu trop clairs lors de sa seconde soirée ici. », dit Peter. « Je dirais bien que je me suis emporté, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. »

Stiles essaie de se souvenir et se rappelle de Seth s'échappant pour éviter la vaisselle et revenir un peu pâle et silencieux. « Hey, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, ce soir-là ? »

« Je lui ai dit que, bien que je tolère sa présence dans la meute pour aussi longtemps que Cora le déclarait son compagnon, s'il essaye de coucher avec elle, je lui couperai les testicules pour les lui faire manger. » Stiles grimace. « Cora est sous influence. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais ça ne change rien. Et bien que je le laisse l'ennuyer, blesser ses sentiments ou la rendre mal à l'aise, tout ça pour trouver le marionnettiste... Le laisser la violer est absolument hors de question. »

Stiles acquiesce. « Okay, eh bien... je suis sur le coup, alors. »

« Ne le dis pas à Derek. », intervient Peter alors qu'il se dirige vers la porte.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi pas ? », demande Stiles en se retournant.

« Parce que tu vas être une Main Gauche. Tu dois apprendre à garder des secrets. Celui-ci est-il nécessaire ? Peut-être pas. Mais tu ferais mieux de prendre cette habitude. Il y a des choses dont tu ne parles pas. Tu es le gardien des squelettes dans les placards. Ne les laisse pas sortir. »

Stiles étudie Peter pendant un long moment. « Peter. Qu'est-ce que tu fais pendant que je m'occupe de ça ? »

Peter se contente de sourire à nouveau. « Tu verras. »


	5. Chapter 5

Après quelques pensées, Stiles décide que la première chose à faire est d'identifier Bouclettes-au-bracelet-orange. Il veut savoir qui est ce garçon et pourquoi il a rejeté Cora, s'il a été payé ou menacé. S'il est vraiment le compagnon de Cora, Stiles pense qu'il doit le savoir. Il peut toujours se rappeler la première fois qu'il a vu Derek. Comment tout à l'intérieur de lui s'est arrêté et a ronronné de manière très plaisante.

Le problème, c'est qu'il ne sait pas vraiment comment faire. Il ne peut pas vraiment demander à Cora. Regarder les statistiques montre qu'il y avait autant de bracelets oranges que de verts, ce qui lui donnerait environ cinq cents personnes à vérifier. Il ne connaît personne qui a participé à la cérémonie et qui aurait pu remarquer – Ou alors...

Vendredi après-midi, il va au lycée public de Beacon Hills. Il n'y est pas retourné depuis la fin de sa seconde, neuf mois plus tôt. Il ne saute pas de joie à l'idée d'y retourner, non plus il n'a pas vraiment de bons souvenirs de ce lieu. Mais c'est juste un lieu. Ça ne peut pas lui faire mal. Il accroche son vélo et se dirige vers le gymnase.

L'entraînement de lacrosse est sur le point de commencer, mais tout le monde s'arrête pour le regarder quand il entre dans les vestiaires. Il ne blâme pas vraiment les joueurs pour ne pas savoir quoi leur dire. Les trois quarts d'entre eux ont été des participants actifs d'une campagne vicieuse pour l'humilier et le dévaloriser l'année dernière. Puis, d'une certaine manière, il est devenu un héros et tous ceux qui lui ont craché dessus – parfois de manière littérale – se sont sentis honteux. Ils ne sont pas assez stupides pour demander son pardon, ou en tout cas, la plupart d'entre eux ne le sont pas, mais certains _sont_ assez stupides pour essayer de se réjouir de sa célébrité.

Stiles évite tout ça avec un « Hey, les gars. Danny est dans le coin ? » décontracté.

« Oh, oui, il, euh. », bredouille quelqu'un et quelqu'un d'autre intervient et, finalement, il arrive à comprendre que Danny est dehors pour aider le coach et quelques autres joueurs à installer du matériel sur le terrain. Stiles les remercie et ressort.

« Hey, Danny ! », dit-il en agitant une main quand il approche. Danny lève le regard et sourit. Ils sont devenus plus ou moins amis après tout ce qu'il s'est passé et, même s'ils n'ont jamais été proches, ils s'envoient régulièrement des mails. L'ancien meilleur ami de Danny, Jackson, a quitté la ville à l'automne. Du coup, il se sent parfois un peu seul.

« Quoi de neuf ? », demande Danny en tapant son poing contre celui de Stiles.

« J'ai une question bizarre. », répond Stiles.

« Je serais déçu si ce n'était pas le cas. », rétorque Danny, ce qui fait rire Stiles.

« En fait, pendant la Cérémonie de Recherche, ma sœur de meute Cora a rencontré ce mec avec les cheveux bouclés et un bracelet orange. Et, pour des raisons qui seraient trop longues à expliquer, elle est partie sans avoir son nom, ni son numéro. J'essaie de le retrouver. »

« Je croyais que Cora avait choisi quelqu'un ? », demande Danny.

Stiles grimace. « Comme je disais, longue histoire. Juste, euh, si tu pouvais rester discret à ce propos ? »

« Bien sûr. », dit Danny en se passant une main dans les cheveux. « Un bracelet orange, hein ? Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. »

Stiles fronce les sourcils. « La première chose que j'ai faite, c'est vérifier les listes, et il y avait presque autant de bracelets oranges que de verts, et bien plus que des jaunes. »

« Chez les adultes, peut-être. », répond Danny. « Mais presque tout le monde de notre âge était dans le vert. S'ils n'étaient pas sûrs, ils ne venaient pas, tu vois ? Ou leurs parents ne les auraient pas laissés. Je peux penser à seulement... » Il compte sur ses doigts. « Trois personnes que j'ai vues porter des bracelets oranges. »

« Merde, j'aurais dû penser à ce truc d'âge et croiser – enfin bref. » Stiles repousse fermement ses insécurités au fond de son esprit. Peter lui fait confiance avec ça, et c'est important qu'il n'échoue pas. Il pense pour la première fois que Peter est peut-être en train de le tester. C'est décourageant, et il se demande ce qu'il se passera s'il ne réussit pas. « Okay. Trois, c'est mieux que rien. »

« Eh bien, un c'est mieux que trois. », dit Danny. « Parce que seulement deux d'entre eux étaient des mecs, et un seul a les cheveux bouclés, donc je pense que tu recherches Isaac Lahey. »

« Génial ! », dit Stiles. « Une idée d'où je peux le trouver ? »

« Bien sûr. Attends dix minutes. Il est dans l'équipe. C'est le numéro quatorze. »

« T'es le meilleur ! », s'écrie Stiles. Danny se contente de sourire comme s'il le savait déjà, et retourne vers son équipe à petites foulées. Stiles ne veut pas interrompre l'entraînement, alors il s'installe dans les gradins et sort son téléphone. Au moins, il n'a pas beaucoup de cuisine à faire. Bénie soit la soirée plats livrés. Derek va un peu plus tôt au travail le vendredi, parfois, pour pouvoir sortir plus tôt, mais Stiles lui a fait savoir qu'il avait des 'courses' à faire, alors il reste au travail jusqu'à cinq heures.

Pendant qu'il attend, il lit les recherches que son père a faites sur le passé de Seth pour la quatrième fois au moins. C'est aussi décevant que ce que Peter avait dit. Il se remémore que les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être et se ré-intéresse à l'entraînement.

Ça lui manque, en un sens. Scott et lui ne se sont jamais très bien débrouillés, ils n'ont jamais joué en première ligne, ni même joué tout court pour un match. Mais il était dans l'équipe. Et ça lui plaisait. Même s'il ne faisait que réchauffer les bancs, parce que Scott était avec lui. Le sport est la seule chose pour laquelle il est exclu au lycée des surnat'.

Ce n'est tout simplement pas faisable d'avoir des humains dans la même équipe que des créatures surnaturelles. Scott a rejoint l'équipe de lacrosse mais, alors qu'il aurait dominé le jeu dans une équipe humaine, il est relativement médiocre sur un terrain rempli de loups-garous. Ça ne le dérange pas, cependant. C'est toujours mieux que rien.

Mais il ne regrette pas les choses qui ont changé. Il ne veut pas retourner à sa vie avant Derek, même pas pour un instant. Alors il traîne et regarde l'entraînement et attend qu'il se termine. Il note qu'Isaac se fait bien bousculer et, à un moment, il voit un type lui prendre son bâton et refuser de lui rendre pendant un long instant.

Entre l'entraînement, la douche et l'habillage après, il faut presque deux heures de patience à Stiles avant qu'il ait une chance de parler à Isaac. Il attend à l'entrée des vestiaires. Il suppose qu'Isaac va en ressortir seul, et il n'a pas tort.

« Hey. », le salue Stiles. « Isaac, c'est ça ? Je suis Stiles. »

« Je sais qui tu es. », répond Isaac en lui lançant un regard mi-curieux, mi-méfiant. « Tout le monde sait qui tu es. »

« Je suppose, oui. » Stiles adapte son pas au sien. « Eh, du coup, ça te dérange si je te pose des questions sur des sujets qui me regardent absolument pas ?

« Tu peux toujours demander. », dit Isaac.

Stiles n'est pas rebuté par sa réserve. Il a géré pire il sort avec Derek Hale. « Tu étais à la Cérémonie de Recherche, non ? », demande-t-il, et Isaac acquiesce. « Je crois que tu as rencontré Cora Hale ? » Juste au cas où il ne sait pas, Stiles lui montre une photo d'elle sur son téléphone. Il regarde l'autre ado attentivement pendant qu'il voit la photo, mais il est bon à cacher ses émotions. Il y a un petit tic dans sa mâchoire, mais c'est tout. « Je crois qu'elle t'a demandé, mais tu as dit non. »

« Ouais. », dit Isaac. « J'ai le droit, tu te souviens ? »

« Bien sûr. », répond Stiles. « Écoute, je ne suis pas ici parce que je suis en colère ou quoi que ce soit. Je suppose que tu pourrais appeler ça une étude de marché ? Parce que tout ce truc à propos des Cérémonies, à propos de les améliorer. On a besoin d'informations. C'est génial que tu te sois senti en droit de refuser. Allé-putain-de-luia. Ce n'était clairement pas mon cas il y a quelque temps. »

Isaac a toujours l'air méfiant, mais il se radoucit un peu. « Et donc ? »

« Eh bien je crois que je voulais juste savoir pourquoi. S'il y a quelque chose qui t'a rebuté, une raison qui a fait que tu préfères ne pas t'impliquer. »

Après un moment, Isaac soupire et passe sa main dans ses bouclettes. « Je ne pense pas que tu vas énormément apprécier la réponse. »

Là, là ils avancent. « Je vis pour les réponses que je n'aime pas. Allez, dis-moi. »

« Mon père ne voulait pas que j'aille à la Cérémonie. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec les loups-garous, c'est simplement que... mes notes ne sont pas extraordinaires, et il m'a dit que j'avais besoin de me concentrer sur mes études au lieu d'aller chercher une petite copine. Mais à l'école, _tout le monde_ en parlait. Un des mecs de l'équipe m'a demandé si j'y allais. J'ai répondu que non, et ils se sont moqués de moi, ils ont dit qu'il n'y avait que les lâches qui n'y allaient pas. Alors j'y suis allé. J'ai pris un bracelet orange, parce que je n'avais pas la permission écrite de mon père. Et quand Cora s'est approchée de moi, j'ai pensé _si je reviens à la maison avec une petite-amie lycanthrope, papa va me botter le cul._ Alors je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressé. »

« Oh. » Ce n'est pas du tout l'histoire que Stiles attendait. Il peut voir pourquoi Isaac penserait qu'il n'aimerait pas ça, et c'est vrai qu'il n'aime pas, vu l'élément harcèlement. Il va devoir en parler à quelqu'un, même s'il ne sait absolument pas ce qu'il va dire. Le changement prend du temps, et le statut de symbole des loups-garous n'est pas quelque chose qui va disparaître rapidement. « Ça craint. Tu l'aimais bien ? »

« Je... Suppose ? » Isaac sourit un peu malgré lui et c'est un sourire de chiot qui pourrait faire fondre tous les cœurs à dix kilomètres à la ronde. Mais il s'efface. « Mais après j'ai entendu qu'elle avait choisi un autre mec alors j'ai pensé... Peut-être que ce n'était pas ça, tu sais ? »

« Ouais. », dit Stiles. Il connaît ce sentiment, au moins, cette impression de douter de ses propres réactions vis-à-vis de Derek, cette pensée que ce qu'il a ressenti n'était pas réel, que c'était juste les hormones. Il a un peu envie de fourrer Isaac et Cora dans une pièce ensemble et voir ce qui se passe mais bon, la réponse courte serait : un désastre. Ça va devoir attendre. Mais il a envie de rester proche d'Isaac. « Hey, donc, tu joues au lacrosse, non ? T'as déjà vu des loups-garous y jouer ? »

« A la télé. », dit Isaac avec un enthousiasme modéré. « C'est plutôt génial, je veux dire, rien que les acrobaties, hein ? Est-ce qu'ils doivent vraiment utiliser des filets renforcés ? »

« Des crosses renforcés, aussi. », dit Stiles. « Mon frangin, Scott, il joue dans l'équipe du lycée. Ils ont un match samedi. Tu veux venir voir ? »

L'enthousiasme momentané d'Isaac redevient du scepticisme. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que... Je sais ce que c'est d'être harcelé, tu vois ? Et j'ai vu la manière dont ils te traitent sur le terrain. Ça craint, mec. Alors, tu sais, si tu as besoin d'un ami. J'adore me faire des amis. Je suis pas vraiment doué pour ça, apparemment, mais c'est l'intention qui compte, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais, je suppose. Et ça serait plutôt cool. Je veux dire, de voir un match en vrai. Mais ça serait bizarre d'y aller tout seul. »

« Deux heures. », répond Stiles. « Je peux passer te prendre. »

« Okay. », dit Isaac, et ce petit sourire est de retour. « Avec plaisir. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles est plongé dans sa seconde fournée d'affaires pour l'OLL maintenant, et elles deviennent progressivement de plus en plus difficiles. Deucalion a commencé par lui envoyer celles où il était presque certain que l'OLL était impliquée. La seconde fournée inclut certaines où il n'est pas sûr. Derek le regarde travailler, étendu sur le lit. Il épingle des photos au mur et les relie par des bouts de ficelle. Il y a passé la majeure partie de soirée et, bien que Derek n'attende pas de Stiles qu'il réalise le moindre de ses vœux, il pense que ça commence à trop stresser l'adolescent. Il peut sentir son odeur changer alors qu'il se frustre de plus en plus.

« Tu penses passer encore combien de temps dessus ? », demande-t-il en faisant attention de garder un ton libre de tout jugement.

« Je ne sais pas. », répond Stiles d'un ton distrait. « Un moment. »

Derek soupire un peu. « Je vais aller nous chercher quelque chose à boire, d'accord ? »

« Mmkay. », dit Stiles sans le regarder.

Une partie du problème, il se l'avoue, est qu'il a des ressources limitées pour travailler. Quand il avait étudié le cas de l'incendie des Hale, il avait trouvé des connexions, appelé des gens, eu plus d'information. Mais il n'est techniquement pas un membre des forces de police, alors il ne peut pas faire grand-chose sur des cas clos depuis des années.

Derek secoue un peu la tête et descend en pensant à faire du thé à la camomille. Ça sent bon, et ça ramollit toujours Stiles. Il fait un signe de tête à Tom qui est plongé dans ses propres affaires à la table de la cuisine, malgré les plus gros efforts de Cléopâtre. Puis il va faire chauffer de l'eau et ouvre le placard.

Tom le voit sortir la boite jaune et renifle légèrement. « A ce point, hein ? »

Derek hésite. Il est tellement habitué à vivre dans une maison où les murs ont des oreilles qu'il oublie parfois que Stiles ne peut pas entendre chaque mot qu'il prononce hors de la chambre. « Il veut vraiment... Donner le meilleur de lui-même. Cette disparition qu'il a résolue dans les affaires d'avant l'a vraiment atteint. »

Il y a une pause pendant que Tom retire ses lunettes de lectures et se passe une main sur le visage. « Je sais que trouver un corps n'était pas la réponse que la famille espérait, mais au moins, c'est une réponse. Il ne peut pas remonter le temps pour empêcher le meurtre. »

« Je sais. Mais bon, vous connaissez Stiles. »

« Oh que oui. » Tom regarde Derek sortir deux sachets de thé. « Tu veux bien m'en faire pendant que tu y es ? Je crois que j'en aurais bien besoin. »

« Okay. Sur quoi vous travaillez ? », demande Derek, plus pour être poli que par réel intérêt.

« Rien de bien excitant. », répond Tom. « Je traite quelques données. Et lui, il travaille sur quoi maintenant ? »

« Une affaire d'il y a deux ans environ, où une adolescente a été tuée. Loup-garou. L'ex a été arrêté et reconnu coupable, mais il clame son innocence. Stiles est dessus depuis des heures et il n'arrive pas à prouver que l'OLL est impliquée. Ça le frustre. »

« Eh bien, le travail de police peut être très frustrant. », dit Tom. « Mais je pense que ça peut être bon pour lui, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kate. Il a réussi à se convaincre qu'il a géré cette affaire terriblement et que tout le monde aurait été tué si Peter ne l'avait pas suivi ce jour-là. »

Derek grimace un peu. « Ça n'a aucun sens. Je veux dire, si Peter n'avait pas tué Kate, Stiles aurait quand même pu venir à la maison et faire tout ce qu'il a fait, et on s'en serait sorti. Enfin, si on ne parle pas de la fusillade. Le vrai danger aurait été pour vous, et Stiles aurait pu vous appeler pour vous faire savoir ce qu'il se passait. Vous auriez pu gérer ça. »

« Crois-moi, je lui ai déjà dit ça dans les moindres détails. », dit Tom d'un ton pince-sans-rire, avant de hausser les épaules. « Il a besoin de temps, c'est tout. Mais résoudre ces premières affaires lui a vraiment fait beaucoup de bien, je pense. Il s'est prouvé à lui-même qu'il pouvait encore faire les connexions nécessaires et résoudre les énigmes. » Tom repousse le dossier sur lequel il était en train de travailler. « Comment ça se passe à la maison ? »

« Ugh. », dit Derek de manière succincte.

« A ce point, hein ? »

« Je déteste ce mec. », admet Derek. « Mais Cora est ma sœur, et je lui dois tellement pour m'avoir aidé avec Stiles l'année dernière. On n'aurait jamais pu s'en sortir aussi bien si elle n'avait pas été là. Je me suis dit 'tant qu'il la rend heureuse', mais elle n'est _pas_ heureuse. Elle sait que personne ne l'aime et ça la rend misérable, et je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire. »

« Tu as déjà parlé à ce garçon de son comportement ? », demande Tom.

« Cora dit qu'elle lui en a déjà parlé. »

« Oui, mais _toi_? », redemande Tom, et Derek secoue la tête. « Écoute. Je comprends que tu veuilles te montrer tolérant envers le compagnon de Cora, surtout pour ce qu'il s'est passé après que ta maman rejette Stiles. Mais tu es toujours le grand frère de Cora. C'est entièrement dans ton rôle de prendre ce petit à part pour lui dire 'Hey, je suis vraiment content que ma sœur ait trouvé son compagnon, mais si tu lui brises le cœur, je te brise les os.' C'est ce qu'est supposé faire un grand frère. »

Derek rit malgré lui. « Je suppose que vous avez raison sur ce point. »

« Eh bien, de ce qu'en dit Stiles, quelqu'un ferait mieux de lui parler, sinon ça ne va qu'empirer. », dit Tom. « En ce moment, tout ce que vous faites, c'est qu'il peut s'en tirer quoi qu'il fasse. »

« Ugh. », répète Derek. « Okay, oui. Merci. » La théière commence à siffler, alors Derek met l'eau dans les trois tasses. Il est sur le point d'ajouter autre chose quand il y a un cri étouffé en provenance de la chambre, et Stiles dévale les escaliers à toute allure.

« J'ai trouvé ! », déclare-t-il, le visage illuminé par l'excitation. Il commence à expliquer à toute vitesse que le petit-ami _n'aurait pas pu_ faire ça à cause d'un bras cassé au CP qui l'a rendu gaucher, puis enchaîne sur des blessures au couteau, et de quelque chose à propos d'un achat de nitrate d'argent sur le marché noir qui peut être relié à l'OLL.

« Bon travail, gamin. », le félicite Tom en soufflant sur son thé pour le refroidir.

« J'ai déjà envoyé un mail à Duke et ils auront probablement des millions de trucs à prouver mais peut-être qu'au moins ils pourront sortir le type innocent de prison maintenant et j'ai encore trois autres affaires mais je travaillerai dessus ce week-end. Derek, viens m'enlever mes fringues. »

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, Stiles ! », grogne Tom, et Derek hausse les épaules comme pour lui demander 'qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ?', puis autorise Stiles à le traîner dans les escaliers.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles ne veut pas qu'Isaac se sente mal à l'aise ou esseulé, alors il transforme le match de lacrosse en une sorte de fête. Il invite Heather et Danny, et il convient de retrouver Erica et Boyd là-bas. Bien sûr, Allison sera là aussi, parce qu'elle vient à tous les matchs de Scott. Avoir Allison avec lui quand il vient chercher Isaac semble aider l'adolescent à se décontracter. Isaac est tendu et nerveux, et il regarde par-dessus son épaule quand il monte dans la voiture.

« Alors, ton père n'aime pas les loups-garous ? », lui demande Allison alors qu'ils démarrent.

« Euh, mon père n'aime pas grand monde. », répond Isaac. « Il ne fait pas partie de tous ces trucs anti loups-garous, par contre. Quand on parlait de mes notes, il m'a donné le choix. Je pouvais laisser tomber la Cérémonie, ou le lacrosse. Je lui ai dit que je n'irais pas à la Cérémonie parce que ça ne me semblait pas si important que ça. Je veux dire, ça ne l'était pas avant que l'école entière s'en mêle. »

« Ça ne devrait toujours pas l'être, mais je suppose que le changement prend du temps. », dit Stiles avec un soupir. Il veut éviter le sujet de la Cérémonie autant que possible, parce qu'il ne veut pas mettre Isaac mal à l'aise. « L'école ça peut être un peu chaud des fois, hein ? Je suis encore en train de reprendre le rythme des journées complètes. »

« Ce n'est pas que mes notes sont toutes nulles, je me débrouille en histoire et en anglais mais... La chimie, ugh. »

« Laisse-moi deviner, tu as Harris ? », demande Stiles, et Isaac acquiesce. « C'est toujours un enfoiré ? »

Isaac rit un peu. « C'est plutôt un _gros_ enfoiré, maintenant. »

Ils discutent de l'école et des profs qui craignent, et Isaac veut savoir à quoi ressemble l'école de Stiles. Celui-ci répond à ses questions et pense que, s'ils arrivent à arranger ce qui se passe avec Cora, peut-être qu'un jour il pourra y aller aussi. Allison est heureuse dans son lycée, et son père pourrait péter un câble si elle allait au lycée surnaturel, alors personne n'a essayé de la convaincre d'y aller.

Ils retrouvent les autres là-bas et Isaac lance un regard en biais à Danny, comme s'il n'est pas certain d'avoir le droit de respirer le même air que l'adolescent hyper-populaire. Mais, comme d'habitude, Danny est drôle et détendu, et il le met à l'aise rapidement. Erica regarde Isaac comme si elle voulait le manger, mais Boyd la prend par la taille et lui dit d'arrêter d'essayer d'effrayer les gens.

Cora et Seth ne sont pas là, ce sur quoi Stiles avait compté. Seth se fiche du lacrosse en général, puisque ce n'est clairement pas un sport aussi bien que le football. Personne n'a pris la peine de l'inviter. Stiles a entendu Derek dire que peut-être Seth et lui devraient passer du temps ensemble pour apprendre à se connaître, ou une bêtise du genre. Il ne sait pas trop ce que Derek cherche à faire, mais il le soupçonne de vouloir avoir Seth pour lui tout seul pour pouvoir lui faire son discours de grand-frère.

Avec un peu de chance, ça ne sera pas nécessaire, mais Stiles commence à croire que ça va prendre un moment pour tout arranger. Il commence déjà à s'irriter de la consigne de Peter de ne rien dire à Derek. Depuis que les choses ont si mal tourné au début, il n'a pas de secrets pour Derek. Il n'en a pas pour son père non plus, et il rêve du jour où il pourra lui parler de tout ça et voir ce qu'il en pense.

Mais si Peter est en train de tester sa valeur en tant que Main Gauche, il ne peut pas aller contre ses instructions. Même s'il n'est pas certain de tout. Il suppose qu'il ferait une meilleure Main Gauche que Derek ou Cora, mais ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose. Mais il ne veut pas laisser tomber Peter. Pas quand Peter lui fait confiance pour protéger la meute. Pas après que Peter ait sauvé la vie de Derek et du shérif Stilinski l'été dernier.

Après un moment, il arrive à se détendre et apprécier le jeu. C'est spectaculaire, comme tous les matchs. Les règles sont un peu différentes pour les matchs surnaturels – il y a beaucoup plus de types de fautes, par exemple – mais les bases restent les mêmes, et c'est facile à suivre. Il y a un grand écran de télévision à un bout qui montre les actions au ralenti pour que ça soit plus facile de comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

« Hey, c'est comme la coupe du monde de Quidditch. », dit Isaac avec ce sourire de chiot. Toutes combines mises de côté, Stiles est content de l'avoir invité. Il a l'air de bien s'amuser, et il semble être ce genre de personnes qui n'a pas assez de fun dans la vie.

Stiles prend quelques photos du groupe de temps en temps. Il essaie d'être subtil, et utilise surtout son appareil photo pour prendre des photos du match. Quand celui-ci est terminé, ils vont manger une glace ensemble. Scott les rejoint et, bien qu'il passe beaucoup de temps à flirter avec Allison, il fait tout pour qu'Isaac se sente le bienvenu. Il s'avère qu'ils se connaissent, tous les deux, au moins un petit peu, parce qu'ils ont passé la saison précédente de lacrosse sur le banc. Stiles a quitté l'équipe après la Cérémonie de Recherche, alors il n'avait pas fait le lien.

Il raccompagne Isaac à la maison après, et se dirige chez les Hale avec Scott et Allison. Il est content que le dîner ait mijoté toute la journée et qu'il n'y ait plus grand chose à faire, parce qu'il est déjà cinq heures passées. Cora et Derek sont là, mais pas Seth. « Vous êtes sortis ? », demande Stiles en embrassant Derek pour le saluer.

Avec une expression un peu amère, Derek dit : « On avait prévu, oui. La météo était bonne et on pensait à aller faire voler des cerfs-volants au parc, mais apparemment de telles activités sont enfantines et indignes du standing de Seth. Et puis, il y avait un match de football à la télévision, qu'il ne pouvait apparemment pas manquer. »

Stiles essaie de ne pas grimacer. L'une des choses qu'il adore chez Cora, c'est qu'elle est capable de trouver de la joie dans les petites choses, comme faire voler des cerfs-volants ou construire des châteaux de sable. « Dites-moi que vous y êtes allés tous les deux, au moins. »

« Oui. », répond Derek. Il lance un regard à Cora, qui est en train de ruminer dans la fenêtre en saillie à l'avant de la maison. « Je pense qu'on a passé un bon moment. », ajoute-t-il.

C'est au moins ça. Stiles secoue la tête et va dans la cuisine. C'est samedi et tout le monde est là, alors l'ambiance est chaotique et bruyante, comme d'habitude. Il pose le ragoût de bœuf et des paniers de petits pains sur la table. Cora relève la tête une fois qu'elle est entourée de sa famille et que tout le monde essaie de lui remonter le moral.

Après le dîner, Laura et Jonathan partent au cinéma. Talia et Aaron sortent avec quelques amis. Stiles espère que le baby-sitting va mieux se passer que la fois précédente. Une fois que les enfants sont distraits par leurs jouets, il dit : « Oh, j'ai pris quelques photos du match cet après-midi. Vous voulez voir ? »

« Bien sûr. », répond Derek. Il s'assoit sur le sofa et installe Cora à côté de lui. Elle se penche un peu pour voir quand Stiles fait défiler les photos sur son téléphone. La plupart d'entre elles sont du match en lui-même et il a quelques bons clichés, même si la plupart sont flous. Les gens bougeaient trop vite.

Stiles a préparé son album deux fois pour savoir quand arrive la photo d'Isaac. « Il y a juste quelques photos du groupe. », dit-il de manière décontractée en continuant à faire défiler les photos. « Tout le monde s'amusait tellement que je devais immortaliser ça. C'est Heather et son nouveau copain, Steve. Regarde la tête d'Allison, là, c'est juste après que Scott ait marqué... Là c'est Danny, oh, et il a ramené un pote à lui, c'est Isaac. »

Il fait attention à bien garder le même ton, mais il regarde Cora en disant ça. Elle tressaille comme si elle avait été frappée quand il apparaît sur l'écran. Derek la regarde quand il sent son corps se raidir. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Euh, oui. », répond-elle avec hâte. « Oui je, je vais bien. »

Stiles continue à faire défiler les photos et les commente. Isaac apparaît dans quelques-unes, bien qu'il ait fait attention de ne pas trop se concentrer sur lui. Cora s'excuse avant qu'il n'en ait montré plus de six et elle s'envole littéralement de la pièce.

Derek fonce des sourcils. « C'était quoi, ça ? »

Stiles revient sur la première photo d'Isaac. « Je te présente Bouclettes-au-bracelet-orange. », dit-il. Il a décidé qu'il ne peut pas _tout_ cacher à Derek. Ça ne va pas marcher. Derek le connaît trop bien, et lui aussi couve Cora, ce qui n'est pas surprenant. En plus, ils ont passé un marché en ce qui concerne les secrets. Alors il a décidé que, bien qu'il ne lui révèle pas ce qu'il a été interdit de lui dire – que Peter soupçonne une embrouille et l'a chargé d'enquêter – il n'y a aucune raison de ne pas dire à Derek une partie de ce qu'il a trouvé. Franchement, Derek est assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il doit y avoir des embrouilles, de toute manière.

Derek l'étudie un long moment. « C'est un kéké ? », finit-il par demander.

« Non. », répond Stiles en reniflant d'amusement. « En fait, il a l'air plutôt cool, et il n'a aucune influence néfaste. »

« Donc... parfait pour notre meute. », conclut Derek.

« Personne n'est parfait pour une meute. Mais oui. », Stiles soupire. Étant donné qu'il ne veut pas que Derek pose des questions, il ajoute : « Je suppose que je vais en parler à Oncle P. » Il sait que ça va satisfaire Derek. C'est un bêta, et il a été élevé pour croire en la hiérarchie de la meute. Si quelque chose de louche se trame, Peter trouvera.

Comme il s'y attendait, Derek acquiesce et ses épaules se relâchent. « Ça te dit, une ou deux parties de Mario Kart ? »

« Ooh ooh oui ! », s'exclame Tyler en arrivant à toute vitesse. Il est complètement nul aux jeux vidéo, mais ça ne le décourage absolument pas. Stiles a pris l'habitude de lui donner une manette déconnectée pendant que Derek et lui jouent. Tyler n'a jamais remarqué et suppose généralement qu'il contrôle l'une ou l'autre des voitures à l'écran.

« Avec joie. », répond Stiles en souriant. « C'est une excellente idée. »


	6. Chapter 6

Puisque Seth a l'air de tant aimer le football, Derek lui demande s'il veut aller faire quelques passes. C'est ce que font les garçons ensembles, non ? Il est un peu perdu sur le sujet des interactions typiques entre adolescents. Stiles est tout sauf typique. Mais Seth accepte avec entrain et ils se rendent aux bordures de la propriété. Il fait un peu frais, mais tant qu'ils bougent, ils restent réchauffés.

Derek laisse la balle aller et venir quelques fois avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Il retient un peu sa force. Si on oublie son prétendu talent, il reste humain. « Alors. », dit-il d'une manière qu'il espère décontractée. « Que penses-tu de la meute jusqu'à présent ? »

« C'est génial, mec ! », répond Seth avec un enthousiasme apparent. « Je veux dire, simplement faire partie d'une meute c'est déjà super cool, mais celle-là, mon pote ! Talia est tellement hardcore et vous avez été vraiment super cool à propos de tout. Et Cora, bien évidemment, c'est la meilleure, hein ? »

Derek réussit à faire un autre sourire et relance le ballon. Il résiste à l'envie de viser la tête de Seth. « Bien sûr, on pense tous qu'elle est extraordinaire. Et je suis content que tu penses ça de nous. » Ça veut dire que leur animosité n'a pas été aussi évidente que ça. Ou que Seth ment comme un arracheur de dents.

« J'ai tellement hâte d'avoir la Morsure. », dit Seth. « Mais Cora dit que c'est mal poli de demander aussi tôt. »

« Très. », acquiesce Derek sèchement. « Tu aurais quand même envie de faire partie de la meute si tu ne pouvais pas avoir la Morsure ? »

« Euh, oui. », dit Seth en clignant des yeux comme s'il ne comprenait pas la question. « Je veux dire, Cora est ma compagne alors... C'est comme ça que ça marche, non ? »

Derek hoche la tête. « Oui, mais parfois, certaines personnes peuvent être ennuyées quand on leur dit qu'elles peuvent rejoindre la meute mais pas être mordues. Et Talia doit parler à certains alphas à proximité, puisque notre meute a bien grandi ces derniers temps. Ils peuvent décider qu'elle ne peut pas faire d'autres loups maintenant. », dit Derek avec un regard franc, même s'il est en train de dire de grosses bêtises. Talia _pourrait_ parler aux autres alphas de la région, mais elle n'a pas à le faire.

« C'est stupide, quand même. De tous ceux que vous avez ajoutés, il n'y en a qu'un qui a été transformé vraiment en loup-garou. », dit Seth en levant les yeux au ciel. « Et il y a quatre ou cinq qui sont morts dans l'incendie alors, au final, vous êtes juste en train de les remplacer. »

Derek s'arrête net. Il doit prendre une profonde inspiration avant de pouvoir parler. « Okay. Petit conseil. »

« Dis-moi tout. », dit Seth joyeusement en lui redonnant le ballon.

« Premièrement. » Derek rattrape le ballon et le garde au lieu de le relancer. « Ne redis _jamais_ quelque chose comme ça. À moi, à Cora, ou à qui que ce soit dans la meute. »

« Dire quoi ? Quelle partie ? »

Derek perd le contrôle et lance le ballon plus fort qu'il ne le devrait, et il touche Seth à l'épaule. « Le moment idiot où tu suggères que tout est à propos de nombres et que ma famille est remplaçable. Petit conseil numéro deux : réfléchis avant de laisser des mots sortir de ta bouche. »

« Aïe, putain, mec ! », se plaint Seth en se frottant l'épaule. « Ne prends pas tout aussi _personnellement_ , bon sang. »

« Ne te plains pas. J'essaie de t'aider même si tu as dit des choses incroyablement blessantes. J'ai le droit de le prendre personnellement quand tu dis que ma famille morte peut être remplacée. » Derek hausse un sourcil. « Et si tu ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, on en revient au point deux. Tu as besoin d'apprendre à réfléchir avant de parler. »

« Personne ne m'a dit que les loups-garous étaient tellement susceptibles à propos de tout. », dit Seth en boudant.

« Tu vois, tu le fais encore. À l'instant. Tu ne penses pas. Et oui, nous sommes susceptibles. Aussi susceptibles que n'importe qui, en fait. Tu as juste réduit ma famille assassinée à des nombres, et quand j'essaie de t'en parler, tu te contentes de te plaindre parce qu'on réagit mal à quelque chose qui était vraiment blessant au lieu d'écouter mon conseil de réfléchir avant de sortir des conneries aussi grosses, comme tu as tendance à le faire tout le temps. » Derek s'arrête et prend une inspiration avant de hausser les épaules. « Tu as dit aimer la meute. J'aurais pensé que tu apprécierais que quelqu'un t'en parle avant que quelqu'un ne craque et fasse plus que te lancer un ballon un peu fort. »

« Okay, voilà, je suis désolé. », dit Seth sans sembler désolé du tout. « Et désolé de m'être moqué de Sylvia pour mâchouiller un jouet pour chien, et pour tout ce que j'ai dit que tu penses que je devrais regretter. »

« Et ? », dit Derek, dans l'expectative.

« Et quoi ? »

« Et tu ne vas pas le refaire, et tu apprendras à réfléchir avant de parler. », dit Derek. « Parce que si tu continues à bouleverser ma sœur, je t'enterre. Et je sais qu'elle t'a déjà parlé de plusieurs de ces points. »

« Peut-être que tu penses qu'elle est bouleversée juste parce que _toi_ , tu l'es. », dit Seth.

« Non. Je pense qu'elle est bouleversée parce que je peux le _dire_. » Derek se tapote l'arête du nez. Il pourrait dire que c'est parce que Cora lui en parle, mais il ne veut pas donner à Seth une raison d'être en colère contre sa sœur. « En plus, on est frère et sœur, et on est de la même meute. Aucun de nous ne veut voir quiconque bouleversé. Alors si tu me fais du mal à moi, à Stiles ou à Sylvia, tu fais du mal à Cora, aussi. »

« C'est l'éclate totale dans la meute, dis-donc. »

« Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses, peut-être que tu devrais te demander ce que tu veux vraiment tirer de tout ça. »

« Comme tu veux, mec. », dit Seth. « Je veux ta sœur. Tu sais, ma compagne. Alors peut-être que je vais juste aller passer un peu de temps avec elle. »

« Tu vois, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Parce qu'on est sa meute. »

« Et alors, ça veut dire que tout le monde doit s'entendre comme larron en foire ? », demande Seth avec un reniflement incrédule. « C'est ça qu'il s'est passé quand t'as ramené Stiles à la maison ? »

« Non, mais ça veut dire qu'on doit tous être capables de s'asseoir ensemble pour manger ou regarder un film en toute cordialité. Ça veut dire que tu ne peux pas faire partie de la meute si la seule personne avec qui tu supportes d'être, c'est Cora. Et tu ne peux pas la séparer de la meute. Bien sûr, on peut parler de quand Stiles nous a rejoints. Non, il ne s'entendait pas avec ma mère, au début. Mais il s'entendait très bien avec Peter, Cora et les enfants, et il n'a jamais eu de problème avec Laura et Jonathan. Lui et ma mère ont réussi à arranger les choses entre eux. »

Seth soupire. « T'as fini ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Si t'arrêtes de te conduire en crétin et de faire du mal à Cora, alors oui. Continue à te comporter comme tu l'as fait jusqu'à présent, alors non. On va juste devoir voir où la vie nous mène. » Puisqu'il ne va manifestement pas pouvoir avancer plus sur ce point, il commence à s'éloigner. « Au fait. Je déteste le football. », lance-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Il rentre et cherche Stiles. Il le trouve dans la chambre, à taper sur son ordinateur. Stiles relève les yeux quand il entre, mais se contente de lui dire « Hey. » au lieu de son accueil enthousiaste habituel.

« Hey. », répond Derek en s'asseyant au bout du lit. Il irait bien enlacer Stiles, mais ça voudrait dire qu'il regarderait par-dessus son épaule, et ça pourrait trop facilement se transformer en invasion de l'intimité. « Quoi de neuf ? », demande-t-il au lieu de se plaindre sur à quel point il aimerait utiliser la tête de Seth comme boule de bowling.

« Rien, je fais juste... quelques devoirs, et je réfléchis à une des affaires que Duke m'a données. » Stiles se frotte la paume d'une main sur le visage. « Comment s'est passé ton petit temps privilégié avec Seth ? »

« Je lui ai lancé un ballon de foot dessus. Mes plantes sont plus réceptives aux conseils. » Derek se laisse tomber en arrière sur le lit. « Mais le bon point, c'est que maintenant je peux dire en toute honnêteté que je l'avais prévenu, quand j'irai l'enterrer dans les bois. »

Stiles renifle. « Comme si c'était toi qui allais t'occuper de l'enterrement. »

« Eh bien, Oncle Peter pourra dire que je l'avais prévenu. » Derek se retourne pour être allongé sur le côté et regarde Stiles. « Et puis, je déteste le football. Comment ça va, avec les affaires ? »

« Pas bien. Je suis coincé sur la dernière que Duke m'a envoyée et... Ce n'est pas une bonne. »

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu travailles dessus ? »

« Plus ou moins trois jours. », répond Stiles. « J'ai essayé de faire une pause en me concentrant sur mes devoirs, mais ç'a été une erreur monumentale. »

« Ça ne se passe pas bien non plus, je devine ? » Derek réfléchit à ce que Stiles a dit. « Tu peux vraiment dire que tu es coincé si ça ne fait que trois jours que tu es dessus ? »

Stiles cille. « Est-ce que j'ai – Est-ce que j'ai utilisé le mauvais mot ? » Il a l'air un peu paniqué. « Je pensais que c'était coincé. Ce n'est pas coincé ? »

« Non, tu as utilisé le bon mot, ou en tout cas le mot que tu voulais employer. » Derek voit le soulagement sur le visage de Stiles et décide de ne pas en faire toute une histoire en essayant de le réconforter. Lui dire qu'il ne s'est pas trompé devrait suffire. « Je disais juste que trois jours, ce n'est pas bien long. Je veux dire, tu es bon dans ce que tu fais, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu peux faire des miracles. »

« Oui, tu as raison, mais... Ce n'est pas comme quand j'essayais de résoudre des mystères ici et là et que je devais collecter des informations. J'ai déjà toutes les infos. C'est juste que... Je ne peux pas les imbriquer ensemble comme il faut. »

« Tout comme plein de personnes avant toi n'ont pas pu, et elles y ont travaillé plus longtemps que trois jours, je parie. », dit Derek. « Tu es sûr d'avoir toutes les infos ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai toutes celles que je pourrais avoir. », répond Stiles. « Mais oui, cette affaire a été très bien documentée, elle n'a juste jamais été résolue. »

« Dans ce cas, je laisserais reposer, je dirais, jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, avant de revenir dessus. »

« Oui, tu as probablement raison. » Stiles s'éloigne du bureau avec un soupir. « Alors, pas de chance non plus avec Seth, hein ? J'aimerais bien dire que je suis surpris, mais bon, je ne le suis pas du tout. »

« Mm hm. » Il y a un moment de silence. « Okay, j'ai menti. Je vais te répéter certaines choses qu'il m'a dites. »

Amusé, Stiles tourne sur sa chaise de bureau avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit à côté de Derek. « Oui, laisse sortir tout ça de ta poitrine. De ta poitrine merveilleuse et bien musclée. », dit-il en la caressant de haut en bas.

Derek rit à ça, et se détend un peu. « Il a pratiquement commencé avec 'J'ai tellement hâte d'avoir la Morsure, mais Cora dit que c'est pas poli de demander'. Je parie qu'elle ne lui a pas dit que ça. »

Stiles fronce légèrement les sourcils en repensant à ce que Peter lui a dit sur Seth essayant d'obtenir un contrat. Il espère encore une fois avoir le droit de toute dire à Derek à propos de leurs soupçons. « Oui, je parie que non ? »

« Donc, euh, j'ai peut-être sous-entendu que maman ne sera peut-être pas en capacité de le transformer, politiques de meute et tout ça. Juste pour voir ce qu'il ferait. »

« Oooh, c'est intéressant, ça. », dit Stiles en se rapprochant pour être confortable. « Il a dit quoi ? »

« 'Bien sûr', ce qu'il veut vraiment, c'est Cora. Mais ça n'a aucun sens que maman ne puisse pas le transformer puisque seul Scott a été mordu récemment mais 'quatre ou cinq loups sont morts dans l'incendie'. » Derek grimace. « Il se peut que ce soit à ce moment que je l'ai frappé avec le ballon. »

Stiles grimace aussi. « Pour être honnête, tu lui racontais des conneries, alors ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant qu'il te reprenne dessus. La subtilité n'est pas vraiment ton fort. »

« Je ne suis pas certain que c'était ça. », dit Derek, bien qu'il doive admettre que Stiles a raison. « Il m'a repris quand il a demandé comment s'étaient passées les choses quand tu as rejoint la meute. »

« Argh. Ce n'était pas si mal, non ? »

« Putain non. Tu t'es adapté comme une pièce de puzzle manquante, en comparaison. » Il enroule ses doigts avec ceux de Derek. « Tu avais tes problèmes avec maman et, dans une moindre mesure, avec papa puisqu'il a essayé d'arranger les choses. Mais tu t'entendais bien avec tous les autres. Avec qui Seth s'entend-il ? »

« Même pas avec Cora. », acquiesce Stiles.

« Exactement. » Derek rapproche Stiles. « C'est bizarre et malsain à tellement de niveaux. »

« Heureusement pour nous, ce n'est pas notre boulot de réparer ça. », dit Stiles. « Et malheureusement pour nous, j'ai toujours un devoir de cinq pages à écrire sur Thomas Hardy. »

« Pour quand ? »

Stiles se tortille légèrement. « Demain ? »

« Oh, punaise. » Ainsi s'en vont tous ses espoirs de sexe.

« Détends-toi. Il n'est que quinze heures. Et j'ai même déjà lu le livre sur lequel je dois écrire. »

Derek rit. « Tu as déjà commencé ? »

« J'ai deux pages de remplissage déjà écrites. », dit Stiles. « Mais après j'ai été distrait par mon travail de détective. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est mille fois plus important ? »

« Nope. », sourit Derek. « Parce que ton diplôme scolaire est important pour ton futur travail de détective. »

« Apparemment pas. », se plaint Stiles, mais il roule hors du lit et retourne à son ordinateur. « Je suppose qu'il y a des choses à dire sur un livre où une femme balance une bite de cochon sur un mec. »

« Dégueu. Tu veux de la motivation ? »

« Absolument ! »

« Finis ton devoir avant d'aller te coucher et je te promets du sexe extraordinaire pour te réveiller. »

Stiles lui lance un regard en coin. « Ça n'existe pas, du sexe extraordinaire pour me réveiller à six heures du matin, ce qui est l'heure à laquelle on devrait le faire si je veux ne serait-ce qu' _arriver à l'heure_ en classe d'anglais. »

« Tu préfères avoir quoi ? Ton café avant l'école, ou du sexe ? »

Stiles bafouille. « Tu – Tu ne peux pas me demander ça ! C'est un sacrilège ! »

Derek rit. « Eh bien, peut-être que si c'est un bon devoir, tu pourras avoir les deux. »

« Mes devoirs sont toujours bons. », marmonne Stiles. « Maintenant, arrête de m'importuner, j'essaie de travailler. »

Derek lui fait une grimace, mais se penche pour déposer un petit baiser dans le creux de sa nuque avant d'aller chercher un livre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après réflexion, Stiles installe les affiches pour la nouvelle affaire dans la chambre d'ami. Il n'y a aucune raison que Derek y aille, alors il ne verra pas ce que manigance Stiles. Et pour son père, eh bien, Tom a déjà bien assez à faire. S'il tombe dessus, Stiles lui dira juste que c'est pour une enquête sur une affaire en lien avec l'OLL et il ne regardera probablement pas assez en détails pour se rendre compte que Stiles lui ment.

Il compile tout ce qu'il a appris à propos de Seth Freudenberg sur une affiche et la place au centre. Isaac prend la moitié d'une autre, bien que Stiles ne pense pas que ça ait une quelconque importance. De ce qu'il peut dire, Isaac est complètement innocent. Il a rejeté Cora à la cérémonie, mais il y a de grandes chances qu'ils auraient gravité l'un vers l'autre tôt ou tard si Seth n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez.

Le problème avec les informations qu'il compile, c'est qu'aucune n'est intéressante. Il peut faire des recherches sur l'université de Seth, sa famille et son colocataire jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle, mais il n'y a rien.

Il veut des conseils, mais Peter n'est presque jamais là, et il ne peut en parler à personne d'autre. Il en veut un peu à Peter, pour être honnête. Il a l'impression d'avoir été lâché dans le grand bain sans bouée, et il coule à toute vitesse.

Il n'arrive tout simplement pas à comprendre _la raison_ de tout ça. Si Seth voulait s'attirer les bonnes grâces d'une meute, pourquoi faire en sorte que tout le monde le déteste ? Et si ce n'est pas son objectif, alors quel est-il ? Causer assez de tensions pour détruire entièrement la meute ? Si c'est ça, il ne comprend de toute évidence pas comment fonctionne une meute de loups-garous. Essayer d'éloigner Cora de la meute pour partir avec elle ? Ça pourrait marcher mais, encore une fois, pourquoi ?

Il manque quelque chose. Plusieurs choses, probablement. Et, sans aucune meilleure piste, il commence à faire des recherches sur les nombreux ennemis de la famille Hale. Ce qui est arrivé l'été dernier a ébranlé de nombreuses fondations. Beaucoup de monde sont satisfaits du résultat, mais beaucoup ne le sont pas. Ils ont reçu une bonne quantité de mails haineux. La plupart étaient ordinaires, mais certains étaient plus flippants.

Avec un peu de bagout, il a réussi à avoir des copies de la plupart d'entre eux, que ce soit de son père ou du bureau de Talia. Il commence à relire chaque lettre à la recherche des intrus, des gens qui, il pense, _veulent_ vraiment faire quelque chose. Chacun d'eux a son propre tableau et, doucement, la chambre d'ami commence à compiler des vraies informations. Il n'était pas certain que tout ceci vaille la peine sur le long terme, mais c'est mieux que de regarder son Mur de Seth et se sentir inutile.

Pour se distraire de toute ça, il travaille aussi sur une affaire de Deucalion. C'est une affaire très moche qui remonte à il y a six ans. Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans le service de néonatalogie d'un hôpital important et a tué les bébés nés de couples de loups-garous. Certains d'eux auraient pu être humains – c'était quasiment impossible de dire, avec les enfants. Laura et Jonathan n'étaient pas certains que Sylvia était humaine jusqu'à après son premier anniversaire. Mais le tueur n'a fait aucune distinction. Si le bébé avait au moins un parent loup-garou, il était tué.

Évidemment, l'affaire avait fait beaucoup de bruit et l'enquête avait été minutieuse, mais aucun vrai suspect n'avait été identifié et l'affaire reste ouverte jusqu'à ce jour.

Ça ne ressemble pas au style de Kate, pour Stiles. Dans le cas des Hale, ainsi que certains autres, elle se concentre sur les adultes, et sur les grandes meutes. En fait, il n'est pas certain du tout que l'OLL soit impliquée. Ça ressemble à l'œuvre d'un dérangé.

Il a parcouru toutes les archives qu'il a pu à la recherche de crimes similaires mais, pour le moment, ça n'a rien donné. Et l'affaire le trouble. Bien évidemment, qu'elle le trouble. Personne ne peut regarder des photos de bébés morts sans rien ressentir. Il passe trop de temps sur ce cas et il le sait. Il a zappé un devoir de biologie, et son prof n'a pas été très content. Maintenant, il est supposé faire son rapport sur le livre le lendemain, mais il n'arrête pas de repenser à l'affaire et se préoccuper des détails.

Il est seul à la maison, ce qui est fait exprès. Derek lui a proposé de venir aussi mais Stiles lui a dit – très franchement d'ailleurs – que s'il vient ils finiront par coucher ensemble toute la soirée, et il a vraiment besoin de faire ses devoirs. Ça lui fait bizarre d'être tout seul, même si son père est à l'étage en dessous. Il s'écroule finalement dans son lit et se tourne et se retourne pour le reste de la nuit. Il ne dort pas très bien, ces derniers temps. Trop de trucs se passent en même temps. Il a trop de trucs à s'inquiéter. Et il n'arrive plus à bien dormir maintenant quand il est seul au lit.

C'est amusant parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça l'affecterait autant, puisqu'il est humain. Mais il a l'impression maintenant que Derek est une partie de lui, et être séparé de lui le rend mal à l'aise, inconfortable. La nuit, il reste allongé dans son lit à fixer le plafond et souhaiter que Derek soit là, il se demande ce qu'il fait. Il sait que pour Derek, c'est la même chose.

Il suppose qu'ils ont tous les deux des traumatismes psychologiques qui y contribuent, mais, au fond, il est prêt à parier que c'est à cause du lien de compagnon. Il se demande si Peter a réussi à dormir en paix depuis la mort d'Olivia. Si Peter reste éveillé, la nuit, à souhaiter ne pas être seul.

Finalement, il réussit à s'endormir.

Le jour suivant est un mauvais jour. Il le sait alors qu'il n'est même pas levé depuis une demi-heure, quand il est dans la cuisine à essayer de dire à son père ce qu'il compte cuisiner ce week-end, et il perd la moitié des mots. « Tu as l'air fatigué. », observe son père. C'est un euphémisme.

« Oui, je n'ai pas bien dormi. », dit Stiles. « Tu sais, tout ce truc avec le lien de compagnon. Je dormirai avec Derek cette nuit et ça ira mieux demain. »

Tom plisse les yeux. Il suspecte clairement Stiles de lui cacher quelque chose, mais il n'insiste pas.

Stiles va à l'école et passe deux minutes entières à se tirer les cheveux pour essayer de se souvenir du mot 'chlorophylle'. « J'ai fait la lecture. Je l'ai faite. Je l'ai _faite_. », jure-t-il, les cheveux en désordre.

« Okay, Stiles. », répond calmement son professeur. « Je te crois. Passons à autre chose. »

Il pense que les profs ont un système, un moyen de communiquer les uns avec les autres quand Stiles a un jour difficile. Personne ne l'interroge, même s'il lève la main à deux reprises et, quand il arrive en classe de littérature, M. Brown lui demande s'il est certain de vouloir faire son rapport aujourd'hui. Stiles répond qu'il l'est, il va bien. Il a des notes. Il va juste s'appuyer sur ses notes.

C'est une idée idiote, et il le sait, mais il désespère de montrer à tout le monde qu'il va bien. Il peut gérer. Il peut résoudre des enquêtes pour Duke, être la Main Gauche de la meute, aider sa sœur et faire ses devoirs, et quand même arriver à la maison à l'heure pour faire une tarte pour le dessert. Il peut _faire ça_.

« Donc, j'ai écrit mon rapport sur Jude l'Obscur. », dit-il, ce qu'il a détesté et regretté après à peine trois chapitres. « Écrit par Thomas Hardy. Il peut être lu comme un... »

Il a un blanc. Il regarde ses notes, mais le mot qu'il cherche n'y est pas écrit.

« Un... Ce truc quand... Quand on parle à propos de quelque chose que l'on n'aime pas. »

« Critique ? », offre Brown calmement.

« Oui, merci, désolé. Une critique de la religion et ses effets sur la société, particulièrement quand on en vient à... »

Il a un nouveau trou de mémoire. Le mot n'est pas là. Comment ça se fait ? C'est un mot qu'il utilise au moins deux fois par jour.

« L'accouplement... Non... Je suis désolé... » Stiles se passe les deux mains dans les cheveux. « Je le jure devant Dieu, j'ai révisé ça la nuit dernière... »

« Tout va bien, Stiles, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas - »

« Non, je peux faire ça. C'est quoi le mot quand on se met avec quelqu'un pour toujours ? »

« Mariage ! », crie Scott, il tombe presque de sa chaise dans sa hâte de fournir le mot.

« Oui, voilà, parce que Jude et son amante Sue sont rejetés par la société pour vivre ensemble dans le pécher et avoir plusieurs enfants ensemble, dont l'un... »

Il patauge encore. Il ne pense même pas que ce soit un _mot_ qui lui manque. C'est comme si un train entier de pensées avait déraillé, ne laissant aucun survivant.

Et puis, il l'entend. La pire des choses, ce _tout petit_ gloussement dans la classe. La personne qui rit s'arrête rapidement, mais pas avant que Stiles l'entende. Et il ne peut pas les blâmer, peut-être qu'il rirait aussi s'il était à leur place mais, dans son état, ça lui donne envie de fondre en larmes.

« Oh mon Dieu ! », laisse-t-il échapper. « Ce livre est plus que déprimant, le thème c'est que la religion est stupide, ne baisez pas votre cousine, n'épousez pas une nana qui vous balance une bite de cochon au visage et, si votre fils est assez flippant pour s'appeler 'Petit père du temps', ne le laissez pas seul avec vos autres enfants. Je rends le micro, j'ai fini. » Il prend son sac et court pratiquement hors de la pièce.

Il se dirige vers l'infirmerie parce qu'il est trop tôt pour rentrer à la maison. Il dit qu'il a mal à l'estomac et se recroqueville sur l'un des lits, souhaitant avoir dormi plus. « Tu veux rentrer à la maison, mon petit ? », demande l'infirmière. « Je pourrais appeler ton père - »

« Non, je ne veux pas le déranger. », dit Stiles misérablement. « Il ne reste plus qu'une heure de cours, je vais attendre et comme ça je pourrai rentrer avec Scott ou Cora. »

« Okay, si tu es sûr. », dit-elle.

Scott sait exactement où il est allé et, quelques secondes à peine après que la dernière cloche ait sonné, il passe la tête dans le bureau de l'infirmière. « Ton carrosse est avancé. »

« Merci, mon pote. », répond Stiles en se levant pour le suivre.

« Tu veux en parler ? », demande Scott.

Stiles secoue la tête.

« 'Kay. » Il commence à dire à Stiles qu'il a de la chance d'avoir loupé le reste du cours d'anglais, parce qu'il a dû écouter des rapports de lecture sur _La perle_ et _Sous la neige_ après qu'il soit parti. « T'as vraiment de la chance d'avoir loupé ça. », précise-t-il.

Stiles hoche un peu la tête et décide qu'il a besoin d'une pause. Il va aller à la maison et faire des biscuits au gingembre. Derek les adore, et Stiles aime faire des bons desserts les soirs où ils commandent et qu'il n'a pas à cuisiner. Ils vont commander chinois, il va se recroqueviller avec Derek sur le canapé et il va dormir. Ça a l'air génial. Scott récupère Allison à l'école. Cora n'est pas là. Elle est sortie quelque part avec Seth. En vérité, Stiles est content qu'elle soit absente, et il est encore plus content que Seth le soit aussi.

Il écoute Scott et Allison flirter à la table de la cuisine pendant qu'il sort les ingrédients dont il aura besoin. Farine, mélasse, sel, cannelle –

« Oh mon Dieu. », dit-il en fixant les deux petits flacons.

« Quoi donc ? », demande Scott.

« Je n'arrive pas – je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de la recette. Je ne me souviens pas si j'ai besoin de levure ou de bicarbonate. Oh mon Dieu ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne regardes pas la recette ? », demande Allison.

« Je ne l'ai pas écrite ! » Stiles se sent paniquer, il sent sa respiration passer de plus en plus difficilement dans sa gorge. « C'était – c'était la recette de ma mère, on la faisait tout le temps ensemble. Je ne – je ne l'ai nulle part ! »

« Okay, okay. », dit Scott en se levant pour s'approcher précautionneusement de Stiles. « Respire profondément, mon pote, ça va a - »

« Ça ne va _pas_ aller ! », proteste Stiles. « C'était la _recette de ma mère_! »

« Oui, d'accord. », dit Scott doucement. « Tu es visiblement stressé aujourd'hui, et tu sais que tu as plus de mal quand tu es stressé. Si tu laisses ça là et que tu y reviens demain, tu vas probablement te souvenir. Ou alors, si tu n'as pas envie d'attendre, tu peux faire deux tournées, une pour chaque, et on verra laquelle est la bonne. »

La solution concrète atténue un peu la panique. Stiles prend une grande inspiration et se laisse tomber sur une chaise. « Okay, d'accord. », dit-il. « On peut faire ça si on le doit. Tu as raison. Je devrais – je devrais faire ça ce week-end, quand je ne serai pas aussi stressé. Je m'en souviendrai probablement à ce moment-là. »

« Okay. » Scott pose une main sur son épaule. « Hey, je pourrais t'emmener au petit commerce. On pourrait prendre quelques fruits et de la glace pour le dessert, tu en penses quoi ? »

« Oui. », dit Stiles. « Oui, c'est une bonne idée. »

L'endorphine et l'adrénaline qui accompagnent une petite crise d'angoisse le laissent engourdi et vidé, presque endormi. Il somnole dans le siège passager de la Jeep pendant que Scott conduit, et Scott ne le réveille pas, le laissant dormir pendant qu'il s'occupe des courses. En fait, Stiles ne se réveille que quand le propriétaire de la voiture garée juste à côté monte dans son véhicule et claque la porte avec un gros bruit. Là, il se réveille soudainement en se débattant. Il regarde sa poitrine en s'attendant à voir du sang, mais il n'y a rien.

« Bon Dieu. », dit-il dans sa barbe en essayant de ne pas hyperventiler. Il n'a pas eu cette réaction à un bruit fort depuis des mois. Il fait quelques exercices de respiration que sa thérapeute lui a enseignés jusqu'à ce que Scott revienne. Il ne parle pas de ça. Il a juste besoin de dormir.

« Hey, du coup, je pensais. », dit Scott. « C'est la soirée rendez-vous demain, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. », répond Stiles avec un soupir.

« Eh bien, je pense que Derek et toi devriez aller quelque part de bien. Allison et moi, on va rester garder les petits. »

« Tu es certain de pouvoir les gérer ? », demande Stiles en souriant malgré lui.

« Ouais, bien sûr, ma mère peut venir nous donner un coup de main. Elle adore ces petits mordeurs de chevilles, et elle peut tout gérer. Je veux dire, elle nous a supportés, tous les deux. Et t'as vraiment besoin d'une pause, mon pote. »

« Ouais. », acquiesce Stiles. Ça a l'air bien. Derek et un hamburger. Pas de Seth, pas d'enquête à résoudre, pas de fiche de lecture. « Ouais, d'accord. T'es le meilleur, mec. Je t'en devrai une. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles se sent beaucoup mieux après une soirée rendez-vous avec Derek, et son compagnon est extrêmement sensible aux sujets qui pourraient le stresser. Ils mangent des cheeseburgers au bacon et parlent de lacrosse, de jardinage et de jeux vidéo, et ils vont voir un film. Il a une bonne nuit de sommeil et se réveille le dimanche matin en se sentant beaucoup mieux.

 

Les dimanches matin impliquent toujours un brunch, et Stiles est occupé la majeure partie de la journée en cuisine. Il fait une fournée de cookies au gingembre et à la mélasse (C'est du _bicarbonate_ , bien sûr que c'est du bicarbonate, comment a-t-il pu ne pas savoir ?). Il coupe aussi une quantité astronomique de fruits, légumes et fromages pour faire des petits sachets que la meute pourra prendre pour déjeuner la semaine suivante.

 

Le dimanche, c'est réservé à la famille. Talia se débrouille pour ne pas travailler et Aaron peut généralement être convaincu de ne pas aller suivre une piste pour une de ses histoires. Derek et Jonathan ont tous les deux des semaines de cinq jours. Laura envisageait de recommencer à travailler quand Sylvia aurait deux ans mais, pour le moment, elle reste à la maison. Scott et Allison sont là, tout comme Tom et Mélissa. Ils regardent beaucoup la télévision et jouent à beaucoup de jeux. Il fait froid et pluvieux, alors ils restent tous à l'intérieur. Même Peter est là, ce qui est étonnant vu ses absences récentes.

 

Cora est la seule à ne pas être là. Cora et Seth. Elle a appelé tard hier soir pour prévenir qu'elle allait passer la nuit chez Seth. Personne ne savait vraiment comment réagir, mais Talia a dit que c'était d'accord. Stiles suspecte Talia de savoir de quoi Peter a menacé Seth s'il touchait Cora, et ça va devoir suffire.

 

Tout va bien, mais elle a dit qu'elle serait là pour le brunch, et elle n'est toujours pas arrivée. Quand Aaron l'a appelée, elle était frivole et n'éprouvait aucun remord. Ils ont fait la grasse matinée, a-t-elle dit. Elle sera à la maison pour le dîner.

 

Son absence refroidit un peu l'ambiance, mais tout le monde fait de son mieux pour ne pas y prêter attention. Les membres humains ne le sentent pas aussi intensément, et c'est difficile de faire la tête quand Allison est une princesse Disney et Scott son lui adorable habituel. Les adolescents et Derek se lancent dans une partie de Concordances. Ils sont vite rejoints par Tom et Mélissa.

 

Talia est dans la cuisine pour se servir une tasse de thé quand son téléphone sonne. Elle décroche. « Allo. » Puis, un moment plus tard. « Comment vas-tu ?... Oui, il est là. Oui, ça devrait aller. Okay. Bien sûr. Tu veux rester dîner ? Bien sûr, je comprends. À bientôt. »

 

Stiles lui lance un regard quand elle raccroche. « On va avoir de la compagnie ? »

 

« Duke va passer déposer quelques dossiers pour toi, pour de nouvelles affaires. », répond Talia. « Il a dit qu'il ne faisait que passer par contre, il rentre chez lui à San Francisco. »

 

« Oh. », dit Stiles en essayant de paraître enthousiaste. Il n'a pas encore regardé la moitié de la dernière fournée de dossiers que Deucalion lui a donné. « Des nouvelles affaires, youpi. »

 

Talia plisse les yeux, tout comme Tom. Il semble qu'ils soient sur le point de poser des questions sur le sujet quand le bruit d'une voiture provient de l'extérieur. « Cora est à la maison. », dit Talia, et tout le monde oublie Stiles et ses problèmes. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle expire bruyamment. « Elle est avec Seth. »

 

Personne n'a rien à ajouter mais Cora est accueillie avec l'énergie habituelle et Seth échange un signe de tête avec Scott, Stiles et, avec réticence, Derek. Stiles les invite à s'asseoir avec eux pour une partie de Concordances. Seth pense qu'ils devraient jouer à quelque chose de plus intéressant, comme le poker. « Tu veux jouer au poker avec des gens qui peuvent entendre quand tu mens ? », demande Stiles avec suspicion. « Okay, d'accord. »

 

Seth est forcé d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ça et, au final, ils jouent au Monopoly, un jeu que Stiles a toujours détesté. Mais il fait avec, parce qu'il ne peut pas toujours tout décider, après tout.

 

À l'instant où Deucalion arrive, Stiles utilise cette excuse pour abandonner son poste. Il entend frapper à la porte d'entrée et se précipite pour ouvrir. Talia arrive quand même la première, envoyant à Stiles un regard amusé et sourcil arqué en ouvrant. La femme de Deucalion n'est pas avec lui, mais il n'est pas seul ; il y a un jeune homme noir avec lui, qui a à peu près l'âge de Derek. Il lui semble familier, mais Stiles n'arrive pas à se souvenir où il l'a déjà vu.

 

Deucalion porte un large carton avec lui, qu'il dépose à l'intérieur. « Il y en a six de plus, Stiles. »

 

Stiles se force à aborder le sujet. « Il n'y a, euh, pas d'urgence, hein ? Parce que j'en ai encore trois de la fournée précédente. »

 

« Non, non. », répond Deucalion. « Je passais dans le coin et après ça, je pars en Australie pour trois semaines, donc je me suis dit que j'allais passer quand j'en avais l'occasion. »

 

Stiles hoche la tête, soulagé. « Okay. Je, euh, je voulais juste être sûr. »

 

« Souviens-toi que je ne suis pas certain de l'implication de l'OLL dans ces affaires. », l'avertit Deucalion. « Ne passe pas trop longtemps dessus si tu ne trouves rien. »

 

« Je sais. », dit Stiles. « C'est juste que, je travaille sur l'affaire des bébés et... »

 

« Ah. » Deucalion hoche légèrement la tête. « C'est une affaire terrible, n'est-ce pas. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu la résolves, tu sais. Des officiers de police avec dix fois ton expérience ont essayé pendant des années et n'ont fait aucun progrès. Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même si tu n'aboutis à rien. »

 

« C'est ce que Derek et mon père m'ont dit. », dit Stiles, mais il doit avouer se sentir soulagé d'entendre ça de la part de l'homme qui lui a confié l'affaire.

 

« Eh bien, si tu trouves que tu travailles pour rien, je crois que je peux t'encourager un peu. », dit Deucalion. « Je vais rentrer à la maison à San Francisco, mais mon jeune ami ici-là te paraît peut-être familier. »

 

Le jeune homme qui accompagne Deucalion écarte les mains. « Euh, salut. Marc Simmons. J'étais, euh - »

 

« En prison ! », s'écrie Stiles en oubliant ses manières sous l'excitation. Marc Simmons est celui qui avait été faussement inculpé pour le meurtre de sa petite amie. « Vous êtes sorti ? Ils vous ont innocenté ? »

 

« En théorie, Marc sera rejugé cet été. », dit Deucalion. « Mais ça n'en arrivera pas là, j'en suis certain. Ça nous donne le temps de vérifier d'autres éléments qui prouveront que quelqu'un d'autre est le tueur. »

 

« C'est génial ! », dit Stiles.

 

« Et Duke m'a dit que c'est toi qui a résolu l'enquête. », continue Marc. « Mec, je peux même pas te dire à quel point je te suis reconnaissant. Je veux dire, pas juste pour m'avoir sorti de prison, mais aussi pour trouver qui a tué Kris – c'était l'amour de ma vie, tu sais ? »

 

Stiles rougit et bredouille quelque chose qu'il espère approprié.

 

Talia intervient en le voyant aussi gêné. « Tu veux boire un café ? », demande-t-elle et Deucalion acquiesce en précisant qu'ils ne resteront pas longtemps. Ils veulent être à Portland, d'où est originaire Marc, avant la fin de la journée. Deucalion leur parle de l'affaire quand ils quittent l'entrée, pénétrant dans le reste de la maison, sa canne blanche faisant du bruit sur le sol.

 

Il y a une légère pause dans la partie de Monopoly quand Talia présente les adolescents à Deucalion et Marc. Elle est au milieu d'une phrase sur l'implication de Stiles dans la relaxation de Marc quand Seth lève les yeux. « Mec, un loup-garou aveugle ? Comment _ça_ a pu arriver ? »

 

Vient alors l'un de ces moments ou presque _tout le monde_ commence à parler en même temps. Il n'y a pas de silence stupéfait cette fois. Ils en ont tous tellement marre des conneries de Seth qu'ils commencent tous à parler en même temps mais rien de ça n'est de poids face à ce que fait Deucalion. Il prend calmement un couteau de cuisine sur le plan de travail et l'abat, pointe la première, entre deux doigts de Seth sur la table.

 

_Ça_ provoque un silence dramatique. Ceux qui parlaient se taisent brusquement. Deucalion se contente de sourire. « J'espère que je n'ai pas manqué ma cible, cette fois. Il y a toujours tellement de sang quand je me trompe. »

 

« Putain de Dieu. », dit Seth faiblement et Stiles sent des gloussements hystériques monter dans sa gorge.

 

« Duke, cette table m'a coûté huit cents dollars. », dit Talia et, vu l'expression de son visage, elle essaie de ne pas rire non plus.

 

« Je te ferai un chèque. », lui répond Deucalion.

 

« C'est du bois d'acajou. » déclare Allison et Scott et Stiles craquent.

 

« Euh, on va aller... quelque part d'autre. » dit Cora joyeusement. « Quelque part qui n'est pas là. Um. » Elle prend Seth par l'épaule pour le remettre sur pieds et le traîne hors de la pièce.

 

Deucalion secoue légèrement la tête quand ils partent. « Il en faut un dans chaque meute, je suppose. » Puis il revient au récit de la sortie de prison de Marc sans perdre une seconde. Ils restent encore environ quinze minutes et Stiles leur donne un plateau de cookies avant qu'ils ne partent. Marc et lui s'échangent leur adresse mail et il donne à Marc l'url du site du groupe de soutien des victimes de l'OLL.

 

« C'était tellement gentil de sa part de faire venir Marc. », dit Talia alors que Stiles commence à préparer le dîner.

 

« Je pense qu'il savait... que j'avais besoin d'encouragements. », admet Stiles. « Et quelques nouvelles affaires, ça peut être bien. Un petit peu de changement. »

 

Tom acquiesce et lui ébouriffe les cheveux. « Souviens-toi que tu ne pourras pas toutes les résoudre. Beaucoup d'elles sont des affaires non élucidées pour une raison. »

 

Stiles hoche la tête. « Je sais. »

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Stiles relève les yeux de son devoir d'histoire sur lequel il peine quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Typiquement, il ne peut pas identifier qui vient d'entrer juste avec le son des pas, mais c'est différent avec Derek. Il sait toujours quand son compagnon est rentré. « Hey, tu rentres plus tôt. », dit-il quand Derek arrive, légèrement moins sale que d'habitude.

 

« J'y suis allé plus tôt ce matin. », répond Derek. Il se penche sur Stiles pour l'embrasser mais essaie de ne pas le toucher, ne voulant pas lui mettre de la terre ou de la poussière dessus. Puis il se force à sourire. « Salut, Seth. »

 

« Yo, quoi d'neuf ? », le salue Seth en relevant les yeux de son téléphone.

 

Stiles se retient de lever les yeux au ciel au dernier moment. « Tyler a réussi à sauter dans une flaque de boue avec sa sœur et Cora aide Laura à leur donner un bain. Seth a décidé de rester là pour me tenir compagnie. », dit-il, le 'Seth a décidé de ne pas se rendre utile' fortement sous-entendu.

 

« Ah. » Derek comprend clairement ce que Stiles ne dit pas. Il va vers l'évier et commence à se nettoyer les mains et les bras. Normalement, il irait prendre une douche mais il pense que Stiles apprécierait plus de la vraie compagnie plutôt qu'un Derek plus propre. Après qu'il se soit un peu nettoyé, il revient vers Stiles et ne peut s'empêcher de le toucher. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque. « Il y a quelque chose que je pourrais manger ? », demande-t-il, la question respectueuse plutôt que demandeuse.

 

Stiles mâchouille le bout de son stylo, ce qui est distrayant. « Oui, euh, il reste des spaghettis, ou alors il y a du salami et du fromage. » Il suçote son stylo, ce qui est _très_ distrayant, même s'il est clair qu'il ne le fait pas intentionnellement. « Ne mange pas trop, par contre, je fais des fajitas ce soir et il va y en avoir une tonne. »

 

Seth ricane. « Tu parles comme si tu étais sa mère. Ne mange pas trop, tu n'auras plus faim sinon ! »

 

C'est suffisant pour rediriger l'attention de Derek ailleurs que sur la fixation orale de Stiles. « Tu sais, même ma mère, l' _alpha_ , ne se moque pas du Cordon Bleu dans sa propre cuisine. » Le sourire qu'il envoie à Seth n'est pas hostile, techniquement, mais ça n'en est pas loin.

 

« Vous prenez les choses quand même super au sérieux. », dit Seth sans une once de remords. « Je veux dire, pour une femme au foyer un peu améliorée. »

 

Derek s'apprête à dire quelque chose de désagréable mais Stiles se contente de lever les yeux. « Hey, le Cordon Bleu est la dernière ligne de défense. Ce serait vraiment si difficile pour moi d'empoisonner quelqu'un ? »

 

Derek se contente de cligner des yeux bêtement pendant quelques secondes. Il n'aurait pas pensé que Peter aurait déjà parlé de ça à Stiles, mais il suppose qu'il ne devrait pas être surpris. Il redirige son regard vers Seth puisque Stiles se défend très bien tout seul. Seth, cependant, est imperturbable. « Super. », dit-il en se re-concentrant sur le jeu sur son téléphone. Stiles soupire et retourne à ses devoirs, alors Derek se dirige vers le réfrigérateur. Il doit admettre qu'il espérait pouvoir sortir quelque part, mais Stiles est clairement absorbé dans son travail et il ne veut pas l'interrompre. En fait, Stiles commence à taper la table avec son crayon, ce qui est un signe qu'il a du mal avec quelque chose.

 

« Mm ? », dit Derek en le regardant. C'est un bon compromis. Ça donne à Stiles l'opportunité de l'ignorer s'il le souhaite, mais c'est une ouverture suffisante pour qu'il puisse demander de l'aide ou parler de son problème.

 

Stiles se passe une main dans les cheveux. « C'est quoi le mot quand des pays ne s'impliquent pas dans les affaires étrangères ? »

 

« Euh... » Derek fouille dans le frigo. « Donne-moi un exemple ? »

 

« Genre, c'est la politique quand un pays décide 'Que le reste du monde aille se faire voir, on reste dans nos frontières.' »

 

« Isolationnisme. », dit Derek.

 

« Oui ! » Stiles le note. « C'est ça. »

 

« Comme le Japon avait l'habitude de faire, non ? », dit Derek en sortant un Tupperware plein de spaghettis.

 

« Oui, et les Etats-Unis entre la première et la seconde guerre mondiale. », répond Stiles en continuant à prendre des notes. Puis il relève à nouveau les yeux. « Je suis désolé si jamais tu espérais rentrer et faire, je ne sais pas, quelque chose de plus excitant que me regarder oublier mon histoire. »

 

Derek hausse les épaules. « Tu n'as pas oublié ton histoire, tu as oublié le mot _isolationnisme_. Et on peut faire quelque chose après manger, ou demain. »

 

« Mm. », dit Stiles en recommençant à mâchouiller son stylo. Il se passe une main dans les cheveux et marmonne quelque chose qui ressemble à : « Putains d'Hoover et de Coolidge et de Woodrow, je les confonds tout le temps, y a eu combien de présidents dans ce pays et pourquoi ils se ressemblent tous ? »

 

« Je suis quand même surpris que tu sois encore à l'école. », dit Seth en continuant à pianoter sur son téléphone.

 

« Pourquoi ? », demande Stiles en écrivant dans son cahier.

 

« Je sais pas, à cause de ce qui est arrivé quand tu t'es fait tirer dessus. T'es pas retardé, maintenant, ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

 

Stiles fait tomber son stylo en relevant brusquement la tête. Sa bouche s'ouvre pendant une seconde, mais il se contente de déglutir en détournant le regard.

 

Derek lâche le plat qu'il tenait et il se retourne pour faire face à Seth. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? », demande-t-il, et il n'y a rien de plaisant dans son ton.

 

« Hey, détends-toi, mec, c'est juste ce que disent les gens ? », dit Seth.

 

« Non. C'est ce que _tu_ as dit. », aboie Derek en le pointant du doigt pour souligner ses propos.

 

« Tout ce que je dis, c'est que - »

 

« Seigneur, je peux pas faire ça. », dit Stiles. Il s'écarte de la table et quitte la cuisine sans un autre mot. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte de derrière s'ouvre et se referme.

 

Derek suit ses mouvements, mais une fois qu'il est parti, il se retourne vers Seth. « Je m'en fous de ce que tu dis, parce que ce sont des choses que tu n'es pas intelligent pour garder pour toi. Même si tu es assez stupide pour les penser. »

 

« Peu importe, mec. », dit Seth. Il prend son téléphone et retourne à son jeu. « Seigneur. »

 

« Non, pas _peu importe_. » Derek lui prend son téléphone. « S'il t'arrive de redire quelque chose comme ça à Stiles, il n'y aura pas que moi que tu vas devoir faire face. » Derek repose le téléphone brutalement, mais il fait attention de ne pas l'abimer. « Maintenant, sors de cette cuisine. Et n'y revient pas si ce n'est pas pour un repas de famille ou que Stiles t'en a donné la permission. »

 

Seth reprend son téléphone. « Je vais aller voir où en est Cora. »

 

« Fais donc ça. » Derek reste sur ses talons jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sorti de la pièce en pensant que, si Seth pense qu'il va aller pleurer vers Cora pour qu'elle prenne sa défense, il va avoir un sacré choc. Puis, il se tourne et se dirige vers la porte arrière à la recherche de Stiles. Il ne le voit nulle part et, pendant quelques minutes, il craint qu'il n'ait quitté la propriété. Mais il sent qu'il est encore proche, alors Derek flâne jusqu'à le trouver adossé au cabanon à outils au fond du jardin, hors de vue de la maison. Stiles lève les yeux quand Derek approche mais détourne le regard sans rien dire. « Je, euh, je l'ai banni de la cuisine. À peu près définitivement. », dit Derek en espérant qu'il n'a pas dépassé les limites et marché sur les plates-bandes de Stiles.

 

« Ouais, comme s'il allait y prêter attention plus qu'il ne prête attention au reste des protocoles et manières de la meute qu'on a essayé de lui enseigner. », remarque Stiles en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

 

« Il va obéir parce que sinon, je vais le sortir de là physiquement. Ce n'est pas ouvert à négociation, sauf si toi, tu le veux. » Derek s'assoit à côté de lui.

 

« Autant j'adorerais voir ça, autant je ne pense pas que ça aiderait. », murmure Stiles.

 

« C'est vrai. Je ne pense pas que ça puisse le rendre moins enfoiré, mais il ne peut pas dire ces choses insultantes sur toi, et tu as le droit de te sentir en sécurité chez nous. Malheureusement, on ne peut pas complètement l'empêcher de venir, mais on peut lui interdire d'entrer dans la cuisine. » Il fait une pause en pensant à un effet collatéral non intentionnel. « Ce qui nous donnerait à tous un sanctuaire loin de lui. »

 

« Génial. », dit Stiles d'un ton pince-sans-rire. « Ça va être trois fois plus difficile de faire avancer quoi que ce soit. » Il secoue légèrement la tête et triture nerveusement l'ourlet de son T-shirt. « Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est ce que les gens pensent vraiment de moi ? »

 

« Non. En tout cas, personne que j'ai vu. » Derek se rappuie contre le mur du cabanon. « Avoir quelques soucis de mémoire ne fait pas de toi un retardé. Ça ne diminue pas ton intelligence. »

 

Stiles rit amèrement. « Tu sais, c'est assez drôle parce que quand il a dit ça, j'ai voulu lui répondre 'raconte pas ta merde ici', mais je n'ai pas réussi à me souvenir du mot 'merde'. Je l'utilise au moins quinze fois par jour, pourtant. Mon père serait ravi. »

 

Derek renifle. « Je peux comprendre que tu aies été pris au dépourvu, mais ne va pas me faire croire que tu as besoin du mot 'merde' pour remettre quelqu'un à sa place. »

 

« Nan, j'en ai pas besoin. Mais je me suis focalisé dessus. C'est ça le problème. Ce n'est pas que j'oublie des mots, mais je reste obsédé à essayer de retrouver le mot exact que je voulais employer au lieu d'utiliser un synonyme. C'est ça qui me ralentit. C'est ça qui me fait paraître ret- »

 

Derek pose un doigt sur les lèvres de Stiles. « Ne le _dis_ même pas. Parce que ce n'est pas vrai. Je sais que ce n'est pas mon boulot de te faire des discours de motivation, mais, Seigneur, Stiles. Tu as des problèmes parce que quelque chose de _vraiment moche_ t'est arrivé. Bienvenue dans la famille. Tu as ta place ici, entre le petit copain qui flippe à mort quand tu fais griller du porc, et ton oncle qui oublie parfois où il est, et ton alpha qui était tellement désespérée d'avoir une meute plus grande qu'elle a failli déchirer celle qu'elle avait. Et beaucoup d'entre nous ne peut plus voir une bougie d'anniversaire allumée. »

 

« Je suppose que tu as raison. », dit Stiles. Il se détend contre Derek. « C'est juste... Je peux pas, avec ce mec. Je veux dire... savoir qu'il pense ça à mon propos. Je ne veux même plus avoir à le regarder. Tu m'en voudras pas si je l'évite, hein ? »

 

« Bien sûr que non. » Derek enroule un bras autour de lui. « Je pourrais être un peu jaloux de ne pas pouvoir lui échapper, par contre. »

 

« C'est justifié. », dit Stiles.

 

« Tu sais. », dit Derek. « Je n'avais pas réalisé que Peter t'avait parlé du rôle du Cordon Bleu en tant qu'ultime assassin. »

 

Stiles cligne des yeux. « Je – Quoi ? C'est _vraiment vrai_? Je racontais juste des conneries pour faire flipper Seth ! »

 

« Oh. », répond Derek. « Eh bien, ça explique pourquoi tu lui as dit, alors. Je me demandais. »

 

« Les Cordons Bleus assassinent vraiment des gens ? »

 

« C'est rare. Mais c'est déjà arrivé. »

 

« Bon sang. » Stiles secoue la tête. « Les loups-garous sont des durs à - » Il s'arrête et secoue à nouveau la tête. « Non, ne me dis pas, je vais trouver. C'est ce truc à propos de cuisine. » Il fait une pause et soupire. « Bon dieu, je ne peux même _regarder_ mes devoirs maintenant et je n'ai pas à commencer le repas avant une heure. Tu es revenu plus tôt et tu as toujours besoin d'une douche. Allons en prendre une. »

 

« Là, ça me parle. » Derek se lève en souriant. « Je veux aussi que tu saches que ce que tu faisais à ce crayon tout à l'heure était obscène. »

 

« Quoi ? Je faisais quoi au crayon ? », demande Stiles d'un ton neutre, acceptant la main de Derek et se laissant remettre sur pieds.

 

« Tu n'arrêtais pas de le tripoter et le mettre dans ta bouche. »

 

« Oh, désolé. », rit Stiles. « J'ai une fixation orale. Je me demande pourquoi... », songe-t-il en regardant avec ostentation l'entrejambe de Derek.

 

« Ne me jette pas, à moi ou à une partie de moi, un de ces regards tant qu'on n'est pas dans la douche. »

 

« Oui, monsieur ! », dit Stiles avec un sourire qui fait des choses terribles à Derek.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

L'ambiance est tendue chez les Hale pendant plusieurs jours. Stiles ne veut même pas _regarder_ Seth, et prétend qu'il n'existe pas. Chaque fois qu'il le voit, il entend le mot en -r dans sa tête et ne peut pas s'empêcher de se demander si c'est vraiment ce que les autres pensent de lui. Les autres savent clairement que quelque chose le perturbe mais, après quelques tentatives sans réponse, ils n'insistent pas.

 

Il évite Cora, aussi, parce qu'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Tout ce dont elle veut parler, c'est de Seth, et il ne veut pas l'entendre. Il suppose qu'il réussira à surmonter ça au bout d'un moment, parce qu'il sait que ce n'est pas de la faute de Cora. Mais en même temps, il est amer et énervé qu'elle ait emmené Seth dans la maison, dans l'endroit qui était devenu un espace sécurisé pour lui.

 

L'école est problématique, du coup, parce qu'il est dans trois de ses classes avec Cora, et il sait qu'elle va très bientôt remarquer qu'il essaie de l'ignorer. Il va juste devoir continuer à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe avec Seth et le sortir de la maison avant que les choses empirent.

 

Au moins, il peut éviter Seth dans la cuisine. L'information que Seth a été banni de cette pièce s'est répandue et, jusqu'à maintenant, Seth n'a pas osé contrarier Derek. Ça, ou alors, il s'en fiche totalement. C'est bien pour Stiles et Derek d'avoir un espace loin de lui. Au moins, Seth rentre généralement chez lui après le repas, alors il ne reste pas là tout le temps. Il a des cours tôt le matin et la maison Hale est trop loin de l'université pour qu'il reste passer la nuit.

 

Après que le mot soit passé, Stiles se retrouve avec un nombre suspicieux de volontaires pour l'aider à préparer les repas ou nettoyer. Laura a toujours envie de faire la vaisselle et Aaron coupe et remue des choses qui n'en ont absolument pas besoin. Stiles secoue la tête et essaie de diviser les tâches pour que tout le monde puisse avoir un petit moment sans Seth.

 

Son investigation n'a rapidement plus rien donné. Les ennemis de la meute Hale n'ont aucune connexion avec Seth et il ne trouve aucune preuve qu'ils préparent quelque chose, et encore moins ça. Et il n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi Seth se comporte de cette manière-là. Il pense à beaucoup de raisons – Seth est un leurre, un écran de fumée, ou on lui a spécifiquement demandé de cibler Stiles, ou il est dans la maison pour les mêmes raisons que les constructeurs qui avaient mis des accélérants dans les murs et il se fiche complètement de ce que pense la meute de lui. Mais rien ne semble correct et il n'arrive pas à trouver quoi que ce soit de concret.

 

Les choses bougent et prennent une tournure inattendue le dimanche suivant. Peter est à la maison pour la première fois de la semaine, et mange du bacon et des gaufres comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Scott et Allison flirtent paresseusement par-dessus leur petit-déjeuner. Talia et Tom discutent d'une affaire locale sur laquelle elle travaille. Mélissa donne de temps en temps son avis. Seth est plus calme que d'habitude, probablement parce que Peter est là, alors les choses sont calmes.

 

Aaron reçoit un SMS pendant le petit déjeuner. Il sort son téléphone et émet un bruit surpris. Talia lui jette un regard avant de lui demander ce qu'il se passe. « Une minute. », dit-il en pianotant sur l'écran de son téléphone. « Je vérifie... »

 

« Il devrait n'y avoir aucune vérification pendant le petit-déjeuner. », remarque Talia.

 

« Tu vas vouloir entendre ça. », dit Aaron. Il pianote pendant encore un moment avant de relever les yeux. « Apparemment, Gérard Argent a été retrouvé mort la nuit dernière. »

 

Stiles le regarde. « Est-ce que 'Alléluia' est la mauvaise réponse ? », demande-t-il.

 

« Stiles. », dit Tom avec un regard réprobateur.

 

« Quoi ? Je ne l'ai pas tué. », répond Stiles en grognant.

 

« C'est le _grand-père_ d'Allison. », lui rappelle son père.

 

« Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que j'avais trois ans. », dit Allison. « Mon père et lui n'avaient pas vraiment de bonnes relations. »

 

Tom soupire avant d'abandonner. Il se tourne vers Aaron. « Il avait un cancer en phase terminale, alors je suppose que c'était probablement de causes naturelles ? »

 

« Eh bien, l'article dit que 'l'acte criminel' n'a pas été écarté. », dit Aaron. « Et s'ils pensent à cette hypothèse, c'est que ce n'est pas aussi simple que ce qu'il paraît. »

 

« Hunh. », dit Tom en fronçant les sourcils. Stiles le suspecte de faire lui-même quelques recherches dès la fin du petit-déjeuner. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de vouloir en faire lui aussi. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de trouver un peu suspect que, même pas douze heures après la mort de Gérard Argent dans des circonstances mystérieuses, Peter réapparaît et démolit joyeusement une belle assiette d’œufs.

 

« Peter ? », demande-t-il quand personne d'autre ne semble curieux. « Tu veux nous dire quelque chose ? »

 

« Oui, je l'ai tué. », dit Peter avec complaisance.

 

La fourchette de Tom atterrit sur la table avec un bruit sourd. « Sérieusement ? Officier des forces de l'ordre juste là. »

 

Peter sourit. « Je suis désolé, Tom, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. » Puis, à Stiles. « L'homme avait un cancer en phase terminale. Pourquoi dépenserais-je du temps et des efforts à tuer un homme qui était déjà mourant ? Je ne suis pas un homme impatient. Il est très probable que la mort de Gérard soit un meurtre, mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai commis. »

 

« Et tu réapparais finalement en ville parce que... ? »

 

« Je ne manquerais pour rien au monde le brunch du dimanche préparé par l'adorable compagnon Cordon Bleu de mon neveu. », répond Peter.

 

Stiles grogne. « Okay, j'abandonne. Je vais juste mettre ça dans la pile des trucs dont je n'ai rien à foutre. »

 

« Boite à jurons ! », dit son père.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ça a été mis dans les tags, mais encore une fois, attention, l'abus sur enfants est présent dans cette histoire.

Isaac ouvre la porte arrière, regarde à droite et à gauche avant d'entrer. Il espère malgré tout que son père est déjà parti au cimetière. Il travaille souvent tard. Creuser des tombes se fait la nuit, pour que les emplacements soient prêts le matin. Si c'est un vendredi ou samedi soir, son père lui laisse faire mais les nuits de semaine, il s'en charge lui-même.

 

Malheureusement pour Isaac, à peine est-il entré dans la maison qu'il entend son père dans la cuisine, et il grimace. « Hey, euh, salut papa. », dit-il en baissant légèrement la tête quand il entre dans la pièce. Il n'est pas resté dehors aussi tard intentionnellement. Stiles l'a invité pour une pizza et une ou deux parties de lacrosse. Il s'est bien amusé et il a perdu la notion du temps.

 

Il ne sait toujours pas vraiment quoi penser de Stiles. Il a la forte impression que Stiles a des raisons cachées de se faire de lui un ami, des raisons qui ont probablement tout à voir avec la meute. C'est juste qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre ces raisons. Il n'arrive toujours pas à oublier sa première rencontre avec Cora, les quatre-vingt-dix secondes qu'elle a duré. Elle lui avait offert un sourire incertain et dit : « Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ? » et il avait oublié comment parler pendant une minute. Il peut toujours revoir son sourire chaque nuit quand il essaie de dormir, voir la manière dont elle avait nerveusement mordillé sa lèvre en lui parlant.

 

Il peut toujours voir son visage déçu quand il a finalement bredouillé : « Euh, je ne peux vraiment pas. » en réponse à son « Tu veux aller dans un endroit un peu plus calme ? » tentant. Elle avait eu l'air momentanément effondrée. Il avait essayé de sauver la situation. « Ce n'est pas, euh, ce n'est pas toi. C'est juste que, que je ne peux vraiment pas faire le truc des compagnons. » Mais il n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation.

 

Il peut toujours voir son visage quand elle avait quitté le gymnase rempli de loups-garous et de compagnons potentiels. Il l'avait perdue de vue pendant quelques minutes, il était allé se cacher dans les vestiaires dans l'espoir qu'elle soit partie quand il sortirait. Elle partait tout juste au bras d'un garçon un peu plus grand que lui avec une casquette de base-ball, et elle le regardait avec une adoration totale. Ça avait été comme un coup de poignard en pleines tripes pour Isaac.

 

Il s'était dit de ne pas y penser. Ce n'est pas la même chose pour chaque loup-garou, non ? Alors qu'elle lui demande, ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il était 'l'élu', non ? Elle avait probablement juste pensé qu'il était mignon, ce qui était au moins bon pour son estime de lui et, quand il avait refusé de la voir, elle était allée voir d'autres pâturages. Il avait juste à passer à autre chose, lui aussi.

 

Puis Stiles est arrivé, et Isaac n'est plus sûr de rien. Pourquoi Stiles s'intéresse-t-il à lui ? En quoi ça a un rapport avec sa sœur de meute ? Parce qu'Isaac n'est pas stupide au point de croire qu'il n'y a aucun rapport. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence que, les trois fois où Isaac a passé du temps avec Stiles et sa meute, Cora n'était pas là.

 

Et puis, est-ce que ça a de l'importance ? Si on oublie ce qui se rapporte avec Stiles et la meute, Roger Lahey a exprimé très clairement son opinion sur le sujet. Les gens qui courent après les loups-garous sont des sangsues. Il préfère largement un de ces travailleurs au sang chaud plutôt qu'un parvenu poilu. (Bien sûr, suivant les jours, son père trouve bien des raisons de détester ces travailleurs, aussi. Son père ne déteste pas les loups-garous ; il déteste tout le monde, et il hait Isaac encore plus.)

 

« Tu étais où ? », demande Roger de ce ton moyen qu'Isaac déteste. Ça veut dire que son père a dépassé sa colère et est en train de réfléchir à la meilleure punition.

 

« Désolé, papa. J'étudiais avec des amis et j'ai perdu la notion du temps. », dit Isaac. Il s'est bien amusé, à traîner avec Stiles et ses amis. Derek était là aussi, cette fois. Il a donné à Isaac un regard un peu calculateur mais n'a rien dit. Il a l'air calme, surtout si on le compare avec les bavardages excités de Scott et Stiles. Scott et Isaac contre Stiles et Derek, pour que chaque équipe ait un loup et un humain. Les équipes étaient équilibrées. Derek ne sait pas jouer au lacrosse plus que ça, mais il gère mieux ses habilités lycanthropes que Scott, alors ça se compense. Ils ont joué jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent soudainement compte qu'il faisait trop noir pour bien y voir.

 

Roger continue à faire calmement la vaisselle. « Tu sais, je ne te demande pas beaucoup, Isaac. », dit-il. « La maison en ordre, tes devoirs faits, un repas sur la table quand je reviens d'une longue journée de travail. » Le verre qu'il tient heurte le plan de travail avec un tintement. « Tu as faim ? »

 

« Euh, non. », dit Isaac en espérant que ce soit la bonne réponse.

 

Mais non. Son père continue. « J'ai fait des hamburgers. J'en ai laissé deux pour toi dans le four. Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas ton repas ? »

 

« Oui, monsieur. », répond Isaac en baissant la tête. Il se dirige vers la nourriture. « Je peux nettoyer, tu n'as pas besoin de - »

 

« Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire, Isaac ? »

 

Isaac se dépêche de se servir. « Oui, monsieur. Désolé. » Il s'assoit avec son assiette. Deux hamburgers et une part de pommes frites. Son père n'est pas un grand cuisinier, mais Isaac n'est pas un gourmet non plus. Il n'y a rien de vert dans le plat. Il commence à enfourner la nourriture dans sa bouche, le dos tendu, regardant son père faire la vaisselle.

 

« Et donc. », dit Roger. « Qu'est-ce que tu révisais avec tes amis ? »

 

« Oh, heu, seulement... », dit Isaac. « On a un devoir sur _Les raisins de la Colère_ pour la semaine prochaine, on parlait du livre et de ce qu'il y a à en dire. Et il y a un test en maths vendredi. »

 

« Uh huh. », répond Roger. Il prend un torchon et s'essuie les mains avant de s'asseoir en face d’Isaac. « Tu as réussi ton TP de physique lundi ? »

 

Isaac retient une grimace. Il avait espéré que son père aurait oublié. « J'ai eu, euh, j'ai eu 16 pour celui-là. »

 

« Ce qui ramène ta moyenne à ? »

 

« Je ne suis pas certain. », répond Isaac, mal à l'aise. « Les partiels ne sont que dans quelques semaines, donc elle peut encore remonter. »

 

« Oui, mais maintenant ? »

 

« La note ? Je, euh, je ne sais pas vraiment. »

 

« Mais tu viens de dire qu'elle pouvait remonter. »

 

« Oui, je voulais dire, euh, en général. »

 

« Tu veux qu'on continue cette conversation en bas ? », demande Roger, et Isaac ne peut retenir un petit frisson. « Non ? Alors dis-moi ta moyenne. »

 

« Papa, on n'est même pas encore au milieu du semestre - »

 

« Isaac. »

 

« Il reste beaucoup de temps. »

 

« Isaac... »

 

« J'en suis à onze. », laisse échapper Isaac. Chimie de merde. Harris de merde, qui lui retire des points parce qu'il n'aime pas son écriture ou parce qu'il a fait l'erreur stupide une fois de corriger un mot qu'Harris avait mal utilisé. Stupide lui, pour ne pas être assez bien, pour ne pas être aussi bien que Camden. Et stupide Camden pour être allé mourir et l'avoir laissé tout seul.

 

« Onze. » Roger se rassoit dans sa chaise et observe Isaac pendant quelques minutes qui paraissent une éternité. « Très bien. Je ne suis pas fâché, tu sais. Peut-être un peu déçu. »

 

C'était assuré, pense Isaac. Il n'y a jamais eu un jour où il n'a pas déçu son père.

 

« Tu sais que je vais devoir te punir, par contre. », continue Roger. Isaac acquiesce et garde les yeux sur la table, tout en pensant désespérément _pas le congélateur, pas le congélateur, par pitié, pas le congélateur_. « Tu sais, c'est ma responsabilité en tant que parent. Alors, je vais te dire, puisque j'ai déjà fait la vaisselle, pourquoi ne nettoierais-tu pas la cuisine ? »

 

Isaac hoche la tête, mais il est tendu, comme un animal qui sent le danger. Son père est trop calme, trop raisonnable, et ce n'est jamais une bonne chose. Il préférerait que Roger se fâche et se mette à hurler. Au moins, ce serait terminé plus rapidement. Il se contente d'acquiescer quand son père lui explique qu'il veut que la cuisine soit nickel et essaie de ne pas tressaillir quand il lance les verres et la vaisselle à travers la pièce. Il continue à acquiescer et pense _c'est juste une note de chimie, s'il te plaît, pour l'amour de Dieu, s'il te plaît ne me remet pas là-dedans_.

 

« Eh bien. », dit son père en prenant une grande inspiration. Il regarde la cuisine et le bazar gigantesque qu'elle est devenue. « Nickel. Compris ? »

 

« Oui, monsieur. »

 

L'ironie de la chose, pense-t-il en commençant à ramasser les plus gros morceaux de verre, c'est que maintenant il est presque certain de foirer son devoir de chimie du lendemain, parce qu'il n'aura pas le temps de réviser. Il s'occupera du problème – ou plutôt le subira – quand il viendra. Il est simplement content que son père quitte la maison pour aller travailler au cimetière.

 

La porte se ferme derrière lui, laissant la maison vide et silencieuse. Isaac siffle de douleur quand il se coupe la main sur un éclat de verre qu'il n'avait pas vu. Il porte sa main à sa bouche et suce la blessure jusqu'à ce que la douleur ne devienne sourde.

 

Il s'assoit sur le sol de la cuisine. Il se sent seul et bouleversé et un petit peu effrayé, et il se demande pourquoi il a soudainement envie d'appeler Stiles.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Les détails sur la mort de Gérard arrivent lentement. La plupart ne sont pas rendus publics et leur parviennent par les connexions de Tom dans les forces de l'ordre et d'Aaron dans la presse. Apparemment, la thèse du meurtre est définitive, même si les journaux ne disent pas encore ça. La scène est assez étrange, même si personne ne veut admettre ça. Gérard a été retrouvé avachi sur le sol de son salon avec une sorte de mélasse noire coulant de presque tous ses orifices. Il y a une blessure sur son bras qui ressemble à une morsure.

 

Talia mélange son café pendant qu’Aaron lui parle de ça après le repas. Ça la trouble manifestement et Stiles envoie à Derek un regard interrogateur. Il n'y a personne d'autre qu'eux dans la cuisine. Laura et Jonathan sont en train de coucher les enfants. Seth et Cora sont partis il y a presque une heure pour un peu de 'temps seuls', et les McCall et Allison sont rentrés pour la nuit. Peter fait des apparitions de temps en temps. « Ça veut dire quoi ? », demande-t-il.

 

« On dirait... qu'il a rejeté la morsure. », dit Derek en fronçant les sourcils sous la confusion.

 

« Comme une morsure de loup-garou ? », demande Stiles en faisant presque tomber sa planche à découper.

 

Talia lui lance un regard, voit qu'elle ne peut pas le dissuader, et soupire. « Oui, c'est ce qu'on dirait. », dit-elle. « La plupart du temps, la morsure prend. Il n'y a que deux pourcents de risque de rejet, et la plupart sont volontaires pour risquer ça. Des recherches ont permis de trouver un moyen de stopper le rejet et sauver la vie de la personne, même si ça peut entraîner des problèmes de santé à long terme suivant le temps que les soins ont mis à être administrés. »

 

« Pourquoi un loup-garou voudrait mordre le chef de l'OLL ? », demande Stiles, perplexe. « Je veux dire, c'est pas vraiment le genre de mec à demander ça. »

 

« Peut-être que si. », répond Derek. « Gérard était mourant, avec un cancer en phase terminale. La morsure aurait pu lui sauver la vie. »

 

« Oui, mais... les gens comme lui sont souvent du style 'Donnez-moi la liberté ou la mort'. Ils ne laissent pas tomber leurs principes. »

 

« C'est assez facile de dire 'Vous pouvez bien me tuer' quand on ne regarde pas la mort en face. », remarque Aaron. « Je suis d'accord avec toi, Stiles, mais, sous certaines circonstances, je peux voir ça arriver. Mais même si je peux voir Gérard vouloir la morsure, je ne peux penser à un alpha susceptible de le _faire_. »

 

Stiles se mordille la lèvre inférieure en commençant à couper des carottes. « Est-ce qu'on peut... forcer un rejet ? »

 

Talia lève les yeux. « Oui, ça pourrait être possible. », dit-elle. « Si la personne a ingéré du gui ou de la poudre de sorbier auparavant, leur corps rejetterait presque certainement la morsure. »

 

« Cela me semble un moyen affreusement détourné de tuer quelqu'un. », dit Aaron en fronçant les sourcils.

 

« Et presque impossible à prouver, aussi. », ajoute Talia. « Ça ne serait pas rapide non plus. Ce serait une mort lente et douloureuse. Alors je peux voir pourquoi quelqu'un choisirait ça. Mais en même temps, Gérard ne serait pas resté allongé là à attendre de mourir. Il aurait pu appeler de l'aide. Alors s'il ne l'a pas fait, cela semble probable que quelqu'un ait été avec lui pour l'en empêcher. »

 

« Mais, euh, c'est bien, non ? », demande Stiles. « Je veux dire, ça limite drastiquement la liste des suspects. La personne qui l'a tuée doit être un alpha. »

 

« Pas nécessairement. », dit Peter en arrivant du salon. « La personne qui l'a mordu et celle qui lui a administré le gui et/ou la poudre de sorbier ne sont pas forcément la même. Si quelqu'un savait que Gérard prévoyait de se faire mordre, qu'il était... offensé par ce fait, par un meurtrier et un persécuteur de loups-garous cherchant à en devenir un... Cette personne aurait pu lui donner dans les jours précédant la morsure. Dieu seul sait que ç'aurait été assez facile ; il prenait une dizaine de médicaments différents. »

 

« Ça n'était pas forcément non plus un autre loup-garou. », remarque Aaron. « Je peux aisément voir un ancien membre de l'OLL furieux de la supposée trahison de leur leader, et planifier de tout stopper. »

 

« Alors on est de retour à la case départ. », dit Stiles, et soupire. Ça commence à devenir un sentiment familier.

 

Peter lui donne une tape amicale derrière la tête. « Tu n'es de retour nulle part. », dit-il. « La mort de Gérard est le problème de la police. Pas le nôtre. Tu as des choses à faire qui méritent bien plus ton temps. »

 

« Je suppose que c'est vrai. », admet Stiles de mauvaise grâce. Il n'aime pas qu'on lui dise de ne pas résoudre une affaire, mais Dieu sait qu'il a bien assez à faire pour le moment. Il termine ses carottes et passe aux bâtonnets de céleri. Il pense toujours que Peter sait quelque chose à propos de la mort de Gérard qu'il ne dit pas, mais ça devient évident que Peter ne prévoit pas de lui révéler quoi que ce soit dans l'immédiat.

 

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que si Peter a fini _le truc_ qu'il faisait avec Gérard et l'OLL, c'est possible qu'il ait maintenant le temps d'aider Stiles avec son enquête sur Seth. C'est pour ça que c'est tellement frustrant que, quand il termine ses préparatifs de nourriture pour la semaine, Peter ne soit nulle part en vue.

 

Cora rentre environ une heure plus tard, sans Seth. Elle semble terne et apathique, ce qui fait que Derek la chouchoute. Stiles a noté que Cora revient de ses soirées avec Seth dans deux états ; cette indifférence léthargique, ou gloussante et presque provocatrice. Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi penser de tout ça. Il se demande si Seth la drogue. Il a besoin de pénétrer son appartement, et il ne sait pas quand ou comment il va avoir une chance de faire ça.

 

Derek décide de s'asseoir et regarder la télévision avec elle pour lui remonter le moral. Stiles lui dit qu'il va travailler sur une de ses affaires à propos de l'OLL, mais il ne le fait pas. À la place, il allume son ordinateur et localise le GPS du téléphone de Peter. (Le mot de passe est l'un de ces trucs impossibles à pirater avec des majuscules et des minuscules et des symboles. C'est dommage que Peter l'oublie assez souvent pour le donner à Talia, qui l'a laissé sur son bureau.)

 

Il trouve Peter sur l'emplacement de l'incendie, assis sous l'arbre Mémorial qui a été planté là. Il passe ses doigts sur la plaque et lève les yeux quand Stiles s'approche. Un léger froncement de sourcils trouve sa place sur son visage. « Je suppose que c'est probablement le premier endroit où tu m'as cherché. », dit-il.

 

Stiles ne lui parle pas du téléphone et du GPS parce qu'il pourrait le réutiliser un jour ou l'autre. « Tu m'évites et c'est vraiment très agaçant. », claque-t-il. « J'ai besoin de te parler de Seth. »

 

Peter le regarde d'un air absent pendant une longue minute et Stiles se demande si, peut-être, ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées. Peter est plus stable maintenant, et ils sont assez proches pour que ce soit facile d'oublier ce dont il est capable. Ses yeux brillent momentanément bleu dans la nuit. Il semble conscient de ce que Stiles est en train de penser, parce qu'il ajoute : « Stiles, je ne suis venu ici que pour une réflexion calme sur la perte de ma compagne. Ce n'est pas le bon moment. »

 

Pendant une minute, Stiles pense à se détourner et s'en aller. Mais ensuite, il grogne de frustration. « Cora est à la maison sur le canapé à pleurer pendant que Derek est en train de lui faire regarder _L'amitié c'est magique_ parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre. Je ne suis pas près de résoudre ça tout seul et j'ai besoin de ton aide ! »

 

Il y a un long silence. Puis Peter se remet sur ses pieds. « Marche avec moi. Je ne peux pas... penser, ici. »

 

Stiles le suit. Ils marchent en silence de plus en plus profondément dans la réserve pour pratiquement cinq minutes.

 

« J'ai peur qu'il ne la drogue. », dit enfin Stiles.

 

Peter acquiesce légèrement. « Une inquiétude légitime. Son comportement a été très erratique dernièrement. Ce serait très facile pour lui de le faire, ils sortent souvent sans accompagnement. »

 

« Écoute, je ne... Je ne sais pas comment ça marche, tout ce truc de Main Gauche. », dit Stiles. « On n'est pas assez certain maintenant pour pouvoir simplement... demander à Seth ? Sous une certaine, euh, contrainte ? »

 

« Es-tu en train de me demander de le torturer ? », répond Peter.

 

Stiles grimace mais ne cède pas de terrain. « Oui, oui, bon sang, je te demande de le torturer pour avoir des informations. Je ne peux pas – je ne peux pas continuer à voir Cora dans cet état. Ne dis pas ça, tout choqué, comme si tu ne le ferais pas, ou comme si tu étais insulté que je sache que tu le ferais. »

 

Peter expire. « Quand on en vient à ma meute, il s'avère qu'il y a très peu de choses dont je ne suis pas capable. », dit-il. « Et tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir. »

 

«  _Putain_ , Peter ! », claque Stiles. « Tu as assassiné Kate Argent juste devant moi. J'en ai bien _conscience_. »

 

« C'est juste. Alors je vais t'expliquer pourquoi je ne vais pas torturer Seth. Il y a quatre explications possibles à ce qu'il se passe. La première est que Seth est le compagnon de Cora et que nous réagissons ainsi à cause de nos expériences traumatiques. Je n'ai pas encore éliminé entièrement cette possibilité, mais ce n'est pas pertinent pour cette conversation, donc on va mettre ça de côté. La seconde est que Seth n'est pas le compagnon de Cora, et qu'il la drogue, la manipule magiquement, l'hypnotise, ou un autre moyen de pression pour lui faire croire qu'il l'est. »

 

« Et c'est la possibilité que nous avons retenue pour le moment. », dit Stiles.

 

« Oui. Et c'est possible que le torturer puisse effectivement nous apprendre quelque chose. », répond Peter. « Mais il y a d'autres options. La troisième est qu'ils ont utilisé un quelconque sortilège pour faire de Seth le vrai compagnon de Cora. Dans ce cas, nous devons encore nous en débarrasser, mais nous devons faire très, très attention à la manière que nous employons. »

 

Stiles se mordille la lèvre. « Et la quatrième ? »

 

« La quatrième est celle qui me trouble le plus. Seth est vraiment le compagnon de Cora, mais un sort lui a été lancé _à lui_ – ou du chantage, ou toute autre influence – pour le forcer à se comporter comme ça. Dans ce cas, le torturer ne nous apporterait rien, et ferait du mal à un membre de notre meute. »

 

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit probable. », dit Stiles. « À cause d'Isaac. » Il voit le regard vide de Peter. « Oui, si tu étais resté dans les parages, je t'aurais parlé d'Isaac. Bouclettes-au-bracelet-orange. »

 

« Oh, oui, tu m'en avais parlé. Tu l'as trouvé ? »

 

« Oui, et je pense qu'il est supposé être son compagnon. »

 

« Très bien. J'accepte tes conclusions. Mais malheureusement, ça n'exclut pas entièrement l'option quatre, et ça ne change aucunement la troisième. » Peter secoue la tête. « On a besoin de plus de renseignements. Faire quelque chose trop rapidement ne fera qu'indiquer aux supérieurs de Seth que nous savons que quelque chose cloche. Je n'aime pas plus que toi laisser Cora souffrir. Mais nous bougerons dès que nous le pourrons – et pas avant. »

 

Stiles soupire. « Okay. Je veux aller chez Seth. Des idées ? »

 

« Vole-lui ses clés. », dit Peter avec un léger haussement d'épaules.

 

« Mais je suis toujours à la maison quand il est là. Je suis le foutu Cordon Bleu. Mon absence sera remarquée. »

 

Peter acquiesce. « Laisse-moi y réfléchir. Maintenant que Gérard et mort et que... certains autres membres de l'OLL ont quitté le pays de manière précipitée après que je leur ai parlé... Je devrais pouvoir t'aider davantage désormais. »

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Derek est en train de faire son tour de vaisselle quand Cora entre dans la pièce pour l'aider après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Seth. Elle est un peu calme quand elle trie l'argenterie sale pour la mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. Le reste de la famille est allé vaquer à ses occupations, mais elle a quand même l'air nerveuse et mal à l'aise. « Hey. », finit-elle par dire en remettant ses cheveux derrière son oreille. « On peut parler ? Mais... En privé ? »

 

« Bien sûr. », dit Derek sans hésitation. Il termine avec la vaisselle qu'il tient et se rince les mains, puis lui fait signe d'ouvrir la voie. Dans une maison pleine de loups-garous, 'en privé' veut habituellement dire 'dans une pièce insonorisée'.

 

Mais au lieu de monter à l'étage, Cora sort par la porte arrière. Il fait frais, mais pas froid et elle a l'air agitée comme si elle avait besoin de bouger. Elle fourre ses mains dans ses poches et commence à marcher. Pendant une longue minute, elle reste silencieuse et Derek se contente de marcher à ses côtés. « Je pense que Stiles évite Seth. », finit-elle par dire. « Et je ne sais pas si je devrais dire quelque chose. »

 

Derek met lui aussi ses mains dans sa poche. « Ça dépend à qui tu voudrais dire quelque chose, et ce que ça serait. »

 

« Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, Seth ne s'est pas fait beaucoup de fans ici mais... Je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait m'apporter un soda et il m'a dit qu'il n'avait plus le droit d'aller dans la cuisine ? Et, je sais que Stiles et le Cordon Bleu et qu'il en a le droit, surtout vu la manière dont Seth essaie toujours de voler le pastrami d'Oncle Peter mais ça ne semble pas un peu... trop ? De le bannir entièrement de la cuisine ? »

 

« C'est moi qui ai fait ça. », dit Derek, en partie parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle soit en colère contre Stiles, et en partie parce qu'il veut qu'elle comprenne à quel point il a trouvé l'offense sérieuse. « Et ce n'était pas à propos du pastrami. Il a dit.... des choses vraiment horribles à Stiles et, quand j'ai essayé de le faire taire, il a agi comme si ce n'était pas grand-chose. »

 

Cora fronce légèrement les sourcils. « Il a dit quoi pour te mettre dans cet état ? »

 

Derek soupire. Il ne voulait pas déranger sa sœur avec ça, elle a déjà assez à se préoccuper. Mais il ne va pas non plus mentir ou refuser de répondre à la question. « Qu'il était surpris que Stiles prenne la peine d'aller à l'école, parce qu'il s'est fait tirer dessus et que maintenant il est retardé. » Ça lui demande un effort de même prononcer le mot, même s'il est récompensé par la mâchoire de Cora qui se décroche. « Et que c'était juste 'ce que tout le monde dit.' Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai, donc il essayait juste de couvrir ses arrières. »

 

Cora se passe les deux mains dans les cheveux et se détourne à moitié comme pour essayer d'échapper à la conversation. « Oh mon dieu. Oh mon _dieu_ , je ne peux pas – que – oh mon dieu, Derek, est-ce que Stiles me déteste ? Il me déteste, hein. Je me détesterais - »

 

Derek se retourne aussi et pose ses deux mains sur les épaules de sa sœur. « Il ne te déteste pas. », dit-il fermement. « Vraiment. Il ne te déteste pas. »

 

« Okay. Je crois. » Cora grogne et laisse reposer son front contre la poitrine de son frère. « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait dit ça. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne l'aies pas tué ! »

 

« Je ne l'ai pas tué parce que je ne te déteste pas non plus. », répond Derek en enroulant ses bras autour de Cora. « Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée. »

 

« Je ne sais tout simplement pas quoi faire ! », s'écrie Cora en le laissant la tenir une minute. Puis elle se libère pour pouvoir continuer à faire les cent pas. « Ce n'est pas comme si je ne lui avais jamais parlé de ce genre de choses, parce que je l'ai fait ! Et il est tout le temps... Il semble tellement compréhensif quand je lui parle et il s'excuse mais ensuite – on revient le lendemain et il est toujours - » Sa voix se brise alors qu'elle cherche difficilement ses mots.

 

« Un enfoiré ? », demande Derek en offrant le mot sans y penser. Il est habitué à fournir les mots que Stiles a perdus.

 

« Oui ! », dit Cora. « C'est tellement un enfoiré ! Je ne sais pas – ça n'a absolument aucun sens ! C'est un tel enfoiré mais – mais la simple pensée qu'il ne soit plus là - » Sa voix se brise et elle semble au bord des larmes. « Seigneur, pourquoi est-ce que ça devait être quelqu'un comme _lui_? »

 

« Je ne sais pas. » C'est tout ce que Derek pense à dire parce que, réellement, ça n'a aucun sens.

 

« C'est comme – Après que tu as rencontré Stiles, j'étais tellement excitée parce que Stiles était tellement – il était quelqu'un dont la meute avait vraiment besoin, en plus d'être quelqu'un de parfait pour _toi_. Et j'ai vu Laura trouver Jonathan et j'ai pensé – il y a quelqu'un, là dehors, pour moi aussi. » Cora s'essuie les yeux avec impatience. « Et ensuite j'ai vu Seth et j'ai senti – c'était tellement extraordinaire et merveilleux et j'étais _tellement_ heureuse. Mais... tout a mal tourné et je ne sais pas pourquoi ça s'est produit. »

 

Derek prend une grande inspiration et se décide à poser la vraie question. « Tu es certaine qu'il est vraiment le bon ? »

 

« Bon dieu, oui. », dit Cora. « Je veux dire, aussi certaine de moi que je puisse être pour quelque chose que je n'avais jamais expérimenté avant. Mais j'ai entendu les descriptions et j'ai juste... Et la pensée de devoir partir sans lui me donne l'impression d'être gelée et je tremble. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter de le perdre. »

 

Ce n'est pas vraiment la réponse que Derek veut entendre, mais il ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Maintenant, la question encore plus difficile. « Tu es certaine qu'il ressent la même chose pour toi ? »

 

Cora cille, surprise au point d'en oublier d'être émotive. « Ce n'est – Ce n'est pas toujours le cas ? Ça ne peut pas être à sens unique. Si ? »

 

Derek ne connaît pas la réponse. Ça ne devrait pas, c'est certain. Si c'est à sens unique, alors quelque chose cloche gravement. Étrangement, ça serait un soulagement. Une réponse. « Je ne sais pas. C'est simplement que... Il te rend tellement malheureuse et il ne semble pas s'en soucier. »

 

« Mais il dit la même chose, je veux dire, à quel point il veut être avec moi, à quel point on est géniaux ensemble et comment... comment on était destinés à se trouver. »

 

Derek reste debout avec elle pendant une minute, essayant désespérément de trouver une manière de lui demander si elle est certaine, si elle a écouté son battement de cœur, si elle a vérifié son odeur pour les signaux thermochimiques qu'ils peuvent parfois détecter, mais il ne sait pas comment demander.

 

« Je suis désolée. », dit finalement Cora. « Je fais ma chouineuse, je crois. Mon compagnon n'est pas parfait. Je suppose que c'est okay. »

 

Ça lui vaut un coup de sourcils pleins de jugement. « Cora, tu te souviens de l'épave que j'étais ? Tu n'es pas une chouineuse. Viens ici. » Il l'attire dans un autre câlin.

 

Elle renifle un peu et le laisse l'enlacer. « Je suppose que je devrais m'excuser auprès de Stiles. »

 

« Non. Seth devrait s'excuser. Mais pas avant qu'il le pense vraiment. » Il lui frotte le dos, pensant qu'il devrait peut-être aller poser quelques questions à Seth pour voir à quel point il est honnête dans ses réponses.

 

« Okay. Je crois que je vais finir la vaisselle, par contre ? » C'est clairement une offre de paix.

 

Derek comprend ça, mais il ne veut pas commencer à la blâmer ou la punir pour le comportement de Seth. « Et si on finissait ensemble ? »

 

Cora laisse échapper une respiration. « Et si je finissais ce soir pour pouvoir passer mon agressivité sur le rôtisseur et tu pourras prendre mon prochain tour ? »

 

Ça a le mérite de faire glousser Derek. « Si tu en as vraiment besoin, tu peux emmener le rôtisseur à l'arrière pour taper dedans. On peut en avoir un nouveau. »

 

« Okay. » Elle lui offre un sourire fatigué. « Merci. », ajoute-t-elle avant de se détourner pour trottiner en direction de la maison sans ajouter un autre mot. Derek la suit plus doucement, perdu dans ses pensées. Tout cela lui semble tellement malsain, et il n'a aucune idée des questions qu'il devrait poser, et encore moins de ce que les réponses devraient être. C'est possible, pour un loup-garou, d'être piégé afin de choisir le mauvais compagnon ? Est-ce même concevable que sa petite sœur, fougueuse et adorable, soit destinée à quelqu'un d'aussi horrible que Seth ? Est-ce qu'il commence à voir des ombres et des ficelles de marionnettistes partout, comme Stiles s'est plaint de faire ?

 

Il est tellement perdu dans ses réflexions qu'il est surpris d'entendre un autre battement de cœur, de sentir l'odeur de la meute. Quand il lève les yeux, Peter est entre lui et le perron. Son oncle se contente de lever une main et presser un doigt contre ses lèvres pour dire à Derek de garder le silence. Puis il se retourne pour s'éloigner.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! On se retrouve le 8 mars pour la suite !


	9. Chapter 9

Derek hausse les sourcils, comme pour dire _Vraiment, Oncle Peter ?_ Mais il soupire et fait demi-tour pour suivre l'autre homme. Peter marche quelques minutes sans rien dire ni même montrer qu'il a vu son neveu le suivre. Il traverse la réserve jusqu'à être hors de portée d'ouïe ou d'odorat.

 

« Ta sœur est troublée. », dit-il finalement.

 

« Tu penses ? », rétorque Derek.

 

Peter lui envoie un regard blanc dans la lumière sombre. « Savais-tu », commence-t-il, « que Seth Freudenberg est exactement ce qu'il semble être ? »

 

« Oui. Il a l'air d'un enfoiré, et c'est un enfoiré. Ce que tu vois, c'est ce que tu obtiens. » Derek est manifestement tendu. « Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il est avec Cora. »

 

« Mm. Non, tu ne comprends pas. Il est _exactement_ ce qu'il apparaît être. Et qui l'est, parmi nous ? Qui n'a pas au moins un secret, un squelette dans le placard, un épisode de sa vie qu'il ne veut pas voir au grand jour ? »

 

« Et alors quoi, c'est un faux ? », demande Derek, frustré.

 

« Je ne sais pas. Et j’abhorre ne pas savoir. »

 

« Eh bien, que penses-tu ? »

 

Peter reste silencieux pendant une longue minute. « Tu sais ce qu'est le kudzu ? »

 

Derek fronce les sourcils. « Bien sûr. », répond-il en se demandant en quoi la vigne a un rapport avec le sujet.

 

« Le kudzu pousse tellement vite qu'il engloutit des buissons et des arbres entiers avant de les tuer. » Peter enlève son alliance et la fait tourner entre ses doigts. « Il est invasif à ce point. Seth est une mauvaise herbe. Une mauvaise herbe nocive et persistante. Et la vitesse à laquelle il pousse menace d'engloutir la meute entière. »

 

Derek le regarde jouer avec l'anneau d'un air absent. « Alors comment fait-on pour s'en débarrasser sans faire de mal à Cora ? »

 

« C'est une excellente question. Mais une question encore meilleure serait, _pourquoi_ se débarrasser de lui blesserait Cora ? »

 

« Parce que c'est son compagnon. Peu importe comment c'est arrivé. » Derek secoue la tête. « Mais je ne sais pas si elle est sa compagne. Il ne se soucie pas d'elle. En tout cas, pas de ce qu'on peut voir. »

 

Peter envoie un regard déçu à Derek. « Les faits. », dit-il. « Occupe-toi des _faits_ , Derek. C'est impossible pour un lien de ce genre d'être à sens unique. Si Cora le ressent, Seth aussi. Mais puisque Seth ne le ressent pas, on peut en conclure qu'il n'existe pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

 

Derek prend un moment pour considérer à quel point il ferait une mauvaise Main Gauche. Il n'est pas assez compliqué mentalement, il n'arrive pas à penser en dehors des sentiers battus comme Peter. « Okay. Alors comme fait-il, lui ou quiconque est derrière tout ça parce que je ne suis pas entièrement convaincu qu'il soit assez intelligent pour tout planifier seul, pour convaincre Cora qu'il y a un lien ? »

 

« Eh bien... », répond Peter en remettant son alliance. « C'est la question à un million de dollars, n'est-ce pas ? »

 

Derek se contente de lever les bras sous la défaite.

 

« Tu t'attendais à ce que j'aie toutes les réponses ? », demande Peter. « J'ai simplement pensé que tu apprécierais de savoir que tes inquiétudes sont fondées, et qu'elles seront adressées de manière appropriée. »

 

« J'apprécie. Mais tu t’entraînes à être aussi énigmatique ? »

 

« Deux fois par jour. Toujours avant le petit-déjeuner. »

 

Derek lui grogne dessus. « Il doit y avoir quelque chose à faire. On ne peut pas le laisser continuer à blesser Cora. »

 

« Non. », répond Peter. « Mais, comme tu l'as dit, c'est un pantin. On doit trouver le marionnettiste. Et jusqu'à ce qu'on l'ait, on va devoir continuer à tolérer la présence de Seth du mieux qu'on peut. »

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Tout ce qui concerne Seth, la mort de Gérard Argent et les affaires de l'OLL est mis en suspens ce mercredi. Stiles a déjà prévu des choses avec Isaac et il n'est pas prêt d'arrêter. Isaac lui rappelle tellement un chiot battu qu'il détesterait faire ça. Il est déterminé à garder Isaac proche, pour quand Cora sera finalement revenue à elle.

 

Il craint un peu le jour où Isaac va comprendre. Il espère que l'autre adolescent ne sera pas en colère contre lui pour avoir eu des raisons. D'accord, Isaac va bénéficier d'eux autant que Cora, mais personne n'aime les menteurs. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, cependant, alors Stiles essaie de ne pas s'en inquiéter.

 

Stiles a aussi fait des recherches sur Isaac. Il ne va pas laisser quoi que ce soit non vérifié, même si ses instincts lui crient qu'Isaac est un bon gars. Il veut être sûr. Son père, Roger Lahey, détient l'un des trois cimetières de Beacon Hills. Il se débrouille moyennement. Il ne semble pas avoir de connexions avec l'OLL ou une autre organisation anti-lycanthrope. En fait, il ne semble pas avoir de connexions avec qui que ce soit. C'est un solitaire, comme son fils.

 

La mère d'Isaac est morte quand il était petit, et son frère aîné est mort en Irak il y a quelques années. Après cet événement, Roger Lahey a quitté son poste de coach à mi-temps de l'équipe de natation et a consacré tous ses efforts à son cimetière. Une profession morbide pour un homme à la vie morbide, pense Stiles. De ce qu'il peut voir, Lahey est un peu un enfoiré.

 

Isaac lui-même a l'air d'être un fantôme, le genre d'adolescent qui traverse l'école sans être remarqué. Danny a un peu demandé autour de lui pour Stiles et n'a pour ainsi dire rien trouvé. Isaac est le genre de solitaire qui est invisible. Il garde la tête baissée, reste calme, ne se mêle pas. C'est un moyen intelligent pour un gamin non populaire de jouer le peu de cartes qu'il a.

 

Stiles suppose qu'il a rejoint l'équipe de lacrosse dans un effort d'attirer l'attention de son père. Ses notes n'ont rien d'exceptionnel ; il a un 12 de moyenne générale, sa bonne note en anglais rattrapant celle catastrophique de chimie. Mais Stiles fait attention. Il connaît la tendance de Harris à pénaliser les étudiants pour, eh bien, pour exister. Il pense qu'il regardera peut-être ça plus en profondeur plus tard, quand il aura plus de temps.

 

Le mercredi c'est le jour des restes, alors c'est une bonne période pour lui pour avoir des projets. Il se dépêche de faire ses devoirs. C'est une habitude pour lui ces derniers temps. Ses notes baissent, et il espère que personne ne le remarque. Il sait que son père va être en colère contre lui. Il avait promis de ne pas laisser les choses aller trop mal. Mais bon, son père parlait de ses troubles neurologiques, pas de ses problèmes de meute, rationalise Stiles. Ce n'est pas la même chose.

 

Derek s'est un peu calmé, ce qui soulage Stiles grandement. Il déteste devoir être évasif avec Derek, mais son compagnon a momentanément arrêté de poser des questions. Stiles pense que Peter lui a parlé, au moins brièvement. Derek fera confiance à Peter pour faire ce qui a besoin d'être fait. Il suppose probablement que Stiles ne sait rien de plus que lui et Stiles ne le contredit pas, même s'il le voudrait.

 

Isaac n'a jamais vraiment eu de vie sociale, alors Stiles est soulagé qu'il soit content de faire les mêmes choses qu'ils font habituellement. Ce mercredi particulier, ils se retrouvent simplement chez Scott pour faire un marathon des épisodes de _La quatrième Dimension._ Isaac a lui aussi un petit côté geek, il s'avère, alors ça marche bien.

 

Allison est un peu boudeuse parce qu'elle est la seule fille dans le groupe maintenant, et que Cora lui manque. Elle leur manque à tous, mais Stiles essaie de ne pas aborder ce sujet quand Isaac est là. Personne n'a interdit de parler d'elle mais c'est déprimant alors du coup, c'est facile de changer de sujet quand il arrive dans la conversation.

 

Quand Isaac arrive à cinq heures et quart, il est voûté avec les mains dans les poches. Stiles aimerait qu'il se tienne droit plus souvent. La manière dont il est recourbé donne mal à la colonne vertébrale à Stiles par sympathie. Isaac avait dit qu'il amènerait quelques sodas mais il a les mains vides. Stiles ne fait aucune réflexion là-dessus.

 

Alors qu'Isaac entre et salue Derek de sa manière timide habituelle, Stiles aperçoit un bleu disparaissant sous sa manche. Il fronce les sourcils mais décide que ce serait minable d'en parler à Isaac devant tous les autres. Il a déjà proposé à l'adolescent de le raccompagner chez lui après la soirée, alors il pourra demander à ce moment-là.

 

C'est une soirée amusante. Il apprécie honnêtement la compagnie d'Isaac. Quand il sort de sa coquille, il a un sens de l'humour sec et pince-sans-rire qui est hilarant. Ils ont beaucoup d'intérêts en commun et un nombre surprenant d'expériences similaires. Il sait qu'Isaac a perdu sa mère quand il était jeune et Stiles sait à quel point ça peut vous faire vous sentir seul.

 

Isaac a besoin d'une meute et, si ça ne dépendait que de Stiles, il en aurait déjà une.

 

Étant donné que Scott et Allison ne savent pas pourquoi Isaac est soudainement incorporé dans leur groupe d'amis, ils semblent un peu curieux à son propos. Après le dernier épisode, alors qu'ils sont simplement avachis dans différentes positions dans le salon de Scott, Scott et Isaac parlent de lacrosse. « Alors, c'était, euh, bizarre ? », lui demande Isaac. « De devenir un loup-garou ? »

 

« C'était _tellement_ bizarre. », dit Scott. « Je veux dire, ça te... _change_. Tu peux entendre et sentir des choses que tu ne pouvais pas avant. Les gens par exemple ont une odeur particulière qui est différente pour tout le monde. J'ai dû manger deux fois plus les deux premiers mois parce que mon corps, il fabriquait toute cette masse musculaire ? Et une partie de moi était là, qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec des biceps ? Genre, je faisais pas de muscu ni rien, mais les muscles étaient quand même là. »

 

« Tu avais des muscles avant. », rit Allison en lui appuyant sur le bras.

 

« Oui, mais pas comme ça. », dit Scott. « Et il y a des autres trucs, aussi. Comme par exemple, tu veux être plus proche de ta meute. L'espace personnel est un concept _complètement_ différent. Et aux alentours de la pleine lune, c'est pas juste que tu es en colère, genre, du niveau de Hulk. C'est que _tout_ est intensifié. J'avais tellement d'énergie, c'était dingue. Si j'étais même légèrement agacé contre quelque chose, ça se transformait en rage. Si quelque chose était drôle, je me retrouvais à rire comme un idiot pendant dix minutes. »

 

« Ça n'a pas l'air si amusant. », remarque Isaac en jouant avec un fil tiré de son T-shirt.

 

« Nan, pas vraiment, mais je ne reviendrais pas en arrière. », explique Scott. « Tu t'y habitues. C'est juste que, après un moment, c'est qui tu es, et tu apprends à le contrôler. J'adore être un loup. »

 

Isaac lance un regard à Stiles. « Alors... pourquoi tu n'en es pas un ? T'en as pas envie ? », demande-t-il nerveusement.

 

Stiles hausse les épaules. « Pas vraiment. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas de _raison_ de vouloir en être un, comme Scott avec son asthme. »

 

« Et... ça soignerait ton... tu sais... problème ? »

 

Isaac aborde le sujet avec tellement d'hésitation que Stiles ne peut pas en être agacé. Et au moins, il essaie d'avoir du tact. Alors il répond honnêtement. « Talia dit que la Morsure guérit les blessures, pas les cicatrices. S'ils m'avaient mordu les quarante-huit heures juste après mon accident, je n'aurais probablement pas les dommages cérébraux que j'ai maintenant. Mais j'étais imbibé d'aconit et ça n'aurait pas été possible. Avec autant d'exposition à l'aconit, c'est possible que même maintenant, la Morsure me tue. Et même si ça ne me tuait pas, c'est trop tard maintenant pour faire quoi que ce soit. » Il hausse à nouveau les épaules. « Mais je ne voulais pas être un loup-garou, et je ferais un bêta merdique pour être honnête, alors tout va bien. Et toi ? Tu aimerais être un loup-garou ? »

 

Isaac y pense pendant une minute, puis il baisse la tête. « Ouais, peut-être, ça pourrait être sympa d'être... plus fort. »

 

« Hey, t'as pas besoin d'être un loup-garou pour ça ! », dit Allison. « Tu devrais apprendre l'autodéfense avec Laura, comme Stiles et moi. »

 

Stiles lui lance un regard, un peu surpris. Mais il ne devrait pas. Allison avait été extatique quand Laura l'avait invitée aux leçons. Elle avait eu bien assez d'expérience avec la violence dans sa courte vie, à cause de l'activisme anti-lycanthrope de sa famille, pour qu'elle veuille pouvoir prendre soin d'elle-même. Bien sûr, inviter Isaac aux leçons pourrait être compliqué vu tout ce qu'il se passe. Mais il ne va pas retirer l'invitation.

 

« Oui, peut-être... peut-être cet été. », dit Isaac. « Je ne pense pas que j'aurais le temps en ce moment. »

 

« Bien sûr. », dit Stiles. « C'est vraiment une bonne prof, je veux dire, quand elle a commencé avec moi, je n'étais qu'une tortue maladroite qui gigotait dans tous les sens. C'était assez horrible. Mais maintenant, je sais ce que je fais. Et je tombe moins. »

 

« Un objectif que nous rêvons tous d'atteindre. », le taquine Scott. Stiles rit et lui met un coup de poing dans le bras.

 

Environ une heure plus tard, ils partent tous pour rentrer chez eux. Stiles et Derek déposent Isaac en rentrant. « Écoute, Isaac. », commence Stiles. « Je ne veux pas être indiscret, alors tu peux me dire d'aller me faire voir, et je comprendrai totalement. Mais, tu sais, vu que tu parlais de vouloir être plus fort... Tu vas bien ? J'ai vu des bleus sur ton bras. »

 

Il sent plus qu'il ne voit Derek se tendre dans le siège conducteur. Il se souvient soudainement de la première fois qu'il est allé chez les Hale de lui-même. La manière dont Peter avait dit « Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal », comme s'il pensait à trouver cette personne pour lui apprendre une nouvelle définition du mot 'regret'. Avant même que Derek et Stiles ne deviennent officiellement compagnons, le lien de meute était formé. Maintenant, Derek montre les mêmes réactions envers Isaac. Stiles devient de plus en plus certain qu'Isaac est le compagnon de Cora. Pas qu'il est 'supposé l'être' ou qu'il pourrait. Non, il _l'est_. Ce qui veut dire que rien ne peut changer ça maintenant.

 

« Ce n'est rien. », dit Isaac en tirant sur sa manche comme pour les cacher, même si Stiles les a déjà vus.

 

« Je sais que les autres au lycée de Beacon Hills peuvent être des enfoirés. », continue Stiles. «  _Crois_ -moi, je le sais mieux que quiconque. Si quelqu'un te rend la vie dure - »

 

« Non. », le coupe Isaac. « Je vais bien. Merci de te soucier de moi, mais ça va. »

 

« Okay. » Stiles laisse tomber. Il ne veut pas pousser Isaac. Il veut que l'autre adolescent lui fasse confiance parce qu'il a le sentiment que, quand ils seront enfin débarrassés de Seth, ils vont avoir besoin d’Isaac. Cora va avoir besoin de lui.

 

Mais il se fait une petite note mentale. Il va avoir besoin de parler à Danny. Peut-être aussi glisser un mot à quelques profs, s'il y en a toujours quelques-uns là-bas qui le veulent. Finstock lui parlera, et il est bien plus observateur que ce que pense la plupart. Il trouvera qui rudoie Isaac.

 

Cette pensée le fatigue soudainement. Il a déjà tellement à faire. Il ne pense pas pouvoir gérer autre chose en plus. Peut-être qu'il parlera à son père, à la place. Dieu sait que le directeur du lycée public de Beacon Hills est probablement encore terrifié de Tom et Talia. Ça devrait marcher. Et il peut envoyer un SMS à Danny quand il aura une minute.

 

Une fois qu'ils ont déposé Isaac, il se penche vers Derek. « Embrasse-moi. »

 

Derek rit doucement mais se plie à l'exigence. « C'est pour quoi, ça ? »

 

« Parce que je pense que je vais demander à mon père de parler à certains profs d’Isaac au lieu de le faire moi-même. »

 

Derek hausse un sourcil. « Ça mérite bien plus qu'un baiser. », dit-il. « Je pense qu'on devrait trouver un endroit privé pour qu'on puisse célébrer ça bien plus en profondeur. »

 

C'est une très mauvaise idée, vraiment. Il est déjà tard et il a école demain, et il n'a fait que la moitié de ses devoirs. Mais il s'en fiche. Il se sent bien, et les choses vont bien entre Derek et lui. Et s'il ne peut pas célébrer les bonnes choses, à quoi ça sert ?

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Étonnamment, ce n'est pas Derek qui craque et essaie de casser la figure de Seth. Ce n'est pas Peter non plus, ce qui aurait été la deuxième option de Stiles. Ce n'est même pas Stiles lui-même. Il s'avère que c'est Scott, la dernière personne à laquelle on se serait attendue. Stiles n'est même pas sûr de ce qui s'est _passé_. C'est juste un mardi soir typique. Il est dans la cuisine, le repas est dans le four, tout est normal. Derek vient juste de rentrer et est parti prendre sa douche. Talia est à la maison depuis un petit moment. Le tribunal s'est terminé plus tôt parce qu'un opposant a soudainement accepté de passer un accord et elle a décidé de rentrer au lieu de passer à son bureau.

 

En rétrospective, ce n'est pas vraiment étrange que ce soit Scott qui perde le contrôle. Les autres ont tous eu des années, voire des décennies pour contrôler la transformation et les humeurs volatiles qui vont de pair avec les différentes phases de la lune. Mais Scott n'est un loup-garou que depuis six mois et il a eu du mal à se trouver une ancre en premier lieu. Les choses se passent mieux depuis deux pleines lunes, beaucoup mieux même, mais il y a quand même des limites. Et Scott, au contraire de Derek, n'a pas la réticence instinctive à faire du mal à un autre membre de sa meute.

 

Quand les choses se passent, tout ce que Stiles entend est un rugissement qui n'a rien d'humain, un bruit sourd et un glapissement de douleur. Il lâche ce qu'il fait – figurativement, il faut faire attention avec les œufs – et il se précipite dans le salon. Puis, il entend Cora crier. « Non, non, stop ! »

 

Le temps qu'il entre dans la pièce, Scott et Seth se roulent sur le sol. Scott grogne et a les griffes sorties, et Seth a les mains levées pour se protéger le visage. Cora essaie d'éloigner Scott, avec peu de succès. Elle est aussi forte que n'importe quel loup-garou, mais la rage de Scott lui donne un petit truc en plus. Stiles n'est certainement pas près de se mettre entre eux, alors ce n'est pas avant que Derek dévale les escaliers, trempé et complètement nu, que la cohue s'arrête. Derek attrape Scott par la taille, le soulève et le jette à travers la pièce. Scott rebondit sur le mur et gronde. Derek lui rend son grondement. Aucun des deux n'est intimidé, et il semblerait que ça soit sur le point de dégénérer.

 

Puis Talia arrive et demande : «  _Que_ se passe-t-il ici ? »

 

Tout le monde dans la pièce, même Seth, grimace à l'autorité dans sa voix. Cora est proche des larmes. « Scott, Scott a attaqué Seth - »

 

« Il me méritait ! », hargne Scott. « T'as entendu ce que cette merde a dit ? »

 

« Je m'en fiche de ce qu'il a dit, tu peux pas juste - »

 

« Tu as entendu ? », rugit Scott et Cora tressaille.

 

La voix de Talia est comme de la glace. « Scott. Qu'a dit Seth ? »

 

Pour la première fois, Scott semble remarquer son audience. Son regard incertain passe de Talia à Stiles alors que ses traits redeviennent humains. Mais sa mâchoire est serrée dans une expression déterminée alors qu'il fixe Seth. « J'ai fait un petit commentaire anodin sur le repas qui sentait bon et _cet enfoiré_ a dit que c'était une bonne chose que Stiles soit bon cuisinier, vu qu'il est coincé à être une femme au foyer maintenant qu'il est retardé. » Il lâche ce dernier mot avec une force furieuse. Cora pâlit. « Il pensait que je ne l'entendrais pas mais _j'ai entendu_ et j'ai aussi entendu Stiles dire ce genre de choses trop souvent pour devoir le tolérer de cet - »

 

« C'est bon, Scott. », dit Talia, et Scott se tait. Talia prend une profonde inspiration, puis regarde Stiles. « Tu vas bien, Stiles ? »

 

« Ça va. », répond Stiles, même s'il se sent un peu flageolant. Mais, pendant qu'on y est... « Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il dit ça. »

 

Scott grogne, plein de colère, mais Derek pose une main sur son épaule et il se calme. Talia rejoint Seth et l'aide à se relever, puis l'installe dans une chaise. Il boude quand elle lui tourne le visage des deux côtés pour regarder ses blessures. « Superficiel. », décide-t-elle. « Je te soignerai avant de te ramener chez toi. Okay, Seth. Je ne vais pas te demander si tu as dit ou non ce que Scott a dit. »

 

« Vous allez juste le croire sur parole ? », demande Seth en faisant la moue.

 

« Pour être franche, oui. Scott est un très mauvais menteur et il a un million de petites choses qui le trahissent. Et non, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu dis ça ou quelque chose qui y ressemble, alors ça n'aide pas vraiment ton cas. » Elle se redresse et croise les bras sur sa poitrine avant de prendre une grande inspiration. « Premièrement, _même si_ ce que tu dis à propos de Stiles était vrai et qu'il ne faisait rien de plus que ses activités de Cordon Bleu pour le reste de ses jours, ce n'est quand même pas quelque chose dont on se moque. Le Cordon Bleu est l'une des positions les plus honorées dans les meutes. C'est la personne qui prend ce qui n'est qu'un _lieu_ et qui le transforme en _foyer_. Partager les repas est important pour la meute, à la fois en termes de hiérarchie et de proximité, pas simplement en termes de nutrition. »

 

Elle continue. « Secondement, _même si_ ce que tu disais était vrai, Stiles mériterait quand même ton admiration pour, entre autre, la manière dont il a reçu ces blessures et les dommages qui en découlent. Il a risqué sa vie pour sauver la meute entière. S'il n'avait pas choisi – de son propre chef, sans aucun ordre de la part de quiconque – d'infiltrer l'OLL et de découvrir ce que Kate Argent avait prévu pour notre famille, il est fort probable que beaucoup de monde dans cette pièce serait mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Alors même si Stiles en était réduit à un légume bavant, je n'autoriserais quand même personne à parler de lui sans _autre chose_ que le plus grand respect. »

 

Elle prend une autre inspiration et expire. Stiles peut dire qu'elle lutte pour rester calme, pour ne pas éjecter entièrement Seth de la meute. « Troisièmement, ce que tu dis _n'est pas vrai_ , et tu n'as aucune idée de combien tu es chanceux que ce soit Scott qui ait entendu et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Et je ne parle pas de Peter. J'ai remarqué la manière dont tu surveilles Peter, mais il n'est pas la seule personne dangereuse de la meute. Pour être honnête, le shérif Stilinski te mettrait par terre avec un œil au beurre noir avant que Peter ne puisse bouger. »

 

« Stiles a été blessé, et sévèrement, en protégeant cette meute, et il est toujours en convalescence. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui arrive en une nuit, et j'attends de chaque membre de cette meute qu'il le supporte et l'encourage à cent dix pourcents pendant qu'il recouvre de ses blessures. Est-ce parfaitement clair pour toi, Seth ? »

 

Le regard fixé sur le sol, la mine renfrognée, Seth marmonne : « Oui, m'dame. »

 

« Bien. » Une autre grande respiration. « Je vais te soigner et te ramener chez toi. Je pense qu'on en a tous assez vu pour aujourd'hui. Stiles, pourquoi Scott et toi n'iriez-vous pas courir un peu ? Je pense qu'il a besoin de se dépenser un peu. Derek, ta sœur - »

 

« Je m'en occupe. », dit Derek en s'agenouillant à côté de Cora, qui est toujours misérablement muette.

 

Stiles suppose qu'ils ne devraient probablement pas revenir avant un petit moment et il acquiesce en entraînant Scott en dehors de la maison. Il envoie un regard pensif à son petit ami toujours trempé et toujours nu. C'est une bonne chose que le repas puisse attendre hors du frigo pour un moment. Scott marche rapidement d'une manière coléreuse jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à quelques centaines de mètres de la maison. Puis, il explose. « Comment ça, il a déjà dit ce genre de trucs avant ? C'est pour ça que tu l'évites ? Et que Cora veut pas te regarder dans les yeux ? »

 

Stiles soupire et se passe une main dans les cheveux. « Ouais, il a fait quelques commentaires. Derek lui a dit de la fermer et moi, j'ai juste essayé de me rappeler... que je n'accorde aucune importance à son opinion. »

 

Scott lui lance un regard suspicieux. « Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas quelque chose du genre tu penses secrètement qu'il a raison et donc tu n'arrives pas à le contredire ? »

 

« Non. », dit Stiles avant de se reprendre. « Okay, peut-être un petit peu. En tout cas, au début. Et me regarde pas comme ça. Tu sais mieux que quiconque ce que j'ai traversé. » Ce qui est vrai. Scott est son frère et, en tant que personne la moins concernée par la situation et par conséquent celle la moins à même de se sentir coupable, il a été témoin de la majorité des râles et des complaintes de Stiles pendant les premiers mois de sa convalescence. « Mais je vais certainement pas laisser _ce_ crétin me qualifier de retardé. »

 

« Bien. » Scott croise les bras sur sa poitrine. « Merde, je vais avoir des soucis, hein ? »

 

« Pfff, non. », dit Stiles. « Tu as juste fait ce que tout le monde voulait faire ces trois dernières semaines. C'était juste une question de savoir qui allait craquer en premier. Il a de la chance que c'était toi. »

 

« Ouais, je suppose. » Scott laisse échapper une expiration. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on prend la peine de le supporter ? Enfin je veux dire, on est obligés, hein ? Parce qu'il est le compagnon de Cora. Mais tu trouves pas ça, je sais pas, bizarre, toi ? Cora est tellement sympa. Et tu n'es pas censé rencontrer quelqu'un de compatible ? Je veux dire, bien sûr, Allison est un million de fois mieux que moi mais on a beaucoup de choses en commun quand on regarde à la base. Comme Derek et toi. Seth est genre, tout ce que Cora n'est pas. »

 

Stiles essaie de ne pas paraître évasif. Il a réalisé à ce point que les autres membres de la meute savent ce qu'il se passe. Ils savent que c'est à Peter – et, dans une moindre mesure, à Stiles – de comprendre ce que manigance Seth, et Talia leur dira quand les choses auront changé. Mais Scott n'a pas les mêmes instincts et, s'il continue à insister, il pourrait par inadvertance mettre Seth dos au mur et le forcer à demander un contrat. « Écoute. », dit-il. « Je vais te dire ce qu'on pense qu’il se passe, mais tu dois me _jurer_ que tu ne le diras à personne, d'accord ? »

 

Scott fronce les sourcils. « Euh, d'accord, promis. »

 

« Peter et moi, on pense que Seth a, d'une manière ou d'une autre, poussé Cora à _penser_ qu'il est son compagnon. », dit Stiles, et Scott écarquille les yeux. « Talia est relativement d'accord, je veux dire, elle ne veut pas de ce crétin dans la meute, mais elle a peur que si elle pousse trop, il demande un contrat à Cora. Et ce serait un désastre. »

 

« Ouais, okay, je comprends ça. », dit Scott. « Mais je pensais que l' _objectif_ même des Cérémonies de Recherche, c'était que si tu trouves le bon, tu le sais. »

 

« Et c'est là qu'on coince. », répond Stiles avec un soupir. « Je veux dire, je ne vois pas l'intérêt à ça. Il y aurait un avantage à infiltrer une meute ? Évidemment. Mais il n'essaie pas de faire ça. Il sait que personne ne peut le supporter. »

 

« Ouais, c'est comme s'il _essayait_ de tous nous énerver. », acquiesce Scott.

 

Stiles cligne des yeux. Fronce les sourcils. « Attends. Peut-être que tu as raison. »

 

« Quoi, qu'il essaie de nous énerver ? »

 

« Ouais. Peut-être que j'ai pris tout le problème à l'envers. Quand je pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi il n'essaie pas de s'infiltrer dans la meute. Ça ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit que peut-être, il essaie de faire l'inverse. Nous provoquer. Tester les limites, voir jusqu'où il peut aller avant que la meute le rejette. »

 

Scott y pense. « Je suppose que ça a du sens. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait faire ça, non plus. »

 

Le visage de Stiles se décompose. « Euh... moi non plus. Mais au moins, c'est une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas encore pensé. Tu sais. Je prends ça. »

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Quand le shérif Stilinski arrive chez les Hale le soir suivant, ce n'est qu'après le dîner. Il porte encore son uniforme et a le visage sombre. Il a un mot en privé avec Talia et la plupart de la meute se disperse. Stiles est au milieu de la confection d'une tarte, mais il l'abandonne à l'instant où son père s'assoit à la table de la cuisine. Tom fronce les sourcils en sa direction mais, étonnamment, n'essaie pas de l'écarter. Il semble comprendre que Stiles va juste trouver un moyen d'écouter aux portes s'il fait ça. Il laisse échapper une expiration lente et regarde entre Talia et Peter. « Peter, je dois te poser quelques questions à propos de Gérard Argent. »

 

« Est-ce un interrogatoire officiel ? », demande Talia. « Parce que je ne suis pas avocat d'assises. »

 

« Non. », répond Tom. « Non, pas encore. Mais je ne vais pas vous mentir, Talia, ça va le devenir. Considérez ça comme une répétition. Un mandat a été émis contre toi, Peter. Je vais devoir t'emmener quelles que soient tes réponses. »

 

« Basé sur quelles preuves ? », interroge Talia. Elle essaie manifestement de contrôler son tempérament. Elle sait que ce n'est pas contre Tom qu'elle doit être en colère, mais elle _est_ en colère.

 

Tom expire lentement. « Les empreintes digitales de Peter ont été trouvées sur le lieu du meurtre de Gérard. »

 

À ces mots, Peter se redresse. « Eh bien. », murmure-t-il. «  _Ça_ , c'est intéressant. »

 

« Intéressant, c'est une manière de voir les choses. », remarque Tom. « Compromettant, c'en est une autre. »

 

« Oh, s'il te plaît. Tu penses sincèrement que je suis assez stupide pour laisser des empreintes sur une scène de crime ? »

 

« Non. », répond Tom d'une voix égale. « Mais je pense aussi que 'J'ai trop d'expérience pour laisser mes empreintes' n'est pas un alibi extraordinaire. »

 

Peter se contente de hausser les épaules comme pour dire qu'il ne voit pas pourquoi.

 

« Peter. », dit Tom. « Allez. Tu as été suspicieusement absent depuis la sentence de Gérard. Maintenant qu'il est mort, tu es soudainement de retour en ville. Personne ne croit à la coïncidence. Quoi que tu caches, tu ferais mieux de te mettre à table. »

 

Peter soupire, comme si tout ça est trop évident pour qu'il se fatigue à l'expliquer. « Oui, je suis revenu parce que Gérard est mort. Pas parce que je l'ai tué. Parce que je le surveillais, lui et un certain nombre de ses laquais. Je voulais m'assurer qu'il ne représentait pas un danger pour notre meute maintenant qu'il était libre. J'ai, après tout, tué sa fille. C'était une précaution raisonnable. Tu veux savoir comment je suis sûr de ne pas avoir laissé d'empreintes chez lui ? »

 

Tom lui fait signe de continuer, et Peter s'exécute. « J'étais là, cette nuit. », dit-il et Talia fait un bruit mécontent. « Je passais occasionnellement, je pensais que, s'il avait des visiteurs et que je ne savais pas quand ils arrivaient, des visites surprises étaient la meilleure méthode pour les surprendre. Il ne quittait jamais la maison. Il avait le bracelet GPS et il était, après tout, un homme très malade. Quand je suis arrivé samedi soir, à environ neuf heures, je ne pouvais pas entendre son cœur dans la maison. Alors je suis entré et j'ai trouvé son corps. »

 

Tom se passe les mains sur le visage. « Tu es supposé appeler la police si tu trouves un cadavre. »

 

« C'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai utilisé le téléphone de la maison pour appeler les secours, je l'ai laissé décroché et je suis parti avant que quiconque n'arrive. Tes archives pourront le prouver, j'en suis sûr. » Peter hausse très légèrement les épaules. « Entre le moment où j'ai quitté ma voiture et celui où j'y suis revenu, je portais des gants. C'est littéralement impossible que j'ai pu laisser des empreintes. »

 

« Seigneur. », marmonne Tom. « Donc, tu étais sur la scène de crime et, que ces empreintes aient été mises là ou pas, on a une preuve physique que tu y étais. »

 

« Et alors ? », demande Peter. « Il n'y a aucune preuve concrète que je l'ai tué. »

 

« Ils n'en ont pas _besoin_ , Peter. », dit Tom. Il commence à compter sur ses doigts. « Tu avais un motif. Tu as un historique de violence physique _contre cette famille_. Tu étais sur la scène de crime. Ils n'ont pas besoin de plus que ça, Peter, et le jury non plus. Tu réalises que, puisque tu es un loup-garou, tu risques la peine de mort ? »

 

« Vraiment ? », laisse échapper Stiles.

 

Le shérif relève les yeux et soupire. « Oui, Stiles. Un loup-garou qui tue un humain encourt toujours la peine de mort, à moins qu'ils ne plaident la défense de la meute, même s'ils n'utilisent pas leurs pouvoirs lycanthropes pour tuer. Tu le sais. Et je suis désolé, Peter, mais tu ne peux pas dire _Si je l'avais tué, j'aurais fait un meilleur boulot_ comme ligne de défense. »

 

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi pas. », dit Peter avec complaisance. « Laisse-moi deviner. Tu n'as pas trouvé mes empreintes. Tu as trouvé _mon_ empreinte. Au singulier. »

 

« Deux, en fait. », répond Tom. « Le pouce et l'index. »

 

Peter regarde Stiles, puis soulève la bouteille de bière qu'il tient comme pour porter un toast. Stiles regarde la manière dont il la tient. Pouce et index. « Seth a pris tes empreintes. », dit-il. « C'est pour ça qu'il est là. »

 

« Non. », dit Peter. « Je pense que c'était fortuit. Pense au timing. La Cérémonie de Recherche s'est passé une semaine avant le verdict de Gérard. Ils ne l'auraient pas placé là dans ce but. Mais je pense qu'ils l'ont utilisé pour avoir mes empreintes. Ce qui veut dire que ces deux affaires sont connectées. »

 

Stiles écarquille les yeux. « Ce qui veut dire que celui qui a tué Gérard est celui qui est derrière ce que fait Seth. »

 

« Hey. », dit Tom vivement. « Stiles, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. C'est une enquête policière. »

 

« Ce qui est arrivé à Gérard, oui. », répond Peter. « Ce qu'il se passe avec Seth ne l'est pas. »

 

« Okay, attends une seconde. », réplique Tom.

 

C'est clair qu'il est en train de s'énerver, et Stiles connaît beaucoup mieux son père que Peter. Alors il intervient rapidement. « Non, mon père a raison. Je veux dire, s'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire, aucun problème, faites-le moi savoir. Mais le meurtre de Gérard, je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose dont je doive me mêler. »

 

Tom a l'air un peu sceptique, mais il ne dit rien de plus. Talia se passe les mains sur le visage et change légèrement de sujet, comme pour détourner l'attention de Tom de Stiles. « J'ai un souci, cependant. Ce ne sera pas votre enquête, Tom. Le meurtre a eu lieu dans un autre état. Ils ont déjà émis un mandat pour l'arrestation de Peter, et ils ne vont pas vous laisser l'emmener juste par courtoisie professionnelle. S'ils pensent qu'ils ont leur homme, est-ce qu'ils vont même continuer l'enquête ? »

 

« Je pense qu'entre nous deux, on a probablement assez d'influence pour leur faire continuer, oui. », dit Tom. « Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile, juste que c'est possible. »

 

Talia acquiesce. « Très bien, alors. Je vais appeler Omar. C'est un avocat d'assises à mon cabinet, le meilleur. Il nous retrouvera au poste. »

 

« Okay. », dit Tom en se levant. « Peter ? »

 

« Oui, je vais te suivre. », dit Peter avec un soupir, comme si tout ça était trop importun pour des mots. Mais il regarde Stiles par-dessus son épaule en quittant la cuisine, et Stiles ne peut qu'acquiescer, même s'il n'a aucune idée de ce que Peter pense qu'il peut faire.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles ajoute le meurtre de Gérard Argent à son mur dès qu'il rentre à la maison le soir suivant. Encore une fois, il a dit à Derek qu'il travaillerait sur les affaires de l'OLL. Il déteste mentir à Derek, il hait ça de tout son cœur et il est certain que, tôt ou tard, son compagnon va s'en rendre compte. Mais il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre. Peter ne veut pas qu'il parle à qui que ce soit de ce qu'il se passe. Et Stiles est vraiment, vraiment certain que, si son père en entend parler, il va lui demander vertement d'arrêter.

Cependant, même avec tous les faits à propos du meurtre de Gérard étalés devant lui, il ne sait pas quoi en faire. Ça n'a aucun sens. Peter a été transféré en détention au département du shérif du comté de Sonoma, où Gérard a été tué. Talia a essayé de tirer quelques ficelles mais, apparemment, le procureur général là-bas ne veut pas en entendre parler. Il a insisté pour que Peter ne reçoive aucun traitement de faveur. Ça veut dire qu'il sera gardé en détention plusieurs jours en attendant l'audience qui déterminera sa caution.

Talia n'est pas contente parce que les loups-garous ne sont que rarement libérés sous caution quand ils sont suspectés de meurtre. « Vous voulez dire qu'il pourrait être en prison jusqu'à son procès ? », demande Stiles quand elle en parle, et elle hoche sèchement la tête. Il a dû aller dans la salle de bains et avoir une crise d'angoisse silencieuse à l'idée de devoir faire tout ça sans Peter.

Il a été confirmé que plusieurs des médicaments de Gérard ont été coupés à la poudre de sorbier, et les empreintes de Peter ont été trouvées dans la salle de bains où les médicaments étaient gardés.

Quand ça a été découvert, Talia a été interrogée aussi, sous la théorie qu'elle aurait pu être l'alpha qui a mordu Gérard, qu'elle et son frère auraient pu travailler ensemble. Heureusement pour Talia, elle était à une réunion avec plusieurs partenaires et un client quand Gérard avait été tué, alors la police de Sonoma a dû la relâcher.

Il y a plusieurs choses dont le tueur aurait eu besoin. Il devait connaître les médicaments de Gérard. Plus important, savoir que Gérard essayait d'obtenir la Morsure.

La théorie de Peter selon laquelle l'alpha qui l'a mordu n'est pas coupable est recevable, mais Stiles décide que c'est l'option la moins plausible. Ça semble trop tiré par les cheveux que quelqu'un ait appris que Gérard comptait se faire mordre et ait décidé de le droguer de cette manière. Il ne peut aussi pas comprendre pourquoi un loup-garou voudrait sauver la vie de cet homme. Stiles pense que celui qui l'a mordu et celui qui l'a tué sont une seule et même personne, ou elles travaillent ensemble, au moins.

Cela dit, ç'aurait pu être n'importe qui. Il y a plus de cinq cents alphas _rien qu'en Californie_ et Stiles est prêt à parier que, s'il voulait, il pourrait trouver un mobile pour chacun d'entre eux. Tout le monde a été blessé par l'OLL, que ce soit directement ou indirectement.

Il partage ses théories avec son père, qui est d'accord avec lui. Mais les choses deviennent très moches. Le procès a déjà été tenu par les médias et la plupart semble penser que Peter est coupable. Tuer Kate parce qu'elle menaçait directement sa famille est une chose. S'en prendre à un pauvre vieillard malade, c'est tout autre chose. Il y a déjà des protestants qui se rassemblent devant le tribunal de Sonoma.

« Il n'a aucune chance d'être libéré sous caution. », dit calmement le shérif Stilinski au repas. « Pas si on ne trouve pas une preuve qui le disculpe sans aucun doute. Le juge va se faire crucifier, sinon. »

Stiles fixe son mur des crimes et se demande s'il ne prend pas le problème à l'envers. Il se demande si c'est possible que Gérard ne soit pas la victime, mais que Peter le soit.

Peter est dangereux. Tout le monde le sait. Et Seth semble le savoir, aussi. Et si Seth a reporté à ses supérieurs – qui qu'ils soient – que Peter semblait avoir des soupçons ? Et s'ils avaient décidé d'écarter Peter pour que Seth puisse faire – quoi qu'il fasse ? Si Gérard Argent n'avait été qu'une cible facile et pratique, quelqu'un qui pourrait être tué facilement et dont la mort pourrait aisément être attribuée à Peter ?

« C'est une bonne théorie. », admet Tom en remuant sa salade de pâtes. Ils mangent tous les deux à la maison. La famille entière, à l'exception de Cora, Jonathan et les enfants, est à Sonoma pour attendre l'audience le jour suivant. « J'en parlerai à Talia et on creusera ça. »

Son opinion est claire. Il veut que Stiles reste en dehors de ça. Stiles le sait. Il sait que ses notes en souffrent, que le stress interfère avec sa convalescence. Mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

« Papa ? », demande-t-il calmement. « À quel point c'est moche ? »

Tom lève les yeux. « C'est très moche, gamin. Il y a beaucoup de pression de masse. Le shérif du comté et le procureur général semblent tous les deux être anti-lycanthrope, et ils ont déjà tous les deux décidé qui est coupable. On va avoir besoin de preuves solides pour montrer que ça aurait été impossible pour Peter de commettre le crime. Oublie le doute raisonnable. »

« On a besoin de l'alpha. », dit Stiles, et Tom soupire en acquiesçant.

« Écoute, fiston. », dit-il. « Je n'en sais pas énormément sur ces rejets de morsure. Tu veux bien me faire un topo ? »

Pendant un instant, Stiles pense de manière peu charitable que son père peut utiliser Google, comme tout le monde, mais il réalise ensuite que Tom essaie de lui donner un moyen d'aider, de se sentir inclus. « Okay. Donc environ deux pourcent des gens rejettent la morsure. », dit-il. « Personne n'est absolument certain de la raison, ni trouvé un moyen pour éviter un rejet. D'autant que les scientifiques puissent dire, c'est un genre de réponse auto-immune. »

« Le système immunitaire traite la lycanthropie comme une sorte de virus ? », demande Tom.

Stiles acquiesce. « Ouais. Même si ce n'est pas exactement ça. Et la raison pour laquelle on sait ça c'est que si on te prend en charge à temps et supprime complètement ton système immunitaire, tu peux survivre à un rejet. Peu importe ce qui cause la lycanthropie, le changement est permanent, tu vois ? Mais la lycanthropie en elle-même, le 'virus' ou l'agent du changement, ou quoi que ce soit, il ne reste que jusqu'à la pleine lune suivante. On sait ça parce que si le virus était permanent, ils devraient garder le système immunitaire supprimé pour toujours. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. S'ils arrivent à te garder en vie jusqu'à ce que la pleine lune soit passée, tu vas bien. Enfin, mis à part les dommages que ton système immunitaire a pu faire avant qu'ils te prennent en charge. »

« De quel genre ? », se renseigne Tom.

« Eh bien, cette sorte de grande réaction auto-immune – qu'est-ce que tu sais sur la grippe Espagnole ? », demande brusquement Stiles, et son père lui envoie un regard. « Okay. 1918. Il y a une épidémie de grippe qui devient... » Il s'arrête. Fronce les sourcils. « Comme une épidémie ? Mais en plus grand. Ça affecte le monde entier. »

« Une pandémie ? »

« Oui, une pandémie, c'est ça. », acquiesce Stiles. « Et la grippe tue normalement les personnes très âgées ou très jeunes, ou celles qui sont faibles pour une raison ou une autre. Mais la grippe Espagnole, la raison pour laquelle elle a été si terrible est qu'elle tuait principalement les jeunes en bonne santé. Ça a sérieusement tué cinq pourcent de la population _mondiale_. Alors la question est, pourquoi ? Parce que quelque chose dans ce virus spécifique de la grippe provoquait une réaction auto-immune qui dévastait le corps. Ça s'appelle un... Oh mince. Un quelque chose orageux. »

« Gamin, je vais pas pouvoir t'aider sur ce coup. », dit Tom.

Stiles acquiesce et prend son téléphone. Il va sur Wikipédia et sourit. « Oh, oui, un orage cytokinique. Euh, tu veux beaucoup de détails ? », demande-t-il, et Tom fait un signe de main. « En gros, la grippe en elle-même n'était pas tant le danger que le système immunitaire qui a _complètement_ surcompensé et a attaqué tout ce qui bouge. Ce qui inclut les poumons, le foie, et cetera. Les cytokines sont comme... des petites cellules messagères qui disent à ton système immunitaire de faire son truc, et elles sont prises dans une boucle de retour positif et du coup, tout commence à déconner. »

Tom se resserre en café. « Ça ressemble à une réaction allergique pour moi. »

« Euh, oui, en fait, les mécanismes sont similaires. », répond Stiles. « En fait, je crois que quelqu'un a fait un jour une étude sur le fait qu'une personne avec de grosses allergies, comme les cacahuètes ou les fruits de mer, avait de plus grandes chances de faire un rejet de morsure. Il faudra que je me renseigne, par contre. » Il fait un geste de main comme pour écarter cette pensée. « Enfin, ce sont les bases. »

« Donc si c'est une réponse naturelle, pourquoi quelque chose comme la poudre de sorbier pourrait rendre un rejet plus probable ? »

Stiles hausse les épaules. « Personne ne sait, d'autant que je puisse dire. Certains théorisent que ce n'est _pas_ une réaction naturelle. Que si quelqu'un rejette la morsure, c'est dû à une exposition antérieure à l'aconit, la poudre de sorbier ou au gui. Mais d'autant qu'on puisse dire... Imagine la lycanthropie comme, heu, des petits loups dans ton système sanguin. Et le système immunitaire, c'est une bande d'enfoirés avec des flingues. En fait, la poudre de sorbier, c'est comme des stéroïdes pour les enfoirés. »

Tom y pense un moment. « C'est une métaphore terrible. »

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas exactement quelque chose de facile à décrire. », marmonne Stiles. « Surtout à quelqu'un qui ne sait même pas ce que sont les cytokines. »

« Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qui arrive immédiatement, hein ? », demande le shérif.

Stiles secoue la tête. « Un orage cytokinique peut généralement tuer en un ou deux jours. Le rejet va plus vite, mais prend quand même deux ou trois heures pour te tuer. Plus vite tu te fais aider, moins tu souffres de séquelles. Mais tu restes quand même bien malade pendant quelques semaines. Mais oui. Quelqu'un a dû rester avec Gérard pendant qu'il mourait pour l'empêcher d'appeler à l'aide. »

« Et pour le fait qu'il avait un cancer ? Est-ce que ça ferait une différence dans le timing ? »

« Hey, je suis pas médecin, tu sais. » Stiles se passe une main le long de la nuque. « Je pense que ça ferait une différence seulement s'il avait un cancer impliquant le système immunitaire, comme une leucémie. Tu sais ce qu'il avait ? »

« Cancer de la prostate. »

« Heh. Un cancer du cul. Bien fait pour lui. » Stiles voit le regard de déception que lui envoie son père et se racle la gorge. « Euh, il avait juste des soins palliatifs, c'est ça ? Pas de chimio ni rien ? Dans ce cas, je ne pense pas que ça aurait fait une différence. »

Tom acquiesce. « Merci, Stiles. Ça pourrait être vraiment utile. »

L'audience est prévue le lendemain matin. Stiles reçoit un SMS de Derek en classe vers dix heures. 'pas de caution. Retenu jusqu'au procès.' Il essaie de repousser la panique qui lui retourne l'estomac. Pour le reste de la journée, il est tendu est distrait. Il ne perd pas ses mots, mais c'est en grande partie parce qu'il ne parle pas vraiment. Cora est troublée, elle aussi. Ils rentrent ensemble de l'école, mais ils ne discutent pas vraiment.

Seth débarque, parce que bien évidemment qu'il arrive. Stiles l'évite toujours et maintenant, quoi que Seth fasse, Stiles ne peut s'empêcher d'être suspicieux. Il fait du poulet en salade pour le dîner et une pensée lui traverse l'esprit. Seth s'est peut-être débarrassé de Peter, Seth pense peut-être que Peter est dangereux. Mais il a décidé que Stiles ne l'est pas, et Stiles veut que ça continue.

« Ta mère revient quand ? », demande Seth la bouche pleine. Il a beau se moquer de Stiles, il ne manque jamais une occasion de manger la nourriture qu'il fait. Ils ne sont que tous les trois. Laura et Jonathan mangent avec les enfants chez les parents de Jonathan. Chris Argent en a profité pour interdire à Allison de venir chez les Hale, et elle ne veut pas le défier jusqu'à ce que ça explose. Scott l'accompagne pour le soutien moral.

« Demain. », dit Cora. « Elle veut parler à quelques personnes là-bas. Derek et Laura vont rentrer ce soir. »

« Aaron va rester là-bas aussi. », intervient Stiles. « Il a des... Bon dieu, c'est quoi le mot ? Des gens qu'il connaît. »

« Contacts. », dit Cora d'un air sombre.

« Il n'y a rien qu'ils puissent faire ? », demande Seth. « Je veux dire, il a l'air bien coupable, non ? »

« Oui. », se contente de murmurer Cora. « Il dit que ce n'est pas lui, cependant. »

Seth rigole. « Comme s'il te le dirait si c'était lui. »

« Non, il ne le dirait pas. », dit Stiles, et Seth semble surpris que Stiles soit d'accord avec lui. « Peter est un... il ne dit pas la vérité. »

« Un menteur. », propose Seth. « Oui, c'est en grande partie un truc de Main Gauche, non ? Garder des secrets. »

« Peter est trop intelligent pour laisser ses empreintes sur une scène de crime. », répond Cora avec plus d'esprit.

« Peut-être qu'il... » Stiles s'arrête pour chercher ses mots. Il voit Seth rire de lui et détourne le regard en simulant la frustration. Bien. Laissons Seth croire qu'il est stupide et inoffensif. Il ne veut pas que Seth décide de se débarrasser de lui aussi. « Je vais juste aller... Finir des trucs à la cuisine. », dit-il, et le sourire de Seth le suit hors de la pièce.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Derek lace ses chaussures et se prépare à aller au travail quand il entend quelqu'un approcher de sa porte. Il lève les yeux, surpris et inquiet, parce qu'il connaît l'odeur de sa sœur et le rythme de son cœur. Cora apparaît dans l'embrasure quelques secondes plus tard en enroulant ses cheveux autour de ses doigts. « Hey. », dit-il. « Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école ? »

« Si. », dit-elle en bougeant d'un pied sur l'autre. « Mais j'ai pensé... Tu pourrais m'emmener voir Peter ? »

Derek laisse échapper une expiration. Cora n'est pas venue avec le reste de la famille à l'audience pour la détermination de la caution, alors elle ne l'a pas vu depuis presque une semaine. Sur le papier, c'est parce qu'elle avait école. Mais Derek sait aussi que c'est en partie à cause de tout ce qui se passe. Quoi que ce soit. Derek n'est franchement pas sûr de savoir.

Tout le monde dans la famille est assez intelligent pour savoir que Peter ne laisserait jamais une preuve aussi incriminante que des empreintes sur une scène de crime. Ils le savent sans qu'on ait besoin de leur dire. Ils savent aussi que personne dans la meute n'utiliserait ses empreintes de cette manière. Ça veut dire que la seule personne qui aurait eu l'opportunité de piéger Peter est Seth.

Derek ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire. Son instinct de meute lui dit de suivre les directions de Talia et lui laisser, à elle et Peter, le soin de gérer cette situation. Mais il a aussi le sentiment distinctif qu'ils sont manipulés d'une certaine manière. Et il ne sait pas non plus ce qu'il se passe avec Stiles. Son compagnon déteste Seth pour tellement de raisons que Derek ne peut pas être certain de ce qu'il sait ou pas.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne peut pas laisser Cora avec cet air blessé et incertain. Ce n'est pas sa sœur, en tout cas pas comme elle devrait être. « Laisse-moi appeler. », dit-il. Il a de la chance que son patron ait été compréhensif des jours de congé qu'il a eu besoin de prendre jusqu'à maintenant. Bien sûr, il serait un idiot de virer Derek, qui fait la majorité des gros travaux de la société d'aménagement paysager et qui serait donc très difficile à remplacer. Mais bon, certaines personnes sont idiotes.

Cora acquiesce et continue à jouer avec ses cheveux jusqu'à ce que Derek ait terminé de se préparer et ne descende. Il envoie un texto à sa mère pour lui laisser savoir où ils vont, parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle panique si l'école lui téléphone pour lui notifier l'absence de Cora. Puis, ils montent en voiture et se dirigent vers le sud. Santa Rosa est à deux heures de route environ.

Dans ces circonstances normales, ça ne dérangerait pas Derek de passer quatre heures en voiture avec sa sœur cadette. Mais Cora est maussade et silencieuse. Ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Rien ne lui ressemble, ces jours-ci. Il y a des jours où elle est en colère et soupe au lait, des jours où elle est constamment au bord des larmes, et des jours où elle ne fait que glousser et est insipide. Derek ne sait pas comment l'aider, mais sa sœur lui manque et il commence à perdre patience avec la manière dont sont présentées les choses jusqu'à maintenant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Maman se contente pas de s'en débarrasser ? », demande finalement Cora en brisant le silence.

Derek jette un coup d'œil dans sa direction, surpris non pas par la question, mais par le fait que ce soit Cora qui la pose. Il n'était pas certain que Cora ait réalisé que Seth a très certainement joué un rôle dans l'arrestation de Peter. « Je ne sais pas. », finit-il par dire. « Sois proche de tes amis, mais de tes ennemis plus encore ? », suggère-t-il.

« C'est stupide. »

Derek soupire. « Si elle se débarrassait de Seth... Est-ce que ça te ferait du mal ? », demande-t-il et Cora acquiesce en s'essuyant les yeux. « Tu as ta réponse, alors. »

« Je ne sais pas si j'en vaux la peine. », dit Cora.

« Bien sûr que tu en vaux la peine. », réplique Derek. « Écoute, quoi qu'il se passe, ça va s'arranger. D'accord ? »

Cora acquiesce et retombe dans un silence misérable.

Derek essaie de mettre de la bonne musique sur l'autoroute pour l'égayer un peu. Ça ne marche pas très bien. Ils font une pause rapide pour manger quand ils arrivent à Santa Rosa. Il est à peu près onze heures du matin, et il ne sait pas combien de temps ils vont rester à la prison. Talia lui a envoyé un message pour l'informer qu'elle les a prévenus de leur arrivée.

C'est sa deuxième visite, alors il sait à quoi s'attendre. Peter est un loup-garou, ce qui veut dire que des précautions supplémentaires sont mises en place. Sa cellule est entourée de poudre de sorbier et ses repas se passent sous surveillance. Les loups-garous sont presque systématiquement mis en isolement quand ils sont emprisonnés parce que les garder dans une cellule normale est difficile, en plus d'être dangereux pour les autres prisonniers.

Ça veut aussi dire que toutes les visites se passent sous surveillance. Pas de vitre et de téléphone avec un garde à la porte qui regarde de temps en temps de leur côté, non. Ils se voient dans une autre pièce cerclée de poudre de sorbier – Derek frissonne quand la porte se referme derrière eux – avec un garde qui se tient juste derrière Peter, un taser prêt à être utilisé. Peter ne semble pas se rendre compte de sa présence. Il est entièrement concentré sur sa nièce et son neveu quand ils entrent dans la pièce. Il les voit et ses yeux brillent d'un bleu surnaturel, sa lèvre se retroussant sur un grondement. Derek se glace. Il n'a pas pensé que Peter pourrait voir Cora comme une ennemie, mais il ne peut pas vraiment le blâmer. « Oncle Peter. », dit-il.

Après un moment, le bleu disparaît des yeux de Peter. « Derek. Et la petite Cora. Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure. Asseyez-vous. »

Derek s'exécute, entraînant avec hésitation Cora à côté de lui. Il y a une table métallique entre eux. Peter y est menotté, et les menottes doivent avoir une grande contenance en argent si les marques sur les poignets de Peter en sont une indication. Derek veut protester, dire qu'il n'y a pas besoin de ça, mais il sait que si Talia n'a pas réussi à obtenir des accommodations spéciales pour Peter, il n'a aucune chance.

« Comment te sens-tu ? », demande Derek.

« Bien. », répond Peter. « Je me sens bien. » Il a le regard vitreux et distant. Derek serre les dents. Une séparation forcée de sa meute est difficile pour un loup, mais c'est pire pour quelqu'un comme Peter qui est déjà à la dérive la plupart du temps. « J'ai eu des soucis pour dormir, mais ce n'est pas étonnant. »

C'est évident, aussi, vu les cernes sous ses yeux et la manière dont ses cheveux sont ébouriffés à force de se tourner et retourner. Derek sait que, sous presque toutes circonstances, Peter est aussi méticuleux avec son apparence qu'il l'est avec le reste de sa vie. « Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit qu'on puisse t'apporter ? », demande Derek.

Peter secoue la tête. « Comment ça se passe, à la maison ? Comment va Olivia ? »

Derek se fige, terrifié de devoir annoncer la mort d'Olivia à Peter. Puis Peter fronce les sourcils. Une ombre passe sur son visage et il secoue la tête.

« Talia. », dit-il. « Pas Olivia. Ma sœur. Comment va ma sœur ? »

« Elle va bien, Oncle Peter. », répond Derek en soupirant silencieusement de soulagement. « Toujours aussi soupe au lait. »

« Elle ne se débrouille pas bien sans Main Gauche. », continue Peter avec de l'anxiété dans la voix. « Elle est trop directe. Elle ne peut pas voir dans tous les coins comme moi je le peux. C'est important que je revienne vers elle dès que possible. » Il secoue à nouveau la tête. « Et les autres. Les enfants. Comment vont les enfants ? »

« Ils vont bien aussi. », dit Derek.

« Bien, bien. » Peter se passe les deux mains sur le visage. « Et Stiles ? »

« Il va bien. »

« Tu ne devrais pas lui en vouloir. », dit Peter. « Il n'a fait que faire ce que je lui ai demandé. »

Ça lui demande des efforts, mais Derek arrive à ne pas plisser les yeux. « Quelles choses ? »

Peter cligne des yeux un moment, puis continue à parler. « Savais-tu qu'aux échecs, le roi est la pièce la plus importante du plateau, mais aussi la plus faible ? Le travail de toutes les autres pièces est de protéger le roi. »

« Euh, oui. », répond Derek en essayant de suivre le train de pensée de Peter. « Oui, je le savais. »

« C'est le problème qu'on a maintenant. », continue à divaguer Peter. « Le roi est exposé. Le chevalier est à terre. » Il fait un geste de la main. « C'est très problématique. La reine est la pièce la plus importante du plateau. Elle peut aller où elle veut, faire ce qu'elle veut. Le reste, ce n'est que ça – des pièces. » Il fait encore un geste de la main. « C'est de ça dont on a besoin. On a besoin que la reine passe à l'action. »

« Qui est la reine, Oncle Peter ? », demande Derek en se penchant sur la table.

Peter cille. « Quoi ? »

Derek respire est essaie de rester calme. « Dans la métaphore. Qui est la reine ? »

« Personne. », dit Peter en fronçant les sourcils. « Les échecs sont un jeu stupide. Tout le monde a un rôle défini, n'est capable de bouger que d'une certaine manière. La vraie vie ne ressemble pas du tout à ça. »

Derek se frotte les temps. « Alors pourquoi en parlais-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas. », dit vaguement Peter. « J'en parlais ? »

Cora prend une inspiration tremblante avant de finalement réussir à parler. « Je suis désolé, Oncle Peter. », dit-elle. « Je suis vraiment désolée. Tout est de ma faute. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule. », répond Peter. « Les échecs ont été inventés bien avant que tu ne viennes au monde. »

Pendant une minute, Derek pense que Peter est encore plus confus, mais il entend Cora rire faiblement et réalise que c'est ce que Peter essayait de faire. Elle s'essuie les yeux.

« Maintenant... », reprend Peter. « Vous devriez rentrer à la maison. Ce n'est pas un endroit agréable et je ne... je n'aime pas que vous me voyiez comme ça. Je serai bientôt à la maison. Ne revenez pas ici. »

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? », demande Cora, la voix tremblante.

Peter ne va jamais bien, pense Derek et, pour une minute, Peter semble sur le point de le lui faire remarquer. Mais il se contente de sourire. « Bien sûr. » Il se tend à travers la table dans sa direction. Il est retenu par les chaînes et le garde derrière lui lui touche l'épaule avec le taser, bien qu'il ne l'actionne heureusement pas.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. », dit Peter avec une lèvre retroussée.

« Pas de contacts entre le prisonnier et les visiteurs. », répond le garde.

Peter le regarde un moment avec cette expression sauvage dans les yeux avant de se retourner vers son neveu et sa nièce. « Ils sont tellement charmants ici, comme vous pouvez le voir. Embrassez les autres pour moi. »

C'est clairement un au-revoir et, puisqu'ils ne sont pas autorisés à le toucher – et _Dieu_ sait combien Derek a envie de laisser son odeur sur Peter pour qu'il ait l'odeur de la meute pour le réconforter dans sa solitude – Derek acquiesce et se lève. Il passe un bras sur les épaules de Cora et l'entraîne hors de la pièce. Elle regarde par-dessus son épaule, mais le garde referme la porte avant qu'elle ne puisse voir son oncle une dernière fois.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tom frappe rapidement à la porte du bureau de Talia avant d'entrer. Talia relève les yeux et remet une mèche derrière son oreille. Aaron est là aussi, assis sur le rebord du bureau et est occupé avec son téléphone. « Hey, comment allez-vous ? », accueille-t-il Tom. Il se lève et offre au shérif une de ces poignées de mains qui se transforment en étreintes d'ours.

« Pas trop mal. », répond Tom. « Et vous deux ? »

« On s'accroche. », dit Aaron. Il se place derrière Talia et commence à lui masser les épaules. « Des nouvelles ? »

Tom soupire. « J'ai passé la moitié de la matinée au téléphone avec ce fichu officier vers lequel ils n'arrêtent pas de rediriger mes appels. Il fait l'idiot et ça devient difficile de résister à l'envie d'y aller en personne pour leur fourrer mon badge sous le nez. On a eu une grande discussion sur l'improbabilité qu'un meurtrier arrive à laisser des empreintes sur une boite de pilules mais pas sur, disons, le comptoir, ou la porte, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre dans la maison. Il maintient que c'est possible. »

« Bien sûr. », dit Talia en se frottant les tempes. « Ils ont eu leur homme. »

« Oui. Et il a dit quelque chose que je n'ai vraiment pas aimé à propos d'interroger Peter encore une fois. Je pense qu'ils espèrent que l'isolation forcée va assez lui embrouiller le cerveau pour qu'il dise quelque chose d'incriminant. Ou au moins, quelque chose qu'ils pourraient montrer comme incriminant. »

« Seigneur. », dit Aaron, et Talia retrousse les lèvres sur un grondement silencieux. « Dites-moi que vous avez enregistré ça. »

« Allons, Aaron. J'étais un flic parlant à un autre flic. Vous divulguez un détail de cette conversation et je perds mon job. »

Aaron soupire et se passe les deux mains dans les cheveux. « Vous avez quand même des bonnes nouvelles ? »

« Eh bien, la bonne nouvelle c'est que tant qu'ils ne trouvent pas qui est l'alpha qui a mordu Gérard, ils vont avoir beaucoup de mal à 'prouver' que Peter a drogué Gérard avec préméditation. Ils pourraient l'avoir pour voie de faits pour l'avoir empoisonné mais, sans l'alpha, il n'y a pas l'intention de donner la mort. On en est où, d'ailleurs, là-dessus ? »

« J'ai parlé à chaque alpha dans un rayon de trois cents kilomètres. », dit Talia avec lassitude. « Tout le monde semble choqué par la manière dont est mort Gérard. Mais – bon sang, ce n'est pas mon fort. C'est ça que fait la Main Gauche – et ils m'ont pris la mienne. »

Aaron grimace et se remet à lui masser les épaules. Au léger froncement de sourcil de Tom, il explique : « Toute perturbation dans la hiérarchie de la meute est difficile pour l'alpha. »

« Je comprends bien. », dit Tom. « Mais Peter est hors-jeu pour le moment. Alors on doit - »

« C'est le problème. », le coupe Talia. « Je n'ai jamais géré ce genre de situation sans une Main Gauche. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais. Vous avez la moindre idée d'à quel point ça me terrifie ? Que quelqu'un ait réussi à piéger Peter ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu se faire avoir avant. C'est juste – ça n'arrive _jamais._ »

« Écoutez, vous dites ça comme si la course était finie. », dit Tom. « Je comprends que ça vous touche d'une manière que je ne peux pas comprendre. Mais ce n'est pas terminé tant que ce n'est pas fini. On ne va pas laisser Peter moisir en prison – ou être exécuté, d'ailleurs. On va simplement devoir trouver un moyen de l'innocenter. Et le meilleur moyen de faire ça, c'est trouver qui a vraiment tué Gérard Argent. Si ces foutus flics veulent continuer à nous empêcher d'en savoir plus, on n'a qu'à faire nos propres investigations. On a toutes les notes de Peter, on sait que Gérard rencontrait encore quelques membres de l'OLL, alors voyons si on peut les rassembler, trouver si l'un deux savait qu'il prévoyait de se faire mordre, ou par qui. Donnez-moi le nom des alphas dont les meutes ont été les plus touchées par l'OLL, ce sont les suspects les plus probables. On va réussir à élucider tout ça. »

Talia acquiesce. « Le procureur veut avancer la date du procès. »

« Peut-on les en empêcher ? », demande Aaron.

« Le juge Harrelson dit qu'il va probablement accorder la demande. », répond Talia. « J'ai parlé à Omar, on va demander un changement de lieu, pour que ça ralentisse un peu le processus. Je veux dire, Dieu sait que je peux les inonder de paperasse mais... On doit porter les choses hors du tribunal d'Harrelson. »

« Peut-on clamer le biais ? », demande Tom. « Le pousser à se récuser lui-même ? »

« Je vais creuser. », dit Aaron. « Je vais voir si je peux trouver une affiliation ou une affaire précédente qui nous aiderait à nous en débarrasser. » Il se passe une main dans les cheveux. « Ça va faire _un sacré paquet_ de lecture. Il exerce depuis plus de vingt ans. Pensez-vous que Stiles pourrait - »

Tom grogne. « Pour l'amour de dieu, s'il vous plaît, n'impliquez pas Stiles. »

« A ce point ? », demande Aaron.

« Il pense que je ne sais pas. », continue Tom. « Comme si le docteur Kuan ne m'avait pas envoyé un mail _à l'instant_ où ses notes ont commencé à baisser. Oui, c'est à ce point. Il est passé d'un 17 à un 14 en biologie, a rendu son dernier exposé avec deux jours de retard et a rendu à la pauvre Miss Ricci un contrôle d'histoire tellement bizarre que ça ressemblait à des gribouillis. Elle ne savait pas quoi en faire. »

Aaron grimace. « Vous ne pensez pas – qu'il rechute ? »

« Non. », dit Tom. « Ce n'est pas ça. Il ne s'y consacre pas, c'est tout. Il enquête sur Seth et je sais très bien qu'il enquête aussi sur le meurtre de Gérard, même s'il ne l'admettra pas. Il recherche sur ces affaires pour Deucalion et il est toujours coincé sur le cas de la nurserie. »

« Je parlerai à Duke. », intervient Talia. « Je le préviendrai que Stiles va devoir mettre un frein aux affaires qu'il lui donne. »

Tom secoue la tête et fait un sourire amer. « Ça ne va rien changer du tout pour Stiles. Ça sera toujours là, dans un coin de sa tête. Et, pour quelqu'un avec un TDAH, c'est stressant. Savoir que ça l'attend, même quand ce n'est pas en face de lui. Ça... ça reste en fond, ça ronge son attention et sa concentration. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas y repousser pour toujours, qu'un jour ça va devenir important, et il devra réorganiser les choses, et ça va tourner en rond dans sa tête. »

« J'espérais que s'il pouvait la résoudre assez rapidement, il se stabiliserait de lui-même sans que j'ai besoin d'interférer. Il essaie de compenser en dormant moins et en travaillant plus dur. Il n'a pas encore compris que ça ne va pas marcher. Tout ce qu'il fait, en se poussant plus durement, c'est de rendre les choses encore plus difficiles. Je veux dire, je pense qu'il _sait_ ça, mais il ne l'a pas encore assimilé. Il pense qu'il peut juste travailler plus dur, et plus dur encore et - » Tom s'arrête avec un soupir. « Et ça aurait marché il y a un an, et il s'en serait sorti. Mais il ne peut plus faire ça. »

« Vous lui avez parlé de ses notes ? », demande Aaron.

« Pas encore. J'allais le faire, mais Peter a été arrêté et tout est parti en vrille. Même si je lui disais de revoir ses priorités, il ne serait pas capable de le faire, pas quand il est aussi pris émotionnellement par tout ce qui se passe. »

Talia acquiesce. « Eh bien, en ce qui concerne Peter, il n'y a pas grand-chose que l'on puisse faire. Aaron, si tu veux de l'aide pour passer en revue toutes les vieilles affaires de Harrelson, je te choisirai quelques assistants juridiques. Franchement, il vaut mieux que ce soit quelqu'un avec de l'expérience en ce qui concerne les lois qui recherche un conflit d'intérêt. »

Aaron lui rend son signe de tête. « Okay, ça me paraît bien. »

« Quel est le programme de demain ? », demande Tom.

« Je vais retourner à Santa Rosa. » Talia essaie de sourire. « En parlant de Stiles. Il a confectionné ces biscuits aux trois chocolats que Peter aime tant, et il veut que je lui amène. Enfin, il voulait y aller, mais il a école et... Je sais que Peter ne voudrait pas que quiconque le voie dans cet état. »

« Okay. Si vous avez besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. » Tom vérifie sa montre. « Je dois y aller. J'ai mis en suspens toutes mes activités de la matinée pour parler à ce rustre. Je rentrerai probablement tard ce soir, alors mangez sans moi. »

« J'allais dire la même chose. », dit Talia et ils rient, même si aucun d'entre eux ne trouve quoi que ce soit d'amusant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	11. Chapter 11

Puisque Cora n'est pas à l'école et par conséquent ne pourra pas se demander où il est, Stiles décide de sécher aussi et d'aller à cet endroit ironiquement nommé Paradis, Californie, où Seth a fait son lycée. Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il cherche. Mais aucune recherche sur son passé n'a rien donné. Il doit bien y avoir _quelque chose_. Si Seth a piégé Peter, il est peut-être le seul à pouvoir le sortir de là. Tout est mieux que de rester assis en se sentant impuissant.

 

Avec Peter hors-jeu, Stiles n'a aucune idée de la manière dont il va pénétrer dans l'appartement de Seth. Il pourrait y aller pendant les heures d'école, mais il ne sait pas si Seth sera là. Stiles a son emploi du temps, mais rien ne lui dit que Seth va _vraiment_ en cours. Il se demande s'il peut peut-être trouver quelles sont ses notes.

 

Étonnamment, il touche le jackpot dès sa première visite.

 

Seth était – _est –_ un athlète. Il était dans l'équipe de football du lycée. Stiles a vu le tableau de service sur un article internet qui a été déterré pendant les recherches. Il était aussi dans l'équipe de lutte et a gagné plusieurs trophées. Alors il imagine commencer par le coach. Dieu sait que Finstock peut probablement se souvenir de toutes les stars de lacrosse des dernières cinquante années, et Seth a quitté le lycée il y a moins d'un an.

 

Il attend que la cloche sonne, que les élèves changent de classe, et se glisse dans le gymnase. Il trouve le petit bureau où le coach consulte des papiers avant son prochain cours, et frappe légèrement. « Hey, euh, Coach Brandon, c'est ça ? », demande-t-il.

 

L'homme lève les yeux et acquiesce. « Tu es nouveau ? », questionne-t-il.

 

« Oh, euh, non, je ne suis pas élève ici. », dit Stiles. Il y avait une pancarte à l'entrée qui disait que les visiteurs sont supposés s'enregistrer à l'accueil, pancarte qu'il a ignorée. « En fait je suis, euh, je suis étudiant en journalisme à la faculté de Beacon Hills. » Il n'a pas l'air assez vieux pour être déjà à la fac, mais tant pis, cet homme ne va pas lui demander sa carte d'identité. « J'écris un article sur Seth Freudenberg, c'est un première année qui a été choisi à la Cérémonie de Recherche cette année. »

 

Le coach grogne. « Ouais, ça me dit vaguement quelque chose. Et donc ? »

 

« Eh bien, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez peut-être répondre à quelques questions sur lui, puisqu'il était dans votre équipe de football ? »

 

L'homme se passe une main dans les cheveux. « C'est quoi le nom, déjà ? »

 

« Seth. Seth Freudenberg. » Stiles lui montre une photo sur son téléphone.

 

« Eh bien, gamin, je sais pas trop quoi te dire. Je ne l'ai jamais vu de ma vie. »

 

Stiles fronce les sourcils. « Il est allé au lycée ici. Il a gagné au moins deux trophées de lutte. C'était l'année dernière. »

 

« Certainement pas, petiot. Ça fait douze ans que j’entraîne l'équipe de lutte. Je peux nommer chaque gamin qui a gagné un trophée, et il n'y a pas de Seth Freudenberg. »

 

« Oh. », dit Stiles en secouant un peu la tête. « Désolé. Peut-être que je me suis trompé d'école. »

 

Il se dirige vers la sortie et l'homme lui crie après. « Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir à l'accueil, ils vont te passer un savon pour ne pas avoir de badge. »

 

« Oui, merci. », dit Stiles par-dessus son épaule. Il ne s'en préoccupe pas vraiment parce qu'une fois dans les couloirs, il ressemble à n'importe quel autre élève. Du moment qu'il marche de manière déterminée comme s'il devait se rendre quelque part, personne ne lui posera de questions.

 

Il se dirige vers la bibliothèque de l'école. C'est impossible qu'il se soit trompé de lycée ; il a lu les résultats des recherches sur Seth plus de fois qu'il ne peut compter. Il avait même le nom du coach. Mais quelqu'un a effacé de l'article celui qui a réellement gagné les trophées de lutte et mis un nom différent à la place.

 

Il doit attendre que ça sonne encore pour entrer dans la bibliothèque, parce que la femme à l'entrée demande les badges et il a besoin d'une foule pour passer inaperçu. La dernière chose dont il ait besoin est que quelqu'un essaie de lui donner une retenue. Il se cache entre deux étudiants plus grands et cherche jusqu'à trouver les anciens albums de promo. Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi les écoles gardent leurs vieux albums, mais ça lui est utile aujourd'hui.

 

Maintenant, il sait ce qu'il va trouver, et il n'y a aucun Seth Freudenberg de listé. Il regarde tous les étudiants juste pour voir s'il trouve le visage de Seth quelque part, mais il n'y a rien. Les équipes de football et de lutte ont leur propre article, mais il n'y a ni sa photo, ni son nom.

 

Seth Freudenberg n'existe pas.

 

« Seigneur. », dit Stiles à l'album. « Alors c'est qui, qui est dans notre foutue _maison_? »

 

Il se passe les deux mains dans les cheveux, remet l'album sur son étagère et tourne les talons. Il reste assis une longue minute dans sa voiture pour penser à ce qu'il a découvert. Celui qui a monté la fausse identité de Seth a fait du très, très bon travail. Le nombre de détails utilisés est sidérant. Ils n'avaient littéralement aucune idée que c'était une fausse identité.

 

Mais il n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre _pourquoi_. Si Seth voulait infiltrer la meute Hale, pourquoi se rendre aussi détestable que possible ? Il doit être plus intelligent que ce qu'il paraît. Il s'est mis tout le monde à dos de manière subtile et différente pour chacun. Il a joué sur la culpabilité de Derek vis-à-vis de la mort de sa famille. Il a irrité Laura en étant désagréable avec ses enfants, il a tapé en plein dans l'estime de soi de Stiles en l'appelant retardé. Mais, comme méthode pour détruire la meute, c'est destiné à échouer. Talia l'aurait éjecté à un moment ou un autre – et perdu Cora, s'il le faut vraiment – plutôt que permettre à sa meute de s'autodétruire.

 

Eh bien, il y a une chose qu'il peut faire avec cette nouvelle information, il suppose. Seth a volé les empreintes de Peter, il va en faire de même.

 

Le repas ce soir-là est calme et sombre. Les choses ne se passent pas très bien à Santa Rosa. Talia est frustrée et sèche. Aaron essaie de la calmer un peu. Cora est dans une de ses périodes, et ça rend Derek maussade. Laura est distraite par les enfants, qui sont affectés par l'ambiance et pleurnichent beaucoup.

 

Stiles fait débarrasser la table à Seth après le repas et prend plusieurs objets qu'il a touchés. Il se dirige vers le poste de police. Son père travaille, mais il est sur le terrain, ce qui tombe bien. Plusieurs des officiers lui lancent des regards en coin, mais personne ne proteste activement quand il remplit la paperasse, charge les empreintes et fait tout comme s'il était un vrai policier.

 

Il est sur le chemin du retour quand son téléphone sonne. C'est un numéro qu'il ne connaît pas, alors il répond avec appréhension. « Allô ? »

 

« Ah, bonjour, Stiles ? C'est Duke. »

 

« Oh, bonjour. », dit Stiles. « Qu'est-ce que, euh, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

 

« Écoute, je me demandais s'il y avait moyen – je sais que c'est inattendu et que tu dois être occupé, vu les circonstances – mais l'un des cas que je t'ai envoyés, le procès a été avancé à la semaine prochaine. Ils ont décidé d'accélérer les choses parce que la santé de l'un des témoins se détériore. Y a-t-il une possibilité que tu puisses regarder un peu ça ? »

 

« Oh, euh, bien sûr. Oui, pas de problème. Je veux dire, je ferai de mon mieux. Duquel il s'agit ? »

 

Ils parlent de l'affaire pendant quelques minutes avant que Duke ne continue. « Merci. Pour tout, bien évidemment. Tu as aidé beaucoup de personnes, tu sais. »

 

« Oh, oui. », répond Stiles automatiquement. « Bien sûr. Merci. »

 

Il raccroche et regarde par la fenêtre de sa voiture pendant encore un moment.

 

« Seigneur. », dit-il. « Duke, vous pourriez être sur quelque chose. »

 

Il rentre chez lui aussi vite qu'il le peut, répond brièvement à la salutation de son père et file dans sa chambre. Il se connecte sur le groupe de support de l'OLL. Il a deux comptes qu'il utilise ici – le faux avec lequel il parle la plupart du temps, et son nom de modérateur, qui est le vrai. Il l'a utilisé à quelques occasions pour faire mourir une bagarre dans l’œuf ou pour répondre à des questions, assez souvent pour que sa présence soit connue et que les gens sachent que c'est vraiment lui. Il prend une profonde inspiration et commence une nouvelle discussion.

 

« Ici Stiles – besoin d'aide », intitule-t-il la conversation.

 

En deux minutes, vingt personnes ont répondu.

 

Cinq minutes et il trouve quelqu'un qui connaît quelqu'un qui peut réellement l'aider.

 

Vingt minutes et il est au téléphone avec cette personne, pour s'assurer qu'elle sait tout.

 

Trente avant que ce soit fait.

 

« Bon sang, mettre les ressources en commun aide vraiment. », dit-il à son ordinateur. Puis il appelle Talia.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Stiles est un peu déconcerté le jour suivant quand il quitte l'école et voit la voiture de son père dans le parking. « Hey, euh, salut papa ? », dit-il en attendant à la porte, incertain. Son père lui lance un regard blasé et pointe le siège. Stiles grimace et monte. Le shérif commence à conduire pour qu'ils puissent parler en privé.

 

« Okay. », dit-il. « Comment as-tu fait ? »

 

« Fait quoi ? », demande-t-il innocemment. Son père lui lance un nouveau regard blanc. « Euh, c'est mon père qui demande, ou le shérif ? »

 

« Commençons par ton père, et on verra après. », répond Tom. Il tapote son volant en attendant à un panneau stop. « Comment as-tu poussé quelqu'un à avouer un crime que je suis certain à quatre-vingt-dix-huit pourcent qu'il n'a pas commis ? »

 

Stiles soupire. « J'ai demandé gentiment. »

 

Son père lui lance encore un regard ennuyé, puis il se rend compte qu'il ne plaisante pas. « Sérieusement ? »

 

« Sérieusement. », dit Stiles. « Je me suis connecté sur le groupe de soutien des victimes de l'OLL et j'ai demandé s'il y avait des volontaires. Danny va effacer toute trace de cette conversation pour moi. »

 

Il y a un long silence. Tom continue à taper sur son volant. « Tu as juste... demandé à une personne innocente de se porter volontaire pour passer sa vie en prison. »

 

Stiles se passe les deux mains dans les cheveux. « La sœur de Sarah a été tuée dans une attaque orchestrée par l'OLL et menée à bien par Kate Argent. Peter a tué Kate et j'ai exposé l'OLL alors, oui. Elle a dit qu'elle mourrait pour nous si je lui demandais, et qu'elle le pensait vraiment. Elle n'est pas susceptible d'être exécutée, comme Peter, parce qu'elle est humaine. Et si on arrive à trouver qui a _vraiment_ tué Gérard Argent, elle ne restera pas en prison plus longtemps qu'il ne nous faut pour trouver. »

 

« Seigneur. », dit Tom. « Faux témoignage, parjure, on peut aussi probablement ajouter falsification de preuve, parce que je suis certain que tu lui as tout dit à propos de la scène de crime pour qu'elle sache quoi dire... »

 

Stiles ne dit rien pour une minute. « Papa. », dit-il. « J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour protéger la meute. Si je dois être la Main Gauche, je... parfois, je vais devoir faire des choses comme ça. Je ne vais pas te demander d'approuver. Juste de ne pas m'arrêter. »

 

« Écoute, gamin. On a besoin de reparler de toute cette histoire de Main Gauche. Parce que j'ai l'impression que Peter t'a un peu catapulté là-dedans. »

 

« Il m'a juste demandé de regarder un truc ou deux, c'est tout. »

 

« Il t'a _demandé_? Ou il t'a _dit_? »

 

« Eh bien, il n'avait pas besoin de me le dire. », dit Stiles. « Je veux dire, je le faisais déjà. Du coup, c'est un peu juste arrivé. »

 

Tom soupire encore. Il avance et se passe une main sur le visage. « Stiles, je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que tu as un esprit vicieux quand tu veux et que ça ne te dérange pas de contourner un peu les règles et... pour être honnête, tu as hérité ça de ta mère. Je peux parfois faire comme si je n'avais rien vu, je peux même le faire la plupart du temps. Mais j'ai peur de l'effet que ça va avoir sur toi. Tu es fatigué ces derniers temps, tu nous évites, moi _et Derek_ , ne pense pas qu'on n'a pas remarqué. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi. »

 

« Je vais gérer ça. », dit Stiles.

 

« Tu vois, c'est de ça dont je parle, c'est ça qui m'inquiète. », remarque Tom. « Tu l'as fait aussi, la dernière fois. Tu as l'impression que tu dois te débrouiller tout seul au lieu de demander de l'aide. »

 

« Okay, eh bah alors si j'ai besoin d'aide, je demanderai. », dit Stiles. « Je viens juste de _demander_. C'est comme ça que je vais sortir Peter de prison. »

 

« Oui, eh bien je vais avoir besoin de parler à Peter. Parce qu'il n'a aucunement le droit de te pousser comme ça. »

 

« Il est juste... Il veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour la meute et il essaie de m'aider, de m'aider à apprendre les ficelles - »

 

« Est-ce qu'on peut ralentir un peu, Stiles ? », demande Tom. « On peut se souvenir que Peter a un sacré paquet de problèmes qui n'ont rien à voir avec toi ou avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment ? Je sais que c'est ton ami et, bon dieu, Stiles, je ne veux pas t'interdire de voir tes amis. Je sais qu'il a été l'un des premiers à t'accueillir dans la meute et que ça veut dire énormément pour toi. Mais il n'est pas stable. Il n'est pas _sain d'esprit_. Et tu – tu lui ressembles, sur certains points. Je ne veux pas dire que c'est une mauvaise chose, et tu ressembles aussi à Olivia sur certains points, et je sais qu'il pense à toi comme à un fils. Mais ne le laisse pas te transformer en quelque chose que tu n'es pas. Est-ce que tu peux au moins me promettre ça ? »

 

Stiles acquiesce. « Bien sûr. Parce que, tu sais... J'ai cherché un volontaire, et je l'ai trouvé. Je me suis assuré qu'elle comprenait bien que ce n'était pas assuré que je puisse la sortir de là, je me suis assuré qu'elle connaissait les risques et qu'elle était volontaire. Peter aurait piégé une personne innocente sans son consentement s'il en avait besoin, si c'était pour la meute. Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça. »

 

Le shérif soupire de soulagement. « Okay. Je suis content de t'entendre dire ça, au moins. »

 

« J'espère juste... j'espère simplement savoir ce que je fais. », dit Stiles en riant légèrement.

 

Tom soupire et redémarre. « Quand est-ce que Peter revient, alors ? »

 

« On n'en est pas certains. » Stiles se frotte les cuisses nerveusement. « Sarah s'est rendue ce matin. Talia a été au téléphone toute la journée, elle m'a envoyé des nouvelles par texto. Elle pense qu'il va être nécessaire de retourner là-bas. Le procureur général ne veut pas le relâcher parce qu'il dit que Peter peut encore être coupable. Je veux dire, je pense qu'ils soupçonnent Sarah de faux témoignage, et ils veulent le garder en prison juste au cas où. »

 

« Hnh. Une idée de comment tu vas gérer ça ? »

 

« Non. », dit Stiles. « C'est le travail de Talia. Et celui d'Aaron aussi, probablement. Si le procureur ne veut pas le relâcher, ils vont divulguer ça dans la presse, leur demander de justifier pourquoi ils gardent un loup-garou en prison pour un crime que quelqu'un d'autre a avoué. » Il hausse les épaules. « Je ne vais probablement pas être impliqué, mais Talia veut que ce soit fait aussi vite que possible. Je pense qu'elle a rendu visite à Peter hier soir et qu'il ne va pas très bien. »

 

« Comment ça ? », demande Tom.

 

« C'est dur pour lui d'être séparé de la meute. », dit Stiles. « Je veux dire, c'est dur pour tous les loups-garous, mais encore plus pour Peter parce qu'il est déjà instable de base. C'est une chose quand il part dans une de ses petites aventures, mais – être emmené comme ça – elle dit qu'il n'a pas – bien répondu. »

 

Tom soupire. « Ça va être une semaine fichtrement longue. », acquiesce-t-il. Stiles donne son accord avec un petit rire sans joie.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Il faut trois jours pour sortir Peter de prison, et ça ne se passe pas aussi bien que tout le monde aurait voulu. La police de Santa Rosa essaie de dire qu'ils vont le maintenir en détention jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient vérifié l'histoire de Sarah. Les accusations ne sont pas abandonnées, Peter pourrait toujours être complice, ect... Sarah insiste qu'elle opérait seule et, grâce à Stiles, elle a des informations sur le crime que seuls la police et le meurtrier devraient avoir.

 

Une partie du problème est qu'ils ne savent toujours pas qui est l'alpha qui a mordu Gérard. Sarah décide de simplement refuser de répondre. Elle ne veut pas incriminer son partenaire, elle n'est pas une balance, mais elle ne voulait pas laisser un homme innocent pourrir en prison à sa place. Elle leur dit juste une partie de la vérité : sa sœur a été tuée par l'OLL et elle a décidé de se venger. Peter Hale est un héros pour avoir tué Kate, dit-elle, et c'est pour ça qu'elle a décidé de se rendre.

 

Quand la police et les procureurs de Santa Rosa continuent à résister, Aaron rend l'affaire publique. Il publie un article à ce sujet et il se propage au travers d'internet comme un feu de forêt. L'opinion publique, aussi capricieuse que toujours, est aussi rapide à demander la relaxe de Peter qu'elle l'était à exiger son exécution. Vingt-quatre heures plus tard, Peter est relâché sous caution. Mais les accusations restent, insiste le procureur général, et Peter sera jugé. Il est équipé d'un bracelet GPS à la cheville avec de l'argent à l'intérieur pour qu'il ne puisse pas être enlevé par un loup-garou et est ordonné de ne pas quitter Beacon Hills.

 

Personne n'est extatique, mais c'est le mieux qu'ils puissent avoir. Toutes choses considérées, ça leur laisse du temps pour trouver qui a vraiment tué Gérard.

 

Talia conduit jusqu'à là-bas pour aller le chercher. Puis, elle appelle Derek sur la route et lui dit qu'elle ne veut que la famille à la maison. Peter est confus et désorienté, et elle pense qu'il se stabilisera mieux sans ce stress. Bien sûr, Derek pense qu'elle voulait dire 'sans Seth' parce que dieu seul sait comment Peter va réagir quand il reverra ce kéké.

 

Mais il fait ce qu'elle demande. Il appelle Cora et lui dit que ce n'est que la famille, et elle acquiesce sans protester. Avec un peu de chance, un peu de temps loin de Seth lui fera du bien. Puis il appelle Stiles. C'est le milieu de la journée scolaire et il ne s'attend pas à ce que Stiles réponde. « Tu n'es pas en classe ? », demande-t-il.

 

« Tu m'as eu à l'intercours. », dit Stiles. « Quoi de neuf ? »

 

Derek lance un regard en biais à son téléphone. Il n'entend pas les bruits de fond habituels qu'il entendrait si Stiles était dans le couloir entre deux classes. Il n'est pas certain de savoir comment prendre ça. Si Stiles n'est pas à l'école, où est-il ? Pourquoi a-t-il le sentiment désagréable que ce n'est pas la première fois que Stiles lui ment, récemment ?

 

Néanmoins, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il peut gérer au téléphone. Ils peuvent en parler plus tard. Alors il se contente de dire : « Maman va ramener Peter à la maison cet après-midi. Elle pense que ce sera mieux pour lui si c'est calme, alors il n'y aura que la meute. »

 

« J'allais faire une carbonnade de bœuf. », dit Stiles nerveusement. « C'est un de ses plats favoris. »

 

« Il ne mangera probablement pas ce soir. Mais je ne te dis pas ça parce que tu n'es pas invité. Tu fais partie de la meute, tu es le Cordon Bleu. Je voulais juste te demander de faire passer le message à Scott et aux autres. »

 

« Oh. », répond Stiles, soulagé. « Okay. Donc, juste les Hale et moi ? »

 

« C'est ça. Mais tu peux attendre avant de faire ton bœuf... quelque chose ? Quelque chose de plus simple serait mieux. »

 

« Okay. Oui, d'accord. Je te vois vers cinq heures et demie ? »

 

« Je vais peut-être sortir un peu plus tôt. Maman a dit qu'elle sera à la maison avec Peter à cinq heures. »

 

« Okay. Je t'aime. », dit Stiles.

 

« Moi aussi. », répond Derek avant de raccrocher. Il retourne vers ses arbustes. Il a promis à son chef qu'il sortirait tous les arbres de printemps, puisque le printemps arrive et que c'est ce que les clients vont rechercher. Il réalise qu'on est maintenant en avril et que c'est très bientôt l'anniversaire de Stiles. Il va avoir dix-huit ans. Ce n'est pas rien. Bien que le shérif Stilinski a gentiment fait semblant d'ignorer qu'ils couchent ensemble, le dix-huitième anniversaire de Stiles signifie que ça va être temps de refaire son contrat avec la meute. Temps pour Stiles de le signer pour lui-même et non plus en tant que mineur.

 

Il va devoir trouver quelque chose d'extraordinaire pour Stiles à cette occasion (sans compter l'évidente nuit de servitude sexuelle), et il se demande si Stiles prévoit son annuelle excursion à Dave and Buster's pour une soirée pizza et jeux vidéo, ou s'il a en tête quelque chose de plus excitant. Il se fait une note mentale de lui demander. Il ne parierait pas que Stiles n'a pas oublié son anniversaire dans toute l'excitation des événements récents.

 

Derek a vu la soudaine apparition et confession de Sarah d'un œil dubitatif, mais ce qu'elle raconte colle bien. S'il y a une influence extérieure, il ne la voit pas. Franchement, il veut que Peter sorte de prison alors il s'en fiche un peu de qui est cette dame ou si elle dit la vérité.

 

À quatre heures trente, le dernier arbre est installé. Il dit à son patron qu'il viendra faire une demi-journée samedi pour terminer l'aménagement paysager. Puis il rentre à la maison. Stiles est dans la cuisine et dispose des mini-pizzas sur un plateau. Derek lui embrasse le haut de la tête et monte prendre une douche.

 

Il revient pour voir Cora à table pendant que Laura dispute les enfants. Cora a meilleure mine aujourd'hui que depuis des semaines. Derek sait qu'elle voit moins Seth en ce moment, tout simplement parce qu'il se passe trop de choses et qu'elle n'a plus assez de temps, et il pense que ça lui fait beaucoup de bien. Il aide à mettre la table en rêvant du jour où il pourra botter le cul de Seth pour de bon.

 

Stiles a transformé le repas en une activité amusante, ce qui devrait aider à garder une ambiance légère si Peter ne se sent pas bien. Il a fait la base des pizzas avec de la sauce et du fromage, et il a fait des petits coins pour chaque garniture, comme le pepperoni, le bacon, les piments jaunes et verts, les champignons et les olives. Chaque personne peut ainsi se servir à sa convenance.

 

Il est en train d'installer les derniers bols quand ils entendent la voiture de Talia à l'extérieur. Ils se tendent tous et ça leur demande des efforts de ne pas se ruer vers la porte. Talia entre quelques instants plus tard et ils peuvent entendre les battements de cœur de Peter derrière elle. Son odeur n'est pas normale, elle est distante et recouverte des odeurs d'autres gens et d'autres lieux. Il n'a pas l'air mieux quand il entre, il n'est pas rasé, a les cheveux ébouriffés et des cernes sous les yeux. Talia le guide dans la cuisine d'une main sur l'épaule.

 

Il y a un moment de silence pendant lequel personne ne bouge ni ne sait quoi dire. Leur esprit logique leur suggère d'y aller doucement alors que leur instinct leur dicte tout autre chose. Puis, brusquement, Cora fait le bruit d'un animal blessé avant de se jeter sur son oncle. Il ouvre les bras pour la rattraper, la soulève légèrement alors qu'elle enfouit son visage dans son épaule. La réaction de Peter les sort de leur paralysie. Quelques minutes plus tard, Peter est enseveli sous les loups-garous. Laura pleure un peu en soulevant les deux enfants pour qu'ils puissent l'embrasser. Aaron a un bras autour d'eux et écrase Cora contre son oncle. Derek étale sans aucune honte son odeur dans les cheveux de Peter pour essayer d'effacer les effluves de la prison.

 

Stiles est le dernier à s'approcher, mais c'est plus dû à une raison de praticité que de réticence. Un groupe de lycanthropes bouleversés pourrait littéralement le briser en deux, alors il attend qu'ils aient évacué la majeure partie. Puis Derek l’entraîne dans une étreinte et Peter passe une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant. « Merci, Stiles. », dit-il.

 

« Hey. », répond Stiles avec un sourire gêné. « De rien. »

 

Derek fronce légèrement les sourcils, se souvenant des mots de Peter pendant leur visite en prison. « Pour quoi ? », demande-t-il.

 

« Alors, qui a faim ? », demande Stiles d'une voix forte en même temps. Derek soupire et décide de laisser tomber pour le moment. Il n'a pas envie de se disputer avec Stiles devant tout le monde, surtout pas quand Peter est aussi fragile et Cora est toujours en train de pleurer dans son coin en espérant que personne ne le remarque. Ils commencent à composer chacun leur pizza et l'atmosphère devient bruyante et jovial, presque trop même, le volume est presque trop pour les oreilles de Derek qui grimace légèrement.

 

Peter est calme, lui. Il proteste quand Talia l'installe dans une chaise, disant qu'il veut simplement une douche et une sieste. « Tu as besoin de la meute, là. », dit Talia d'une voix ferme tout en l'asseyant. « Que veux-tu sur ta pizza ? »

 

Comme prédit par Derek, Peter ne semble pas avoir très faim. Talia lui fait deux petites pizzas quand même et le force à les manger. Ils parlent de choses sans importance. Talia se souvient elle aussi que l'anniversaire de Stiles approche, et lui demande s'il y a quoi que ce soit dont il ait envie. Stiles n'est pas encore assez assuré dans sa relation avec Talia pour lui demander quoi que ce soit, alors il se contente de répondre : « Surprenez-moi. »

 

Derek se demande s'il va inviter Isaac à la fête qu'il a certainement prévue. Ça rendrait probablement les choses intéressantes. Cependant, il ne va pas le dire devant Cora, alors il garde sa bouche fermée. « Tu veux quelque chose de moi ? », demande-t-il.

 

« Pas quelque chose que je puisse demander avec du public. », répond Stiles en le déshabillant du regard. Cora glousse, ce qui fait sourire tout le monde, même Peter.

 

Jonathan nettoie la cuisine pendant que Talia guide tout le monde dans le salon pour regarder un film. « Peter, tu choisis. », dit-elle. « Aaron peut occuper les enfants si tu veux regarder quelque chose qui n'est pas pour eux. »

 

« Mm. » Le regard de Peter est un peu distant. « Braquage à l'italienne. »

 

Ce n'est pas surprenant. La plupart des films favoris de Peter parlent de criminels intelligents. Aaron monte les enfants. Tyler chouine un peu parce qu'il veut 'jouer avec onc' Peter' mais il est tard, et Laura lui promet de lui acheter une glace le lendemain s'il est sage. Peter s'installe dans le canapé entre Talia et Derek. Stiles est sur les genoux de Derek. Cora hésite et va s'asseoir aux pieds de Peter, le dos appuyé contre ses jambes. Laura lance le film. Peter est endormi dix minutes plus tard, le visage pressé contre l'épaule de sa sœur.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Tout le monde est inquiet de la manière dont Peter va réagir au retour de Seth dans la meute. Ça les désarçonne quand il se contente de sourire et de lui dire : « C'est toi qui m'a le plus manqué, mon petit. » Quand Seth essaie de faire passer son absence comme rien de bien grave, Peter se contente de secouer la tête. « Mon enfant, s'il te plaît. Tu vas devoir te lever bien plus tôt le matin. »

 

Seth ne réagit pas au sarcasme pas si subtil. Aaron change rapidement de sujet et les choses redeviennent un peu plus calmes, si gênées.

 

« Alors, Stiles. Tu as décidé de ce que tu voulais faire pour ton anniversaire ? », demande Talia pendant le brunch du dimanche en souriant à l'adolescent.

 

« Euh, oui, j'ai pensé faire mon tour habituel chez Dave and Buster. », répond Stiles.

 

Seth renifle. « C'est pourri. », dit-il.

 

« Personne t'a demandé ton avis, face de pet. », craque Stiles. « T'es pas invité, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? »

 

Derek s'étouffe et articule silencieusement _Face de pet ?_ en direction de Stiles, qui se contente de hausse une épaule sans remord. Cora, pour sa part, joue nerveusement avec sa fourchette. « Je suppose que... »

 

« Tu es invitée. », dit Stiles. « Et t'as plutôt intérêt à venir. Capisce ? »

 

« Bien sûr. », murmure-t-elle.

 

Un peu plus tard, après que chacun soit parti vaquer à ses occupations, Stiles admet qu'il avait prévu de dire la non-invitation de manière un peu plus délicate. « Il a dit ça et j'ai craqué. », grogne-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le lit de Derek. « Bon, au moins, c'est fait. J'espère juste que Cora va venir. Peut-être que c'est mieux si elle ne vient pas ? Je voulais inviter Isaac, donc... »

 

« Ça peut être une bonne occasion, cependant. », dit Derek. « Beaucoup d'autres personnes, beaucoup d'espace, alors ils ne seront pas obligés de rester collés s'il y a une... réaction étrange. » Non pas qu'il ait une quelconque idée de ce à quoi s'attendre. Mais ce n'est pas grave, parce qu'il est certain à presque cent pourcent que Stiles ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre non plus.

 

« Je devrais probablement l'appeler. », dit Stiles en roulant pour récupérer son téléphone. « C'est tellement bizarre qu'il ait pas de portable. Ça me rend dingue, parfois, pour être honnête. Ça serait plus facile si je pouvais lui envoyer des SMS. » Il pianote quelques secondes sur son téléphone avant de le porter à son oreille.

 

Ça sonne trois fois avant qu'une voix bourrue, presque énervée, ne réponde. « 'lo ? »

 

« Bonjour, est-ce qu’Isaac est ici ? », demande Stiles.

 

« Il est occupé. C'est qui ? »

 

« Euh, c'est Stiles. Un ami de l'école. Et, vous savez, du lacrosse. », dit Stiles puisqu'il est presque certain qu’Isaac a utilisé ça comme excuse. « Je peux laisser mon numéro ? »

 

« Il est puni. », claque Lahey. « C'est pas la peine. »

 

« Oh. », continue Stiles. « Eh bien, si vous pouviez - » Mais il y a un clic. Il cille au téléphone maintenant raccroché. « Wow. »

 

« Ouais, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé. », acquiesce Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

 

Stiles grogne avant de se tourner. « Donc, le père d’Isaac est un enfoiré. C'est pas nouveau. Je veux dire, il a l'air d'un enfoiré rien que comment Isaac le décrit. Mais c'est probablement mieux si Isaac ne vient pas à mon anniversaire. Je veux dire, je pense que c'est mieux de les séparer tous les deux tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe entre Cora et Seth, tu sais ? »

 

« Oui. », soupire Derek. « Je sais. »

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Stiles doit attendre la soirée des rendez-vous pour faire ce qu'il a besoin de faire. Tout va bien, parce que ça lui demande du temps pour rassembler ce dont il a besoin, de toute manière. Il a commandé quelques micros sur un magasin d'espionnage en ligne. Ça serait bien de pouvoir cloner le téléphone de Seth, mais il ne sait pas comment faire. Il se contente de mettre un micro dans son appartement, qu'il a de toute manière besoin de fouiller, et un dans sa voiture.

 

Son plan de base d'avoir l'aide de Peter pour ce subterfuge ne marche pas. Peter est toujours fragilisé par son temps coupé de la meute. Il est facilement distrait et passe de longs moments à fixer le vide en jouant avec son alliance. Stiles décide qu'il va devoir s'occuper de ça tout seul. Il a besoin que Seth s'en aille aussi tôt que possible.

 

Laura et Jonathan sont sortis avec des amis ; Talia et Aaron vont à un concert. Mélissa travaille tard et Scott mange chez les Argent, ce qu'il fait une fois par mois peu importe combien la mère d'Allison le terrifie. Tom s'est porté volontaire pour aider à garder les enfants, mais il y a eu un braquage à main armée dans la ville voisine et il a été appelé en renforts. Peter est resté dans sa chambre toute la journée et n'en est même pas sorti pour dîner.

 

Seth est aussi charmant que d'habitude et Tyler joue aux crétins parce qu'il déteste Seth et n'est pas assez grand pour comprendre pourquoi ça ne se fait pas. Derek le calme en le mettant devant un reportage sur les baleines. Seth se plaint de devoir regarder ça, mais s'installe en même temps que Cora. Puisque personne n'a l'air de vouloir bouger pendant un bon moment, Stiles se tourne vers Derek. « Je crois que je vais faire quelques-uns de ces biscuits aux myrtilles. Ça te dérange si je passe au supermarché ? »

 

« Vas-y. », répond Derek de manière absente tout en gardant un œil sur Sylvia qui s'amuse dans son aire de jeux. Stiles l'embrasse sur la joue avant d'aller dans le hall et de prendre silencieusement la veste de Seth. Il trouve les clés dans la poche, comme il s'y attendait, et se dirige vers sa Jeep. Il y a étonnamment sept clés sur le porte-clés. Une est pour la voiture, et Stiles suppose que deux sont pour l'appartement – une pour le bâtiment et une pour l'appartement lui-même – mais à quoi servent les autres ? Un étudiant comme Seth peut toujours avoir la clé de chez ses parents, mais ça ne fait que deux clés de plus, au maximum.

 

Le trajet jusqu'à chez Seth dure environ vingt minutes, juste à côté de l'université. Il y a beaucoup d'adolescents et personne ne fait attention à Stiles quand il trottine vers la bonne porte. Il frappe une fois et écoute. Il n'y a aucune réponse, comme prévu, alors il insère la clé dans la serrure et entre.

 

L'appartement est exactement comme Stiles s'y attendait pour un kéké comme Seth. Il y a un canapé avec une gigantesque télévision à laquelle sont branchées une Xbox et une Playstation. Des piles de films et de jeux sont réparties un peu partout et, bien que certains soient conformes aux attentes de Stiles – des films d'action et des matchs de sport – il y a quand même quelques surprises. Stiles parcourt les films et voit _Memento, Fight Club_ et même _Låt den Rätte Komma In_ dans sa version originale en suédois.

 

De l'autre côté du salon, il y a un bureau avec un ordinateur et une chaise. L'ordinateur est éteint, alors Stiles l'allume. Il est protégé par un mot de passe et, après deux échecs, il l'éteint. C'est possible qu'il y ait une réponse à de multiples échecs, et il ne veut pas risquer le fait que Seth réalise que Stiles est venu. À part l'ordinateur, le bureau est vide. Il n'y a pas de papiers, de livres, ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse l'aider à comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

 

La petite cuisine et la chambre ne lui révèlent aucun secret. Il est un peu déçu, mais pas vraiment surpris. Il prend les deux petits micros qu'il a achetés sur internet et regarde autour de lui. Il ne veut pas les mettre vers des appareils électroniques pour ne pas créer d'interférence. C'est facile d'en mettre un dans la chambre, sous la lampe de chevet. Il met le deuxième sous le canapé.

 

Après ça, il ressort et se dirige vers le centre commercial le plus proche, où il leur donne toutes les clés de Seth à dédoubler, à l'exception de la clé de voiture. Le dernier micro va dans la voiture de Seth, sous le siège conducteur. Il retourne à la maison avec deux boites de myrtilles qu'il a achetées un peu plus tôt. Il se sent nerveux et a l'impression que ce qu'il vient de faire est écrit sur son visage.

 

« Tu es parti longtemps. », remarque Derek alors que Stiles se dirige vers la cuisine.

 

« Oui, le premier magasin n'avait pas ce que je voulais. », répond automatiquement Stiles.

 

Il fait un autre pas avant que le bras de Derek ne lui bloque le passage. « Tu me mens. Pourquoi ? »

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles n'est parti que depuis un quart d'heure quand Derek pense soudainement qu'il n'est probablement pas allé au supermarché. Il fait ça de plus en plus souvent, ces derniers temps. Il veut passer du temps chez lui sans Derek, il va faire des courses tout seul. Derek ne sait pas ce qu'il mijote mais, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé l'été dernier, l'idée que Stiles puisse se mettre en danger le terrifie.

Alors quand Stiles rentre et lui ment au visage, il craque. « Tu me mens. », dit-il en bloquant le chemin de Stiles, ce qui n'est pas quelque chose qu'il aurait pensé faire un jour. « Pourquoi ? »

Stiles cligne des yeux et son visage prend un pli frustré. Pendant une seconde, Derek craint qu'il ne fonde en larmes. Puis, il baisse la tête. « On ne peut pas vraiment... en parler ici. »

« Alors allons quelque part où nous pourrons. » Ce n'est pas vraiment un ordre, mais il n'offre pas non plus une chance de refuser ou de repousser à plus tard.

Stiles se lèche nerveusement les lèvres et regarde en direction du salon. Ils sont assez loin pour que Seth ne puisse pas entendre ce qu'ils disent, mais Cora pourrait. « Tu penses que Cora peut s'occuper des enfants pendant un petit moment ? La dernière fois qu'on a essayé, Tyler a essayé d'arracher le nez de Seth. Avec ses dents. »

« Et ç'aurait été une tragédie. », répond Derek, pince-sans-rire. « Oui, je pense qu'elle... » Il s'arrête avant de pouvoir dire que Cora pourrait être contente d'avoir une excuse pour se concentrer sur les enfants afin que Seth arrête de la tripoter. « Oui. »

« Okay. » Stiles se dirige vers l'arrière de la maison. Il ferme la porte derrière lui, mais ne s'éloigne pas vraiment, il ne veut pas aller trop loin au cas où un désastre se produirait pendant leur absence. Il n'arrive pas à regarder Derek dans les yeux. « Je... Je ne peux pas te dire, Derek. Je fais des choses pour Peter et il m'a dit de garder le secret. »

Derek serre les dents et essaie de ne pas être en colère. « Je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour ne plus garder de secrets entre nous. » Il ressasse ses mots quelques minutes. « Je sais que tu ne peux pas toujours tout me dire, mais, _me mentir_? »

« Je suis désolé. », dit Stiles en s'étouffant presque avec les mots. « Je suis vraiment désolé, Der. Je suis désolé. »

Derek ne peut pas vraiment résister, il ouvre les bras pour offrir un câlin. Stiles s'y engouffre avec reconnaissance, pressant son visage contre l'épaule de Derek. « Est-ce que tu... vas bien ? »

« Non. », dit Stiles. « Non, je ne vais pas bien. Je suis fatigué et j'ai dix-neuf choses à faire en même temps et je déteste vous mentir, à toi et à mon père, j'ai loupé mon dernier test d'histoire et j'ai perdu quatre points sur mon devoir de bio parce que je l'ai rendu en retard, et mon père va péter un câble quand il va s'en rendre compte. J'ai violé au moins quatre lois rien que ce soir et je ne peux plus _faire_ ça. »

Derek le rapproche et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux pendant quelques minutes, essayant de comprendre précisément ce qu'il se passe. Il commence à avoir quelques idées, et il n'en aime aucune. « Quelle est la logique de Peter, exactement ? »

Stiles renifle un peu et semble consterné de lui-même. « Juste que je dois apprendre à garder des secrets si je veux devenir la Main Gauche de la meute. »

« Okay. », dit Derek. Il frotte le dos de Stiles quelques minutes. « Premièrement, aucun de nous ne dit que tu dois être la Main Gauche si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Deuxièmement, et voilà quelque chose qu'Oncle Peter ne t'a pas dit, c'est que si tu _es_ la Main Gauche, tu définis tes propres règles. Oui, une partie du travail est de garder les secrets de la meute, cacher des choses à l'alpha pour assurer la sécurité de tous, mais... si tu n'arrives pas à faire ça par toi-même, alors tu dois trouver un moyen de compenser. Quelqu'un avec qui tu puisses échanger, ou décider de ce que tu peux ou non partager avec les autres. »

« Okay. », dit Stiles. Il a un petit hoquet. « Tu veux voir mon mur des crimes ? »

Derek sourit, juste un petit peu, ses lèvres posées contre la tempe de Stiles. « J'adorerais voir ton mur des crimes. »

Stiles soupire et repose tout son poids contre Derek. « Je pense qu'on devrait attendre que la soirée soit passée. »

« Oh, je ne sais pas. », dit Derek. « Je me souviens avoir fait des promesses pour la prochaine fois que tu aurais un mur des crimes. Quelque chose à propos de t'arracher tes vêtements ? »

À ces mots, Stiles parvient à sourire. Puis, il s'éloigne légèrement. « Oui, mais si Laura revient et découvre que ses enfants ont détruit Seth pendant notre absence... Non, qui j'essaie de convaincre, là, elle nous donnerait une médaille. »

« Elle _leur_ donnerait une médaille. », acquiesce Derek.

« Médailles pour tout le monde ! », dit Stiles avant de s'écarter. Il emmêle ses doigts avec ceux de Derek et retourne à l'intérieur. Comme prédit par Derek, Cora est assise sur le sol et aide Tyler à faire un puzzle pendant que Seth joue avec son téléphone sur le canapé.

Au moins, Seth n'est pas en train de se plaindre. Derek décide de tester la théorie. Il s'assoit sur le sol avec Tyler et Cora. « On pensait à peut-être s'éclipser pendant un petit moment. », dit-il en se demandant si elle sautera sur l'occasion.

Mais elle donne la même réponse morne qu'elle donne à tout en ce moment. « Oh. Okay. »

« Boom chicka waw waw. », chantonne Seth.

Derek lève les yeux au ciel mais n'insiste pas, même si ça le contrarie un peu que Seth ait raison. « Ne nous attendez pas. », dit-il avant d'entraîner Stiles hors de la maison. Ils passent le trajet jusqu'à chez les Stilinski en silence. Stiles broie du noir. Il y a une pointe de soulagement dans son odeur, mais elle est écrasée par des vagues d'anxiété et de culpabilité. Derek décide d'attendre d'avoir vu le mur avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Au moins, il y aura de quoi parler. Il espère, en tout cas.

Il est un peu surpris quand Stiles l'emmène dans la chambre d'amis. Mais c'est facile de voir pourquoi. Les affiches ont complètement envahi la pièce. La première, sur le mur du fond, était originellement intitulée 'Seth Freudenberg'. Ça a été barré en rouge et, en dessous, 'Seth Freudenberg n'existe pas'. Une deuxième affiche juste à côté : 'Qui est le kéké ?' Les deux posters sont remplis d'écritures de différentes couleurs sous les titres.

Une troisième affiche, sur le mur d'à-côté, est intitulée 'Qui a tué Gérard Argent' et est elle aussi remplie d'écritures plus petites. Entre ces deux posters, un appelé 'Connexions' contient simplement un gros point d'interrogation dessiné. Il y a des affiches plus petites avec moins de texte dessus. Derek voit Isaac sur l'un d'eux intitulé 'Bouclettes-au-bracelet-orange'. Un autre est mis de côté pour les membres de l'OLL qu'il reconnaît d'après la mort de Kate.

« Eh bien... », dit Stiles en fourrant ses deux mains dans ses poches. « Le voilà. »

Derek le regarde un long moment, absorbant les informations les unes après les autres. « Seth n'existe pas ? » Il reste calme encore une minute. « C'est à la fois la chose la plus réconfortante et la plus perturbante que tu pouvais me dire. »

« Comment ça ? », demande Stiles.

« Eh bien, perturbante pour des raisons évidentes. Par exemple, il est dans notre _maison_ avec ma _sœur_. Mais réconfortante, parce qu'il ne peut pas demander un contrat. Il ne peut pas nous obliger à rendre ça légal. »

« Oh, je suppose que c'est vrai. », répond Stiles. « Je veux dire, il pourrait, mais ce ne serait pas valable. La fausse identité est très bonne, par contre. Je veux dire, tous les documents sont là, le numéro de sécurité sociale est valable, et quand on a vérifié pour la première, et même la deuxième fois, tout se tenait. »

« Stiles ? », l'interrompt Derek quand il est clair que Stiles est parti à parler pour longtemps. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on porte encore des habits ? » Il recule Stiles contre le mur et, incidemment, contre le poster central. « Des promesses ont été faites. »

« Oui, que tu m'arracherais mes fringues. », dit Stiles avec un rictus. « Alors si je suis encore habillé, c'est clairement de ta faute. »

« Eh bien, je vais devoir rectifier ça immédiatement. », répond Derek en passant ses doigts sous le T-shirt de Stiles pour le faire passer par-dessus sa tête. Il garde Stiles collé au mur, enfouit sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque pour apprécier son odeur que le désir commence à envahir. Il n'y a rien de meilleur au monde. Il ouvre la bouche pour goûter la peau de la nuque et de la clavicule et Stiles gémit en serrant les doigts dans les cheveux de Derek.

Ils ne sont pas pressés et Derek est vraiment d'humeur à savourer, à récompenser chaque centimètre carré de son compagnon pour être la créature fantastique qu'il est. Il se penche pour un baiser, chaud et humide, ses mains montant et descendant le long des côtes de Stiles. Celui-ci grogne et enlève le T-shirt de Derek pour lui retourner la saveur, le laissant tomber au sol. Stiles ne proteste pas, mais il ne réagit pas vraiment, non plus. Il est occupé à laisser des suçons le long de la clavicule de Stiles, écoutant sa respiration se hacher.

« Oh. », dit Stiles alors qu'un des pouces de Derek passe sur son téton. « Ohhhh. Putain. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. », murmure Derek dans son épaule. Il penche un peu la tête pour pouvoir poser la bouche sur la cicatrice que la balle a laissé, déposant un léger baiser dessus. L'arrière de la tête de Stiles heurte le mur avec un bruit sourd et Derek tombe à genoux. « Je t'aimerai toujours. », dit-il contre la peau douce de son abdomen. Il lèche un cercle autour du nombril. Stiles fait un bruit étranglé quand Derek commence à travailler sur le bouton et la fermeture éclair de son pantalon.

« Tu... », halète Stiles. « Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé. »

« Je le veux. », répond Derek en frottant sa joue contre le renflement dur du membre de Stiles. « Je veux tout le temps faire ça. Je pourrais passer l'éternité à faire ça. »

« Putain de _putain_. », acquiesce Stiles quand Derek commence à mordiller le pantalon et descend la fermeture éclair avec ses dents. Le plus vieux baisse le pantalon et le sous-vêtement et les éloigne d'un pied. Derek mordille et suçote la peau le long de l'intérieur des cuisses. Il peut sentir les jambes de Stiles commencer à vaciller, les muscles tressaillent contre sa joue et il passe ses mains sous les fesses de Stiles pour le maintenir contre le mur.

« Oh mon Dieu. », dit Stiles une fois que Derek supporte complètement son poids. « C'est tellement _injuste_ , tu es tellement _fort_ , tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça me fait - »

Sa voix s'éraille et se brise un peu quand la bouche de Derek rencontre son membre. Juste une léchouille ici, un baiser là, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde complètement la raison. Il tire sur les cheveux de Derek et se contente de haleter des petits bruits suppliants.

« Regarde-moi. », dit Derek contre sa hanche. « Observe-moi. »

« Hnnnng. », répond Stiles, mais il se force à ne pas se laisser aller contre le mur, il laisse Derek le supporter et il baisse les yeux pour voir ce que fait le loup-garou. Derek le prend entièrement dans sa bouche et il peut le sentir, de ses orteils crispés jusqu'au sommet de sa tête. Et Derek lui rend son regard, ses yeux magnifiques fixés sur lui alors qu'il s'attelle à l'ouvrage. L'amour et le désir sur son visage font presque jouir Stiles à la première succion. Il se retient, cependant, parce qu'il a un peu d'entraînement, et il se contente de se recourber contre Derek, il tire sur ses cheveux en gémissant parce que Derek adore quand il est bruyant. Puis, il n'est plus capable que d'émettre des petits « oh, oh, oh » encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il perde le contrôle et jouisse dans la gorge de Derek.

Quelques minutes, ou quelques semaines plus tard, il s'aperçoit qu'il est allongé sur le sol alors que Derek a le nez enfoui dans sa nuque et lui murmure à l'oreille à quel point il est génial. Il essaie de tapoter le dos et les épaules de Derek de manière peu efficace jusqu'à ce que ses muscles se rappellent comment fonctionner à nouveau. Puis, il embrasse son compagnon jusqu'à ce que ses mains se perdent sur sa ceinture. « Tu veux que je te suce ? », demande-t-il en lui enlevant son pantalon. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dis-le-moi, je veux faire ce qui te fait plaisir. »

La respiration de Derek est lourde, ses dents un peu moins délicates quand il mordille la peau de la gorge de Stiles. « Je veux que tu me chevauches. », dit-il.

« Oh mon Dieu, oui. » acquiesce Stiles en tendant la nuque. Il n'est pas encore dur, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. Vive le temps de récupération des adolescents.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose - »

« Pas ici. », dit Stiles, et Derek est sur ses pieds.

« Ne bouge pas. », ordonne-t-il. « Reste comme ça. »

« Okay. », répond Stiles, puisqu'il n'est pas vraiment enclin à bouger de toute manière. Il se contente de rester allongé, tout détendu et émoustillé jusqu'à ce que Derek revienne avec le lubrifiant. Derek se contente de l'admirer pendant un moment et Stiles se pavane, s'étirant langoureusement sous les yeux affamés de son compagnon. Il doit peut-être encore travailler sa confiance en lui dans beaucoup de domaines, mais quand on en vient à combien Derek désire son corps, il a été complètement convaincu.

Derek a aussi pris les oreillers sur le lit de Stiles, pour pouvoir s'allonger mais aussi être un peu surélevé. Stiles le chevauche et lui vole un autre baiser. Il finit par presser son front contre la clavicule de Derek, se tortillant et gémissant pendant que Derek le prépare. « Putain, je vais encore jouir avant qu'on ne puisse vraiment commencer si tu continues comme ça. », halète-t-il.

« Ce serait tellement tragique. », murmure Derek, mais il enlève ses doigts. Stiles s'assoit sur lui, doucement et avec prudence, parce qu'il n'a pas encore _beaucoup_ d'entraînement pour ça. Derek pose ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles pour le stabiliser en attendant qu'il soit confortable, faisant des petits mouvements de va-et-vient presque imperceptibles. Derek ferme les yeux en luttant pour garder le contrôle. « Tu es si bon, tu es merveilleux. », respire-t-il. « Je ne te le dis pas assez. »

« Tu me dis ça tous les jours. », dit Stiles, les mains refermées sur les biceps de Derek alors qu'il commence à bouger un peu plus librement.

« Ce n'est toujours pas assez. », répond Derek.

« Tu es – tu es tellement niais. », dit Stiles en grognant quand Derek commence à bouger avec lui. « Ne laisse pas tes collègues le savoir. Tu perdrais toute ta crédibilité. Je ne - _oh_ », s'étrangle-t-il sur une poussée particulièrement bien placée. Et ensuite, même lui ne peut plus parler et il n'y a plus un bruit à l'exception de leur respiration et le gémissement ou l'obscénité occasionnelle. Il arrête d'essayer d'être prudent et donne tout ce qu'il a. Il peut sentir les doigts de Derek s'enfoncer dans le creux de son dos, et il est plutôt certain d'avoir des bleus le lendemain et il ne s'en soucie même pas, parce que Derek ondule et frissonne et Stiles essaie de rester immobile alors qu'il jouit. Derek laisse échapper un petit grognement de libération et Stiles se penche pour l'embrasser. La main de Derek s'enroule autour de son érection et Stiles est surpris et mord la lèvre de Derek, et il jouit dans l'espace entre eux deux et ils vont tous les deux être collants et Stiles est plus amoureux que jamais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tom n'est pas vraiment heureux d'arriver chez les Hale après le travail et de découvrir que Stiles n'est pas là. Talia est rentrée, elle est en train de faire du thé à la cuisine. Elle salue Tom et lui dit : « Oh, je ne sais pas avec certitude où ils sont allés, en fait. Cora dit qu'ils sont partis vers huit heures trente en prétextant un besoin d'intimité. Je suppose qu'ils sont retournés chez vous. »

« Je suis venu directement ici, donc c'est l'explication la plus probable, oui. » Tom fronce les sourcils. Ce n'est pas le genre de Stiles de laisser Cora avec les enfants. Il sait que Stiles est stressé, il ne peut que le savoir. Il sait aussi que Stiles a des secrets. Il avait espéré que Stiles aille mieux avec le retour de Peter mais, en fait, c'est encore pire. Quelque chose le tracasse, quelque chose d'énorme, et il n'y a qu'une seule raison pour laquelle le retour de Peter n'apaise pas Stiles : Peter refuse de l'aider.

En fait, maintenant qu'il y pense, c'est peut-être une opportunité. Il est tard les enfants sont au lit. Laura et Jonathan ne sont pas encore rentrés de leur rendez-vous et Cora est partie chez Seth. Ils ont un peu d'intimité eux aussi. « Est-ce que Peter est dans le coin ? », demande-t-il.

« Il est resté dans sa chambre presque toute la journée. », répond Talia. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je pense qu'il est temps que j'aie une petite discussion avec votre frère. », explique Tom.

Talia grimace mais n'essaie pas de discuter. Elle prend son téléphone et envoie un ou deux messages. Tom commence à l'aider à vider le lave-vaisselle. Aaron descend quelques minutes plus tard et aide pour le thé. Il sort un petit bocal de biscuits que Stiles a fait plus tôt. Peter s'aventure en bas pendant qu'Aaron est occupé et Talia l'installe dans une chaise avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui, un peu plus près qu'habituellement. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », demande-t-elle à Tom, allant droit au but comme à son habitude.

Tom lui lance un regard en s'installant en face d'eux, mais dirige sa question vers Peter. « Tu vas finir par me dire dans quoi t'entraînes mon fils ? »

Peter hausse un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je l'ai 'entraîné' dans quoi que ce soit ? »

« Tu me prends pour un con ? », demande Tom. « Tu penses que je ne porte aucune attention à mon gamin ? Je sais que tu lui as demandé de trouver ce qu'il se passe avec Seth. J'avais pensé que tu voulais dire 'Reste proche, essaie de lui faire avouer quelque chose, essaie d'aider Cora à garder la tête droite'. Mais je commence à croire que j'ai mal interprété la situation. »

« Stiles m'a proposé son aide. », dit Peter.

« Bien évidemment. », rétorque Tom. « Il a dix-sept ans et il est frustré, et c'est un génie. Il veut désespérément faire ses preuves, il veut montrer qu'il peut encore résoudre des enquêtes. C'est mon rôle de père de faire en sorte qu'il garde ses priorités en tête, de m'assurer qu'il n'en fait pas plus que ce qu'il peut supporter, et je ne peux pas faire ça si tu vas dans mon dos pour saper mon autorité. »

Peter soupire et se passe une main sur le visage. Aaron et Talia échangent un regard gêné mais n'interviennent pas. « Oui, je lui ai demandé de trouver qui tirait les ficelles de Seth. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu montes sur tes grands chevaux. »

« Peut-être parce que c'est _ton_ boulot ? », dit Tom. « J'ai pensé qu'il était tendu parce que tu n'étais pas là. Okay. Maintenant, tu es revenu, et il est toujours aussi stressé, ce qui veut dire que tu ne lui as pas juste demandé, tu lui as tout lâché dessus et tu ne _l'aides pas_. Pourquoi ? »

« Stiles peut résoudre ça tout seul. », explique Peter avec complaisance.

« Bien évidemment. », rétorque Tom furieusement. « Mais il ne devrait pas avoir à le faire. »

Talia se racle la gorge. « Peter, pourquoi laisses-tu Stiles tout faire tout seul ? Je conçois qu'au début, tu avais quitté la ville pour surveiller Gérard, mais c'est fini. Pourquoi Stiles a-t-il l'impression qu'il ne peut pas venir te voir ? »

« Je... ne suis pas très bien. », dit Peter. « Depuis mon retour. Ce que tu sais. Oui, je suis en train de me rétablir de mon expérience, mais je pense que Stiles ne veut pas me causer plus de stress. »

« Tu pourrais essayer quelque chose de révolutionnaire, comme lui dire que tu aimerais l'aider. », dit Tom. « Et ce n'est pas tout. Il n'a dit à personne ce qu'il fait, d'autant que je puisse dire – pas à Scott, ni à Derek, ni à moi. Ce qui veut dire que tu lui as demandé de ne rien dire. »

« Une Main Gauche a besoin d'apprendre à garder des secrets. »

« Oh, Peter. », dit Talia en se passant les mains dans les cheveux. « Tu ne peux pas juste... »

« Si, je peux. La Main Gauche choisit toujours son successeur, et est responsable de son entraînement. »

« Non. », dit Tom sèchement. « Il a dix-sept ans, bon Dieu. Tu ne peux pas faire de décisions pour sa vie, comme ça. Pas quand il est tellement désespéré de prouver que ce qui lui est arrivé ne le définit pas qu'il est prêt à faire tout ce que tu lui demandes. Y compris me mentir après qu'il m'a promis de ne pas le faire ! »

Peter soupire. Il a l'air blasé. « Écoute, », dit-il. « Je comprends que tu sois inquiet. Mais Stiles est capable de supporter beaucoup plus que ce que tu penses. C'est ce qui est le mieux pour lui. Je ne - »

« Seigneur Dieu. », craque Tom. « Arrête ! Ne parle pas de ce qui est bon pour lui ! Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ça ! C'est _mon_ fils, bon sang ! Pas le tien ! »

Un silence pesant tombe sur la pièce après cette remarque. Peter tressaille comme si Tom l'avait giflé, et Aaron se dépêche d'intervenir. « Okay, je crois que ça commence à monter en pression, je crois qu'on devrait - »

« Non. », dit Peter. « Il a raison. Stiles n'est pas mon fils. Le fait qu'il me rappelle Olivia ne me permet pas de décider sa vie. J'ai demandé à Stiles de mentir à son père, et ce n'était pas bien. » Il se lève doucement, comme s'il est lentement en train de se vider de son sang à cause d'une blessure invisible. « Excusez-moi. Je... dois y aller. »

Ils le regardent tous s'éloigner. Un moment plus tard, ils entendent la porte arrière s'ouvrir et se refermer. « Merde. », dit Tom en se frottant le talon de la main contre le front. « J'ai merdé, hein. »

« Tu aurais pu... choisir tes mots un peu plus délicatement. », dit Aaron.

Tom soupire en fixant la direction par laquelle Peter est parti en se mordillant la lèvre. Puis il reporte son attention sur Talia. « Si je le suis, est-ce que je vais me faire égorger ? »

« C'est possible. », répond-elle, les lèvres serrées.

Tom soupire à nouveau, acquiesce et se remet sur pieds.

« Laissez la porte ouverte et, avec un peu de chance, je pourrai intervenir avant qu'il n'aille aussi loin. », dit Talia dans son dos. Tom hoche légèrement la tête alors qu'il traverse la salle à manger et arrive sur la terrasse arrière. Il laisse la porte entrebâillée et trouve Peter assis sur les marches qui mènent dans le jardin. Sans un mot, il s'assoit à côté de lui.

« Je suis désolé. », commence-t-il. « J'ai dépassé les limites. »

« Non. », répond Peter. Il hausse les épaules. « Tu aurais pu le dire autrement, mais ça n'aurait pas fait moins mal. Ou ça n'aurait pas été moins vrai. »

« Écoute, », dit Tom. « Stiles t'aime. Et je ne dis pas que tu ne peux pas avoir une relation avec lui. Je ne m'interposerais jamais entre lui et quelqu'un qu'il considère comme un ami. Mais... Il a du mal en ce moment, pour beaucoup de raisons différentes. »

« Je sais. », dit Peter. « J'essayais d'aider. J'ai pensé que – lui donner quelque chose à faire pour la meute, lui montrer que j'avais foi en lui et que je pensais qu'il pouvait le faire, même s'il doutait de lui – j'ai pensé que ça le ferait se sentir mieux. »

« Eh bien, j'apprécie la pensée. Et la confiance. »

Peter acquiesce, puis ne dit plus rien pendant un long moment.

« Écoute... », dit finalement Tom.

« Non. », le coupe Peter. « S'il te plaît, non. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

Tom soupire. « Non, je ne peux pas. », répond-il. « Pas entièrement. Mais il y a des choses que je _peux_ comprendre. Comme ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime. Ce que ça fait d'avoir cette vie pleine de possibilités soudain réduite à néant. Non, Claudia n'était pas enceinte quand elle est morte. Mais on avait parlé d'avoir d'autres enfants. Elle avait coutume de dire 'Un pour moi, un pour toi, et un pour la chance.' On avait décidé d'attendre à peu près cinq ans entre chaque. Mais ensuite, quand Stiles a eu cinq ans, je venais juste d'être élu shérif, alors on a décidé d'attendre encore un ou deux ans. Et puis elle a commencé à être malade. Tu n'es pas le seul ici qui a enterré sa femme. »

Peter le regarde pour la première fois, et son regard tombe sur l'alliance que Tom porte encore. Puis, il hoche la tête. « Je suppose que tu as raison. »

« Claudia me manque _tous les jours_. », dit Tom. « Il n'y a pas un seul jour où je ne pense pas à elle. Et quand je regarde Stiles, je la vois. Je vois sa ténacité, son intelligence, son... exubérance. Je l'entends dans son rire. Stiles fait pousser les mêmes fleurs et il fait les mêmes cookies, et il bouge tout comme elle. Alors, crois-moi, je peux comprendre que tu le regardes et que tu vois l'enfant que tu aurais pu avoir avec Olivia. »

« Mais Stiles n'est pas cet enfant. », dit Peter en fermant les yeux. « Cet enfant est mort. »

« Je suis désolé. », offre Tom, parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.

« Ça aurait été un garçon, tu sais. », lui révèle Peter avec un craquement dans la voix. « Elle avait fait une échographie la semaine juste avant. Elle... Elle était tellement excitée. On avait réfléchi à trois prénoms. Elle aimait Benjamin. Ça nous faisait rire, parce que ça veut dire 'Fils du bras droit' en hébreu, et bien sûr, ça n'aurait pas fonctionné, alors... On allait probablement se décider entre Nathaniel ou Dominic. De bons noms. J'aimais... » Il a un haut-le-cœur, soudain, et les mots sortent difficilement, brisés. « J'aimais l'idée qu'il soit humain. Qu'il soit capable de choisir lui-même, une fois qu'il serait plus grand. J'allais... » Mais il ne peut plus parler. Il se brise complètement, pressant les deux mains sur son visage comme si ça pouvait cacher ses larmes.

Tom vient de se tendre pour poser une main sur l'épaule de Peter quand Talia sort de la maison. Elle pleure, elle aussi, les larmes coulent sur ses joues et ont bousillé son maquillage. Elle s'agenouille devant son frère, l'étreint et fait des petits bruits animaux qui font presque une mélodie. Il s'agrippe à elle, son corps entier tremble pendant de longues minutes.

Enfin, centimètre par centimètre, Peter se ressaisit. Il s'éloigne de sa sœur et se passe une main sur les yeux. « Je suis désolé que tu aies dû voir ça. », dit-il, la voix encore un peu tremblante mais sous contrôle.

« Pas moi. », répond Tom. Il hésite, puis continue. « Tu as le droit de faire ton deuil, tu sais. Même en face de nous tous. »

« Je suppose. » Peter se passe une main sur le visage, las. « J'ai juste pensé – si Stiles peut résoudre ça, s'il peut voir que je crois en lui, alors peut-être qu'il apprendrait à croire en lui de nouveau. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si compliqué. Mais je pense encore qu'il peut le faire, tu sais. »

« Je sais. », dit Tom. « Je ne te reproche pas ta logique, et je ne te blâme pas de t'être fait arrêter. Je dis juste que... Il se pousse trop fort, et quand il se retrouve dans une impasse ça le frustre. Il se convainc que c'est _lui_ la raison de son échec, et pas des forces extérieures. Fais-lui juste savoir que tu es là pour l'aider, d'accord ? » Peter acquiesce. « Oh, et ne dis plus jamais à mon fils de me cacher des choses. Ou je te botte le cul. »

Peter lui lance un regard oblique et sourit légèrement. « Tu sais, je pense sincèrement que tu pourrais. »

« Bien évidemment. » Tom offre sa main à Peter. Au bout d'une minute, Peter la saisit.


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles est le premier à sortir de la béatitude post-sexe. Il commence à se tortiller un peu, content d'abord, mais ensuite de plus en plus à mesure que les minutes passent. Son odeur commence à regagner cette pointe d'anxiété et Derek passe son nez sur la peau derrière l'oreille, espérant le calmer. Ça ne marche pas. En fait, ça a l'effet inverse et Stiles s'assoit. « J'ai soif. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? »

 

« Je suppose qu'on a besoin d'habits pour ça. », dit Derek, mais il cède et s'assoit.

 

« Eh bien, je pourrais juste aller nous chercher quelque chose. », gesticule Stiles. « Je veux dire, il n'y a que nous, mon père ne devrait pas rentrer avant des heures. »

 

« Je vais venir avec toi. », répond Derek. Le fait que Stiles n'ait pas fait une seule blague sur ce que Derek a dit est très parlant. Il prend son sous-vêtement et son pantalon par terre et les enfile. Stiles s'habille aussi et, quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont dans la cuisine. Stiles s'affaire à préparer du thé. « Alors. », dit Derek en appuyant sa hanche au plan de travail. « Parle-moi. Je veux aider si je peux. »

 

Stiles se passe une main dans les cheveux. « Je, euh. Désolé de t'avoir menti. Vraiment. Je savais que tu ne serais pas content, mais Peter... Il m'a dit que je devais apprendre à garder ses secrets. Comme tu l'as deviné, je n'étais pas au supermarché. En fait, je, euh, je mettais des micros dans l'appartement du kéké. Et dans sa voiture. »

 

Derek joue avec l'idée. « Okay. » Il pense pendant encore un moment, puis soupire. « Écoute, ce qui me dérange, autre le fait que tu m'aies menti, c'est que tu n'es pas heureux. Tu peux mettre des micros où tu veux. Mais les secrets te font du mal. »

 

« Ce n'est pas le – c'est que - » Stiles fait quelques mouvements pendant encore quelques secondes avant de s'immobiliser et continuer. « Je le laisse tomber. Je laisse tomber _tout le monde_. Il m'a confié ça et je ne peux même pas le résoudre. Je n'arrive pas à assembler les pièces du puzzle. »

 

« Pas encore. », dit Derek. « Et tu ne déçois personne. »

 

« Tu plaisantes ? Cora est misérable, Peter pourrait bien faire face au peloton d'exécution, mes notes sont au plus bas après tout ce que tout le monde a fait pour m'aider - »

 

Derek le coupe, puisque Stiles ne fait manifestement que s'énerver davantage. « Okay, je vais le dire. Peter n'aurait pas dû te larguer ça sur les épaules. Et quand il l'a fait, il aurait dû te proposer son aide quand il a été clair que ce serait complexe. »

 

« C'est pas comme si j'étais allé me plaindre vers lui. », dit Stiles en se frottant les bras. « Je veux dire, je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas le décevoir. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que j'en suis incapable, je ne veux pas devoir aller pleurer vers lui pour qu'il m'enlève l'affaire. Il me l'a confiée et m'a dit qu'il croyait en moi. Comment est-ce que je peux lui dire que je ne peux pas faire ça ? »

 

« Stiles, je pense que tu es assez intelligent et déterminé pour découvrir ce qui se cache là-dessous. », dit Derek. « Mais... » Il essaie de penser, essaie de trouver comment formuler sa pensée. « Okay, que fait Oncle Peter ? », finit-il par demander.

 

« Euh... Il vagabonde ici et là en étant énigmatique ? », hasarde Stiles.

 

« Certes. », concède Derek. « Mais il est la Main Gauche, non ? Que fait-il d'autre ? À part se comporter comme un enfoiré énigmatique ? »

 

« Je ne... Je suppose que je ne sais pas ? », dit Stiles. « Je veux dire, je sais qu'il n'a pas travaillé depuis l'incendie. Il ne travaillait pas pour ta mère à un moment ? Je ne crois pas qu'il était avocat, par contre. »

 

« Non. Il faisait des 'petits boulots' officieusement. Donc, il n'avait pas un emploi normal avant l'incendie. Être la Main Gauche _était_ son travail. Ça l'est toujours. Et toi, tu fais quoi ? »

 

« Je vais à l'école. », répond Stiles. « Et je foire mon histoire. »

 

« Tu vas à l'école, fais tes devoirs, es Cordon Bleu, a des amis et une vie sociale, tu passes du temps avec ton père, tu travailles sur les affaires de Duke. », dit Derek en haussant les sourcils. « Tu vois une différence ? »

 

« Écoute, tu n'as pas besoin de me dire que je fais trop de choses en même temps. », s'exclame sèchement Stiles. « J'en ai bien conscience, okay ? »

 

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. », répond Derek. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu essaies de faire deux, voire trois jobs, en plus de la Main Gauche, qui est déjà un boulot à plein temps. Tu n'es pas en train de tout foirer, tu sais. Tu es juste confronté aux lois de la physique. »

 

« Ils m'ont viré de physique. », dit Stiles d'un air morose. La théière commence à siffler. « Passe-moi la – le truc pour attraper les trucs chauds. »

 

Derek lui lance une manique. « Eh bien, je suppose qu'on peut accuser l'école pour que tu ne saches pas qu'on ne peut pas être à deux endroits à la fois. »

 

« Ouais, c'est de leur faute. » Stiles semble au moins un peu amusé alors qu'il met de l'eau chaude dans les deux mugs. « Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter les discours de motivation maintenant ? Parce que je préfèrerais répondre à tes cinq cents questions sur le kéké, et ne pense pas que j'ignore que tu en as. »

 

« Tant que tu me promets au moins de penser à ce que je t'ai dit. Ou à ce que je voulais dire, parce que je suis certain d'être très nul pour les discours de motivation. »

 

Stiles le regarde et sourit légèrement. « Je préfères tes discours hésitants et mal construits que ceux de quelqu'un avec une langue d'argent. Je sais que tu penses ce que tu dis. Et... Seigneur, j'ai besoin de ton aide, je ne peux plus m'en occuper tout seul. »

 

Derek laisse échapper une expiration, profondément heureux que Stiles ait demandé. « Que puis-je faire ? »

 

« Bah, pour commencer, tu peux me poser tes neuf milliards de questions. », dit Stiles, son sourire devenant ironique. Puis, il ajoute : « Peut-être que ça m'aidera d'en parler avec quelqu'un, de toute manière. »

 

« Okay. » C'est un plaisir, vraiment. Il veut des réponses. « Alors, si Seth le crétin n'existe pas, qui est-il ? »

 

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. », dit Stiles en commençant à remonter dans la chambre d'ami où sont affichés tous les posters. « Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Seth Freudenberg est une identité construite artificiellement. Très, _très_ bien faite, mais quand même fausse. Je ne sais pas encore qui est ce gars. J'ai relevé ses empreintes et j'ai cherché dans le système – euh, c'est un crime fédéral, au fait, n'en parle pas – mais pour le moment, aucun résultat. »

 

« Alors celui qui joue le rôle n'a pas de passé criminel, ou alors il est très bon et n'a jamais été arrêté avant. », dit Derek. « Comment tu t'es rendu compte que c'était une fausse identité ? »

 

Stiles se mordille la lèvre inférieure. « Tout n'arrêtait pas de se vérifier, encore et encore, et au final j'en ai eu marre des impasses alors je suis allé dans la ville où il a fait son lycée. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je pourrais trouver, je voulais juste trouver _quelque chose_. Et je n'ai rien trouvé du tout. Genre, il a gagné des trophées de lutte, hein ? Son nom est même dans des articles de journaux. Mais l’entraîneur ne l'a pas reconnu. Et c'était il y a seulement deux ans, c'est pas comme si on parlait de décennies. Il n'est pas dans l'album de promo. Des trucs comme ça. »

 

« Huh. » Le regard de Derek parcourt les affiches. « Pourquoi ne falsifier que certaines sources ? Les journaux, mais pas les albums de promo ? »

 

« C'est simple. », dit Stiles. « Tu ne peux pas modifier un album de promo une fois qu'il a été physiquement imprimé et distribué. Tout ce qui a été changé, ça s'est fait via internet. C'était ouvert à des manipulations électroniques. Je n'ai pas regardé les microfilms des articles, seulement les articles en ligne. Je parie que les microfilms diraient quelque chose de bien différent. »

 

« Alors ce coup n'était pas préparé depuis des années. Ça... me fait me sentir _un peu_ mieux. »

 

« Pourquoi ? », demande Stiles, curieux. « Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

 

« Plus quelque chose est vieux, plus ça a de ramifications. », dit Derek en pensant aux arbres. « Ou en tout cas, a des opportunités de ramifications. »

 

Stiles recommence à se mordiller la lèvre. « C'est pas faux. », dit-il. « Mais ça a du sens. Ça doit avoir un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé après l'été dernier ? Je veux dire, avec la manière dont les Cérémonies de Recherche ont évolué. Ça doit être de... de nouvelles tactiques pour les saboter. »

 

« Ou pour nous. » Derek plisse le nez en s'entendant parler. « Sans vouloir paraître prétentieux. »

 

Stiles hausse les épaules. « J'ai travaillé avec cette hypothèse présomptueuse, donc... »

 

« Okay, au moins, il n'y a pas que moi. » Derek se détourne des posters. « Alors, tu as changé d'avis ? Tu penses que c'est les cérémonies qui sont ciblées, et non la meute ? »

 

« Je pense que... c'est peut-être un peu les deux. Si quelqu'un fait quelque chose pour saboter les cérémonies, commencer par nous serait un bon point, non ? Je veux dire, on est célèbres, merde. Et ils doivent savoir qu'on aurait de la réticence à contester le choix de Cora à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé quand ta mère m'a rejeté. »

 

« Ça a du sens, oui. », dit Derek. « Et s'il y a encore des membres de l'OLL là-dehors, je peux voir pourquoi ils voudraient saboter les cérémonies. Clairement, elles se fondent entièrement sur nos sens. Alors s'ils peuvent être manipulés... »

 

« Ouais. Le truc, c'est qu'on ne sait toujours pas _comment_. » Stiles se passe une main dans les cheveux, tirant des mèches dans son passage. « Est-ce que c'est de la magie ? Des drogues ? Un parfum ou une odeur ? »

 

« Je doute que ce soit une odeur, sinon, on la sentirait aussi. »

 

« Oui, mais imagine qu'ils arrivent à cibler un loup-garou en particulier ? » Stiles commence à faire les cent pas dans la chambre. « On ne sait pas. Le comportement de Cora est tellement aléatoire que je n'arrive pas à être certain à cent pourcent de quand il fait ça. Si c'est quelque chose qui dure longtemps ou pas. Est-ce que c'était juste un sort au début ? Ou quelque chose qui doit être répété régulièrement ? Je veux dire, elle sort avec lui le soir, mais c'est normal, ils sont un couple, alors je ne sais pas s'il y a des motivations malhonnêtes derrière leurs sorties tout seuls. »

 

« Et cela a-t-il un rapport avec le fait qu'Isaac l'ait rejetée ? », se demande Derek en regardant l'affiche d’Isaac. « Je pense qu'il est réglo. Bon Dieu, je _veux_ qu'il soit réglo. Je veux savoir qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour Cora une fois que tout sera terminé. »

 

« S'il est influencé ou menacé, je n'ai pu trouver aucune preuve. », dit Stiles. « Danny garde un œil sur lui à l'école pour moi, il dit que les autres se moquent parfois de lui, mais rien de plus sérieux. Ça n'en est pas au point où ça en était avec moi. Et mon père a parlé au proviseur et à quelques profs à ce propos, il a clairement dit que laisser faire ne serait pas toléré. »

 

« Okay. » Derek fronce les sourcils. « Je suppose que, quand tu es allé chez lui, tu n'as pas vu de bouteilles étiquetées 'Comment je fais pour piéger Cora' ? »

 

Stiles a un reniflement qui ressemble à un rire. « Non. Aucun dossier libellé 'Preuves accablantes' non plus. Je l'aurais pris, sinon. »

 

« Eh bien, si on part sur l'hypothèse que c'est quelque chose qu'il doit recommencer régulièrement, qu'il ne s'agit pas juste d'un sort qu'ils ont lancé au début, peut-être qu'on pourrait essayer de les séparer pour un petit temps et voir ce qu'il se passe. »

 

« J'y ai pensé, mais je ne sais pas comment faire sans éveiller les soupçons. », dit Stiles. « Et on ne veut vraiment pas que Seth se rende compte qu'on est après lui. Il est le seul lien qu'on ait sur celui qui tire les ficelles... en présumant qu'il y ait quelqu'un. Je pense que c'est possible qu'il travaille seul, mais c'est bien plus probable que ce soit qu'un pion. » Il soupire à nouveau. « J'ai gardé une trace de leurs sorties et des humeurs de Cora – j'ai même des foutus graphiques – mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver une constante. »

 

« Même, c'est quelque chose à garder en tête. » Derek y pense encore, réfléchit à ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières semaines. « Ils ont essayé d'écarter Peter, pas vrai ? Seth a volé ses empreintes digitales pour pouvoir les mettre sur la scène de crime. »

 

« Ouais. » Stiles explique rapidement comment il a fait sortir Peter de prison, au moins temporairement. « Mais ça ne tiendra pas. Ils vont insister jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une raison pour laquelle Sarah ne peut pas être coupable. Je pense que c'est une meilleure piste que Seth, en fait, mais papa m'a formellement interdit de m'impliquer dans l'enquête, alors... »

 

Sagement, Derek ne donne pas son opinion sur l'ordre du shérif. « Eh bien, ton père est un bon enquêteur. S'il y a quelque chose à trouver - »

 

« Il ne trouvera pas, parce que ces foutus flics à Santa Rosa sont inutiles. », le coupe Stiles. « Ils sont convaincus que c'est Peter le coupable et ils n'admettent rien d'autre. » Il se passe les mains sur le visage. « Et puis, il y a Seth. À ce point, je serais bien heureux de me contenter de lui briser les rotules, mais Peter ne veut pas risquer ça à cause de l'infime possibilité que ce qu'ils ont fait à Cora implique que Seth soit _vraiment_ son compagnon. Coûte que coûte. Voilà pourquoi j'ai mis des micros dans son appartement. Et j'ai aussi besoin d'accéder à son ordinateur, mais je ne sais pas encore comment faire. Danny est bon avec les ordis. En fait, il s'est fait arrêter il y a deux ou trois ans pour un piratage. Je n'ai pas les détails. »

 

Derek reste calme une minute. « Je peux occuper Seth si tu as besoin que Danny accède à son ordinateur. »

 

Stiles acquiesce. « Oui. Laisse-moi y réfléchir. Et en parler à Danny, bien sûr, parce que je ne peux pas vraiment lui faire tomber ça dessus. »

 

« Okay. » Derek attire Stiles à lui et se noie dans son odeur pendant une minute. « Pourquoi n'irait-on pas regarder un peu la télévision ? »

 

Stiles se laisse aller contre lui. « J'ai un devoir à écrire pour ma classe d'écriture, sur les loups-garous dans les médias. Trois tableaux différents pour la classe de cordon bleu. Un test d'histoire lundi, et je n'ai pas regardé les affaires de Duke de la semaine... »

 

« Mm hm. », dit Derek. « Pourquoi n'irait-on pas regarder un peu la télévision ? »

 

Après un moment, Stiles plisse le nez. « Okay. Ça m'a l'air pas mal. »

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

La seule chose que Stiles apprend grâce au micro de la voiture de Seth est que le jeune homme a des goûts musicaux horrible. Il écoute toujours la musique très fort, avec les basses amplifiées. Stiles lève les yeux au ciel et oublie l'idée d'apprendre quoi que ce soit d'utile avec ce micro.

 

Ceux dans l'appartement se révèlent un peu plus utiles. Il n'y emmène jamais Cora, d'autant que Stiles puisse dire. Ce fait soulève une question intéressante. Si Cora et lui ne retournent pas chez lui quand ils quittent la maison, où vont-ils ? Comment peut-il le découvrir sans se faire repérer et, selon toute probabilité, se créer plus d'ennuis qu'il ne peut en gérer ? Il ne sait pas encore comment, mais il sait qu'il va devoir trouver un moyen. Ça paraît de plus en plus probable qu'il l'emmène quelque part où elle se fait ensorceler, ou droguer.

 

Mais ce qu'il entend le plus à l'appartement, c'est une double dose de mauvaise musique et un ou deux films de temps en temps. Puisque personne d'autre n'est jamais là, Seth n'a personne à qui parler quand il y est. Mais, quatre jours après que le micro soit installé, il entend une conversation téléphonique. C'est bref et énigmatique, mais ça lui donne une piste à explorer. Le téléphone sonne deux fois et Seth décroche avec un : « Ouais. » Il y a une longue pause. « Ouais, ça serait bien. Je vais bientôt en manquer. » Une autre pause. « Non, ça va... Hey, c'est vous qui voyez. D'accord. »

 

C'est tout mais, pour Stiles, ça confirme le fait que Seth n'est en effet qu'un pion et qu'ils ont besoin de trouver la personne qui a passé l'appel. Il n'est pas certain de ce dont Seth parle quand il dit qu'il va bientôt en manquer. De l'argent ? La drogue quelconque qu'il donne à Cora ? De patience ?

 

Il approche Peter avec hésitation un jour après l'école, pendant que tout le monde est occupé, à ses devoirs ou autre. Il peut voir que Peter a besoin de faire de vrais efforts pour revenir d'entre les pensées sombres dans lesquelles il s'est égaré. Mais il est là, et il écoute attentivement les conclusions auxquelles Stiles est parvenu jusqu'à maintenant. Stiles ne mentionne pas le fait qu'il a tout révélé à Derek. Il ne veut pas entendre Peter lui dire qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Il ne sait pas si Derek a raison quand il dit que la Main Gauche définit ses propres règles, mais il ne veut pas que Peter essaie de le séparer de Derek maintenant.

 

Quand il termine, Peter prend la parole. « C'est... C'est du très bon travail, Stiles. Tu t'es tenu occupé pendant que j'étais... ailleurs. » Son regard devient distant quelques instants. Stiles grince les dents en se demandant s'il doit essayer d'attirer l'attention de Peter. Mais celui-ci se secoue. « Alors, fais-toi aider par ton ami pour l'ordinateur. Rapporte-moi ce que tu trouves et on... on verra à ce moment ce qu'on peut faire, d'accord ? »

 

« Oui. », dit Stiles. « Ouais d'accord, ça me paraît bien. »

 

Il a besoin de mettre la main sur le téléphone de Seth pour savoir qui a passé l'appel téléphonique qu'il a entendu. Il n'est pas un pickpocket, mais Tyler lui donne une idée le jour suivant quand il n'arrête pas de faire tomber son petit gobelet. Quand Stiles apporte un pichet de thé glacé à la table, il 'trébuche' et renverse tout sur les genoux de Seth. Seth laisse échapper un glapissement pendant que Stiles s'excuse en feignant la frustration avec ses déficiences.

 

« Mes habits pourraient t'aller. », dit Derek en comprenant immédiatement ce que Stiles mijote. Il fait signe à Seth de le suivre. Dans la cohue, Stiles n'a aucun mal à prendre le téléphone, mais tout ce qu'il trouve c'est que l'appel venait d'un numéro caché. Il adorerait le cloner, mais il n'a pas de lecteur de carte sim. Il note mentalement de s'en procurer un. Mais il relève quand même la date et l'heure de l'appel. Peut-être que Danny pourra en tirer quelque chose.

 

Danny l'accueille le jour suivant avec une incrédulité polie. « Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? », demande-t-il et, quand Stiles soulève ses accusations de piratage, « Mec, j'avais quinze ans ! Ce dossier était clos ! »

 

Mais Stiles le flatte et le cajole et lui rappelle que, vraiment, ce serait un excellent moyen de se faire pardonner pour toutes les fois où il a vu Stiles se faire harceler et qu'il n'a rien fait. Danny se sent encore fort coupable à ce propos et, bien que Stiles essaie de ne pas en abuser, les temps désespérés appellent des mesures désespérées.

 

Danny se passe les mains dans les cheveux. « Écoute, je sais que tu penses probablement que je peux juste allumer l'ordi de ce mec, agiter ma baguette magique et passer à travers tous les protocoles de sécurité. Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Ce serait bien plus simple de pirater quelque chose, genre, son adresse mail. Il a une adresse mail ? »

 

« J'ai son adresse mail, son numéro de téléphone, sa carte étudiant et son numéro de carte bleue – ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est pas comme si je l'avais utilisé pour m'acheter des jeux vidéo en ligne. Simplement – donne-moi ce que tu peux. »

 

« Est-ce que tu as une idée d'à quel point c'est illégal ? », demande Danny.

 

« Ça ne peut sérieusement pas être plus illégal que certaines choses que j'ai dû faire ces deux dernières semaines. », répond Stiles.

 

Danny grimace. « Okay, okay, mais... ne laisse pas ton père m'arrêter. »

 

« Promis. », dit Stiles. Il s'assoit devant ses devoirs. Il doit l'admettre, commentaires de Peter mis à part, c'est bien plus simple maintenant qu'il a enfin demandé un peu d'aide. Il peut avoir du temps pour ses devoirs sans stresser, car il sait que Danny va lui trouver des informations. Ça le détend assez pour que les choses commencent à lui revenir plus facilement. Il fait rapidement deux devoirs de biologie, un commentaire en histoire et la moitié de son projet pour la classe de cordon bleu, qui est un livre de recettes avec un guide nutritif.

 

« Tu as dit que c'était une fausse identité, hein ? », finit par demander Danny, et Stiles confirme. « Il est vraiment à fond dedans. »

 

« Comment ça ? »

 

« Eh bien, il va vraiment suivre ses cours, et tout ça. », explique Danny. « Je veux dire, il vit vraiment la vie de Seth Freudenberg, même quand il n'est pas avec ta meute. Il a même des notes plutôt décentes, et ce ne sont pas des cours où tu peux en louper la moitié. Ce mec n'est pas con. »

 

« Ouais, je suis en train de m'en rendre compte. », dit Stiles. « Qu'est-ce que tu as d'autre ? »

 

« Son adresse mail est un échec _total_. », commence Danny. « Que ce soit dans sa corbeille ou sa boite de réception, il n'y a que quelques trucs de Groupon, une ou deux newsletters de sa fac, et une ou deux de sites politiques. Des sites généraux, pas de causes spécifiques. Est-ce qu'il a reçu d'autre choses ? Je ne sais pas, mais si c'est le cas, il nettoie sa corbeille très régulièrement. »

 

« Okay. », dit Stiles.

 

« J'ai ses relevés téléphoniques aussi, et c'est assez inutile. », continue le pirate. « Des appels de et à Cora. Et un appel tous les deux ou trois jours d'un numéro masqué que je n'arrive pas à tracer. C'est probablement un téléphone prépayé du coup, même si je pouvais le tracer, ça ne t'avancerait à rien. Mais je pense que c'est le mec qui a engagé Seth pour infiltrer ta meute. Et il _a_ été engagé, j'en suis sûr. Regarde son relevé de comptes. »

 

Danny fait un geste et Stiles se penche par-dessus son épaule. Il épluche la liste des achats et ils ont tous l'air tristement normaux. Vingt dollars dans un restaurant, cinquante dans un supermarché, dix à l'épicerie du campus. Il n'y a que deux mille dollars sur le compte. Toutes les deux semaines, il dépose un chèque de ses 'parents' d'un montant de deux cents dollars, probablement son argent de poche. « Okay, et ? »

 

« Attend un peu. », dit Danny en continuant à faire défiler le relevé. Puis, il tapote l'écran. « Tu vois ça ? C'est un dépôt de mille dollars en liquide. »

 

Stiles fronce les sourcils. « C'est quoi ce bordel ? Où il a eu ça ? »

 

« Aucune idée. », dit Danny. « Je suppose que ce n'est pas son vrai compte en banque. C'est un faux qui a été ouvert pour Seth Freudenberg. C'est sur son vrai compte que va l'argent qu'il touche. S'il est intelligent, il le transfère directement en Suisse, mais c'est une autre histoire. Mais bon, tu vois, juste avant le dépôt, il commençait à tomber bas. Il y a cette grosse dépense à Fry's Electronics. Je suppose que c'est cette magnifique télé que tu as vu chez lui. Il a fait une folie, puis il a réalisé qu'il allait manquer d'argent. Alors il a juste pris un peu de cash sur son vrai compte pour couvrir. On ne peut pas tracer le liquide, et je n'ai aucune idée de comment trouver l'autre compte, mais c'est plutôt intéressant qu'il existe. »

 

« Et les chèques de ses 'parents' ? », demande Stiles. « Aucun moyen de les tracer ? »

 

« Si, et ça ne nous mène nulle part. Ils viennent d'un compte en banque au nom de Max Freudenberg, qui n'existe probablement pas. Toutes les deux semaines, quelqu'un vient déposer deux cents dollars en liquide, puis fait un chèque de deux cents dollars à Seth. » Danny hausse les épaules. « Ils ont bien couvert leurs traces, mais bon, il y a une limite à ce qu'ils peuvent faire, tu sais ? »

 

« Ouais. », dit Stiles. « Seigneur. C'est super intéressant, mais je ne sais pas si ça va vraiment _aider_. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de ça. »

 

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un franc succès. », acquiesce Danny. « Désolé, mec. »

 

« Nan, c'est pas grave. », répond Stiles en se passant les deux mains dans les cheveux. « Hey, je te vois vendredi à Dave and Buster's, hein ? »

 

« Je ne manquerais pas ça. », dit Danny. « Je vais te botter le cul au laser tag. »

 

« Probablement », dit Stiles en riant.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention, dorénavant, la publication de cette fiction passera à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, le mercredi toujours. je n'ai plus autant de temps pour pouvoir m'y consacrer, je préfère espacer les publications et pouvoir continuer à travailler dessus que d'essayer à tout prix de tenir les délais et faire du travail bâclé :/

Stiles décide de faire son habituel tour à Dave and Buster's le vendredi au lieu du samedi, pour des raisons pratiques. Le vendredi, ils commandent, alors il ne sera pas indispensable à la maison. Passer la moitié de son samedi à sa fête d'anniversaire dérangerait tout son emploi du temps du week-end. De toute manière, le vendredi soir arrange plus de monde : ils se retrouvent après l'école et descendent sur les jeux d'arcade comme des sauterelles.

 

Cora est de bonne humeur, ce qui soulage grandement Stiles. Après réflexion, Derek et lui ont organisé tout un plan pour essayer de la mettre de bonne humeur pour la fête d'anniversaire, qui incluait ne pas la laisser seule du tout avec Seth pendant toute la semaine précédente. Ils ne voulaient pas que Seth réalise ce qu'ils faisaient, alors ils ont essayé d'agir le plus naturellement possible. Le mardi, ça a été assez facile. C'était le jour de l'anniversaire de Stiles, alors il y a eu du gâteau et des cadeaux, et tout le monde est resté tard.

 

Du point de vue anniversaire, celui-ci était beaucoup mieux que le dernier. Son père lui a offert un nouvel ordinateur, parce que son ancien commençait à devenir bien trop lent. Laura et Jonathan l'ont gâté avec un ensemble d'ustensiles pour la cuisine et des livres de recettes. Il a eu une peluche loup de la part de Tyler, et elle a tout de suite trouvé sa place sur l'étagère à côté de son lit à l'étage. Talia lui a offert un abonnement de deux ans à Lexis-Nexis, un site de presse et librairie juridique, ce qui l'a fait couiner de joie. « Maintenant, je peux fourrer mon nez _partout !_ », et Tom a grogné.

 

Ses cadeaux de la part de Scott et de ses autres amis ne seront ouverts que pendant sa fête vendredi, alors ça ne laissait que celui de la part de Derek. Celui-ci lui a fait fermer les yeux et l'a emmené en dehors de la maison, jusqu'à un petit bout de terrain sur le côté sud. « Ta da. », a-t-il dit en enlevant ses mains des yeux de Stiles. Stiles a ouvert les yeux pour voir qu'un jardin avait été planté là.

 

« Un jardin aromatique ! », s'est-il exclamé, enchanté. Il s'est tout de suite mis à genoux dans la terre pour tout regarder. « Oh mon dieu, la sauge sent tellement bon ! », s'émerveilla-t-il en plongeant son visage dedans. Il y a de l'origan, du basilic, un grand carré de ciboulette, du persil et plein d'autres choses. « Tu vas prendre soin de ça pour moi, hein ? Puisque tu connais bien mon pouce noir. »

 

« Bien sûr. », a répondu Derek en l'embrassant.

 

Stiles a répondu avec enthousiasme et ils sont rentrés dans la maison pour que Stiles puisse raconter son jardin à tout le monde. Seth a ouvert la bouche et sorti trois mots dégradants avant que ça ne se transforme en glapissement, Derek lui ayant marché sur le pied.

 

L'un dans l'autre, ça a été une bonne journée.

 

Mercredi a été un peu plus difficile parce que c'est la soirée restes, mais Stiles était déterminé. Au pire, ça servirait d'expérience scientifique. Est-ce que l'humeur et l'attitude de Cora s'amélioreraient si elle ne sortait pas avec Seth ? Alors il lui a demandé de l'aide pour ses devoirs. Ils ont histoire et littérature ensemble. Stiles était assez stressé pour ne pas avoir besoin de jouer entièrement la comédie sur son manque de compréhension. Cora l'a aidé à étudier et à terminer quelques devoirs pour lesquels il avait du retard, et elle l'a aussi aidé pour son plan entier pour son commentaire sur « Gatsby le magnifique ». Elle a travaillé avec patience avec lui alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de mélanger les noms des pays impliqués dans la seconde Guerre Mondiale. Le temps qu'ils terminent, il était trop tard pour aller où que ce soit.

 

Jeudi, il devenait un peu désespéré et il s'est résolu à employer une des méthodes de Kate Argent : il a planté un clou dans l'un des pneus de Seth. Quand Seth et Cora sont sortis jusqu'à la voiture, ils ont trouvé le pneu complètement dégonflé. « Tu as dû rouler sur un clou sur la route. », a dit sagement Aaron en regardant les dégâts. « Tu sais quoi ? Plutôt que de risquer d’utiliser la roue de secours, je vais vous conduire moi-même chez le garagiste et je pourrai vous prendre un pneu. »

 

Seth proteste pour la forme que rouler avec la roue de secours se fait beaucoup, mais Aaron a insisté et a laissé Cora devant la télé avec les autres pendant qu'il conduisait Seth chez le garagiste. Aaron a clairement un ami là-bas, et est 'distrait' par une conversation avec lui. Il a réussi à prendre une heure entière pour acheter un simple pneu.

 

Le temps qu'ils reviennent, Cora est plongée dans le film. Stiles s'est assuré de choisir l'un des plus longs qui pourraient l'intéresser ; _Les hommes qui n'aimaient pas les femmes_ dure cent cinquante-huit minutes. Ça la garde en place un moment. Quand Seth a tiré sur sa natte et lui a dit : « Allez viens, bébé, on va se trouver un peu d'intimité. », elle lui a carrément grogné dessus en lui disant de s'asseoir et la fermer.

 

Stiles a pris ça pour un signe très prometteur. Cora a agi comme elle l'aurait fait avant. Elle a interagi avec ses amis à l'école, elle s'est intéressée à ce qu'il cuisine et elle ne semble pas être d'humeur pour les conneries de Seth.

 

Alors quand vendredi arrive, Stiles est de bonne humeur. Seth a été banni des préparatifs, bien que Stiles le soupçonne d'essayer de se montrer et de voler Cora après ça malgré tous leurs efforts. Il est déterminé à faire la fête jusqu'à l'aube pour cette raison exacte.

 

Depuis quatre ans, il n'a jamais invité que Scott et Heather. L'année dernière, les invitations ont été plus larges puisqu'il y avait Derek, Cora et Allison. Cette année, par contre, cette année il fait fort. Erica et Boyd viennent, de même que Danny. Heather va amener son petit copain. Ça a vraiment l'air d'une fête pour la première fois de sa vie.

 

Et même s'il s'amuse comme un fou au laser tag, à battre Derek à plates coutures à Soul Caliber et gagner assez de tickets pour construire un petit Oompa-Loompa, rien ne le rend plus heureux que quand il voit Cora, assise avec Erica et Allison, glousser en regardant Boyd essayer d'apprendre à Scott comment faire la perche, et Scott tomber encore et encore. Elle ressemble enfin à l'ancienne elle.

 

Derek s'approche par-derrière et enroule ses bras autour de sa taille. « Joyeux anniversaire. », dit-il en lui embrassant la tempe.

 

« Ça ne va pas durer. », répond Stiles avec mélancolie. « Seth va l'emmener demain, et je ne pense pas qu'on pourra l'en empêcher. »

 

« Oui, mais... Au moins, on sait maintenant que, quoi qu'il lui fasse, c'est temporaire. », le rassure Derek. « Une fois qu'on sera débarrassés de lui, elle ira mieux. »

 

Stiles soupire de soulagement. « Oui, tu as raison. »

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

La soirée rendez-vous est annulée le soir suivant, parce que Sylvia a un rhume et Jonathan est en voyage d'affaires. Laura dit qu'elle restera à la maison garder les enfants, mais Sylvia l'a épuisée alors les autres lui proposent de rester pour lui donner un coup de main. Stiles fait une soupe de poulet et Laura en apporte un bol à Sylvia pendant que les autres surveillent Tyler. Cora a appelé un peu plus tôt pour dire que Seth et elle seraient là pour le dîner, mais tout le monde a déjà mangé et il n'y a encore aucun signe d'eux.

 

Tyler tire sur la jambe de pantalon de Derek. « On peut aller nourrir les écureuils, Onc' Derek ? »

 

« Bien sûr. », répond Derek en le portant. Il a plusieurs mangeoires à oiseaux et à écureuils dans le jardin. Scott rigole toujours et continue à l'appeler 'Le mec aux écureuils' dès qu'il le peut. Après réflexion, Derek a juste décidé d'assumer.

 

« On s'occupe de ranger ici. », dit Scott, et Allison acquiesce en souriant.

 

Derek prend Stiles par la main, ne lui laissant pas le choix de l'accompagner, et ils s'assoient dans le jardin. Il est encore assez tôt pour que le soleil ne soit pas couché, alors il s'assoit près d'une des mangeoires. « Souviens-toi, tu ne dois pas bouger du tout, sinon ils ne viendront pas. »

 

« Okaaaay. », dit Tyler en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Derek. Stiles s'assoit sur la terrasse à l'arrière. Il n'est tout simplement pas capable de rester immobile assez longtemps pour que les animaux sauvages s'approchent, alors il reste un peu en retrait. Il a son ordinateur et travaille sur ses devoirs en attendant. Tyler gigote quelques minutes, mais finit par se calmer.

 

Le temps que Cora et Seth n'arrivent, il y a un tamia rayé qui mange dans la main de Tyler, et plusieurs oiseaux perchés sur les épaules de Derek. Le rire tonitruant de Seth les fait tous fuir et Derek résiste à l'envie de se lever pour lui casser la figure.

 

« Alors ça, c'est des belles conneries de princesse Disney. », dit-il.

 

Derek lève les yeux au ciel mais ne prend pas la peine de répondre. Tyler boude parce que les animaux sont partis, et c'est clair qu'ils ne sont pas prêts à revenir, alors c'est mieux de le recentrer avant qu'il ne pique une crise. « Stiles, tu n'as pas dit que tu faisais des petits puddings en dessert ? »

 

« Pudding ! », se réjouit Tyler alors que tout le monde retourne à l'intérieur.

 

Laura descend et les informe que Sylvia s'est enfin endormie. Stiles la fait asseoir avec un bol de soupe. Elle a l'air épuisé. « Tu as mangé ? », demande Stiles à Cora, et elle le regarde comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'une longue sieste qui ne l'a pas du tout reposée.

 

« On pourrait bien manger. », dit Seth et ça demande à Derek beaucoup de maîtrise de lui pour ne pas lui rétorquer qu'on ne lui a rien demandé. Stiles arrive à rester civil, et il leur donne un bol de soupe avec du pain pendant que tout le monde passe au dessert.

 

Tyler commence à mettre du pudding partout et raconte à sa mère tous les animaux avec lesquels il est devenu copain. Seth ne perd pas une minute pour se moquer du côté 'sensible' de Derek. « Tu aimerais peut-être une robe et une tiare, aussi ? », demande-t-il.

 

À ce commentaire, Stiles lève les yeux. « Hey, je t'avais prévenu de ce qui se passerait si tu faisais encore ce genre de commentaire, alors... Il mesure environ dix-huit centimètres, au repos, ça devient un peu plus long quand c'est dur. Non circoncis, bien évidemment. Je ne suis pas certain que les loups-garous puissent se faire circoncire. Ça a aussi ce joli petit - »

 

« Oh mon Dieu, stop ! », proteste Cora en se mettant les mains sur les oreilles.

 

« Dix-huit centimètres, hein ? », dit Seth avec un rictus.

 

Derek lui envoie un regard qui implique à quel point il se fout de l'opinion de Seth sur la taille de son pénis. Stiles roule les yeux. « La taille moyenne d'une queue est de douze à quinze centimètres. », dit-il. « Alors n'essaie pas de te vanter de la taille de la tienne en comparaison. »

 

« Plus grand, c'est pas forcément mieux. », intervient Laura. « C'est plus à propos de la circonférence que de la longueur. Tu n'entends jamais une femme dire  _Waouh, tu tapes vraiment bien sur mon col de l'utérus._ »

 

Allison glousse. « C'est vrai. », dit-elle en envoyant à Scott un regard qui le fait rougir.

 

« Peut-être que _certaines_ femmes aiment ces hommes qui arrivent à toucher ces points difficiles à atteindre. », dit Seth. Ce n'est même plus un sourire, cette fois, c'est carrément un _regard lubrique_ qu'il lance à Cora de l'autre côté de la table. Celle-ci devient écarlate.

 

La main de Derek bouge presque sans sa permission. Il ne _regarde_ même pas Seth, il pose juste sa main sur l'arrière de sa tête et lui éclate le visage contre la table. Il fait tomber le bol de soupe et en met partout. « Mec, c'était quoi ce - »

 

« Tu sais pour quoi c'était. », claque Derek. « Alors maintenant ferme ta bouche avant que je le fasse pour toi. »

 

La tension est brisée par Tyler, qui intervient. « Tu n'as pas le droit de taper ! »

 

Derek se force à sourire à l'enfant. « Tu as raison, Tyler. »

 

« C'est vrai. », dit Stiles, et envoie à Derek un regard par-dessous ses sourcils. « Tu as été un _mauvais_ garçon, Derek... Tu ferais mieux d'aller dans ta chambre. »

 

Derek s'étouffe presque sur son pudding à ce petit fétichisme qu'il vient de découvrir. « Tu vas me punir ? », ne peut-il s'empêcher de demander.

 

« Oh mon dieu ! », rit Scott. « Tu n'as pas intérêt à répondre à cette question, Stiles. »

 

Derek lève les mains en signe de capitulation avant de se tourner vers Stiles. « Je vais aller dans la chambre et attendre, alors. », dit-il en partant avant que les choses ne puissent empirer.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

La terrible musique de Seth a donné une idée à Stiles, qui est de s'incruster à la prochaine sortie de Cora. Elle ne pourra pas entendre les battements de son cœur avec les horreurs que Seth écoute dans sa voiture. Il y pense un long moment avant de décider que c'est la meilleure idée qu'il ait. Il est presque sûr de s'attirer des ennuis avec huit cents personnes, mais il va le faire quand même. Il n'en parle qu'à Derek, puisqu'ils se sont promis de ne plus avoir de secrets. Derek n'aime pas du tout le plan, mais il sait qu'il ne pourra pas dissuader Stiles.

 

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. », dit Stiles. « Je vais prendre une ou deux bombes de mousse à raser et de la ficelle et, s'ils m'attrapent, je dirai que je voulais lui faire une blague. »

 

Derek fait une grimace mais n'argumente pas activement. Stiles sait que son compagnon va passer toute son absence à faire les cent pas, mais il ne peut pas y faire grand-chose. Après dîner, il dit qu'il veut rentrer chez lui pour faire ses devoirs. Il a volé un des T-shirts de Cora. Il ne lui va pas parfaitement, mais il le frotte contre ses cheveux et son propre T-shirt. Ça devrait assez cacher son odeur. Il le garde avec lui quand il va se cacher dans la voiture, sous la bâche que garde Seth sur sa banquette arrière.

 

Ce n'est que vingt minutes plus tard qu'il entend la portière s'ouvrir. Il ne peut que supposer que Seth et Cora montent mais, comme d'habitude, ils sont étrangement silencieux. Un moment plus tard, la musique s'allume, si fort que Stiles grimace. Cependant, ça remplit son but ; Cora n'a aucune idée qu'il est là, elle ne peut pas entendre son cœur battre à un mètre d'elle.

 

Seth recule dans l'allée et la voiture bringuebale sur le chemin. Puis, le véhicule atteint l'asphalte lisse et Stiles s'installe pour la durée du voyage.

 

C'est plus long que ce qu'il avait pensé, presque quarante minutes. Il avait pensé prendre le bus pour rentrer, mais maintenant il n'est plus très sûr de ce qu'il va faire. Puis, il entend le bruit du gravier et la voiture s'arrête. La musique s'éteint et Seth dit : « Viens. », sans son habituel _bébé_ à la fin. Deux portières s'ouvrent et se ferment.

 

Stiles compte jusqu'à cinquante avant de jeter un coup d’œil en dehors de la bâche. Il n'y a rien à voir. La voiture est garée dans l'allée d'une maison à l'air moderne, toute en ciment, verre et angles étranges. Il n'y a que de la forêt de chaque côté. Il ne peut pas voir d'autres maisons.

 

Il s'extirpe de la voiture et cherche d'autres personnes. Il n'y en a aucune. Il va voir la boite aux lettres au début de l'allée, mais il n'y a aucun nom. Puis il se dirige vers la maison. Il ne voit Seth ou Cora nulle part. La maison est presque plongée dans l'obscurité. Il ne peut voir qu'une faible lumière venant de la première pièce, le reste est complètement sombre.

 

« Eh bien, je ne vais aller nulle part si je reste planté ici. », marmonne Stiles. Il prend son courage à deux mains et se dirige vers l'arrière de la bâtisse. Il sort les clés qu'il a copiées de Seth et les regarde en réfléchissant. Il ne peut voir toujours personne dans la maison, alors il commence à les essayer une par une. La quatrième est la bonne. Stiles prie pour que la porte ait des gongs silencieux avant de l'ouvrir.

 

Personne ne lui saute dessus. Il n'y a pas d'alarme. Il enlève ses chaussures et les prend à la main, il glisse sur le parquet avec ses chaussettes. Il est reconnaissant qu'il y ait une lampe allumée, ça éclaire assez la pièce pour qu'il ne trébuche sur rien. Il a l'impression d'être dans une salle à manger. La maison n'est pas du tout pratique pour s'infiltrer, beaucoup d'espaces à découvert et peu de meubles pour se cacher. S'il se fait repérer, il va avoir des problèmes.

 

La cuisine est vide, nickel à un point où il doute qu'elle soit utilisée très souvent, sinon pas du tout. Il connaît les cuisines, il connaît la manière dont les odeurs et les taches s'infiltrent sans se soucier si la cuisine est souvent nettoyée ou pas. Il jette un œil dans un des placards. Vide. Ça, avec le manque d'équipement, le convainc que la maison n'est pas du tout habitée. Ce n'est qu'une base d'opérations.

 

Le premier étage se révèle entièrement vide. Il hésite un moment, essaie de décider s'il doit monter à l'étage ou non. Mais, en passant devant une porte, il entend une voix. Ça vient d'en-dessous de lui, de la cave. Il s'immobilise complètement, se plaque contre le mur comme si ça pouvait l'aider.

 

C'est une voix de femme, douce et riche, et elle parle dans une langue qu'il ne comprend pas et ne pense pas avoir jamais entendu. Il peut probablement identifier l'espagnol, le français, et même le japonais avec les anime qu'il regarde, mais ce n'est aucune d'entre elles. Il prend son téléphone, qu'il avait éteint pour le voyage en voiture, et allume le dictaphone.

 

Puis, abruptement, la voix revient à l'anglais. « Tu peux m'entendre, Cora ? »

 

« Je vous entend. », répond la voix de Cora. Elle est plate, sans ton, distante.

 

« Répète mes mots. », dit la femme. « Seth est mon compagnon. »

 

« Seth est mon compagnon. », répond Cora.

 

« Je mourrais sans Seth. »

 

« Je mourrais sans Seth. »

 

« J'appartiens à Seth. », dit la femme, et Cora répète. « Je sais qu'il est mon compagnon. Je peux le sentir. Je le sens à chaque fois que je le regarde. »

 

Ça continue comme ça pendant encore presque cinq minutes, pendant lesquelles Stiles reste debout, pétrifié dans le couloir. Son cœur bat à toute allure et de la sueur coule de son front. Il ne peut pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait s'il se faisait repérer maintenant, mais il ne peut pas partir tout de suite. Il veut savoir ce qui arrive à la fin. Il veut _voir_ ce qu'il se passe, mais il n'ose pas se rapprocher des escaliers. Il y a une forte odeur qui arrive de la cave ; une sorte d'encens, suppose-t-il, mais son nez n'est pas assez sensible pour l'identifier.

 

« Je vais compter à rebours à partir de cinq. », finit par dire la femme. « Quand j'arriverai à un, tu te réveilleras. Tu ne te souviendras de rien de tout ça. Seth va te ramener à la maison. Tu comprends ? »

 

« Je comprends. », dit Cora, et Stiles détale. Il traverse la maison aussi silencieusement que possible et se glisse par la porte arrière.

 

Il est hors de question qu'il revienne en voiture avec Seth et Cora. Dieu seul sait s'ils reviennent directement chez les Hale, ou ce que pourrait faire Seth s'il le découvrait. C'est une chaude nuit de printemps. Ça va aller pour lui. Il active le GPS de son téléphone et sauvegarde sa position actuelle. Il peut revenir plus tard, essayer de trouver à qui appartient la maison. Il fait un zoom arrière jusqu'à pouvoir trouver de la civilisation, puis commence à trottiner le long du chemin.

 

Ça lui prend une demi-heure pour rejoindre une route principale et voir une station-service. Il vérifie son téléphone et voit qu'il capte à nouveau du réseau. Il appelle Derek. « Salut. », dit-il, le cœur encore battant la chamade. « Je vais bien, mais on est sortis de la ville. Tu penses pouvoir venir me chercher ? »

 

« Bien sûr. », dit Derek, et Stiles lui envoie l'adresse par texto.

 

« Prend Peter avec toi. », précise Stiles.

 

Derek peut entendre la tension dans la voix de son compagnon. « Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

 

« J'ai _tout_ trouvé. », répond Stiles. « Je télécharge des trucs sur le cloud. Comme ça, si je ne - »

 

« Ne dis pas ça. », gronde Derek. « Je ne peux pas emmener Peter. Pas si tu n'es pas à Beacon Hills. Il n'a pas le droit de quitter la ville, tu te souviens ? »

 

« Merde. », dit Stiles. « Okay, alors viens me chercher et emmène-moi là où est Peter. »

 

« Okay. J'arrive dans trente minutes. »

 

Il raccroche avant que Stiles ne puisse répondre. Stiles prend une grande inspiration, va à la station-service et s'achète un soda. Puis, il attend.

 

Il a l'impression qu'une éternité s'écoule, mais en réalité, ça n'est que vingt minutes après que Derek arrive, ce qui veut dire qu'il a conduit bien plus vite qu'il n'est raisonnable. Il n'arrive pas avec la Camaro, qui n'est pas confortable quand on est trois, mais avec le break de Laura. Avant qu'il ne puisse monter dedans, Derek en descend et Stiles autorise le loup-garou à l'attirer dans une étreinte étroite. Derek frotte sa joue contre les cheveux de Stiles, vérifie subrepticement qu'il n'ait aucune blessure. « Je vais bien, Der. », dit Stiles, et Derek grogne doucement avant d'acquiescer.

 

« Viens. », dit-il en remontant en voiture. « Peter nous attend à l'entrée de la ville. Il ne voulait pas attendre. »

 

« C'est probablement pour le mieux. », dit Stiles en mettant sa ceinture de sécurité. Derek retourne sur la route et, comme promis, se gare juste après le panneau qui proclame 'Bienvenue à Beacon Hills'. Peter les attend effectivement _juste_ à l'entrée de la ville, et non pas au Starbucks ou à la station-service la plus proche.

 

« Eh bien. », dit Peter en montant à l'arrière. « Qu'as-tu découvert ? »

 

« Ils sont allés directement à cette maison friquée à l'extérieur de la ville. », dit Stiles. « Et, eh bien, l'enregistrement en dira plus long que moi. » Il sort son téléphone et passe l'enregistrement.

 

Peter se raidit aussitôt. « C'est du gaélique. », dit-il. « Beaucoup de sorciers et de sorcières utilisent le gaélique pour leurs sorts. »

 

Quand la partie en anglais commence, Derek gronde immédiatement, et Stiles a l'impression qu'il pourrait les sortir de la route sous la rage.

 

« Effectivement, ça parle pour lui-même. », dit Peter, et Stiles peut voir que ses yeux luisent de bleu dans la pénombre. « Dis-moi tout. Commence par le début. Ensuite, on écoutera à nouveau. »

 

Stiles acquiesce et commence avec les micros dans l'appartement de Seth, la musique forte dans la voiture, l'idée. Il décrit la maison en détails, et même la voix de la femme. Elle lui semble étrangement familière, surtout en anglais, mais il n'arrive pas à la replacer. Si c'est un membre de l'OLL, il y a eu des dizaines de procès ou d'interviews télévisées où il aurait pu l'entendre.

 

Derek ne veut pas réentendre l'enregistrement, mais Peter demande à Stiles de le repasser quand même.

 

« Ce dialogue, », finit-il par dire, « a été écrit par un loup-garou. »

 

Stiles se raidit dans son siège. « Comment tu peux le savoir ? »

 

« Les choses qu'elle dit. La manière dont elle veut que Cora _ressente_. C'est une description de quand on trouve son compagnon que seul quelqu'un qui a expérimenté le phénomène peut donner. Les choses simples, comme 'Je mourrais sans lui', tout le monde peut les dire. Par contre... 'Je ne peux pas dormir sans savoir qu'il est là', 'Quand il me regarde, j'oublie tout le reste', ce sont des choses très spécifiques, et très justes. »

 

« Seigneur. », dit Stiles en se passant les deux mains dans les cheveux.

 

« Pour l'instant, ça n'a pas d'importance. », dit Peter. « On a découvert le mécanisme. Un mélange de magie et d'hypnose, probablement supportés par une drogue quelconque. Et maintenant, on sait qu'on peut éloigner Seth de Cora. S'ils l'emmènent souvent ici, c'est parce que le mécanisme a besoin de renforcement fréquent. Enlève-le, et elle découvrira par elle-même que ce n'est qu'un mensonge. »

 

Derek émet un profond soupir de soulagement. « D'accord. Et... Et maintenant ? »

 

« Dépose-moi à la maison, s'il te plaît. », dit Peter. « On ne peut rien faire de plus ce soir. J'ai besoin de temps pour préparer quelques petites choses et, bien que Seth entre rarement dans la maison quand il ramène Cora, je ne veux pas qu'il réalise qu'on est après lui. Je parlerai à Talia et on s'en occupera demain. Stiles, tu es certain que personne ne t'a vu ? »

 

« Eh bien, je ne peux pas être _certain_ , mais je pense que non, j'en suis presque sûr. », dit Stiles.

 

Peter hoche la tête. « Bien. Alors on peut attendre. Derek, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu ailles chez Stiles ce soir. Je sais que ça va être difficile pour toi de ne rien dire à Cora quand elle rentrera à la maison. »

 

Derek soupire, acquiesce et prend la direction de la maison. Ils sortent tous de la voiture, pour qu'ils puissent la laisser à Laura et prendre la Camaro pour aller chez Stiles. Peter fait quelques pas en direction de la maison, mais s'arrête et se retourne. « Stiles. », dit-il, et Stiles lui accorde toute son attention. « Bien joué. Je dirais que tu en as fait plus que ce que j'espérais.... Mais ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai toujours su que tu ferais des merveilles. »

 

Sur ces mots, il se retourne pour entrer. Stiles reste debout, bouche bée pendant plusieurs longues secondes avant que Derek ne mette une main sur son bras pour le diriger vers la Camaro.

 

« Tu veux faire quoi ce soir ? », demande Derek quand ils pénètrent dans la voiture.

 

« Hm ? Oh. » dit Stiles. « Je crois que je veux prendre... » Il s'arrête, le visage plissé sous la frustration. « J'ai besoin... Bon _Dieu_... »

 

Derek lui prend les mains quand Stiles commence à tirer sur ses cheveux. « Okay, stop. », dit-il. « Tu es fatigué. Ne t'en demande pas trop. »

 

« C'est juste tellement _frustrant ! »_ , gronde Stiles.

 

Derek se penche et lui dépose un baiser sur le front. « Tu es génial. Ce que tu as fait est incroyable. Mais tu es fatigué, stressé. Ça a été une longue semaine. Alors arrête... Arrête de t'énerver contre toi-même. Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'arrives pas à te souvenir de quelques mots maintenant. Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi ce soir, d'accord ? »

 

Stiles le regarde dans les yeux, comme pour voir s'il est sincère, puis il acquiesce et se laisse tomber contre lui. « Je n'ai même pas envie de... faire la bête à deux dos. Je veux juste me relaxer. Manger quelque chose que je n'ai pas cuisiné. »

 

« Okay. », dit Derek en frottant le dos de Stiles. « On va rentrer chez toi, commander quelque chose et regarder un film. »

 

« Oui, ça m'a l'air bien. Et je veux un... une douche que tu prends couché. »

 

« Un bain ? », demande Derek, et Stiles acquiesce. « Okay. »

 

C'est exactement ce qu'ils font. Ils vont chez les Stilinski. Derek commande à manger, fait couler un bain à Stiles, l'installe dedans. Il lui masse les pieds et l'embrasse encore et encore tout en lui disant à quel point il est génial, intelligent et beau. Le temps que la nourriture arrive et que Stiles sorte du bain, l'adolescent n'est plus qu'un grand marshmallow. Il mange la moitié d'un plat chinois avant de s'endormir dans les bras de Derek.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Stiles fait une grasse matinée le jour suivant. Il n'en a pas l'intention. En fait, il met une alarme sur son téléphone pour le réveiller à huit heures. C'est généreux, sachant qu'il se lève habituellement à six heures. Et ça lui donnera le temps de faire un peu de devoirs avant de retourner chez les Hale.

 

Mais il dort après son réveil, si profondément qu'il ne se souvient même pas l'avoir entendu. Il ne se réveille pas non plus quand Derek sort du lit, et se lève finalement vers dix heures trente en se demandant où il est et comment il a pu dormir aussi longtemps. Il baille pendant encore une heure avant de descendre à la recherche d'un petit déjeuner.

 

Derek est manifestement debout depuis un moment, parce qu'il y a du café qui vient de couler et une boite de pâtisseries sur le plan de travail. Il lève les yeux et sourit quand Stiles entre dans la cuisine. « J'allais t'apporter le petit-déjeuner au lit, mais je ne voulais pas te réveiller avant que tu aies assez dormi. »

 

« Mmmphg. », dit Stiles, parce qu'il a déjà la bouche pleine de pain au raisin. Derek renifle d'amusement. À la moitié de sa viennoiserie, Stiles s'arrête de manger assez longtemps pour pouvoir parler. « J'ai loupé quelque chose ? »

 

« Non. Cora est rentrée à la maison hier soir dans le même état que d'habitude. Seth a dit qu'il va passer dans l'après-midi, alors il va falloir rentrer à un moment ou un autre, mais on n'a pas besoin de se presser. »

 

« Bien. », dit Stiles en redécouvrant sa libido après une seule nuit où il a été trop exténué pour s'en préoccuper. « Je n'ai pas envie de me presser. »

 

En effet, ils ne se pressent pas. Il est midi passé quand ils quittent la maison, et Derek emmène Stiles au centre commercial puisqu'il n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de faire les courses du week-end. Il avait fini la liste l'après-midi juste avant, et il la garde sur son téléphone, alors il n'a pas besoin de repasser chez les Hale avant. Faire les courses pour une meute de loups-garous est une sacrée aventure, alors ils ne reviennent pas à la maison avant quatorze heures.

 

Cora est là, elle semble un peu abattue et a le regard vide. Derek lui demande de l'aider à rentrer les provisions, parce qu'il pense que bouger un peu peut lui faire du bien. Stiles peut se souvenir du jour où elle aurait été la première à bondir hors du canapé pour fouiller dans les sacs, s'émerveiller qu'il achète ce qu'elle aime et spéculer sur ce qu'il va en faire. C'est difficile de la voir dans cet état, mais la peur et les sentiments négatifs de la voir comme ça se sont transformés en une petite boule de rage.

 

La tension dans l'air est tellement épaisse qu'il paraît impossible qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte, mais ça semble pourtant être le cas. Talia a manifestement pris de grandes mesures pour impliquer le moins de monde possible. Mélissa, Scott et Allison ne sont pas là, même si c'est pourtant fréquent qu'ils soient ici un samedi. Tom travaille ; Jonathan rend visite à ses parents. Alors c'est calme, aussi calme que la maison puisse être.

 

Stiles s'installe dans la cuisine pour organiser la nourriture et préparer tout ce qu'il va devoir faire pour la semaine. Derek s'assoit à la table pour discuter avec lui tout en jouant au scrabble avec Cora. Stiles lui explique le meilleur moyen de cuire un rôti, qui est de le démarrer à haute température pendant un petit temps, comme vingt minutes, avant de descendre la température et le laisser quelques heures. C'est pour ça qu'il commence à préparer le dîner alors qu'il n'est que quinze heures.

 

Il n'entend pas la voiture de Seth arriver, mais Derek le peut clairement, car ses épaules s'affaissent légèrement et il est déterminé à ne pas regarder l'avant de la maison. Cora le fait, mais c'est lentement et avec paresse, rien ne rappelle l'excitation des premières semaines quand Seth est arrivé dans sa vie. Quand rien ne se passe, la tension disparaît des épaules de Derek. Une autre minute passe avant que Cora ne fronce légèrement les sourcils. « Je... J'ai cru entendre la voiture de Seth. »

 

« Ah bon ? », demande Derek, avant de hausser les épaules. « Je n'ai rien entendu. »

 

« Oh... »

 

Stiles n'est pas très fier de lui faire douter de ses sens encore plus, mais il est hors de question que Cora sache ce qu'ils vont faire. Peter a bien insisté qu'il faut s'occuper de Seth sur leur terrain. Moins de variables en jeu.

 

Peter arrive dans la maison quelques minutes plus tard et parle doucement dans l'oreille de Talia. Celle-ci hoche la tête. « Vous savez quoi, il fait si beau dehors aujourd'hui – que diriez-vous d'aller faire un tour au parc ? »

 

« Les enfants auraient bien besoin de prendre l'air. », répond immédiatement Laura d'un ton peu naturel. « Cora, tu pourrais venir m'aider à les surveiller, vu que Jonathan travaille ? »

 

« Oh. », dit Cora. « Oui, d'accord. Seth devait venir... »

 

« Ne t'en fais pas. », intervient Stiles gaiement. « Je dois rester ici pour surveiller le rôti. Quand il arrivera, je lui dirai où te trouver. »

 

« D'accord. », conclut Cora en se mettant sur ses pieds.

 

Derek passe son regard de Stiles à Peter. « Je vais rester et tenir compagnie à Stiles. »

 

« Très bien. », dit Talia, et elle passe son bras par-dessus celui de Cora sans lui laisser la chance de protester et la traîne dehors. Stiles espère que Peter a caché la voiture de Seth, mais on parle de Peter, alors Stiles est certain qu'il s'est occupé de tout.

 

Peter reste debout dans la cuisine pendant une longue minute, une expression absente sur le visage. Stiles présume qu'il attend que la meute soit partie, quelque chose que Stiles ne peut pas entendre. Au bout d'un moment, l'expression distante devient un sourire prédateur. « Eh bien. », dit-il. « Après toi. »

 

« Il est où ? », demande Stiles.

 

« Dans le cabanon de jardin. Sécurisé. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais regarder. C'est ton spectacle, après tout. Je vais juste m'occuper des détails. »

 

Derek se lève. « Je vais - »

 

« Tu vas rester ici. », dit Peter en allant remplir un bol d'eau à l'évier. Quand Derek est sur le point de le contredire, il continue. « Ce n'est pas négociable, Derek. On va peut-être avoir besoin de toi pour jouer le gentil flic, et ça ne marchera pas si tu regardes les méchants flics travailler sans rien faire. En plus, le four est encore allumé. On ne voudrait pas que la maison brûle. »

 

Derek grimace et lance un regard interrogateur à Stiles. Celui-ci hoche la tête avant de lui embrasser la joue. « Tout va bien se passer. », dit-il en suivant Peter. Ils traversent le terrain et entre dans le cabanon contenant les outils pour jardiner. Il fait environ trois mètres carré et Peter l'a presque vidé. Seth est attaché à une chaise au milieu de la pièce, inconscient.

 

Stiles toussote un peu en sentant l'odeur des poils brûlés. Il passe son regard de Seth à Peter, incrédule. « Est-ce que tu l'as _tasé_? »

 

« Oui, bien sûr. », répond Peter, imperturbable. « Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse un scandale. »

 

« Je pensais que tu allais juste l'assommer. »

 

Peter secoue la tête. « Même en étant un bêta, contrôler ma force peut être difficile. Ça aurait été trop facile de le tuer ou de lui infliger des dommages cérébraux. »

 

« Bah peut-être qu'il saurait ce que ça fait, au moins. », marmonne Stiles.

 

Peter renifle d'amusement. « Tu veux le réveiller ? »

 

« Putain, _ouais_! », dit Stiles en prenant le bol d'eau des mains de Peter pour projeter le contenu au visage de Seth. Celui-ci se réveille avec un cri, postillonne en secouant la tête pour retrouver ses sens. « Debout ! », dit Stiles. « Devine qui vient dîner ? Pas toi, enfoiré. »

 

« Seigneur. », dit Seth, sonné. « C'est quoi ce bor- »

 

« Suis un peu. », rétorque sèchement Stiles, et Seth arrive à se concentrer sur lui. « La vérité a éclaté, comme on dit. On sait ce que tu fais à Cora. Alors tu as une chance, et une seule, de tout nous avouer pour sauver ton petit cul. »

 

« Je n'ai rien _fait_ - »

 

Stiles appuie sur le bouton 'écouter' de son téléphone et les voix de Cora et la sorcière s'élèvent haut et fort. Seth devient tout blanc. Son regard passe de Stiles à Peter comme s'il ne savait pas lequel est le plus dangereux. « Maintenant qu'on a prouvé ça. », dit Stiles, « passons à la suite. Où commencer ? Pourquoi pas par les bases ? Tu t'appelles comment ? Parce que c'est certainement pas Seth 'Freud' Freudenberg. »

 

Seth se mord la lèvre en détournant le regard. « C'est Seth. », dit-il. « Je n'ai pas pris de faux prénom parce que je ne pensais pas que je réagirais si quelqu'un m'appelait par un faux prénom. »

 

« Okay, ça rend les choses plus simples. », dit Stiles. « Passons à la suite. Qui t'emploie ? Et pourquoi, exactement, t'emploient-ils ? »

 

« Non, personne ne m'a _engagé_ - »

 

« Mec. », le coupe Stiles. « Essaie de suivre un peu. J'ai regardé tes comptes bancaires. Je sais que tu te fais payer. Tu n'as en tout cas pas acheté cette magnifique chaine hi-fi dans ton salon avec la monnaie qu'il te reste de ta bourse. »

 

Seth bredouille : « Comment tu - »

 

« Je suis entré dans ton compte en banque, dans ton appartement, dans ta voiture. Tu pourrais te concentrer un peu, Seth ? »

 

« Ouais, eh ben on dirait que vous savez déjà tout. », rétorque Seth. « Je suppose que du coup j'ai rien besoin de vous dire. »

 

« T'es sérieux, là ? », lui demande Stiles. « T'as une idée de ce dans quoi tu t'es fourré ? Tu vas te noyer, là. Tu penses que Peter va hésiter à te torturer ? Ou que je vais l'en empêcher ? Je vais filmer, et je vais mettre la vidéo au mariage de Cora quand elle se mariera. Tu as fait du bon boulot pour te faire détester, du _trop_ bon boulot pour ta sécurité à l'instant même. »

 

Seth serre les dents. « Ouais, bah on va dire que j'ai de très bonnes raisons de pas vouloir parler. »

 

« Comme ? », demande Stiles, incrédule. « Tu me dis que le mec qui t'a employé peut faire pire ? Hey, tu _connais_ Peter ? »

 

Peter pose une main sur le bras de Stiles. « Ça ne mène à rien. » Sans avertissement, presque trop rapidement pour le regard, son bras se tend et il abat son poing sur celui de Seth, sur l'accoudoir de la chaise. L'adolescent hurle de douleur. Peter se tourne vers Stiles. « Commence toujours par les mains. Elles sont très sensibles, mais pas indispensables pour vivre et, bonus, ils ont besoin de leurs mains pour essayer de s'échapper, alors les neutraliser est toujours une bonne idée. »

 

« Tu penses que je devrais prendre des notes ? », demande Stiles. « Ma mémoire, tu sais, elle n'est toujours pas très bonne. »

 

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je filme. », répond Peter en pointant du doigt une caméra dans un coin que Stiles n'avait pas remarquée. « Tu pourras revoir tout ça plus tard. Je veux un enregistrement complet de tout ce qu'il va nous dire pour pouvoir étudier plus tard. »

 

« Compris. », dit Stiles avant de se tourner vers Seth. « Alors, tu choisis quoi ? Tu as beaucoup d'os qu'on peut briser. Je pense pas que ce soit très intéressant comme situation. »

 

Seth dit à travers ses dents serrées : « S'ils découvrent que j'ai parlé, ils vont me tuer. »

 

« Mec. Tu penses qu'on va te faire quoi si tu ne _parles pas_? À mon sens, tu as deux solutions. Tu peux nous dire tout ce que tu sais, et on te mettra dans un genre de programme de protection des témoins lycanthrope. Ou tu peux refuser, et dans ce cas tu seras torturé pendant des heures avant de mourir et d'être enterré quelque part. Si tu es chanceux, ce sera même dans cet ordre. Maintenant, on peut passer à la vitesse supérieure ? J'ai un rôti dans le four et s'il est trop cuit parce que tu es un crétin, je demanderai à Peter de t'arracher tous les ongles. »

 

Seth le fixe pendant une minute avant de détourner le regard. « Tu ne plaisantes pas. », dit-il avec une note de respect dans la voix. « Okay, mais je peux pas vous dire grand-chose. Il y a des trucs que je sais pas, et tu ferais bien de laisser mes ongles tranquilles pour les trucs que j'ignore. »

 

« Commence à parler, et on verra. »

 

« Okay. », répond Seth avant d'expirer. « Ouais, d'accord. Je m'appelle Seth Youngstone, et je suis un acteur. »

 

« Un acteur. », murmure Peter. « Ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais c'est logique. »

 

« Je suis de LA, d'accord ? Il y a à peu près six mois, j'étais fauché et je vivais dans une cabane miteuse et j'attendais encore de percer. Et puis je vois cette annonce sur les sites de chasseurs de tête que je fréquente. Ils cherchent un homme entre dix-huit et vingt-quatre ans pour le 'rôle de toute une vie'. Ça dit que ça paie bien et parle d'une période d'essai de six mois. Du coup j'ai envoyé mon portfolio et je n'y ai plus pensé, parce que le 'rôle de toute une vie' ça peut être n'importe quoi. »

 

Il continue. « Et puis, en décembre, j'ai eu une demande pour une vidéo d'audition. Ils disaient que tout se faisait en ligne. Mais ils ne voulaient pas n'importe quoi. Ils ont donné une liste de rôles et ils demandaient d'en jouer un. J'ai remarqué que c'était que des rôles de méchants, alors je me suis dit 'donc ils cherchent quelqu'un pour jouer ça.' C'est pas vraiment mon truc, mais j'avais pas eu de boulot depuis six mois, alors j'ai enregistré un truc, j'ai fait cette scène dans _Les deux tours_ quand Langue-de-Serpent est super chelou avec Eowyn. Ils ont dû aimer parce qu'une semaine plus tard, j'ai eu un appel pour me dire que j'étais finaliste et qu'ils voulaient me parler en détails du projet, mais je devais signer un NDA. »

 

« C'est quoi ? », demande Stiles.

 

« Un accord de non-divulgation. », répond Peter. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on demande souvent aux acteurs. »

 

« Ouais. », renchérit Seth. « Du coup, je savais que ça cachait quelque chose, et j'ai failli renoncer, mais ils ont aussi envoyé en même temps le contrat préliminaire, et ils offraient dix mille dollars par semaine. Et putain, qui pourrait refuser ? Alors je les ai rencontrés à leurs bureaux. »

 

« Qui as-tu rencontré ? »

 

« Ce mec, d'accord, il disait que son nom c'est Jack Babylon, alors ça doit être un faux. Mais je m'en suis pas inquiété, tout le monde utilise des faux noms à Hollywood. Il m'a fait signer le NDA et après il m'a dit qu'il faisait partie d'une organisation scientifique qui cherchait à voir si les Cérémonies étaient sécurisées, vu tout ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai demandé ce qu'ils voulaient dire par là, et ils m'ont répondu qu'ils cherchaient à voir si un loup-garou peut être forcé à choisir un compagnon. Et ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour jouer ce compagnon. »

 

Stiles et Peter échangent un regard, et Stiles lui fait signe de continuer.

 

« J'ai dit que c'était impossible, et ils m'ont répondu qu'ils savaient ça, mais qu'ils avaient développé une méthode qu'ils pensaient viable. Et si ça marchait, ça poserait des ennuis à plein de monde. Ils avaient l'air d'être des, vous savez, ces gentils pirates informatiques qui cherchent des failles dans les systèmes avant qu'elles ne puissent être exploitées. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont présenté leur truc. Ils m'ont dit que si ça marchait pas et que j'étais pas choisi, alors y avait pas de soucis. Ils me payeraient pour une semaine de boulot et me laisseraient partir. Mais si ça _fonctionnait_ , ils me paieraient dix-mille pour chaque semaine passée dans la meute. »

 

« Alors, pourquoi tu as essayé de tous nous énerver autant ? », demande Stiles. « Ne me dis pas que c'est ton comportement naturel. »

 

« Non, mais c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit de faire. Ils voulaient savoir jusqu'à quel point la meute pouvait être poussée avant de craquer. Ils ont dit 'Fais en sorte que Cora soit contente, mais énerve tout le monde'. Ils voulaient que je m'infiltre, que je trouve vos faiblesses, les endroits où ça fait mal. »

 

« Eh bien, », murmure Peter. « Tu as fait un travail remarquable. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé le jour de la Cérémonie. »

 

« Eh bien, la première semaine de janvier, ils m'ont dit qui serait ma 'compagne'. Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient choisi la meute Hale parce qu'ils savaient que Talia Hale serait réticente à rejeter un compagnon, que ça me donnerait mon ticket d'entrée. J'ai fait un peu de recherche sur chacun d'entre vous. Tout ce que j'ai fait le jour de la cérémonie, c'est offrir à Cora une boisson qu'on m'avait fournie. »

 

« Des drogues ? »

 

« Ouais. », dit Seth. « Ils m'ont dit que c'était pour rendre les loups-garous sensibles à la suggestion. Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était lui demander de venir avec moi, ce qu'elle a fait. Après, je l'ai amenée à la maison. Celle où tu es allé l'autre nuit. »

 

« La sorcière. », dit Peter. « Qui est-elle ? »

 

« Je ne _sais_ pas. », répond Seth. « Je l'ai jamais vue. J'ai amené Cora à la maison jusqu'au sous-sol. Mais je n'étais pas autorisé à descendre. Je suis monté à l'étage pour attendre. Je ne l'ai jamais vue, et personne ne m'a dit son nom. »

 

« Comment tu te fais payer, alors ? », demande Stiles.

 

« Virement direct sur mon compte en banque. », dit Seth. « Et je rencontre Jack une fois par semaine pour lui faire mon rapport et avoir un nouveau stock de drogues. Après le premier mois, ils m'ont dit qu'ils voulaient prolonger le contrat jusqu'à un an. Je leur ai dit que je tiendrais jamais aussi longtemps. Que j'étais déjà surpris d'avoir encore ma tête sur mes épaules. Mais ils ont insisté. Ils ont dit qu'ils étaient tellement impressionnés par mon travail qu'ils pensaient que je pouvais réussir. »

 

« Ils voulaient un an. », dit Peter en posant son regard sur Stiles.

 

Stiles se sent malade. « Ils voulaient annoncer les résultats juste avant la Cérémonie l'année prochaine. Bon dieu, ça aurait été un bain de sang. »

 

Peter acquiesce et reporte son attention sur Seth. « Tu n'as quand même pas _cru_ à ces conneries de gentils pirates, n'est-ce pas ? »

 

« En premier, si, mais... Pas pour longtemps. » Seth hausse les épaules. « Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Un boulot, c'est un boulot. Ils signaient mes chèques. »

 

« Tu sais qu'à peu près toutes les meutes de loups-garous auraient doublé leur offre si tu leur en avais directement parlé ? », dit Peter. « Dieu sait qu'on l'aurait fait. »

 

« Dix mille par semaine ? », demande Seth, sceptique. « Pour six mois, ça fait deux cent quarante mille dollars. »

 

« Oui, ce qui veut dire que si on avait su la possibilité d'un contrat d'un an, tu aurais eu un beau million de dollars rien que pour nous avoir prévenus. », répond Peter. « Garde ça à l'esprit la prochaine fois que tu penseras aux quelques centaines que tu as gagnés. Maintenant, on va recommencer au début. »

 

Peter veut _tout_ savoir. Stiles finit par prendre des notes, rien que parce qu'il est impressionné par les techniques d'interrogation de Peter. Il veut savoir où ont été postées les publicités, quelle a été la réponse de Seth, la provenance des mails. Il veut savoir ce dont Jack Babylon a l'air, comment il parle, où ses bureaux sont localisés, ce que Seth pense de lui par rapport aux autres agents qu'il a rencontrés. Il veut entendre chaque mot de chacune de leurs rencontres, où et quand elles ont eu lieu, ce qui a été dit, ce que Jack portait, la voiture qu'il conduisait. Il veut savoir qui a eu l'idée de faire accuser Peter pour le meurtre de Gérard, quand ça s'est produit, comment ils ont organisé ça. Il veut chaque petit détail qu'il arrive à tirer du cerveau de Seth. Stiles envoie parfois des messages à Derek pour lui donner des nouvelles, pour qu'il sache que les choses se passent bien. Il pense que Peter textote aussi Talia ; il passe beaucoup de temps sur son téléphone.

 

Quand ils terminent, ils ont plein de nouvelles informations, de nouveaux angles, de nouvelles pistes. Stiles est épuisé rien que d'avoir _regardé_.

 

Peter reste assis, les yeux fermés, pendant un long moment, presque deux minutes entières. Stiles donne un peu d'eau à Seth parce qu'il a beaucoup parlé, et qu'il respecte Seth-l'acteur-fauché-mais-intelligent beaucoup plus qu'il ne respectait Seth-le-kéké.

 

« Eh bien. », finit par dire Peter. « Je pense que c'est bon. Tu as d'autres questions, Stiles ? »

 

« Non, rien d'autre ne me vient en tête. », répond le jeune homme.

 

« Alors va t'occuper de ton compagnon et de notre dîner. », lui demande Peter. « Je vais m'occuper de lui. »

 

Stiles se détourne, puis hésite. « Par 't'occuper de lui', tu veux dire que tu vas lui attacher les mains, ou quelque chose comme ça, hein ? Parce que pour moi, ça sonne quand même bien menaçant. »

 

Peter se relève avec grâce. « Il a menacé la meute. Il a blessé ma nièce. On a eu tout ce qu'on pouvait de lui. »

 

« Mec, _quoi ?_ », laisse échapper Seth.

 

« Tu ne peux pas le tuer ! », s'exclame en même temps Stiles.

 

« Oui, je peux. Et oui, je vais le faire. », dit Peter. « Quelle est l'autre option, Stiles ? On le libère ? On le laisse retourner vers ses maîtres pour se plaindre de ce qu'on lui a fait, afin qu'ils sachent exactement ce que nous, on sait ? On le laisse prendre l'argent qu'il a eu pour droguer et tourmenter Cora pour qu'il aille se la couler douce aux Bahamas ? On lui laisse raconter à la presse que les loups-garous peuvent être manipulés, comment, pour qu'on se retrouve avec une centaine d'autres organisations, des sorcières à leur botte, qui essaient de reproduire l'expérience ? »

 

Stiles serre la mâchoire. « Non. », dit-il. « Mais tu ne vas pas le tuer non plus. Pas après lui avoir dit qu'on ne lui ferait pas de mal s'il coopérait. C'est tordu. Est-ce que j'approuve ce qu'il a fait ? Putain, non. Mais il ne mérite pas d'être mis à mort. »

 

« Si tu veux devenir la Main Gauche - »

 

« Alors je ferai mes propres règles de Main Gauche. », l'interrompt Stiles. « Tu as dit que c'était mon affaire. Tu m'as _demandé_ de la résoudre, et _je l'ai fait_. Ce qu'il veut dire qu'on fait ça à ma manière, et on ne le tue pas. »

 

Peter le regarde pendant une longue minute avant de finalement acquiescer. « Alors qu'as-tu à l'esprit ? »

 

« Il se fait arrêter. », dit Stiles. « On le met en prison, où on peut surveiller son courrier, ses contacts et sa localisation. »

 

« On n'a rien, sur lui. », contre Peter. « Rien qui le ferait rester en prison. Usurpation d'identité, fraude, peut-être, mais... »

 

« On l'a pour détournement de mineur. », dit Stiles.

 

Peter fronce les sourcils. « Il n'a jamais couché avec Cora. »

 

« On le sait. Cora le sait aussi. Mais elle dira ce qu'on lui demande de dire, si c'est pour le bien de la meute, et Seth dira ce qu'on lui demande de dire, si ça t'évite de lui arracher la gorge et de l'enterrer dans la forêt. » Stiles regarde Seth dans les yeux. « Pas vrai ? »

 

Seth déglutit difficilement et acquiesce. « O-Oui. »

 

« Et tu ne feras rien de stupide comme déposer une caution et te barrer, parce que tu sais qu'on te retrouvera, n'est-ce pas ? »

 

« Oui », répète Seth.

 

Peter soupire. « Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux. S'il s'avère qu'il nous a menti sur quoi que ce soit, on pourrait avoir besoin de lui. Très bien. Appelle ton père. Je parlerai à Talia pour qu'elle prépare Cora – même si, honnêtement, je ne suis pas certain d'aimer l'idée de lui faire traverser ça. Je pense que ton père n'acceptera pas de créer sa déposition de toute pièce ? »

 

« Parles-en avec lui. », dit Stiles en imaginant la tête du shérif s'il lui _demande_. Il fait demi-tour et rentre à la maison.

 

Derek fait les cent pas dans le jardin. Il lève la tête et son visage s'éclaire quand Stiles approche. Il tend la main en direction de l'adolescent. Stiles la saisit et enlace ses doigts à ceux de Derek, puis se laisse guider à l'intérieur. Puis il s'appuie au comptoir de la cuisine pendant une longue minute.

 

« Tout va bien ? », demande Derek.

 

« J'ai cuisiné ce foutu rôti, et personne ne va vouloir le manger. », soupire Stiles. « Mais oui, je vais bien. Je dois appeler mon père. Reste là. » Il sort son téléphone et compose le numéro. Son père décroche à la quatrième sonnerie, il a l'air occupé. « Hey, t'as une seconde ? »

 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », demande le shérif.

 

« Est-ce que tu peux venir chez les Hale ? On a... eu quelques informations de la part de Seth et on a besoin de faire quelque chose de lui. Alors il va se faire arrêter. Pour détournement de mineur. »

 

« Je croyais que Seth et Cora n'avaient pas... »

 

Un moment de silence révélateur.

 

« Okay. », dit Tom. « Je serai là dans vingt minutes. »

 

« Merci. » Stiles raccroche et s'appuie contre Derek, enfouissant son visage dans la poitrine de l'autre homme pendant que Derek lui frotte le dos. Il fait un résumé à Derek de ce qu'ils ont découvert, et comment il va être occupé pendant le mois suivant, voire les huit mois suivants, pour tout vérifier. « Ou peut-être que Peter va s'en occuper. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus quelle est ma place dans cette affaire maintenant. »

 

Derek secoue légèrement la tête. « Même si Peter s'occupe de tout ça, je te connais. Tu vas fourrer ton nez là-dedans même si ce n'est pas ton boulot. »

 

Stiles rit un peu. « Je suppose que tu as raison. » Il retrouve immédiatement son sérieux. « Peter envoyait des messages à ta mère. Je pense qu'elle a probablement annoncé la nouvelle à Cora maintenant. » Il soupire et s'appuie plus lourdement contre son compagnon. « Je sais qu'elle se sent super mal à cause de ça. Et, pour une certaine raison, je me sens coupable. C'est stupide, non ? »

 

« Oui, un peu. » Derek dépose un baiser sur le front du plus jeune. « Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Stiles. »

 

« Oui, je sais. J'aimerais justement savoir à qui la faute. »

 

« Eh bien. », dit Derek. « Il nous suffit de le découvrir. »

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, ça fait vraiment un sacré moment... Je suis hyper désolée pour toute l'attente.. Voici un nouveau chapitre ? ^^"

Talia lève les yeux de son téléphone et fait signe à Aaron d'approcher. Il s'assoit dans l'herbe à côté d'elle, se penche un peu et lit le dernier SMS de Peter. 'Il coopère. Vous pouvez l'annoncer à Cora.' Aaron laisse échapper un long soupir. « Est-ce que tu veux faire ça maintenant ? Ou penses-tu qu'il vaut mieux attendre quelques jours ? Laisser le conditionnement s'effacer ? »

 

Talia secoue la tête avec lassitude et se passe une main dans les cheveux. « On ne peut pas expliquer son absence d'une autre manière. S'il se contente de disparaître, d'arrêter de répondre à ses coups de téléphone, ça ne fera que la blesser d'une autre manière. Et ensuite, elle sera certainement blessée qu'on lui ait caché la vérité, et je ne pourrai pas la blâmer. C'est mieux si on fait ça maintenant. Qu'on arrache le pansement d'un seul coup. »

 

Aaron acquiesce. « Je vais devoir demander à Laura d'emmener les enfants loin de portée d'oreille. »

 

« D'accord. » Talia se relève et se dirige vers Cora, qui est assise sur une balançoire. Elle n'essaie pas vraiment de se balancer, elle est juste assise là. « Chérie, viens avec moi pour une minute. », dit-elle. Cora cligne des yeux de manière léthargique. Talia tend la main et fait descendre Cora de la balançoire, pour qu'elles soient toutes les deux assises dans l'herbe. Elle regarde Laura prendre Sylvia et attirer Tyler vers une fontaine aux abords du parc. Aaron les rejoint quelques instants plus tard et s'assied avec elle.

 

« C'est à propos de Seth. », dit Talia.

 

Cora baisse les yeux. « Vous vous débarrassez de lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

 

Talia laisse échapper une expiration. Il n'y a aucune manière diplomate de le dire, et aucune raison de mentir. « Oui, chérie. Il n'est pas ton compagnon. »

 

Les yeux de Cora se remplissent de larmes. « Si. », dit-elle. « Je sais qu'il est, qu'il est horrible, mais _il l'est_. »

 

« Non. » Talia prend le menton de sa fille dans une main, et prend garde de garder son ton modéré et doux, même si ça la démange de briser tous les os du corps de Seth. « Non, il ne l'est pas. Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, et ce n'est pas grave. Tu as été droguée et endoctrinée, et, bon Dieu, je – j'aurais aimé pouvoir arrêter tout ça plus tôt. Mais, tant qu'on n'avait pas découvert comment il agissait, on ne savait pas comment t'aider, on ne savait pas si se contenter de le faire partir suffirait. »

 

« Tu ne peux pas me l'enlever. », supplie Cora. « S'il te plaît, maman, tu ne peux pas. Je – Je vais partir avec lui, s'il le fait. »

 

Les yeux de Talia rougeoient sans qu'elle ne le veuille. « Tu n'iras nulle part. », dit-elle. « Tu es ma bêta. Tu appartiens à cette meute. » Elle sent la main d'Aaron sur son épaule qui essaie de la calmer. « Seth n'est pas ton compagnon, et tu vas te sentir mieux dans quelques jours, quand ce qui t'a été fait se sera dissipé. »

 

« Je, je ne comprends pas. », dit Cora. « Il ne me _faisait_ rien. »

 

« Si, Cora. », dit Aaron doucement. « Tu ne t'en souviens pas, c'est tout. Ça fait partie de l'endoctrinement. Il y a eu de la magie d'impliquée. »

 

« Cora. », dit Talia. « Tu vas devoir nous faire confiance. Tu peux faire ça ? »

 

« Oui. », répond Cora, puis elle commence à pleurer. « Je te fais confiance, maman, mais ça n'a aucun sens, ça n'a pas l'air réel. »

 

« Je sais, ma chérie, je sais. » Talia l'attire dans un câlin. « Je suis tellement désolée que ça te soit arrivé. Je te promets qu'on va tout arranger. Pour le moment, tu peux être autant, autant énervée et triste que tu le souhaites. Il ne va plus te faire de mal, je te le promets. »

 

Cora pleure trop pour pouvoir parler, alors Talia se contente de la bercer pendant de longues minutes. Elle finit par se calmer et renifle un peu. « Il... il était tellement horrible et... parfois, je le haïssais mais... mais je pensais que je mourrais s'il me quittait. »

 

« Tu ne vas pas mourir, Cora. », explique Talia. « Tu vas aller bien. Je ne vais pas te mentir, ça ne sera pas facile. Tu vas te sentir très mal pendant les prochains jours. Tu vas te sentir très seule, effrayée et blessée. Mais tu vas t'en sortir. Une fois que la magie se sera dissipée, tu vas commencer à te sentir mieux. Tu te souviens de la semaine dernière ? Tu allais mieux, jeudi et vendredi ? »

 

« Oui, je... je suppose. » Cora renifle à nouveau. « Je me suis bien amusée à la fête de Stiles. »

 

« C'est parce qu'on avait réussi à l'empêcher de te donner sa drogue ou de t’envoûter pour quelques jours. », dit Talia. « Alors, reste par-là, hein ? Dis-lui que tu es malade. Juste un virus, ça va passer. »

 

« Je n'ai jamais été malade. », dit Cora.

 

« Ta mère n'est tout simplement pas la meilleure en métaphores. », dit Aaron, et est remercié par un sourire fatigué. Il passe sa main dans les cheveux de Cora. « Souviens-toi que nous sommes là. Même si tu es en colère contre nous. Ce n'est pas grave. Mais nous sommes ta meute, et tu ne seras pas seule. Jamais. »

 

Cora se passe une main sur les yeux. « Comment... comment avez-vous su ? »

 

Le regard de Talia se pose sur Aaron avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole. « Eh bien, c'est ce que fait Peter. »

 

« C'était Stiles, pas vrai. », dit Cora de manière misérable. « Il le savait depuis le début. Il ne voulait pas en démordre. Seth a été tellement horrible avec lui. »

 

Talia ne sait pas vraiment quoi répondre, parce qu'elle ne veut pas que Cora en veuille à Stiles. Rien de tout ça n'est de sa faute. Mais elle ne veut pas mentir non plus. Elle opte pour un compromis. « Je pense qu'il a aidé Peter à monter l'affaire. »

 

Cora hoche la tête et se rapproche encore de sa mère. « Est-ce que tu... tu pourras leur dire que je les remercie ? Je crois que je ne vais pas être capable de leur dire moi-même. »

 

« Bien sûr. », répond Talia en la serrant plus fort contre elle.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Stiles se cache dans la cuisine pendant que son père s'occupe de Peter. Franchement, il ne veut pas entendre comment ça va se passer. Il espère juste que Seth respire encore quand Tom va le voir, puisqu'il ne fait pas entièrement confiance à Peter pour ne pas l'avoir tué dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Tom disparaît dans le cabanon pendant un long moment avant de revenir à la cuisine pour parler à Stiles. Stiles s'attend à moitié à ce que son père commence à lui poser des questions ou à lister des problèmes, mais il se contente de dire : « Tu as bien travaillé, gamin. », et il lui fait un câlin. Stiles suspecte que c'est plus pour son manque d'intention criminelle que pour son travail de détective, mais il prend ce qu'il peut. Pendant qu'il prépare le repas, Derek parcourt le hall, le salon, toutes les pièces ou Seth s'est rendues pour pulvériser un puissant anti-odeurs. Il ne veut pas que Cora rentre à la maison et sente l'odeur de son ex-compagnon partout dans la maison.

 

« Ça va le faire si on le laisse en prison ? », demande Derek quand il a terminé en regardant le shérif conduire un Seth menotté dans sa voiture. « Et si les gens qui l'ont embauché s'en prennent à lui pour le faire taire ? »

 

« Eh bien, ça sera de sa faute pour s'être impliqué dans quelque chose d'illégal, et tu ne peux pas me blâmer. », dit Stiles, et Derek renifle d'amusement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. « Mais je doute qu'ils le fassent. Ils savent qu'on ne le lâcherait pas de vue avant qu'il crache le morceau, alors ils sauront que le mal est fait. Ils pourraient quand même le tuer, mais ce serait prendre un risque, et ils sont trop intelligents pour ça. »

 

Derek serre la mâchoire. « C'est mal si j'ai presque envie qu'ils le tuent, si ça les conduit à faire une erreur qu'on pourrait utiliser pour les retrouver ? »

 

« Je dois admettre que j'ai pensé la même chose. », dit Stiles en soupirant. Il est sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose d'autre, mais la minuterie du four se met à sonner. Il se penche pour sortir le rôti du four, vérifie sa température avec un thermomètre et se dit satisfait. « Quand je te dis 'Jack Babylon', tu penses à quoi ? »

 

« Euh, rien. », répond Derek. « Pourquoi ? »

 

« C'est le nom du contact de Seth. Un faux nom, bien sûr. » Stiles hausse les épaules. « Quand les gens prennent un faux nom, ils incluent souvent quelque chose de personnel qui pourrait les trahir. Et si c'était quelque chose du genre Jack Je-déteste-les-loups-garous, ça pourrait être utile. Mais je n'arrive pas à voir ce que Babylon a à faire là-dedans. »

 

« Il y a beaucoup d'images bibliques. », dit Derek en se passant une main dans les cheveux. « Des trucs sur les Révélations. Peut-être qu'ils essaient de dire qu'ils vont provoquer la fin du monde. »

 

« Peut-être », répond Stiles, pensif. « Ça serait logique. Je veux dire, penses-y – pense à ce qui serrait arrivé s'ils avaient annoncé juste avant la Cérémonie de l'année prochaine qu'ils ont réussi à infiltrer une meute de loups-garous. Bon Dieu, ça aurait été le chaos. »

 

« Oui. », acquiesce Derek en grimaçant. « Mais ce qui serait pire, ce serait qu'ils ne le _disent pas_. Parce qu'ils pourraient à ce moment _utiliser_ ça pour infiltrer des meutes. On savait tous que quelque chose clochait avec Seth, parce qu'il a été horrible dès le début. Imagine s'il ne l'avait pas été. Imagine qu'ils aient fait des recherches sur Cora, sa personnalité, ses intérêts, et avaient placé quelqu'un qui aurait vraiment essayé de tenir le rôle. On n'aurait jamais rien soupçonné. Ils auraient eu un agent dormant à l'intérieur même de notre meute et on ne l'aurait jamais su. »

 

« Seigneur. », dit Stiles. « Et il n'y a rien qui indique que le conditionnement aurait eu besoin d'être renforcé si vigoureusement si ça avait été le cas. Ça aurait pu être permanent après un certain moment, si la victime n'essayait pas continuellement de le combattre. Tu sais, il n'y a rien qui dit qu'on est les seuls. On était un test, d'accord, mais on n'est peut-être pas le _seul_ test. Ils nous ont peut-être choisi pour être la meute où l'acteur est désagréable, pour voir jusqu'où on peut être poussé, mais, et si jamais il y en a des autres ? Des autres meutes, tout partout dans le pays, où quelqu'un a été piégé pour choisir la mauvaise personne ? »

 

« Oh, Seigneur. », acquiesce Derek. Il secoue la tête. « On va remonter jusqu'à la source. On en a le devoir. Au moins, maintenant qu'on peut se débarrasser de Seth, on est tous ensemble. »

 

« Oui, je suppose. »

 

Derek l'attire dans une autre étreinte. Ils restent en silence pendant une minute avant qu'il ne relève les yeux. « J'entends la voiture de papa. Ce qui veut dire que je vais entendre celle de Laura dans une minute. » La taille du véhicule d'Aaron est une blague récurrente dans la famille. « Tu veux rester à l'intérieur ? »

 

« Oui. », dit Stiles, avant d'ajouter précipitamment : « Tu crois qu'elle m'en veut ? »

 

Derek hésite avant de décider de répondre honnêtement. « Je pense qu'elle pourrait, oui. Aujourd'hui. Mais je sais que ce ne sera plus le cas dans quelques jours. »

 

Stiles laisse échapper une respiration. « Oui, je – okay. Je vais juste – rester là. »

 

Derek hoche la tête, l'embrasse sur le front et s'aventure dans le hall. La porte s'ouvre quelques instants plus tard. Aaron a un bras autour des épaules de Cora et il la mène à l'intérieur. Elle a l'air absolument misérable, pâle, épuisée et le cœur brisé. Mais elle ne recule pas quand Derek la serre contre lui ; au contraire, elle se rapproche encore, pressant son visage dans sa poitrine. Il la serre et lui frotte le dos.

 

Elle finit par se reculer, s'essuie les yeux et prend la parole. « Je vais juste aller... dans ma chambre. Et... me cacher là. Okay ? »

 

« Ben sûr. », dit Talia, et Cora monte les escaliers sans un autre mot. Talia la suit du regard et expire quand elle entend la porte se fermer. Puis, elle va dans la cuisine.

 

« Comment va-t-elle ? », demande Stiles anxieusement.

 

« Je pense qu'elle gère la situation aussi bien que ce qu'on pouvait espérer. », dit Aaron. « Elle est blessée, bouleversée et en colère. Soulagée. Coupable de se sentir soulagée. C'est beaucoup de choses à digérer. »

 

« En colère ? », demande Stiles en se tortillant sur place.

 

« Pas contre toi. », le rassure Talia et Stiles soupire de soulagement. « En fait, elle m'a demandé de te remercier, pour avoir veillé sur elle. »

 

« Oh. », s'étonne Stiles. « C'est, c'est gentil. » Il regarde le plan de travail, prenant un moment pour se remettre de ses émotions. « Oh, euh, le repas est prêt. Si ça intéresse quelqu'un. »

 

Pendant un moment, il semble que quelqu'un est sur le point de dire qu'ils n'ont pas faim, ou pas d'humeur pour un repas de famille. Mais Talia réussit à sourire. « Passons à table, alors. »

 

La meute se rassemble autour de la table, à l'exception de Cora, bien sûr, et de Peter, qui n'est nulle part en vue. Stiles pense qu'il nettoie l’entrepôt, ou qu'il se repasse les réponses qu'il a eues de Seth ? Il ne s'attend pas vraiment à le voir, mais Peter arrive juste quand les plats commencent à être passés de main en main. Il prend sa place habituelle à la gauche de Talia, et Aaron lui donne le thé glacé.

 

« A quoi penses-tu ? », lui demande Talia.

 

« Qu'il en savait très peu, finalement. », dit Peter. « La personne qui l'utilise a été très maline. Il ne savait en fait rien du tout du meurtre de Gérard. Il ne savait même pas qu'ils prévoyaient de le tuer, ou la raison pour laquelle ils voulaient mes empreintes. Tous leurs contacts sont passés par des intermédiaires. Je doute qu'on puisse retrouver ce mystérieux Jack Babylon, même si bien sûr je ferai tout mon possible. Si ce n'était pour le bien de Cora, je lui aurais demandé d'aller à la rencontre suivante, pour le suivre là-bas, mais... » Il secoue légèrement la tête. « Tom va devoir lui faire signer une déclaration sous serment qui explique son implication dans la découverte de mes empreintes chez Gérard, alors qui sait ? Peut-être vais-je rester un homme libre, après tout. »

 

« T'as intérêt. », dit Laura en lui donnant un coup de coude .

 

« Il y a, bien sûr, des inquiétudes quant au fait que Seth pourrait ne pas être la seule personne employée pour ça. », continue Peter et Stiles lève les yeux, puisque Derek et lui se disaient la même chose. « Ça va être compliqué de faire une vérification scrupuleuse de tous les compagnons et les compagnes ayant été choisis cette année sans éveiller de soupçons. Il va falloir y réfléchir. »

 

« Est-ce qu'ils ne demandaient pas quand même un peu à se faire attraper ? », fait remarquer Jonathan en coupant un morceau de rôti pour Tyler. « Je veux dire, en demandant à Seth d'être tellement antagoniste ? »

 

« Je pense qu'ils savaient qu'on le rejetterait. », explique Peter. « Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'on découvre son véritable rôle. Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé – au moment où Seth a commencé à penser que je me méfiais trop de lui et de ses motivations, ils ont fait en sorte de m'arrêter et me mettre en prison. Non, ils ne voulaient pas qu'on découvre ça. »

 

Aaron tapote sa fourchette contre son assiette. « Et maintenant, ils savent qu'on sait. »

 

Peter acquiesce.

 

« Qu'est-ce qui va les empêcher de diffuser leurs informations ? »

 

« Personne ne veut introduire un produit défectueux sur le marché. », dit Talia. « Si je devais deviner, je dirais qu'ils vont faire profil bas pour essayer de recommencer l'an prochain. »

 

« Oui, c'est ce que je dirais aussi. », continue Peter. « Mais on ne peut exclure la possibilité qu'on a été choisis pour cibles pour des raisons que même Seth ignorait. On a notre lot d'ennemis. On sait un certain nombre de choses sur eux. Pour commencer, ils ont beaucoup d'argent. Ensuite, ils travaillent avec un loup-garou alpha, ou ils ont au moins un accès auprès de l'un d'eux. Troisièmement, ils ont quelqu'un de bon avec les ordinateurs – ils ont modifié de vieux articles, et cetera. Ils ont aussi une sorcière. Ce que ça veut dire, c'est qu'on n'a pas affaire à une seule personne, mais à une organisation. » Il se sert calmement une seconde fois en pommes de terre. « Stiles, tu as un ami qui est doué avec les ordinateurs, n'est-ce pas ? »

 

« Oh, euh, oui ? », dit Stiles. « Mon ami Danny. Il m'a aidé à obtenir des infos sur les comptes en banque de Seth, des choses du genre. »

 

« Bien. On va avoir besoin de ses services à nouveau. On a besoin de voir s'il peut tracer l'origine de la publicité, d'où viennent les mails que Seth a reçus, et cetera. » Peter prend une bouchée avant de continuer. « On le paiera, bien évidemment. »

 

« Je vais lui en parler. », dit Stiles. Il se sent soudainement épuisé, ce qui est ridicule vu la grasse matinée qu'il a faite.

 

« J'ai quelques pistes sur ce mystérieux 'Jack Babylon' que j'aimerais suivre. », continue Peter avant de froncer les sourcils. « Bien que, jusqu'à ce que Tom ait négocié avec les autorités de Santa Rosa, je ne peux toujours pas quitter Beacon Hills. Tu vas devoir travailler sur le terrain pour moi. »

 

Talia s'éclaircit la gorge. « Des personnes qui ne sont pas supposées être à l'école peuvent faire le travail sur le terrain pour toi, Peter. »

 

Peter fronce à nouveau les sourcils, semblant quelque peu offensé qu'elle lui dicte l'utilisation de ses ressources. Puis il regarde Stiles, qui grimace. « Stiles ? »

 

« Je... Je suis en retard dans quelques-unes de mes classes. », admet l'adolescent.

 

« Je peux t'aider, Oncle Peter. », intervient Laura pour ne plus attirer l'attention sur Stiles et sa gêne. « Les parents de Jonathan peuvent garder les enfants si je leur demande. »

 

« Je peux trouver du temps, moi aussi. », dit Aaron en acquiesçant.

 

« Eh bien, je suppose, alors. », répond Peter.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Le dimanche matin après le départ de Seth est un peu calme. Peter n'est nulle part en vue. Stiles a du mal à dormir, et a fini par rester debout la moitié de la nuit pour étudier la confession de Seth. Il s'étire vaguement quand Derek se penche sur lui pour le bisou du matin. Puisqu'il ne va de toute évidence pas y avoir de brunch, Aaron sort chercher du café et des donuts. Ils sont à moitié mangés, et il est presque onze heures quand Talia regarde l'horloge avant de soupirer. « Derek, tu pourrais aller voir ta sœur ? »

 

Derek acquiesce. Après réflexion, il prend une assiette, met deux des donuts préférés de Cora dessus et en prend un troisième pour lui. Il prend aussi une tasse de thé avant de monter et de frapper doucement à sa porte. Il n'y a pas de réponse. « Cora ? », appelle-t-il. Il sait qu'elle est à l'intérieur ; il peut entendre les battements de son cœur. Il ne veut pas jouer la carte du 'maman m'envoie pour savoir comment tu vas', parce que ça ressemble trop à la carte du 'ton alpha exige une réponse'. « J'ai apporté des donuts. Ceux avec des petits vermicelles. »

 

« Va-t’en. », dit Cora. Elle n'a pas l'air en colère. Juste misérable.

 

« Tu me laisserais tranquille si c'était moi qui avais l'air aussi triste ? », demande Derek à travers la porte.

 

Il y a un moment de silence. « Non. Trouduc. »

 

« C'est ce que je pensais. Maintenant, laisse-moi entrer, que je puisse te nourrir de sucre. »

 

Les portes n'ont pas de verrou – une précaution nécessaire dans la maison d'une famille qui a maintenant survécu à deux tentatives d'assassinat - mais un moment plus tard, la porte s'ouvre et Cora se recule pour le laisser entrer. Elle a l'air terrible. Ses yeux sont rouges et fatigués, et les cernes indiquent qu'elle n'a pas bien dormi, si elle a même réussi à dormir. Elle porte un short de gym et un T-shirt trop grand, et ses cheveux retombent devant son visage. Elle prend la tasse de thé mais ignore les donuts.

 

Derek ferme la porte derrière lui et pose l'assiette sur son bureau. Après un moment, il tend la main et écarte doucement les cheveux de son visage, mais ne dit rien. Il la laisse garder le silence. Elle se penche en avant pour poser sa joue contre son épaule. Il enroule son bras autour d'elle, il fait attention à la tasse de thé, mais il l'attire contre lui tout de même.

 

« Ils l'ont tué ? », finit-elle par demander d'une voix tremblante.

 

« Non. Et ils ne comptent pas le faire. » Derek est content de pouvoir lui donner au moins ça parce que, mensonge ou non, elle se sent encore liée à Seth.

 

« Maman dit... » Cora s'éloigne et s'essuie les yeux. « Elle dit que je me suis fait laver le cerveau, un truc comme ça. »

 

« Ils t'ont fait quelque chose. » Derek ne voit pas l'utilité de lui cacher la vérité. « Quelque chose t'a forcé à penser qu'il était ton compagnon. » Il reste près d'elle, même si elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie d'un câlin. Un humain voudrait de l'espace, mais la proximité aidera davantage Cora.

 

« Je ne – je ne sais pas ce que je suis censée ressentir. », dit Cora en se passant les mains dans les cheveux. « Je veux dire, une partie de moi est heureuse ? Parce que c'était vraiment un crétin. Mais une part de moi est triste parce que j'ai l'impression que – qu'une part de moi sans laquelle je peux vivre est partie et je - » Elle a un hoquet et se met une main devant la bouche.

 

Derek reprend la tasse et fait un câlin à sa sœur. « Tu as le droit d'être énervée. », dit-il, bien qu'il pense que ça pourrait être l'euphémisme du siècle.

 

« Pourquoi il m'a fait ça ? », hoquette Cora en s'accrochant à son frère.

 

« Parce qu'il... » Derek s'arrête avant de pouvoir dire quelque chose de méchant sur le jeune homme que, à ce moment, elle aime encore. « Il travaille pour de mauvaises personnes. Ils voulaient savoir s'ils pouvaient réussir à faire ça, à forcer quelqu'un à choisir quelqu'un qui n'est pas pour eux. » Il resserre son étreinte. « Et on était une bonne cible à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé entre Stiles et maman. »

 

« Mais... Il n'est _pas_ mon compagnon ? », demande désespérément Cora. « Tu es sûr ? _Vraiment_ sûr ? »

 

« Ce n'est pas lui. On en est certains. » Il le répète, juste pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre encore. « Ce n'est pas ton compagnon. »

 

« Okay. » Cora s'éloigne à nouveau et prend un mouchoir sur son bureau. « Combien de temps avant que – avant que j'arrête de me sentir comme ça ? »

 

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais tu _vas_ te sentir mieux. » Il frotte sa joue contre les cheveux de sa sœur. « Et tu peux tous nous demander de te le redire aussi souvent que tu veux. » Il sait que, plus elle entendra ça, plus elle le croira, mais il ne sait pas si lui préciser ça l'aidera.

 

Cora prend un donut et commence à grignoter les vermicelles. « Est-ce que les autres – ils sont en colère contre moi ? », demande-t-elle d'une petite voix. « Pour l'avoir ramené à la maison ? »

 

« Non. » Derek lui passe une main dans les cheveux. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on t'en voudrait ? On est en colère _pour_ toi, mais pas _contre_ toi. »

 

« Je – j'ai l'impression que j'aurais, que j'aurais dû savoir, ou être plus intelligente, ou être capable de - »

 

« De te retourner contre l'instinct qu'on nous apprend à suivre ? », dit Derek en secouant la tête. C'est possible qu'il la juge avec ses sourcils. Juste un tout petit peu.

 

« Quand il me disait que quelqu'un d'aussi horrible était mon compagnon, peut-être que oui. », répond Cora.

 

« Tu ne savais pas. Et puis, les gens ne s'entendent pas toujours bien. Regarde combien de temps il a fallu à Stiles et maman pour être honnêtement civils l'un envers l'autre. »

 

« Oui, mais bon, ils avaient leurs problèmes. » Elle commence à réduire le donut en morceaux. « Je veux dire, Seth était tellement horrible, avec tout le monde. Surtout avec Stiles. Je serais furieux contre moi, si j'étais lui. »

 

« Oh, il est furieux, oui. » Stiles est assez terrifiant, en fait. Peter lui a montré quelques passages sélectionnés de la vidéo. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à combien ça lui fait de l'effet. « Mais pas contre toi. C'est le premier à avoir réalisé que quelque chose clochait. Que Seth était... _faux_. Parce qu'il te connaît. On te connaît tous. Il sait que tu ne choisirais pas quelqu'un comme ça si tu avais le choix. »

 

« Tu... C'est vrai ? », demande Cora en regardant son frère avec une incertitude douloureuse sur le visage.

 

Derek acquiesce. « Pourquoi choisirais-tu quelqu'un qui te rend si malheureuse ? »

 

« Je... je suppose que tu as raison. », dit Cora. « Je veux dire, Stiles te rendait malheureux, mais ce n'était pas à cause de _Stiles_. C'était juste... Des autres trucs qui se passaient en même temps. » Elle s'essuie les yeux avec le dos de la main et commence à grignoter le donut.

 

« Exactement. J'aurais pu supporter Seth pour toujours s'il t'avait rendue heureuse. Et s'il avait vraiment été ton compagnon, il aurait _voulu_ te rendre heureuse. »

 

« Je tentais de me dire... qu'il essayait, tu vois ? Que je devais lui laisser un peu de temps. Mais... Mais quand j'y repense, il y a des moments où je savais que j'étais en colère contre lui et c'est juste que... tout me semble si _flou_ , maintenant. »

 

« Parce que tu étais droguée. », lui rappelle Derek. « Ça va s'arranger. »

 

« Bien sûr. » Cora laisse échapper une expiration. « Eh bien, je ne peux pas me cacher là toute la journée. »

 

« Nope. Allez, viens. On peut regarder des Disney sur le canapé toute la journée, si tu veux. »

 

« Okay, mais... mais je ne veux pas que quelqu'un essaie de me parler de ça, d'accord ? »

 

« D'accord. », dit Derek.

 

« Je vais prendre une douche, en premier. » Cora lui fait un autre câlin. « Merci, Derek. »

 


	17. Chapter 17

Cora passe effectivement la plus grande partie de la journée sur le canapé. Tout le monde essaie de prétendre que tout est normal. Derek fait du pop-corn et ils finissent par faire un marathon des films Pixar. Stiles a beaucoup à faire dans la maison, mais il les rejoint pour  _Les Indestructibles._ Talia fait même une exception en les laissant manger au salon en regardant  _Ratatouille_. (Derek évite à la fois  _Là-haut_  et  _Wall-E_ , parce qu'il ne veut pas que Cora regarde une histoire d'amour pour le moment.) Stiles a fait des tacos et tout le monde mange beaucoup.

Après le dîner, pendant que les autres parlent de leurs projets pour le lendemain, Tom pose une main sur l'épaule de Stiles. « Je dois te parler de certaines choses, fiston. » Puis, il l'entraîne hors de la maison.

Stiles est angoissé en s'installant dans la voiture. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, est-ce que Seth - »

« Ça ne concerne pas Seth. », répond Tom en faisant demi-tour pour s'engager dans l'allée. « Rien n'a changé avec Seth, et je te tiendrai au courant si ça change. Ce n'est pas non plus à propos de Peter. Le shérif de Santa Rosa ne va pas répondre à mes appels avant demain. C'est à propos de toi. »

« Oh. », dit Stiles en songeant à se jeter hors de la voiture en route.

Tom s'éclaircit la gorge. « Il me semble que tu avais promis de me parler si tu commençais à avoir du mal à garder le niveau avec ton travail scolaire. »

Stiles tressaille. « Euh, en fait, c'est comme si tu voulais savoir si mon cerveau me posait problème, et ce n'est pas vraiment ça, et je... Je creuse ma tombe, là, non ? »

« De plus en plus profondément. » Tom soupire. « Écoute, gamin. Je sais que prendre tes distances, émotionnellement, de cette attaque sur ta famille – parce que c'est de ça qu'on parle – c'est impossible. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Mais je pense que tu aurais pu faire certaines choses de manière différente et oui, tu as brisé une promesse que tu m'avais faite, quelle que soit la manière dont tu veuilles l'interpréter. »

Stiles se passe une main sur l'arrière du crâne. « Alors... Je suis privé de sortie ? »

« C'est difficile de te priver de sortie alors que tu n'es que rarement à la maison. », répond son père. « Alors non, tu n'es pas privé de sortie. Et je ne peux pas te donner de corvées supplémentaires sans ajouter à ta charge de travail, qui est déjà considérable, alors ce n'est pas non plus une punition appropriée. Alors, après y avoir réfléchi, j'ai décidé que je pourrais choisir les menus pour les deux prochaines semaines. »

Stiles fronce les sourcils. « C'est tout ? »

« Ouaip. », dit Tom. « Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? »

« Non ? », répond Stiles nerveusement.

« Du bacon. Plein de bacon. »

« Papa ! », proteste Stiles. « Ton choles - »

« Mon cholestérol va bien. », dit Tom. « Tu m'as menti, et je me suis inquiété pour toi, fiston. Ce qui veut dire que j'ai le droit à deux semaines de cheeseburgers au bacon, de frites, de poulet frit - »

« Papaaaaaaaaaaa. », chouine Stiles. Son père lui lance un regard. « Une semaine. », dit-il.

Tom y réfléchit. « Une semaine, et tu me fais ces muffins chocolat-caramel. »

Stiles grogne comme s'il mourait. « D'accord. »

Tom acquiesce, satisfait, et un sourire joue sur le coin de ses lèvres. « Mais ce n'est pas tout. Tes notes ont commencé à remonter depuis la semaine dernière, depuis que tu laisses les autres t'aider. Mais je sais que tu vas continuer à essayer d'aider Peter à trouver qui est derrière tout ça, ne me dis pas le contraire. L'école, c'est important, Stiles. Tu sais ça, pas vrai ? »

« Je... Non, papa, je ne  _sais_  pas ça. », explose soudain Stiles. « Comment je suis supposé accorder de l'importance à l'analyse de Shakespeare, ou apprendre la taxonomie, quand quelqu'un essaie de faire du mal à ma meute ? En quoi l'école a la quelconque importance, papa ? »

« Parce que plus tu apprends, plus tu as de connaissances, plus tu vas pouvoir aider ta meute. Peut-être pas maintenant, mais dans le futur. », répond Tom. « Parce que des études ont prouvé que  _ce que_  tu apprends n'a pas toujours d'importance tant que tu apprends, ton cerveau va de plus en plus vite et de mieux en vieux, et c'est particulièrement important pour toi, pour ton rétablissement. Est-ce que connaître des trucs de taxonomie va aider ta meute ? Non. Est-ce qu'apprendre ça te rendra ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus intelligent, ce qui pourrait servir plus tard ? Oui, peut-être. »

Stiles cligne des yeux. « Bon sang, papa, tu n'étais pas censé répondre à ça. »

Ton lui envoie un regard, loin d'être impressionné. « Laisse-moi deviner. Tu t'attendais à ce que je dise quelque chose de banal et ennuyeux sur les diplômes et ton futur. »

« Un peu. », admet Stiles.

« Et après, tu allais continuer par me dire que de toute façon, tu n'auras probablement jamais un emploi à plein temps et que c'est inutile. »

« Peut-être. », grommelle Stiles.

« C'est une bonne chose que j'aie anticipé, alors. Ça doit venir de toutes mes années d'école. »

Stiles lui fait une grimace, puis soupire. « D'accord.  _D'accord._  Je vais me consacrer à mes devoirs. Sauf si je fais quelque chose de main Gauche pour Peter et que c'est en lien direct avec la conspiration qu'est ma vie en ce moment, et que ça ne peut pas attendre. Je vais même laisser Aaron m'aider en cuisine sans me plaindre. »

« Bien. », dit Tom. « Et tu vas mettre les affaires de Duke de côté. »

Stiles bredouille. « Mais - »

« Stiles. Ce sont des affaires classées. Il n'y a rien d'urgent. La plus récente qu'il t'a donnée date d'il y a un an et demie. Je ne dis pas que tu dois abandonner pour de bon. Mais tu as besoin de les oublier jusqu'à cet été. Et je sais que si tu les as encore, même si te dis que tu ne vas pas travailler dessus, tu vas quand même les ressortir quand tu n'arriveras pas à te concentrer sur autre chose, tu vas t'impliquer et, avant que tu saches comment, six heures auront passé. Ce n'est pas une punition. Juste une priorisation. »

« Okay. », dit Stiles avant de soupirer. « C'est juste que... M'en occuper me faisait me sentir comme si tout allait bien, tu sais ? »

« Je sais. », dit Tom. « Et c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit jusqu'à maintenant. Tu avais besoin de te prouver à toi-même que tu pouvais encore résoudre des mystères. Eh bien, mon petit, je crois que tu l'as bien assez prouvé. Alors maintenant, tu as besoin de prouver que tu peux maintenir ta moyenne assez haute pour pouvoir intégrer une bonne université et devenir un lieutenant de haut rang comme ton vieux père. »

« Okay, okay. », dit Stiles. « Mais... Je peux en garder une ? »

Tom lui lance un regard. « Le cas de la maternité ? »

« Pour être honnête, je l'ai entièrement mémorisé, alors même si tu prends les dossiers, je vais quand même probablement finir par me pencher dessus. », répond Stiles. « Je te donnerai le reste, mais celle-là... »

« Okay. », dit Tom. « Tu peux garder cette affaire, si tu me promets que tu ne te cogneras pas trop la tête contre les murs à travailler dessus. »

Stiles hésite. « Je... pense que je pourrais avoir trouvé quelque chose, en fait. »

Tom cille. « Tu plaisantes ? »

« Eh bien, c'est probablement rien. » Stiles se frotte le visage d'une main. « Je veux dire, c'est seulement le genre de truc que tu ne pouvais trouver que quand l'affaire a assez reposé, parce que ça s'est passé cinq ans après. C'est juste que – tu sais que Talia m'a offert cette inscription sur le Lexis-Nexis, okay ? Et je faisais des recherches sur les personnes qui avaient été impliquées. Et l'un des parents – l'un des pères – a disparu cinq ans après que ça se soit produit. Je veux dire, si ça se trouve, ça n'a aucun lien, mais je pensais que je pourrais quand même suivre la piste pour voir où ça me mène. »

« Okay. », dit Tom. « Mais crois-moi quand je te dis que le docteur Kuan et moi, on surveille étroitement tes notes. »

« Ouais. » Stiles se mordille la lèvre inférieure. « Je suis désolé d'avoir menti. C'est juste que... »

« Tu voulais quelque chose dont tu pouvais t'occuper seul. », finit Tom pour lui, et il secoue la tête. « Pour quelqu'un d'aussi brillant, tu peux être un véritable idiot, parfois. »

Stiles sourit malgré lui. « Oui. Je sais. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le mercredi soir, Stiles fait son devoir d'histoire à la table de la cuisine quand Cora s'assoit en face de lui, se mordille la lèvre avant de prendre brusquement la parole. « Dis-moi tout. »

Stiles la regarde, un peu surpris, avant d'acquiescer. « Tout,  _tout_? »

Cora hoche la tête. « Oui. »

« Okay », dit Stiles. Il commence par le début – avec Seth. Qui il était, comment il a été approché, ce pour quoi on l'a payé. Il détaille son enquête dans l'appartement de Seth, son compte en banque, son 'lycée'. Il décrit les drogues, l'hypnose et la magie. Explique pourquoi Peter n'a pas voulu torturer Seth dès le début. « Bon dieu, on l'aurait fait si on avait pu. », dit-il. « On était tellement inquiets pour toi. »

Cora enroule une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt. « Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu en étais tellement sûr ? Tu en parles comme si, genre, tout le monde savait depuis le début. »

« Cora... Bien sûr qu'on savait. », dit Stiles. « Tu es ma sœur. Tu es... Tu es le  _cœur_  de cette meute. Personne ne pensait que tu étais destinée à être avec quelqu'un comme ça. »

Elle cligne des yeux pendant un long moment, avant de s'essuyer les yeux. « Désolée, je - »

« Tout va bien. », dit Stiles en lui prenant les mains. « Vraiment. »

Cora prend quelques minutes pour se calmer, leur donne à tous les deux un verre de thé glacé et prend le plateau de cookies sur le comptoir. « Voilà. », dit-elle en le posant sur la table.

« Merci. » Stiles en prend un. « Il y a autre chose. Une autre raison pour laquelle on savait. et... Je vais être honnête, je ne suis pas certain que je devrais t'en parler. Mais tu m'as demandé de tout te dire, et je ne veux pas te mentir, okay ? J'en ai marre des mensonges et des secrets. Il y a certains trucs de Main Gauche pour lesquels je suis doué, mais les autres... »

« Bon sang ! », s'exclame Cora. « Crache le morceau ! »

« On savait que tu n'étais pas supposée être avec Seth à cause du garçon à propos duquel tu as appelé. » dit Stiles en jaugeant sa réaction avec attention. Elle se tend légèrement. « Tu as appelé Derek le jour de la Cérémonie pour lui parler d'un garçon avec un bracelet orange. Ce n'était pas Seth. Alors qui était-ce ? »

Cora déglutit fortement. « Tu... Tu l'as trouvé ? »

« Ouais. Il s'appelle Isaac. » Il sort son téléphone pour lui montrer une photo. « Il a l'air gentil. Un peu timide et solitaire. »

« Il ne me voulait pas. », dit Cora en essuyant plus de larmes. « Je lui ai demandé, mais il ne voulait pas de moi. »

« Non, ce n'était pas ça. », corrige Stiles. « Son père est très strict avec lui et lui a dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'assister à la Cérémonie. C'est pour ça qu'il a refusé. Je pense... Je  _pense_  qu'il est supposé être avec toi, Cora. Je ne peux pas te faire de promesses, tu sais, je ne peux pas le sentir comme toi tu le peux. Mais si tu veux le rencontrer, voir ce qu'il se passe... Je peux arranger ça. » Il lui serre les mains à nouveau. « Pense-y, d'accord ? »

« Je ne crois pas que je devrais être celle à prendre les décisions. », dit Cora. « Bon sang, je me sens tellement  _seule_. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« Alors ne faisons rien tout de suite. », dit Stiles. « On va te laisser encore quelques jours pour te sentir mieux. Mais... Si c'est vraiment ton compagnon, ce n'est peut-être pas parce que Seth est parti que tu te sens seule. C'est peut-être parce que tu as besoin d'Isaac. Garde ça en tête, okay ? »

Cora acquiesce. « Ouais, d'accord. »

Il lui presse gentiment l'épaule. « Aller, si tu veux bien m'aider avec mon histoire, je devrais pouvoir trouver le temps de faire quelque chose de fort en chocolat pour toi ce soir. »

Cora rit malgré elle. « D'accord. Ça me semble bien. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles n'enlève pas l'affiche sur Seth, mais il la met de côté. Il a besoin de deux panneaux entiers pour écrire tout ce que Seth leur a révélé. Il a parlé à Danny, qui était un peu réticent à recommencer à faire du piratage, mais a finalement accepté. Il va essayer de suivre les adresses IP et toute autre information pertinente des emails que Seth a reçus, l'annonce d'origine aux diverses sources Internet qui ont permis d'établir la fausse identité de Seth.

Ce qui a aidé Seth à être leur ennemi va maintenant leur servir puisqu'il est au moins partiellement de leur côté. Il est intelligent et observateur. Ça l'a aidé à trouver comment hérisser le poil de chacun des membres de la meute. Mais ça veut aussi dire qu'il a probablement remarqué des choses sans que ses employeurs ne le réalisent. Il savait que Jack Babylon est riche, vu sa montre, les costumes à mille dollars qui habillent son corps massif, le son que le moteur de sa voiture de luxe fait. Il sait que Jack Babylon n'est pas en charge de la manœuvre, parce qu'il n'a jamais dit quoi faire en cas de situation compliquée à Seth sans d'abord en référer à ses propres employeurs. Il savait que Jack Babylon n'est pas vraiment un agent parce qu'il ne connaît pas le jargon du métier. Au contraire, Seth pense qu'il est expérimenté dans l'espionnage. Ils se rencontrent toujours dans des endroits comme un parc ou un centre commercial, et jamais dans des cafés ou des lieux où les gens pourraient les remarquer. Babylon lui a donné toutes les instructions sur quoi faire, quoi éviter, par mail ou par téléphone, et comment s'assurer de ne pas être suivi quand ils se rencontrent. (Apparemment, ça ne lui est jamais venu à l'esprit de dire à Seth de s'assurer qu'il n'y a personne dans sa voiture.) Babylon n'est pas originaire de Californie Seth dit qu'il a plus l'accent de la Nouvelle-Angleterre, plus doux et moins prononcé que l'accent de Boston ou New-York, mais quand même là.

En plus de ces informations, il y a aussi les drogues que Seth donnait à Cora. Il y a trois pilules restantes dans le flacon, et Talia les a envoyés pour analyse à un laboratoire appartenant à l'ami d'un ami. Bientôt ils vont savoir avec précision ce qui a été donné à Cora et s'il y a un moyen de trouver d'où proviennent ces drogues.

La maison dans les bois où Seth a emmené Cora est vide. Laura et Aaron y sont allés quelques jours après l'arrestation de Seth, puisque Peter ne peut pas quitter la ville, et elle a été entièrement nettoyée. Stiles n'est pas surpris. Il aurait aimé penser à aller chercher des preuves avant de coincer Seth, mais il n'y avait pas le temps. La maison appartient à une vieille dame qui, après enquête, s'avère être décédée depuis quelques années. Les factures d'électricité étaient enregistrées au nom de Jack Babylon. La piste de la maison mène dans un cul-de-sac pour le moment.

Stiles remplit ses affiches avec toutes ces informations. Puis, il commence à s'intéresser aux alphas. Il sait que Talia a parlé à un certain nombre d'entre eux, mais il sait aussi que Talia n'est pas une Main Gauche. Il préfère faire ses propres recherches. Il commence par ceux qui ont été le plus touchés par l'OLL, mais il ne limite pas sa recherche à ceux-là. Il compile autant d'informations qu'il le peut.

Stiles se mordille la lèvre en étudiant la liste. Le problème, c'est qu'il y a deux motivations complètement différentes à l'origine de la chaine entière des événements, et il ne sait pas vraiment laquelle est correcte. Il y a la supposition de Peter où la personne avait l'intention d'annoncer les résultats juste avant la prochaine Cérémonie de Recherche, détruisant ainsi, ou au moins endommageant, le procédé. Mais il y a aussi la théorie de Derek selon laquelle ils tâtaient le terrain pour infiltrer des agents dormants dans les meutes.

Ces deux motivations sont totalement contradictoires. Stiles penche pour la théorie de Peter, simplement parce que Seth avait pour mission d'essayer de rester dans la meute pour une année entière. Mais il est aussi possible que les employeurs de Seth aient décidé ça afin de promouvoir leur succès et vendre leur méthode juste avant la prochaine Cérémonie pour avoir des acheteurs de dernière minutes, des gens qui veulent de l'action sans avoir le temps de se préoccuper des conséquences.

Mais Babylon. Babylon, c'est biblique. C'est la destruction et le chaos, et ça pointe fortement en direction de la théorie de Peter.

Il est aussi utile de se souvenir que ces gens, qui qu'ils soient, sont capables d'aller jusqu'à tuer pour avoir ce qu'ils veulent. Ils ont tué Gérard Argent. Et ils devaient savoir qu'il y avait une forte probabilité que Seth finisse mort. Ils ne s'en sont pas soucié du tout.

C'set l'implication d'un loup-garou alpha qui déconcerte Stiles. Qu'est-ce qu'un loup-garou pourrait gagner à saboter la Cérémonie de Recherche ?

Tout cela tourne dans sa tête alors qu'il fait ses affiches, ses recherches. Aaron est allé à Los Angeles pour vérifier les bureaux où Seth a rencontré Jack Babylon pour la première fois. Ils sont vides, nettoyés, désertés. Stiles suspecte que ça s'est fait juste après que Seth ait été choisi pour le rôle. Ces personnes nettoient leurs traces.

Peter n'a toujours pas le droit de quitter Beacon Hills, et ça l'irrite fortement. Tom s'est allié à la police de Santa Rosa pour le disculper mais Stiles pense que ça va être un processus long et qui va traîner dans le temps. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se demande si le shérif ou le procureur du Comté de Sonoma sont impliqués, ou au moins au courant. Il se fait une note mentale de fouiner un peu, dans son temps libre  _gigantesque,_ bien qu'il pense que les adultes impliqués y aient déjà songé.

Danny vient chez lui le jeudi avec un rapport. « Alors, les mails sont inutiles. », dit-il. « Wi-fi gratuit d'un Starbucks à Burbank, une bibliothèque à LA, un motel à Riverside. L'annonce d'origine a été publiée sur divers sites, partout sur internet, mais c'était avec une IP dynamique alors il n'y a plus moyen de remonter. Mais ! », continue-t-il en voyant Stiles s'effondrer, « Une partie du piratage fait pour modifier les articles, donner un permis de conduire à Seth, etc, peut être attribuée à une firme appelée One Click. Si on peut accéder à leurs dossiers, on pourrait pouvoir comprendre qui les a embauchés pour faire le travail. »

« Fantastique. », dit Stiles. « Je suppose que, euh, pirater les dossiers d'une société de piratage n'est pas une option, hein ? »

« Ouais, nan, ça va pas le faire. », acquiesce Danny.

« Okay. » Stiles décide de mettre tout ça de côté pour continuer d'y réfléchir.

Dans le même temps, il passe des heures à rattraper ses devoirs scolaires. Il s'est efforcé d'aller voir chacun de ses professeurs, se procurer une liste de tout ce qu'il a besoin de faire, et négocier de nouvelles dates limites et des points retirés pour tous ses retards. Puis il s'est assis avec tout ça à chaque fois qu'il a une minute de libre et s'efforce de travailler tout ça. Quand il commence à perdre ses mots ou à se frustrer, il se relève et s'éloigne pour un moment. Il travaille dans la cuisine ou récolte des herbes de son nouveau jardin.

Il s'excuse auprès de la meute et dit qu'il va devoir mettre son travail de Cordon Bleu pendant une semaine jusqu'à ce que sa charge de devoirs soit moins impressionnante. Il achète un lot de poulets déjà rôtis, plusieurs miches de pain et des sachets de salade. De la charcuterie, des légumes pré-découpés et des fruits. Des cookies de l'épicerie. Mélissa propose de faire le dîner le mardi, et ils ont un soir supplémentaire où ils commandent. Le « menu une semaine » de son père a été reporté à cet été, quand il aura du temps.

Il fait quand même le brunch du dimanche, par contre. Il les a manqués les semaines précédentes après tout ce qui est arrivé, alors il se déchaine. Il y a du bacon et du jambon, du fromage en tranches, des gaufres maison et énormément de fruits. Tout le monde vient s'asseoir et se remplit la panse. Personne ne parle de Seth ou de conspirations ou d'école. Après, ils font plusieurs parties de petit bac et de Bluffer (1). Stiles convainc les autres de lui donner des points en plus pour ce dernier (« Je connaissais ce mot, je n'arrivais pas à m'en souvenir, c'est tout ! ») jusqu'à ce que Tom lui dise d'arrêter de profiter d'eux, et Stiles lui renvoie un regard si innocent que tout le monde rit.

Cora est toujours un peu calme et renfermée, mais elle sourit beaucoup plus, et il lui arrive même de rire. Pendant que Stiles alterne entre ses devoirs de biologie et la préparation du repas, elle dit : « Je ne sais pas, je me sens encore tellement... vide. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit à propos de Seth. Je veux dire, quand je pense à lui, j'ai cette... cette  _rage_  incandescente, maintenant, je ne veux plus de lui, je ne veux pas le voir ou l'approcher. Alors si ce n'est pas lui qui me manque... »

Derek fait passer son regard de Stiles à sa sœur. « Tu veux rencontrer Isaac ? »

« Je... ne suis pas certaine. », répond Cora en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de Derek. « Si tu penses que ça peut aider. C'est toi qui décides, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. », dit Derek en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Stiles ne va certainement pas introduire une nouvelle variable sans en parler à Peter d'abord. Peter, qui est de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure qu'il est obligé de rester à Beacon Hills, se contente de hausser les épaules en disant que ça lui va, mais d'en parler d'abord à Talia. C'est plus ou moins la dernière chose que Stiles veut faire. Il sait que Talia a eu tous les détails à propos de Seth et de la conspiration, mais il n'a aucune idée si quelqu'un lui a déjà parlé de Bouclettes-au-bracelet-orange. Il pense demander à son père de lui parler à sa place, mais imagine le regard qu'il aurait s'il lui demandait ça. Derek lui propose de venir avec lui, mais Stiles sait qu'il a vraiment besoin de se forcer à interagir avec Talia, alors il décide de s'en charger tout seul.

C'est quand même avec appréhension qu'il approche Talia dans son étude le dimanche soir. La pièce est étrangement petite, avec un bureau dans un coin et des livres le long de chaque mur. Tala est assise à son bureau avec une pile de papiers, à prendre des notes. Stiles frappe timidement et s'éclaircit la gorge. Elle lève les yeux et sourit. « Stiles, entre donc. », dit-elle. « As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? »

« En quelque sorte, oui. », répond Stiles. Il se laisse tomber sur la chaise en face du bureau avant de reprendre la parole. « Alors, euh, je sais que Peter vous a déjà raconté pas mal de trucs, mais je me demandais qu'il vous avait déjà parlé, à un moment ou un autre, d'Isaac. »

Talia fronce légèrement les sourcils. « Eh bien, le nom ne me dit rien. Qui est Isaac ? »

« Il est, euh, je pense que c'est le vrai compagnon de Cora. »

la compréhension se lit sur son visage. « Ah, oui, le jeune homme qui l'a repoussée juste avant qu'elle ne rencontre Seth. »

Soulagé, Stiles continue. « Oui, eh bien, je l'ai retrouvé. Et il, euh, il a bien évidemment beaucoup aimé Cora. Il lui a juste dit non parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aller à la Cérémonie. Je veux dire, son père lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller tant qu'il n'avait pas remonté ses notes, et je pense qu'il ne voulait pas s'attirer d'ennuis ? Et je suppose que, avec des circonstances normales... »

« Cora aurait réussi à attendre à peine deux jours avant de le rechercher. », dit Talia avec un hochement de tête et un sourire attendri. « Elle n'aime pas qu'on lui dise non. Mais, bien sûr, ça n'est pas arrivé. »

« C'est ça. » Stiles se passe une main dans les cheveux. « Mais Cora se sent vraiment seule et... triste. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit à cause se Seth. Alors j'avais pensé lui faire rencontrer Isaac à nouveau, et voir ce qu'il se passe, mais je ne voulais pas faire ça sans d'abord vous en parler. »

Talia ferme le dossier qu'elle était en train de consulter. « Je te fais confiance, Stiles. Si tu penses que ça va aider Cora, alors vas-y. Je pense qu'on va avoir besoin d'y aller doucement, pour beaucoup de raisons, mais ça fait assez longtemps maintenant et si elle se sent prête et qu'il est partant, faisons ça. »

« Oh, euh, okay. », dit Stiles en rougissant. Il n'a pas entendu grand-chose après le 'je te fais confiance'. « Je pensais que, euh, que ce serait mieux s'il y avait peu de monde, comme les premières fois où je suis venu ici ? Pas que je pense que, euh, que vous ne l'aimerez pas. Ou euh, laissez-moi sortir du plat pour réessayer... »

Talia sourit malgré elle. « Je sais ce que tu veux dire, Stiles. On est intimidants. Eh bien, ce vendredi après-midi, j'ai une réunion avec plusieurs personnes à Santa Rosa pour Peter. Aaron voulait venir avec moi, et on peut certainement manger là-bas avant de rentrer. Je parlerai à Laura. Elle voulait emmener les enfants voir la sœur de Jon depuis quelques jours déjà, maintenant qu'on a du beau temps. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas y aller ce week-end. Tu vas devoir te débrouiller tout seul avec Peter. Il ne vient pas à la réunion. »

« Je pense que je peux gérer Peter. », dit Stiles en soupirant de soulagement. « D'accord, merci. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, Stiles. » Elle tend la main pour prendre celle de Stiles et la serrer légèrement. Sa voix est gênée quand elle continue. « Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi de... de venir me voir quand tu as besoin d'aide. Je suis contente que tu l'aies fait. »

Stiles rougit encore plus. « Okay, je, euh, je vais aller être super embarrassé ailleurs maintenant, au revoir ! », laisse-t-il échapper et il se sauve dans la cuisine.

Derek lève la tête quand il entre et hausse un sourcil, puis laisse échapper un petit rire et embrasse Stiles sur le haut du crâne. « Alors ? »

« Ta mère me fait confiance. », dit Stiles « Et je crois que c'est ce qui me fait vraiment le plus flipper dans toute cette histoire. »

Derek secoue la tête en riant. « Alors, on le fait ? »

Stiles hoche la tête et se frotte les mains. « Jouons les entremetteurs. »

* * *

(1) : Le but du jeu est d'essayer d'inventer les définitions de mots loufoques. Un mot est tiré au sort, chaque joueur écrit sa définition, tout est mélangé avec la définition vraie et... à chacun de voter !


	18. Chapter 18

Isaac vient de quitter l'école quand il entend le klaxon d'une voiture et il voit Stiles sortir de sa Jeep. « Hey ! », appelle ce dernier en descendant de voiture avec une sorte de grâce maladroite. Derek descend après lui, aussi inquiétant que d'habitude. « Hey, comment ça va ? Tu as une minute ? »

« Euh, oui ? » Isaac est un peu surpris et confus parce que, bien que Stiles soit déjà venu le prendre au lycée avant, en général il prévient. Il hausse légèrement les épaules et se dirige vers eux. « Quoi de neuf ? »

« Tu as faim ? » demande Stiles. Il a l'air un peu plus agité que d'habitude. « Je veux te parler de quelque chose que je fais ce week-end et où tu es invité et je suis affamé, alors allons acheter une pizza. »

Isaac sourit en acquiesçant. Il ne décline jamais de la nourriture qu'il n'a pas besoin de cuisiner, sans compter le fait qu'il a l'air d'avoir de vrais amis maintenant, ce qui est encore nouveau pour lui.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils sont installés dans une pizzeria en ville et Stiles a commandé une grande pizza à pâte épaisse saucisse-pepperoni. Il fait remarquer qu'il est bien content que ce soit la soirée restes, personne ne lui en voudra s'il n'a pas faim à l'heure du souper. Puis, il dit : « Du coooooup... Si tu veux venir vendredi, je fais le meilleur rôti braisé que tu puisses manger. »

Isaac, sur le point de mordre dans la pizza, marque une pause. « Ça ressemble à un repas, pas juste un 'truc'. » Il le formule comme une affirmation, mais c'est facile d'entendre la question.

« En faaaait, Cora serait là, et les choses sont un peu compliquées et j'essayais d'y aller mollo mais bon. » Stiles fait un geste de la main. « Manifestement, ça ne va pas marcher, donc je vais reprendre depuis le début. Ce mec que tu as vu partir avec Cora à la Cérémonie, c'est pas son compagnon. »

Isaac cille et tourne le regard vers Derek. « Mais... Je pensais que vous ne pouviez pas faire d'erreur ? » Il ne dit pas ça de manière rude, il est simplement confus.

Derek laisse échapper une expiration. « C'est vrai. Ce n'était pas une erreur. C'était... elle a été manipulée. Ça impliquait des drogues et de la magie. On ne connaît pas encore tout du pourquoi ni du comment. »

« Est-ce qu'elle... elle va bien ? » laisse-t-il échapper. Il a lu les dépliants avant de se rendre à la Cérémonie. Il sait à quel point ça compte pour les loups-garous. Cora semblait tellement agréable et gentille et... et elle représente tout ce qu'il aime chez une fille, quand il l'a rencontrée à la Cérémonie. Il ne peut pas imaginer que quelqu'un puisse lui vouloir du mal comme ça.

« Elle est perturbée. », dit Derek en minimisant les choses pour le bien d'Isaac. « Mais elle va bien. En tout cas, on pense qu'elle va aller bien. »

« Mais bon, elle t'a apprécié, quand elle t'a rencontré. », continue Stiles. « Alors on pense qu'il était censé se passer quelque chose. Et je sais que ton père ne veut pas que tu sortes avec des filles, mais on a pensé que ça l'aiderait peut-être de te rencontrer et de, je ne sais pas, voir où vont les choses. »

Isaac veut sauter sur l'occasion, mais la colère dans laquelle son père va se mettre le stoppe. « Et s'il y a... un truc. » Son père ne va pas se soucier que lui et Cora sont destinés à être ensemble. Encore une fois, a-t-il besoin de le dire à son père ? Il pourrait oublier de le mentionner.

Stiles se passe une main sur le haut du crâne. « Je vais pas te mentir, mec, Cora est bien secouée par tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Je pense que vous devriez vraiment y aller tout doucement. Si elle t'aime bien, et que tu l'aimes bien, super, on peut tous traîner ensemble et voir ce qu'il se passe. Mais il ne va pas y avoir de contrat ou de mariage, tu sais ? »

« En gros même si on s'aime bien, on sera juste amis. En quelques sortes. » Ça lui va. Il a le droit de sortir avec ses amis, parfois.

« Pour le moment. », acquiesce Derek. « Pour le reste, vous allez devoir en parler tous les deux. »

« Elle le sait que vous essayez de nous mettre ensemble ? » Il est soudain angoissé de la rencontrer. Après tout, c'est lui qui lui a dit non, avant. Peut-être même qu'elle sera en colère contre lui parce que s'il avait dit oui, elle n'aurait pas rencontré l'autre gars.

« Eh bien, elle sait qu'on pense que tu es censé être son compagnon. », dit Stiles. « Et elle sait qu'on veut te faire venir à la maison pour que vous puissiez vous voir, tu sais, devenir amis, et tout. Enfin, en présumant que tu acceptes. »

« Tu me promets que c'est le meilleur rôti que je puisse manger ? Je gagne quoi si tu te trompes ? », demande Isaac, même s'il doute que Stiles se trompe.

« Si jamais j'ai tort, je courrai tout nu sur le terrain de lacrosse à ton prochain match. », annonce Stiles.

« Tu vas quoi ? », laisse échapper Derek.

Isaac sourit. « Marché conclu. »

Stiles leur sourit à tous les deux. « Allez, Derek, c'est _mon rôti._ » Il n'a clairement pas peur de perdre le pari. Derek se contente de secouer la tête en riant. « Okay, d'accord. Ça marche. Ça va être génial, tu vas voir. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Talia commence à en avoir vraiment marre de la route entre Beacon Hills et Santa Rosa. Elle a l'impression d'avoir mémorisé chaque virage et chaque nid de poule. C'est sûrement une exagération elle n'a fait le chemin que cinq ou six fois. Mais elle a l'impression d'y avoir une seconde maison. Ce trajet particulièrement a été déplaisant puisqu'elle l'a passé dans une voiture de police. Elle n'a pas été arrêtée, évidemment, mais Seth sera à cette rencontre, ce qui veut dire que des mesures doivent être prises.

Elle aurait pu aller avec Aaron, mais elle voulait échanger des pistes avec Tom sur la manière dont il faut gérer les personnes de Santa Rosa. Ils ont fait les aller et retour toute la semaine et elle veut être sûre qu'ils sont au point. Seth a droit à une paire d'écouteurs et à de la musique très forte, même si Talia doute qu'il leur posera souci. Peter a eu une petite discussion avec lui avant qu'ils partent et Seth est blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine.

Bien sûr, Peter était agacé parce qu'elle n'a pas voulu le laisser assister au meeting. « C'est moi qui risque le peloton d'exécution. », remarque-t-il. « Je pense que ma présence serait appropriée. »

« Oui. », dit Talia. « Et c'est exactement pour ça que tu ne viens pas. Parce qu'on va montrer à ces gens à quel point on fait peu de cas de leurs accusations. Tu n'as pas besoin de venir, parce que cette rencontre n'est pas à propos de toi. »

Peter était encore énervé mais il a laissé tomber. Talia sait qu'il s'en fiche de la réunion. Il veut juste sortir un peu de Beacon Hills. C'est une petite ville où on s'ennuie vite. Peter est né pour voyager et, depuis l'incendie, ce besoin est bien plus fort en lui. Ce n'est pas le seul problème. Le bracelet à sa cheville est un rappel constant qu'il pourrait retourner en prison. Talia sait que Peter essaie de ne pas montrer à quel point cette possibilité le terrifie mais elle connaît son frère et elle sait que, tôt ou tard, il va craquer.

Tom et Omar, l'avocat de Peter, ont passé la semaine au téléphone et n'ont pas avancé. La police et le procureur à Santa Rosa restent fermes. A moins qu'ils n'aient de preuve solide que Peter n'était pas impliqué, les charges ne tombent pas. Tom aurait pu continuer à se disputer avec eux mais Talia veut passer par la voie officielle _,_ alors ils ont convoqué une audience. Le juge n'est pas de leur côté et elle sait qu'elle ne va pas gagner. Elle veut juste que ce soit dans les archives.

En fait, quand ils arrivent dans la salle, le juge Harrelson a l'air énervé et il aboie : « Asseyez-vous » presque aussitôt que l'huissier demande de se lever. Il sort une paire de lunettes et prend la parole. « Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour étudier une demande de rejet dans l'affaire État de Californie contre Peter Hale. » Il plisse les yeux en direction d'Omar, l'avocat de Peter. « M. Guerrero, j'ai déjà étudié cette motion. Je ne l'ai pas acceptée la première fois, je ne suis pas enclin à le faire aujourd'hui. Le grand jury a inculpé M. Hale et je n'ai pas encore entendu une raison valable de revoir leur jugement. »

« Votre Honneur, nous avons de nouvelles preuves. », dit Omar en se levant. « Mon client a récemment découvert qu'un visiteur de sa maison, Seth Youngstone, a relevé ses empreintes et les a données à une troisième partie qui a des raisons de voir M. Hale incarcéré. M. Youngstone a signé une déclaration sous serment à ce sujet et des copies ont été fournies à la police et aux procureurs. »

« Je l'ai vue. », dit Harrelson.

« Alors, puisque les empreintes sont la seule preuve qui relie mon client à la scène du crime, nous aimerions que les charges soient abandonnées. »

Harrelson fait passer son regard d'Omar, qui a le shérif Stilinski, Talia et Aaron assis derrière lui au premier rang, à la procureur, une femme à l'air sévère appelée Nila Vegunta. « Quel est l'avis de l'accusation ? »

Elle se lève gracieusement. « Comme indiqué dans notre réponse, nous ne voyons aucune raison d'accorder une quelconque crédibilité à cette déclaration sous serment. »

Omar se tourne vers elle. « L'accusation est familière avec la définition de _déclaration sous serment_? »

Vegunta ne le regarde pas mais porte son attention sur Talia et Aaron. « L'accusation est d'avis que, vu les moyens à leur disposition, la déclaration sous serment aurait pu être obtenue par la force. »

Talia serre la mâchoire mais c'est Tom, Tom et son intégrité bien ancrée, qui se lève à moitié. Talia l'attrape par le poignet et le fait se rasseoir. Même Harrelson paraît vaguement mécontent. Il ajuste ses lunettes et regarde la femme. « C'est une sacrée accusation à faire en audience publique, Mme Vegunta. »

« J'ai conscience des implications, Votre Honneur. »

Omar l'interrompt. « Si la déclaration sous serment ne suffit pas, M. Youngstone est ici aujourd'hui et prêt à témoigner de son implication - »

« Je doute que ça apaise les inquiétudes de l'accusation. », répond Harrelson. « Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est le manque de précision de la déposition. Il a fourni ces empreintes à une 'troisième partie' ? Pourquoi n'avez vous pas donné l'identité de cette personne ? »

« Nous n'avons pas encore été capables de l'identifier, Votre Honneur. »

« Eh bien, si M. Youngstone est ici, il pourra probablement nous éclairer sur cette affaire. »

« Malheureusement, tout s'est fait par des intermédiaires. », dit Omar. « Alors non, il ne peut pas. Dès que nous identifierons la personne ou l'organisation prête à aller aussi loin pour piéger mon client, nous serons heureux de vous fournir l'information. Pour le moment, cependant, nous n'en sommes pas capables. »

« Eh bien, tant que vous ne pouvez pas, je ne suis pas enclin à abandonner les charges. », dit Harrelson. « Tout ce que M. Youngstone peut dire, c'est qu'il a transmis les empreintes à quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'y a aucune preuve que ce quelqu'un ait, par la suite, implanté les empreintes chez Gérard Argent. L'affaire continuera comme planifié. » Il donne un coup de marteau pour signifier qu'il ne veut plus entendre d'arguments.

Talia grimace quand Omar lui envoie un regard désolé. L'avocat de l'accusation se lève avec un sourire sur les lèvres et quitte la salle sans un autre mot. Talia la suit, Tom sur les talons. « Mme Vegunta. », l'appelle Talia. « Pourrais-je vous parler, s'il vous plaît ? »

« J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire. », répond-elle brusquement, mais elle se tourne à moitié en souriant. Elle semble heureuse de se confronter à Talia.

« Oh, j'en suis bien consciente. », dit Talia. « Je voulais juste savoir si vous vouliez que je dépose une requête au barreau maintenant ou si vous aviez une date spécifique en tête. »

Vegunta ne perd pas son sourire. « Vous ne voulez pas d'abord en parler à la presse ? Ce n'est pas votre manière de procéder ? Faire pression, s'assurer que tout le monde sache à quel point vous êtes spéciaux. N'oubliez pas de mentionner que vous êtes un loup-garou alpha. Les gens se rallieront à vous en un rien de temps. »

« Si le public se rallie à moi, c'est parce qu'il sait que je suis dans mes droits. », précise Talia.

« Oh, s'il vous plaît. », dit Vegunta. « Vous pensez que, parce que vous pouvez soudoyer ou forcer un gamin à faire un faux témoignage, tout le monde va gober ça ? »

« Okay, vous vous moquez de qui, là ? », dit Tom en doublant Talia. « Parce que je ne suis pas un loup-garou, je suis juste un banal shérif d'une petite ville. Vous racontez de la merde et vous le savez. Vous savez très bien que Peter Hale n'est pas coupable. Alors ne nous accusez pas d'être pourris, parce que je suis plutôt certains que vous l'êtes tous ici et je vais le découvrir. »

« Si vous le dites. », dit Vegunta. Elle s'en va sans un autre mot.

« Bon sang. », jure Tom.

Talia soupire et se passe une main dans les cheveux. « Eh bien, Peter va être énervé, mais on va garder ça pour le jury. Il faut juste un doute raisonnable. Il ne va pas être reconnu coupable, pas avec tant de preuves qui indiquent le contraire. »

« C'est juste que – ça m'énerve tellement. », gronde Tom.

« Je sais. », dit Talia. Elle sait, oui. Tom Stilinski est très attaché à l'idée de justice. La corruption dans les forces de l'ordre et le système judiciaire lui font mal d'une manière qu'elle ne comprend pas entièrement. « On trouvera un moyen de leur coller ça sur le dos. Mais elle a raison. Si on alerte la presse, ils pleurnicheront qu'on utilise notre influence pour les harceler. Ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses. On ne dit rien, on délocalise si on peut et on leur met la pâtée en face du jury. »

Tom soupire. « Très bien. Je ramène Seth à Beacon Hills. Profitez de votre rendez-vous, si vous pouvez. »

« Je ferai de mon mieux. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Roger Lahey lève les yeux quand Isaac essaie de sortir sans se faire remarquer. Il a dit à son père la veille qu'il devait voir des amis alors techniquement, il avait le droit. Mais, bien sûr, son père aboie. « Hey toi, tu vas où, comme ça ? »

Isaac se dépêche de répondre. « Je vais voir mes amis du lacrosse. », dit-il. Le lacrosse est une activité approuvée. Ce n'est même pas complètement un mensonge. Il _a_ été dans l'équipe de lacrosse avec Scott, même si brièvement.

Roger grogne. « Tes corvées ? »

« Faites, monsieur. » Il pourrait aussi préciser qu'il a aussi fait tous ses devoirs même si on n'est que vendredi et qu'il a aussi cuisiné le repas que son père est en train de manger, mais ça ne rapporte jamais de parler sans qu'on lui demande, alors il attend.

Il y a une pause assez longue pour le faire suer. Il ne peut même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait s'il doit appeler Stiles pour annuler. Que penserait Cora ? Elle ne voudra plus jamais le voir. Puis Roger parle. « Sois rentré à dix heures. Il y a trois enterrements demain. »

« Oui, monsieur. » Il se glisse par la porte. Il s'assure de ne pas aller trop vite. Son père le rappellera s'il pense qu'il essaie de s'enfuir. Il s'effondre presque de soulagement une fois qu'il est hors de vue de son père. Derek a accepté de venir le chercher, mais il veut être dans le jardin quand il arrive. Que Dieu l'empêche de venir sonner à la porte. Alors il attend dix minutes avant que la Camaro arrive et il se plie comme une cigogne pour entrer dedans. « Euh, salut. »

« Salut. », dit Derek en prenant une inspiration prudente. Il peut sentir l'anxiété chez Isaac, mais il est assez intelligent pour ne pas le faire remarquer. « J'espère que tu as faim. Stiles a fait assez à manger pour nourrir une armée. »

« Il n'a pas justement une armée à nourrir ? » plaisante Isaac en attachant sa ceinture de sécurité.

« Si, un peu. », dit Derek. « Mais mes parents sont de sortie avec des amis. Ma grande sœur, son mari et ses enfants passent le week-end chez sa sœur. Alors il y aura moins de monde que d'habitude. »

Isaac acquiesce. Ça veut dire que, à part Derek, il n'y aura pas d'adultes. Enfin, si on peut vraiment compter Derek. Ça le rend déjà un peu moins nerveux. Il ne sait jamais comment se comporter avec les parents des autres. Il est soulagé aussi quand Derek laisse le silence s'installer. Il a remarqué ça, sur le loup-garou. Derek n'est pas un grand parleur. Il écoute Stiles radoter avec une expression attendrie sur le visage, alors ça ne le dérange clairement pas que les autres parlent, mais ce n'est pas son truc. Quand il a quelque chose à dire, il le dit et après il se tait. Isaac est content de regarder le paysage en silence.

« Cora est nerveuse. », finit par dire Derek quand ils tournent sur la route qui mène à la réserve.

« Je suis nerveux. », laisse échapper Isaac en réponse. Puis il se force à paraître nonchalant. « Je veux juste apprendre à la connaître. Je ne... m'attends à rien d'autre. »

Derek hoche la tête. Il se tait encore une minute et tapote le volant. « Ce qui est arrivé avec Seth... Elle est encore en train de s'en remettre. Alors je veux m'assurer que tu comprends, si elle réagit mal. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Elle peut s'enfuir quand tu arriveras, ou pleurer, ou juste... s'il te plaît, ne lui en veux pas. »

« Okay. » Il prend une grande inspiration. Il essaie de se souvenir de ça. Ce n'est pas personnel. « Mais quelqu'un a besoin de me dire si je fais quelque chose de mal, okay ? », dit-il parce que, s'il ne doit pas tenir compte des réactions de Cora, il ne saura pas s'il a fait quelque chose.

Derek lui lance un regard puis acquiesce. Puis, il n'a plus le temps d'être nerveux parce qu'ils se garent. Isaac prend une minute juste pour admirer la maison. Il savait, intellectuellement, qu'elle devait être grande. Elle héberge six adultes, deux adolescents et deux enfants. Mais elle est immense. Rien que le porche est plus grand que son salon. Il suit Derek à l'intérieur. Ça sent vraiment bon et Scott sort immédiatement de la cuisine comme un chiot enivré de soleil pour l'accueillir.

« Salut. », dit Isaac en souriant. Il aime beaucoup Scott et il aurait aimé être plus ami avec lui avant qu'il parte pour le lycée Surnat'. Il peut comprendre pourquoi Scott a saisi l'opportunité d'y aller avant même d'être un loup-garou. Isaac pense parfois qu'être invisible socialement parlant n'est pas si mal et c'est mieux que l'alternative.

Pendant que Scott et Allison disent bonjour, Derek se dirige dans la cuisine. Il en revient un moment plus tard. « Le repas est prêt dans environ dix minutes, on devrait commencer à mettre la table. »

Isaac s'avance avec Scott et Allison, prêt à aider. « Ça sent vraiment bon. »

« Bien sûr ! », dit Stiles avec entrain quand ils entrent dans la cuisine. « Je t'ai fait une promesse. Salut, Isaac. Assiettes, couverts – Allison, tu peux sortir le thé glacé et le lait du frigo – les serviettes sont là - »

Isaac prend une pile d'assiettes des mains de Scott et commence à les mettre sur la table. « Alors je suppose que je ne vais pas vous voir dans toute votre glorieuse nudité. »

« Pas en public, en tout cas. », dit Stiles, amusé. Il donne à Derek un petit plat de beurre et un saladier de pommes de terre et le loup-garou les pose sur la table. Tout le monde est occupé et c'est un peu le bazar, alors Isaac manque presque le moment où Cora arrive. Elle n'entre pas franchement dans la pièce mais reste dans l'embrasure, comme si elle allait s'enfuir au moindre bruit. Elle a un T-shirt ample qui a probablement appartenu à son frère avant, un jeans et un pull. Elle a des cernes sous les yeux et elle semble s'être mordillé la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

Quand Isaac la voit, il lui sourit, parce que rien que de la voir le met de bonne humeur, même si c'est évident qu'elle a vu des jours meilleurs. Sinon, il la laisse tranquille, parce que c'est ce que tout le monde fait alors il suit. Elle pénètre lentement dans la pièce et s'installe dans une chaise que Derek lui tire juste quand Stiles pose le dernier plat sur la table. Son regard se pose sur Isaac et elle se mord la lèvre. « Euh, salut. », dit-elle sans vraiment le regarder.

« Salut. », répond-il. « C'est, euh, je suis content de te revoir. » Il se sent maladroit et timide et il ne veut pas la presser, alors il se tourne vers Stiles. « Où suis-je supposé m'asseoir ? », demande-t-il, parce qu'il est presque certain que ce n'est pas à côté de Cora.

Stiles indique la chaise à côté de Scott, ce qui le met en face, décalé d'une place, de Cora. C'est bien. Ils peuvent se regarder, mais n'y sont pas obligés. Les autres s'installent et commencent à se passer les plats. Isaac s'assoit, remplit son assiette en même temps que tout le monde et essaie de ne pas trop regarder Cora. Il pense s'en sortir. De temps en temps, il lui lance un regard pour s'apercevoir qu'elle aussi. À chaque fois que ça arrive, elle détourne les yeux et se concentre sur son assiette.

Les autres essaient de les distraire. Stiles parle d'une affaire qu'il essaie de résoudre pour un duc, ou un mec appelé Duke Isaac n'est pas sûr de comprendre. Quelque chose à propos de bébés empoisonnés, ce qui ne semble pas vraiment être un bon sujet à aborder à table. Allison et Scott se font les yeux doux. Et c'est difficile d'être morose quand il mange le meilleur rôti du monde. L'une des fois où il surprend Cora à le regarder, il lui sourit mais ne dit rien. À la place, il attend que Stiles fasse une pause pour respirer et il le questionne à propos de Duke, parce qu'il pense que c'est un sujet à clarifier.

« Okay, donc le mec s'appelle Deucalion. », dit Stiles. « Mais il se fait appeler Duke parce que, bah, qui ne le ferait pas. Et il aide aux recherches dans des cas qui pourraient avoir impliqué l'OLL et je suis son petit singe qui fait ses recherches. »

« Tu as l'air de trouver ça amusant. », dit Isaac. Il ne peut pas imaginer aimer être un quoi que ce soit qui fait des recherches.

« Eh bien, j'aime les énigmes. », dit Stiles.

« Et il est doué, aussi. », intervient Scott. « Tu as résolu, quoi, onze cas jusqu'à maintenant ? »

« Euh, des cas avec l'OLL, oui. », dit Stiles. « On a trouvé genre, huit membres de l'OLL qu'on ne pouvait pas traquer avant. »

« Mec, la moitié du temps je peux à peine résoudre mes devoirs. », dit Isaac en secouant la tête. « Alors... tu as résolu des autres affaires, aussi ? Pour ton père ? »

« Euh, le cas Kate Argent et tout ça. », dit Stiles. Il lance un regard à Cora. « Tu sais, euh, des affaires de famille. »

Cora remue ses pommes de terre. « Stiles a découvert ce que Seth me faisait. », murmure-t-elle sans lever les yeux.

Isaac ne sait pas vraiment quoi répondre, même si c'est un soulagement d'aborder l'éléphant dans la pièce. Alors il continue avec la première réaction qu'il a eue quand il a découvert ça. « Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui t'est arrivé. »

Il ne s'attend pas vraiment à une réponse. Cora se frotte les yeux et dit « Oui, moi aussi. » Derek tend le bras et pose la main sur son épaule.

Isaac ne sait pas quoi rajouter, mais il est sauvé par Scott qui change de sujet pour raconter l'histoire d'un idiot qui a appelé le cabinet vétérinaire parce que son chiot avait perdu une dent de lait. Il enchaîne sur d'autres anecdotes et apparemment, Cora avait besoin de ces histoires de chiot, parce qu'elle commence à se requinquer. Elle sourit même à une ou deux reprises, bien que brièvement. Isaac voit le plat de rôti refaire le tour de la table et s'en saisit avec hésitation. Personne ne lui frappe la main alors il se ressert. Puis, il raconte les discours ridicules de Finstock d'avant match. « C'en est à un point où les équipes adverses viennent l'écouter, maintenant. »

« Oh, mec, Finstock est la _seule_ chose qui me manque du lycée. », dit Stiles. « Tu aurais dû voir quand il est venu 'superviser' une de mes leçons d'auto-défense avec Laura, pour qu'il puisse donner son accord pour que ça compte comme sport. Il a passé la séance entière à commenter comme si c'était un round de Mortal Kombat. J'ai cru que Laura allait le tuer.

Scott commence à rire. « Moi aussi, il me manque. Enfin, il me laissait jamais jouer, mais tu te souviens de la fois où il a dit qu'il me laissait pas aller sur le terrain parce que si je mourais, il devrait s'enfuir du pays pour échapper à ma mère ? »

« Mec, qui n'aurait _pas_ peur de ta mère ? » dit Stiles. « Ta mère est hardcore. Raconte à Isaac le mec qui était venu en se plaignant de douleurs à la poitrine mais qui en fait voulait juste un sandwich... »

Ils continuent à parler pendant encore quelques minutes le temps que tout le monde finisse son assiette. Isaac se détend, il se sent content et tout chaud. C'est un sentiment étrange, mais il apprécie beaucoup.

« Dessert ? » demande Stiles en se levant.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? » l'interroge Allison.

« Juste pour débarrasser la table, si tu veux bien. » Allison acquiesce et commence à rassembler les assiettes. Celle de Cora est encore à moitié pleine et elle se lève pour l'emmener à la cuisine. Isaac se lève aussi pour aider, mais il s'arrête. Il ne veut pas que Cora pense qu'il essaie de la pousser. Scott semble comprendre son dilemme et il lui tend une pile d'assiettes à dessert à distribuer pendant que Stiles fait apparaître une tarte de la cuisine.

Cora revient avec les fourchettes. Elle remet ses cheveux derrière les oreilles et demande : « Tu... Tu aimes la tarte à la noix de pécan, Isaac ? »

Isaac acquiesce. « Mais ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas mangé. », ajoute-t-il. Son père préfère la tarte à la citrouille pendant les vacances alors c'est ce que fait Isaac.

« Crème glacée ? » demande Derek en posant un bac de glace à la vanille et une cuillère sur la table.

« C'est vraiment une _question_? », rit Allison.

« Oui, de la crème glacée. », acquiesce Isaac. Il remplit le bol qu'on lui donne puis le tend à Cora avec hésitation. Elle tend la main pour le prendre. Leurs doigts s'effleurent. Brusquement, Cora fait tomber la glace et repousse sa chaise, qui fait un horrible grincement contre la tomette du sol.

« Je – Je ne peux pas – Je suis désolée. », balbutie-t-elle avant de s'enfuir de la pièce.

Isaac cligne des yeux, figé sur place. « J'ai fait quelque chose ? Ou – ou bien je devrais respirer ? »

« Je pense que c'était trop pour elle – elle est restée plus longtemps que je pensais. », dit Derek. Il est déjà sur pieds pour suivre sa sœur.

« Okay. » Isaac se rassoit. « Je voulais en être sûr. » Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder la direction par laquelle Cora a disparu.

« En fait, je pense que ça s'est très bien passé. », dit Stiles et il y a du soulagement et de la fatigue dans la voix.

Isaac ne sait pas dans quel état était Cora récemment si la soirée est considérée comme une victoire. « Je vais te croire sur parole. »

« Elle ne redescendra probablement pas. », continue Stiles. « Mais... Ne le prends pas mal, okay ? Ce n'est pas toi. Elle a juste un peu de mal. Pour être honnête, si elle ne t'avait pas aimé ou pensé que tu étais aussi génial qu'elle le pense manifestement, elle n'aurait sûrement pas eu une telle réaction. »

Après un long moment, Isaac se tourne pour froncer les sourcils en direction de Stiles. « En quoi le fait qu'elle coure pour ne plus me voir veut dire qu'elle m'aime bien ? Je veux dire, je ne le prends pas personnellement, tu m'avais prévenu qu'elle avait des problèmes, mais... »

Stiles se passe les deux mains dans les cheveux, ce qui les fait rebiquer. « Écoute, tu es son compagnon. D'accord ? Mettons-nous d'accord là-dessus. Quand elle t'a vu, elle l'a senti. Elle _savait_. Mais après ce qui vient de se passer avec Seth, ça l'a fait déconner. Elle ne fait plus confiance à ses sens, elle ne sait pas comment réagir. Si elle t'avait vu et que tu n'étais qu'un type lambda, elle n'aurait pas été bouleversée. »

« Parce que je n'aurais eu aucune importance. » Isaac acquiesce. « Okay, c'est logique. » Il commence à manger sa glace, parce qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de gaspiller de la nourriture.

« Alors tout va bien. », dit Scott avec son éternel optimisme. « Vous n'avez qu'à aller lentement et tout va bien se passer ! »

« Ouais. », dit Isaac. C'est pas comme s'il avait le droit de sortir avec qui que ce soit. Stiles se contente de secouer la tête en riant.


	19. Chapter 19

Derek retrouve Cora dans sa salle de bain, à l'étage, agenouillée devant les toilettes et en train de rejeter tout ce qu'elle vient de manger. Il s'agenouille à côté d'elle, écarte ses cheveux de son visage et attend qu'elle ait fini. Puis il lui tend une boîte de mouchoirs. Elle la prend et se mouche, mais ne dit rien. Elle se contente de s'installer sur les genoux de Derek, son visage dans son épaule. Ses yeux sont rouges et elle tremble.

Derek s'appuie contre le mur, heureux de s'installer là. Il l'enlace et lui caresse les cheveux. « On va t'aider à t'en sortir. »

« Je voulais... » Cora s'étrangle sur ses mots. « Je voulais sauter par-dessus la table et le recouvrir de mon odeur. »

« C'est plutôt normal. », essaie de la rassurer Derek.

« Non, je, je le sais. Mais je voulais faire la même chose à Seth et c'est – c'est pour ça que je me suis sentie malade, tout à coup. Je ne – Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire. »

« Bien sûr que tu peux. » Derek lui embrasse le sommet du crâne et se remémore toutes les fois où elle s'est assise près de lui pour lui remonter le moral quand il était coincé au lit après l'incendie. « Mais personne n'attend que tu te presses. Il ne va nulle part. »

Cora hoquette un peu. « Il est gentil, hein ? »

« Oui. Un peu timide. » Il ne dit rien pendant un moment. « Tous ceux qui l'ont rencontré l'apprécient. » Il veut qu'elle sache qu'ils sont tous d'accord avec elle. Qu'elle peut avoir confiance en son jugement.

« Est-ce... Est-ce que Peter l'a rencontré ? Ou maman ? », demande Cora, la voix tremblante.

« Non. Même si... » Derek hausse les épaules. « Peter. Je ne parierais rien sur Peter, même si je sais qu'on ne les a pas encore présentés. »

Cora acquiesce et déglutit. « Que... Je dois faire quoi, maintenant ? »

« Ce que tu veux. Tu peux redescendre. Mais si tu n'es pas prête, personne ne t'en voudra. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je ne l'aime pas. », laisse échapper Cora. « Imagine, s'il part ? S'il ne revient pas ? Je veux qu'il reste, mais après je pense à – à toutes ces choses folles, et je suis tellement confuse et je – il a l'air – parfait. »

« S'il part, il reviendra. Je ne pense pas qu'il avait envie de s'en aller. » Derek lui caresse à nouveau les cheveux. « Et je pense qu'il est parfait. Pour toi. Puisque c'est évident que Stiles est la seule personne parfaite. », ajoute-t-il, joueur.

Cora le regarde solennellement. « Il garde une collection de photos de toi bébé dans son téléphone. »

Il y a une pause. « Okay. Tu peux avoir le parfait. Je vais aller battre Stiles avec son propre téléphone. »

Cora sourit pour la première fois, et elle ressemble à elle-même : « Je vais – je vais rester ici. Mais je veux qu'Isaac porte mon odeur. Tu penses que ça irait ? »

« Oui, je pense qu'il aimerait ça. » Il y a une pause, et Derek la taquine. « Ça va demander un peu de boulot. Tes habits ne vont pas très bien lui aller. »

« Je suppose. », dit Cora avec un petit rire, et elle arrive à se relever. Elle retourne dans sa chambre et commence à fouiller. Elle retrouve une écharpe de laine douce. Elle est bleu foncé, alors ce n'est pas trop féminin, et elle l'a souvent portée cet hiver. « Et – Tu penses quoi de ça ? Tu penses qu'il va aimer ? »

Derek acquiesce. « Je pense, oui. Tu veux que je lui donne. »

« Tu peux ? S'il te plaît ? »

Derek hoche à nouveau la tête et tend la main. « Je dois lui dire que tu aimerais le revoir ? »

« Oui, je – bientôt. Mais – mais pas  _trop_  tôt. Oh, seigneur. Prends les décisions à ma place. Je te fais confiance et – et je suis clairement incompétente pour plein de raisons différentes. »

« Comme si je m'en sortais mieux avec Stiles. » Il prend l'écharpe et lui fait un baiser sur le front. « Tu veux que je reste avec toi ou tu préfères que je redescendes ? »

« Je suppose que tu ferais bien de prévenir les autres que ça va. », dit-elle.

« Crie si tu veux que je revienne. », répond-il, un peu réticent à la laisser seule. Mais elle acquiesce, alors il retourne à l'étage inférieur. Les autres sont encore en train de manger du dessert, même si Stiles a remis la glace au congélateur pour qu'elle ne fonde pas. Quatre regards interrogateurs se posent sur lui quand il revient à la cuisine.

« Elle va bien. Elle a juste été submergée, je pense. » Il se rassoit, ne voulant pas toiser Isaac. « Elle m'a demandé de te donner ça. » Il plie l'écharpe et la passe à Isaac.

Ses mains caressent la laine et il relève les yeux, confus. « Une... écharpe ? »

« C'est... Nous apprécions que notre compagnon porte notre odeur. », explique Derek. « Pour montrer une connexion entre nous. La manière la plus simple est par le toucher, mais s'échanger des vêtements est fréquent aussi. C'est juste que la garde-robe de Cora ne serait pas très flatteuse pour toi, alors elle te donne ça. »

« Oh. » Le visage d'Isaac s'éclaircit légèrement, ses doigts se perdent dans le tissu. « Elle veut que je l'ai ? »

Derek acquiesce. « Oui. Et elle aimerait que tu reviennes. » Il se rend soudain compte de comment ça peut sonner, et il fronce les sourcils. « Pas que quiconque pense que tu dois partir. Mais elle a dit qu'elle aimerait que tu reviennes. »

« Okay. » Isaac enroule l'écharpe autour de son cou, bien qu'ils soient encore à l'intérieur, et il leur fait un petit sourire. « Vous en pensez quoi ? De quoi j'ai l'air ? »

Allison le regarde et sourit. « Je pense que ça te va bien. Très stylé. », dit-elle, et son ton est sincère, elle ne plaisante pas.

« Eh bien, tu t'y connais mieux que nous. », répond Stiles. Il regarde Derek. « Tu veux ton dessert ? »

« Tu plaisantes ? », demande Derek en se réinstallant à côté de Stiles.

Ils finissent par regarder un film après le repas et, à un moment, Derek lève les yeux pour voir Cora les regarder du chambranle de la porte. Elle ne les rejoint pas, mais elle fait un petit sourire hésitant avant de se retourner et de remonter les escaliers.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles relève les yeux quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte et il voit son père, toujours en uniforme. C'est mercredi, soirée restes, alors il est rentré chez lui après l'école pour pouvoir faire ses devoirs et travailler sur son mur des mystères. Derek a dit qu'il passerait après le travail, mais il a des livraisons à faire alors il ne sera probablement pas là avant 18h ou 18h30.

« Hey. », dit Stiles en mâchouillant son crayon. « Tu as faim ? J'ai ramené la moitié d'une tourte au poulet de la tanière. »

« Je mangerais bien. », répond Tom en entrant et en regardant les affiches. « Ça avance ? »

« Heu, pas trop mal. J'essaie de trouver plus d'infos sur cette compagnie informatique qui travaillait pour eux. Talia a dit que l'audition ne s'est pas bien passée ? »

Tom grimace. « Ouais, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je suis accusé de corruption dans un tribunal. », dit-il et, quand il voit Stiles froncer les sourcils, il ajoute : « Ne t'en fais pas, je peux supporter de me faire insulter. On a des choses plus importantes à s'occuper. »

« C'est vrai. », répond Stiles mais, en vrai, il se sent plutôt bien. Ses notes remontent. Il a retrouvé son entrain habituel. Et la première – enfin, seconde, techniquement – rencontre de Cora et Isaac s'est bien mieux passée qu'il pensait. Cora ne sait peut-être pas comment gérer ses sentiments, mais elle en a, de toute évidence. Pour quelqu'un qui avait dit ne pas vouloir se précipiter, elle a beaucoup demandé quand Isaac reviendrait, ces quatre derniers jours. Stiles veut rester en grands groupes pour le moment, pour qu'il y ait des gens qui puissent faire tampon entre eux. Il y a un autre match de lacrosse, ce week-end, où Isaac est invité, alors Cora le verra là.

« Comment avancent les choses, dans l'affaire de la nursery ? », demande Tom en se laissant tomber sur la seule chaise de la pièce.

Stiles cligne des yeux. « Je, euh, je n'y ai pas touché depuis la dernière fois qu'on en a parlé. Priorités, tu te souviens ? »

« Tu as vraiment écouté ce que j'ai dit pendant cette conversation ? », s'étonne le shérif. « Eh bien, fiston, ça mériterait une fête. »

« Ha, merci. », renifle Stiles. « Je pensais m'y intéresser ce soir. J'ai rassemblé des articles et des trucs à lire, mais j'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'y pencher. Mais bon, Derek va passer, alors je vais probablement finir par... ne pas travailler dessus. Pourquoi tu demandes ? »

« On va dire que j'étais curieux. », répond Tom. « Je veux dire, cette affaire est vieille de six ans. Trouver une nouvelle piste, sur ce genre de cas, c'est excitant, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Bien sûr que si. », dit Stiles. Il réalise soudainement que son père est tout aussi fébrile que lui. Plus que ça, son père est _fier_  de lui. Ses sermons sur la gestion de son temps et les priorités à part, son père est vraiment ravi que Stiles travaille sur des vraies affaires, et qu'il les résolve. Il hésite. « Tu veux... tu veux travailler avec moi là-dessus ? »

« Okay. », dit Tom avec un sourire qui, Stiles le sait, signifie 'Bien évidemment que je veux !'

« D'accord, laisse-moi juste, euh... » Stiles écarte certaines affaires et plonge dans la boîte. Ça lui prend quelques minutes de tout installer. Son père n'est pas entièrement au courant de l'affaire, alors il recommence au début, identifie les parties impliquées, puis reprend l'investigation.

« Alors j'ai basiquement cherché tous les parents dans le Lexis-Nexis pour voir ce qu'ils deviennent depuis. », dit-il. « Et celui-là, Léo Stewart, il est signalé disparu cinq ans plus tard. Alors j'ai trois options. La première, et la plus probable, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun rapport. Je veux dire, peut-être qu'il a décidé de vivre dans les bois, qui sait. La seconde, c'est qu'il était impliqué dans le crime et qu'il a dû disparaître. Et la troisième, c'est qu'il essayait de le résoudre lui-même, a trouvé quelque chose, et s'est fait tuer. Et c'est sur celle-là que j'essaie de me concentrer. »

Tom regarde son fils pendant son explication, notant la fluidité de sa parole, son assurance et sa confiance en lui. Il sourit un peu. « Okay. Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, parce que j'ai trouvé des preuves qu'il s'y intéressait. Tu vois, à la base, il était un photographe professionnel. Mais après ce qu'il s'est passé, il a eu sa licence de détective privé. Sa femme et lui se sont séparés, mais n'ont pas divorcé, et je pense qu'il est parti pour essayer de la protéger. C'est elle qui l'a signalé disparu après n'avoir pas eu de nouvelles pendant une semaine, alors ils étaient encore plutôt proches. Il a demandé à la société Vidocq de s'intéresser à l'affaire, et ils l'ont fait, même s'ils ne l'ont pas résolue. C'était deux ans avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Et voilà le hic. Six mois avant de disparaître, il a subitement fermé son agence de détective. Et voilà. Silence radio. Alors où est-il allé, et qu'a-t-il fait pendant ces six mois ? »

« Essayons de le découvrir. », dit Tom, et ils commencent à examiner les nouvelles informations que Stiles a compilées.

Quand Derek arrive, vers 18h15, ils sont descendus, parce qu'il n'y a qu'une chaise dans la chambre d'amis et elle n'est pas confortable. Ils ont tout étalé sur la table de la cuisine et débattent avec vigueur de l'importance de certaines théories. Derek les regarde et rit presque. « C'est quoi, tout ça ? »

« On résout un crime ! » s'exclame Stiles en gesticulant avec son surligneur. « Regarde ça. », ajoute-t-il, et il commence à énumérer plusieurs théories. Derek finit par s'asseoir à côté de lui, et frotte légèrement le dos de Stiles en l'écoutant débattre avec son père, mais il n'intervient pas vraiment. Le sujet n'est pas son point fort, et il pense que Stiles et Tom ont simplement besoin d'un peu de temps père-fils.

Vers 20h, Tom a une liste d'investigations à faire. Stiles est surexcité, mais son père commence à fatiguer. Stiles essaie de le persuader de lui redonner d'autres affaires de Duke, puisqu'il est ''lancé'', mais Tom lui dit de rediriger ça vers ses études. « Ah, ouais, bien sûr. », répond Stiles en prenant Derek par la main avant de le traîner dans les escaliers.

Derek le suit, amusé, alors que Stiles ferme la porte et l'attaque presque. Il se transforme en une tornade de mains et de lèvres en enlevant le T-Shirt de Derek et en attrapant ses cheveux. Derek a appris il y a plusieurs mois que, dans la chambre, il est difficile de prévoir ce que Stiles va faire, et il adore ça. Parfois, les choses sont lentes, douces. Parfois, Stiles veut juste être maintenu et ne plus pouvoir penser. Parfois, Stiles est comme ça, un adolescent complètement excité qui touche tout ce qui passe à portée de main et essaie de laisser de gros suçons à Derek même s'il sait qu'ils disparaissent rapidement.

C'est son humeur aujourd'hui, et ils titubent dans la chambre, font tomber la chaise de Stiles et virent une pile de livre de son bureau pour que Derek puisse l'asseoir dessus. Stiles lui grimpe pratiquement dessus en essayant d'être aussi proche de lui que possible, et ça se transforme en séance d'embrassades bruyantes et humides qui semble durer éternellement.

Derek essaie de les mettre sur le lit mais il trébuche sur du linge sale et ils s'étalent sur le sol, riant tous les deux. Ils roulent une fois ou deux, puis Derek essaie de les installer sur le lit, mais oublie ce qu'il fait quand il est à moitié relevé et que Stiles en profite pour commencer à mordiller sa nuque et lécher le long de sa colonne vertébrale. « Tu as le cul le plus incroyable que j'ai jamais vu. »

« Tu en as vu combien ? », demande Derek en riant toujours, mais il est ensuite distrait à nouveau, parce que Stiles chercher le lubrifiant et, comme d'habitude, la simple  _pensée_  des doigts agiles de Stiles est suffisante pour faire dérailler son cerveau.

« Je peux - »

« Oh Seigneur, oui. », dit Derek. Il prend l'oreiller à la tête du lit et l'attire vers lui, conscient que Tom est à l'étage en-dessous. Il s'arque quand Stiles le touche, ses poings se resserrent sur le drap. Malgré son enthousiasme, Stiles fait toujours attention quand il fait ça, il y va doucement et gentiment, même si la résistance générale de Derek ne demande pas forcément ça. Derek ne sait pas si c'est pour s'assurer qu'il va bien, ou s'il aime le titiller. Dans tous les cas, c'est un succès. Quand Stiles est enfin à l'intérieur de lui, il gémit dans l'oreiller et il s'agrippe au drap en essayant de ne pas le réduire en lambeaux avec ses griffes.

Quand ils ont fini, ils restent sur le sol dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Derek pense qu'il s'assoupit un moment, parce qu'il n'est qu'à moitié conscient quand Stiles s'écarte de lui pour se relever. Il s'étire un peu et somnole encore jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Stiles commencer à taper à l'ordinateur. Il ouvre les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Euh, un crime ? », dit Stiles avec un sourire incertain mais joueur.

Derek renifle. « Bien sûr. » Il passe un bras sous sa tête. « Quel genre de crime ? »

« Je parle à des gens du groupe de soutien aux victimes de l'OLL pour voir si quelqu'un pourrait avoir des infos pour moi. Plus spécialement, sur le travail informatique que Babylon a dit être fait par une agence à LA appelée One Click. Je regarde si quelqu'un sait quelque chose à ce propos. »

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'un crime, pour moi. », remarque Derek.

« Oh, ça en sera probablement un avant que tout soit fini. », dit Stiles en continuant à taper.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tout le monde s'amuse bien au match de lacrosse. Isaac porte l'écharpe de Cora même s'il fait 20 degrés, et elle a l'air de vouloir s'évanouir quand elle le voit. Elle n'arrête pas de lui envoyer des petits regards de côté et de se mordre la lèvre comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose, sans savoir quoi. Ils échangent à peine deux phrases pendant toute la durée du match et de la glace qu'ils vont manger ensuite mais, alors qu'ils sont sur le point de se séparer pour rentrer chacun chez soi, elle va le rejoindre. « Euh, tu veux, euh, tu veux venir après l'école, mardi ? Ou mercredi ? On pourrait... traîner ensemble... ? »

« Bien sûr. », dit Isaac avec un sourire si éclatant qu'il en fait de la concurrence au soleil.

Stiles aurait dit que la journée s'est parfaitement bien déroulée, mais il a remarqué d'autres bleus sur Isaac. Personne d'autre ne les voit, mais Stiles sait à quoi ça ressemble, quand on essaie de cacher une ecchymose avec du maquillage. Il en a camouflé plus d'une quand il se faisait harceler l'année dernière. Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire ou faire, mais il commence à avoir des soupçons qu'il n'aime pas du tout.

Il appelle Danny, ce soir-là. « Écoute, tu es  _certain_  que personne ne harcèle Isaac, hein ? »

« Mec, oui, j'en suis sûr. », répond Danny. « Je les arrêterais si c'était le cas, tu le sais. »

« Peut-être que tu ne les vois pas, peut-être qu'ils le coincent quelque part - »

« Stiles. », l'interrompt Danny. « Il ne se passe rien, d'accord ? Je m'en suis assuré. »

Stiles soupire. « D'accord. Merci. » Il raccroche. Si Isaac ne se  _fait pas_  harceler à l'école, les blessures ne peuvent venir que d'un endroit, et il aime cette possibilité encore moins que le harcèlement. Il essaie d'en parler à Isaac le mercredi soir quand il vient à la maison, mais Isaac fait semblant de ne pas comprendre et fuit la conversation.

Au moins, le mercredi se passe bien. C'est la soirée restes, et Stiles est occupé par un million de choses. Les adultes ne sont pas en vue, encore une fois, même si Laura et Jonathan sont là. Isaac mange à la cuisine avec Derek, Scott et Cora. Stiles va et vient, et il sait que Derek garde un œil sur la situation.

L'un de ses amis du groupe de soutien a trouvé l'ami d'un ami qui a un oncle (« Et son ancien coloc ? », plaisante-t-il.) qui est détective privé à Los Angeles. Il va voir s'il peut trouver quelques infos sur One Click pour savoir qui les a embauché pour faire le boulot. La femme d'un autre ami travaille pour la même banque qui s'occupe des dépenses de Babylon, et elle pourrait être persuadée de fouiner un peu.

Stiles n'est pas enthousiaste. Ça ne le dérange pas de violer la loi lui-même, mais il n'aime pas l'idée d'apporter des ennuis à d'autres gens. Il aime encore moins l'idée que les gens fassent ça  _pour lui_ , parce qu'ils l'idéalisent comme une sorte de héros. Stiles n'est pas un héros, et il leur rappelle ça fréquemment. Il n'est qu'un gamin qui était au bon endroit au bon moment -

et n'a rien abandonné, s'est mis lui-même en danger, et a exposé une conspiration énorme, répondent souvent les gens du groupe de soutien, et Stiles abandonne là, en général. Il a besoin d'eux, qu'il veuille profiter d'eux ou non.

« Utilise ce que tu as. », dit Peter quand il le questionne à ce propos. « Utilise  _toujours_  ce que tu as. Si c'est pour la meute. Prend ce que les gens te donnent, sans hésitation ni honte. »

« C'est... de l'exploitation, oncle P, merci. », répond Stiles et Peter se contente de hausser les épaules, parce que ça ne le dérange pas. Stiles sait que Peter et lui sont très similaires sur certains points, mais il y en a d'autres où ils ne se ressemblent pas  _du tout_  et, occasionnellement, ça fait que Peter ne peut pas l'aider.

En attendant plus d'informations sur ce point là, il reprend tout ce qu'il a appris sur les alphas. Il a chaque alpha de Californie et des états attenants listés et classés selon certains facteurs : la proximité avec Santa Rosa, les dégâts que l'OLL a fait à leur meute, tout ce qu'il peut découvrir sur leurs finances, s'ils ont ou pas des druides ou des sorciers dans leur meute.

La liste commence avec presque un millier de personnes dessus. Rien qu'en Californie, il y a déjà presque 600 alphas. C'est un état très vaste avec beaucoup de zones rurales. L'Arizona et le Nevada en ont chacun environ cent. En Oregon il y en a, étonnamment, 200 mais, en y repensant, Stiles décide que c'est logique, vu les espaces vides mais habitables. Les loups-garous n'aiment pas particulièrement le désert.

Vu que la liste est aussi grande, il décide de se focaliser sur les alphas de Californie, et déplace tous les autres sur une liste secondaire à laquelle il s'intéressera à un moment indéterminé. Il décide que tous ceux qui n'ont pas de connexion directe avec l'OLL ne sont pas prioritaires, classe par distance, par argent, il soupèse tous les facteurs différents.

Au final, il lui reste une liste de douze candidats potentiels. Il est surpris de voir Deucalion en troisième sur la liste, mais suppose que c'est logique. Duke a autant de raison de haïr l'OLL que n'importe quel alpha – et parfois plus. Il est riche. Stiles regarde tous les facteurs et réalise que, si le territoire de Deucalion n'était pas au sud de la Californie, il serait probablement le suspect numéro un.

Il y réfléchit quelques minutes. Songe à retirer le nom de Deucalion de la liste. Puis il se ravise. Il n'a aucune preuve que Deucalion est innocent. Juste parce qu'il le connaît ne veut pas dire qu'il doit l'éliminer de la liste des suspects. Deucalion connaît Talia, c'est son ami, alors c'est peu probable qu'il piège son frère et utilise sa meute comme test pour – quoi que ce soit. Il ne voit pas ce que pourrait vouloir Deucalion du rôle de Seth. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne voit pas que ce n'est pas là.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Isaac commence à s'habituer à quitter l'école après l'entraînement de lacrosse et de voir la voiture de Stiles. Cette fois, Stiles est assis sur le capot, et il écrit dans un carnet. Il lève les yeux quand Isaac approche. « Mec, je déteste être flippant comme ça. », dit-il. « Mais tu n'as pas de portable, et j'ai essayé d'appeler chez toi mais je suis tombé sur le répondeur. Je ne voulais pas laisser de message, vu que tu m'as dit que ton père ne voulait pas que tu aies une petite-copine loup-garou. Alors me voilà. Quoi de neuf ? »

Il y a un moment d'émotions intenses, entre la terreur que Stiles appelle chez lui et le soulagement qu'il ne laisse pas de message. Il hausse les épaules. « Je n'ai pas vraiment une vie sociale très développée. »

« Eh bien on devrait vraiment te procurer un portable, ou quelque chose. », dit Stiles. « Je suis bien meilleur en SMS qu'en conversation téléphonique, de toute manière. »

« Ouais, on verra ça au siècle prochain. », ironise Isaac. Son père, lui acheter un téléphone ? Très improbable, surtout vu ses notes.

Stiles le regarde un moment, songeur. C'est le genre de regard qui rend Isaac très mal à l'aise. Il commence déjà à penser à des excuses mais, heureusement, Stiles laisse tomber. « Enfin, tu veux venir un coup ? Talia veut te rencontrer, maintenant que Cora et toi, vous êtes officiellement quelque chose, même si c'est juste un 'on avance aussi vite qu'un escargot' pour le moment. »

« Euh, il y a une bonne réponse à ça ? Je ne pense pas que 'nan, Talia a une réputation' est la bonne réponse. » Il y a une pause. « Oh, mec, c'était vraiment grossier. Désolé ? » Il a l'air de vouloir que le sol du parking s'ouvre pour le dévorer .

Stiles rit. « T'en fais pas. Je veux dire, Talia est effrayante, je ne vais pas le nier. Mais elle est plutôt cool, au fond. Et elle veut vraiment te rencontrer. Ce qui est arrivé à Cora était dur pour elle, aussi. »

« Et me rencontrer va améliorer la situation ? », demande Isaac, sceptique.

« Euh, ouais. Parce que tu n'es pas un enfoiré total et que tu aimes beaucoup Cora. »

« Alors... Ne sois pas le pire du monde . »

« Ouais. », rit à nouveau Stiles. « En même temps, vu à quel point Seth était horrible, et vu sa réaction quand elle m'a rencontré, moi, t'as vraiment rien à craindre. » Il hésite un peu. « Peter sera peut-être là. Juste pour que tu saches. »

« Cora sera là ? », demande Isaac. Il affronterait une meute de lions si Cora était là. Il peut supporter Peter Hale s'il y a besoin.

« On a pensé que ça serait moins stressant pour toi si elle était pas là, pour que vous ne vous sentiez pas, genre, interrogés ? », dit Stiles. « Mais elle sera là pour le repas. »

Isaac y réfléchit. Passer du temps seul avec Talia Hale n'est pas l'idée qu'il se fait d'un bon moment, mais il peut le faire pour pouvoir manger avec Cora. « Okay. »

« Cool. » Stiles descend du capot et sort ses clés. « Allez, c'est le moment. »

« Okay. Mais je dois être rentré à 19h. », ajoute-t-il. Que Dieu le préserve s'il n'est pas là à temps pour préparer le repas pour son père. Heureusement, il commence à travailler vers 13h, pendant six ou sept heures, et il rentre quand il fait nuit. Il est rarement là le matin.

« Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. », dit Stiles, et ils montent dans la jeep. Il change tout de suite de sujet et parle d'une affaire sur laquelle il travaille et Isaac reste silencieux. Il pense parfois que Stiles a juste besoin de parler des choses, et n'a pas forcément besoin d'une contribution. La route jusque chez les Hale semble bien trop courte et, avant qu'Isaac s'en rende compte, Stiles descend de la voiture et se dirige vers la porte.

Isaac le suit en essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point il est nerveux. « Tu sais, je détesterais être celui qui doit tondre cette pelouse. », remarque-t-il.

« C'est l'idée que Derek se fait d'un bon moment. », répond Stiles avec un haussement d'épaules. « L'aménagement paysager. C'est son truc. Mais ils laissent de grandes parties sauvages alors, tu vois, il y a ça aussi ».

« Il penserait probablement que tondre le cimetière est relaxant. », marmonne Isaac.

« C'est possible, oui. » Stiles ouvre la porte et fait signe à Isaac de le suivre. Il va dans la cuisine, mais personne n'est là alors il prend deux canettes de soda et s'aventure dans le reste de la maison. Il frappe à une porte fermée, et Talia leur dit d'entrer. Avant qu'Isaac ait le temps de s'y préparer, Stiles entre d'un pas désinvolte.

Ça ressemble à une bibliothèque, ou un bureau. Il y a un large bureau d'un côté, auquel Talia est assise, et un certain nombre de sièges luxueux. Deux murs entiers sont couverts de livres. Beaucoup ressemblent à des livres de droit, avec des tranches identiques. Plusieurs grandes fenêtres laissent entrer la lumière. Talia relève la tête quand ils entrent. Elle est habillée d'un tailleur, et ses cheveux sont attachés en chignon, mais elle a l'air plus fatigué que sévère.

Stiles traverse la pièce et se penche pour presser sa joue à la sienne, puis il dit : « Talia, voici Isaac Lahey. » Il y a une note de formalité inhabituelle dans sa voix. « Isaac, voici Talia, notre alpha. »

Isaac se redresse. « Ravi de faire votre connaissance, Madame. », dit-il poliment, même s'il n'est pas certain que ce soit le cas.

« Appelle-moi Talia, s'il te plaît. », répond-elle en prenant sa main dans les siennes. « Je suis heureuse d'enfin te rencontrer, Isaac. Stiles m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

Isaac cligne des yeux, surpris. « En bien, j'espère. » Il voulait dire ça en plaisantant, mais ça n'est pas comme ça sort.

« Autant que quoi que ce soit associé à cette situation puisse être bonne. », dit Talia.

Isaac laisse échapper un rire. « J'ai pu rencontrer Cora. », dit-il, ce qui est clairement une bonne chose pour lui.

« C'est vrai. » Talia expire. « Merci. D'être si patient avec elle. Je sais que ce n'est probablement pas facile pour toi. »

« C'est,euh, ce n'est pas difficile non plus. », offre Isaac avant de hausser les épaules. « Je veux dire, à quoi ça sert d'essayer de lui faire un câlin ou quoi que ce soit si ça lui donne envie de s'enfuir ? »

Pendant un moment, Talia a l'air de vouloir pleurer de soulagement. « Tu... n'as pas idée à quel point je suis heureuse de t'entendre dire ça. »

Isaac cligne des yeux. « Oui, j'ai, euh, j'ai entendu que la barre n'était pas très haute avec le dernier gars. »

Stiles ricane avant de s'affaler sur une chaise. « Tu peux dire ça, oui. Et j'ai dit à tout le monde que tu avais l'air d'être un type bien. Franchement, c'est tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin d'entendre. Mais Talia voulait quand même te rencontrer, parce que c'est l'alpha. Et parce que Cora est sa fille. »

Talia acquiesce. « Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît, Isaac. Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur de moi, je te promets. Je ne mords pas. Enfin.. », ajoute-t-elle avec un petit sourire. « Ça m'arrive de temps en temps, mais seulement après que toute la paperasserie soit signée. »

Isaac rit et s'assoit. « C'est un commentaire d'avocat, ça. »

« C'est ce que je suis. », dit Talia. « Si je te demande de me parler de toi, tu vas te transformer en biche prise dans les phrases d'une voiture ? »

« Peut-être ? » Il a l'air nerveux. « Je, euh, je ne suis pas horrible au lacrosse. Lacrosse humain, évidemment. » Il se frotte l'arrière du crâne, gêné. « Je me débrouille en cuisine. J'aime les comics, mes notes ne sont pas terribles, et je sais conduire une pelleteuse. » Il la regarde, espérant que ces faits éclectiques sont adéquats.

« Et... Stiles dit que tu portais un bracelet orange. Tu avais des questions sur le fait de rejoindre une meute ? »

« J'ai tout lu et je suis allé au séminaire. », lui dit Isaac. « Je veux dire, je suis certain que j'aurai des questions à un moment ou un autre, mais... je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention d'y aller ? Mais c'est un événement. À l'école. Je veux dire, je suis content d'avoir rencontré Cora. Mais... » Il se tait, puis hausse les épaules. « Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir de petite-copine alors je ne voulais pas aller à la Cérémonie. Mettre un bracelet orange me semblait être un bon compromis. »

Talia fronce légèrement les sourcils. « Que pensent tes parents de tout ça ? »

« Je sais pas vraiment pour mon père. », dit Isaac. « Je ne lui en ai pas vraiment parlé, à part le fait que je passe du temps avec des amis. Ce qui est vrai, puisque Cora veut qu'on soit amis pour le moment. »

« C'est pratique. », dit-elle d'un ton pince sans rire. « Eh bien, les ados sont les ados, je suppose. Mais si ça aide que je parle avec lui, je peux. »

« Non. », dit Isaac rapidement. « Il n'est pas vraiment social. »

Talia fronce encore les sourcils. « Je vais te prendre au mot, pour le moment. Je suppose que, vu que Cora et toi prenez les choses lentement, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter de ça pour l'instant. »

Isaac essaie de ne pas fondre de soulagement, même s'il le veut vraiment. Stiles voit à quel point il est nerveux, parce qu'il prend la parole. « Bon, je vais commencer à préparer le dîner. Tu veux m'aider, Isaac ? Je peux t'apprendre à faire les cookies préférés de Cora. »

« Oui ! », répond Isaac, enthousiaste. « Absolument. »

Stiles fait un sourire à Talia. « On va manger un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Isaac a besoin d'être rentré pour 19h. »

« Mm hm. », dit Talia pensivement. « D'accord, Stiles, merci de me prévenir. »

Isaac est plus qu'heureux de ne plus être confronté par des adultes intimidants pour le moment, et il suit Stiles. L'autre adolescent est déjà en train de parler. « Tu vois, le truc avec les loups-garous, c'est qu'ils ont un très bon sens du goût. » Il n'a pas l'air de se soucier qu'Isaac l'écoute ou pas. « Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils n'aiment pas les goûts forts, c'est juste qu'ils peuvent être difficiles. Genre, ce qu'ils aiment, ils l'aiment  _vraiment_  et ce qu'ils n'aiment pas, ils le  _détestent_  avec passion. Par exemple, Derek est accroc aux trucs avec du gingembre. Les cookies, le thé, la nourriture chinoise. Je suis surpris qu'il n'ait pas une queue qui remue quand il sent que j'utilise du gingembre. »

« Et Cora, elle aime quoi ? », demande Isaac.

Stiles, qui s'attendait à cette question, sourit, avant de cligner des yeux. « Euh, elle aime, euh, merde, elle aime... ces... trucs jaunes acides. »

Ayant déjà vu Stiles faire ça avant, Isaac suggère : « Des Skittles ? » Non, c'est stupide, il y a plein de couleurs dans les Skittles. « Attends. Le citron ? »

« Oui ! Le citron. Elle adore le citron. J'ai une recette de barres au citron que je lui fais. Techniquement, c'est le rôle du Cordon Bleu de s'occuper de la nourriture, mais c'est aussi un truc, d'offrir de la nourriture à ton compagnon ? C'est genre, un symbole d'intimité. », ajoute-t-il en remuant les sourcils d'une manière qui se veut salace.

« Tu es ridicule. », l'informe Isaac.

« Comment ça ? Tu ne  _veux pas_  que je fasse ces barres au citron pour que tu puisses les offrir à Cora ? »

Isaac lui envoie un faux regard noir.

« Bon, d'accord. » Stiles remonte ses manches et se met au travail. C'est une recette simple, qu'Isaac pense pouvoir maîtriser avec un peu de temps. Ils sont dans le four depuis dix minutes, et Isaac aide Stiles à couper des légumes quand Cora arrive du salon. Elle a de toute évidence senti ce qu'il y a dans le four. La métaphore sur la queue qui remue semble logique à Isaac, soudainement.

Il lui sourit, content de la voir, puis retourne à ses légumes. Il a appris que c'est mieux de la laisser décider si elle veut lui parler ou non. Après de longues minutes, elle entre dans la cuisine. « Ça sent bon. », dit-elle à Isaac, même si ça devrait s'adresser à Stiles.

« Stiles m'apprend la recette. », lui dit-il, en pensant qu'il pourrait apprécier de cuisiner pour Cora, alors que c'est une corvée quand il le fait pour son père.

Cora porte son attention sur Stiles. « Oh. C'est, euh, gentil. Tu restes manger ? »

« Je... Oui ? » Isaac espère que c'est la bonne réponse.

Cora hésite, puis reprend la parole. « Tu... veux t'asseoir à coté de moi, ce soir ? »

« Si tu veux, oui. » Isaac est toujours incertain, et Cora hoche la tête avec timidité en mettant ses cheveux derrière son oreille.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone !
> 
> Voici le chapitre 20 ! J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier ! Merci beaucoup à vous tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir :D 
> 
> Et merci à Smirnoff pour la correction efficace ! Elle m'a suggéré plein de choses pour que vous ayez un texte bien français ! Alors je la remercie ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous !

« C'est ça que je comprends pas. », dit Stiles en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Imaginons que je suis un dingue qui tue des bébés dans son temps libre. Je vais à l'hôpital de Northwestern et je tue des bébés loups-garous. C'est un succès. Je ne suis jamais attrapé, et il n'y a même pas de piste intéressante. Alors, pourquoi je m'arrête ? Pourquoi ces bébés sont les seuls que je tue ? »

Tom hoche la tête avec lassitude. « C'est un puzzle, c'est certain. Aucun groupe terroriste n'en a revendiqué la responsabilité, et rien de tel ne s'est reproduit. »

« Et pourquoi du poison ? », Stiles continue à s'interroger. « Pourquoi quelque chose de lent ? Je veux dire, tuer quelqu'un dans un hôpital est déjà assez stupide. Il y a des professionnels de la santé à proximité pour les sauver. Alors si tu veux tuer quelqu'un dans un hôpital, surtout un enfant, pourquoi utiliser quelque chose de lent et incertain comme le poison ? Pourquoi pas quelque chose de définitif ? »

« Peut-être pour ne pas se faire attraper ? », suggère Tom en relevant à peine les yeux de ses dossiers. « Je veux dire, oui, il aurait pu entrer avec un flingue. Mais ça fait du bruit, attire l'attention, et laisse des preuves balistiques. »

« Okay, oui, c'est une mauvaise idée un flingue. », acquiesce Stiles. « Mais pourquoi du  _poison_? Pourquoi pas un couteau ? Pourquoi pas les étouffer ? Pourquoi quelque chose qui aurait pu ne pas tous les tuer ? »

Là, Tom relève soudain les yeux. « Attends. », dit-il. « Tu tiens peut-être un truc. Quelles sont les probabilités que tous les bébés aient été des loups-garous ? »

« Oh, punaise, euh... », répond Stiles en farfouillant dans ses fichiers. « Putain. Tu sais que je peux pas faire de maths. »

« Boîte à jurons. », dit son père, et Stiles lève les mains. « Mais oui, tu as raison. Donne-moi les nombres. Onze bébés, c'est ça ? Les parents ? »

Il faut une minute à Stiles pour compiler toutes les données. « Trois couples étaient des nés-loups. Quatre étaient un né, un mordu. Un était un né-loup et un humain, et un était un loup mordu et un humain. »

« Okay, alors je devrais faire beaucoup de calculs pour trouver la probabilité. », énonce Tom. « Mais au moins, c'est  _possible_  que tous les bébés aient été des loups-garous, non ? »

Stiles acquiesce. « Le couple avec le moins de chance serait le mordu et l'humain, et même eux auraient 20% de chances d'avoir un bébé loup-garou. Je pense que ce serait improbable que tous les bébés aient été des loups, mais pas impossible. »

« Et si celui qui a fait ça essayait d'éviter de tuer les bébés humains ? Plutôt que d'arriver et d'étouffer tous les bébés avec un parent loup, imagine qu'il ait administré une sorte de poison qui aurait tué les loups mais n'aurait pas affecté les humains ? Et on ne l'a pas réalisé, parce qu'on n'a jamais pensé que les bébés étaient peut-être tous des loups. »

« Oui, peut-être ! », s'enthousiasme Stiles. « Ils n'ont jamais identifié le poison utilisé. Il y avait seulement les dommages aux tissus et au foie qui suggéraient l'empoisonnement. Je veux dire, les bébés ont eu de fortes fièvres, et à peu près tous les organes ont cessé de fonctionner. Ils ont réussi à écarter chaque maladie, ou bactérie, ou quoi que ce soit, surtout parce qu'il y avait autant de bébés non affectés dans le même hôpital, mais ils n'ont jamais réussi à trouver la cause exacte. »

Tom tapote ses doigts contre la table. « Ça ne nous aide pas vraiment à comprendre ce que Leo Stewart aurait pu trouver. »

« Non, et ça ne nous aide pas non plus à comprendre pourquoi il n'a pas recommencé. », dit Stiles. « Parce que ça me perturbe encore. Pourquoi le faire une fois, et s'arrêter ? Un des détectives qui a enquêté a émis la théorie que ça ciblait une famille précise, et qu'ils ont tué tout le monde pour couvrir leurs traces. Mais ils ont enquêté dans la vie de  _chaque_  parent impliqué, et même l'alpha des parents. Ils n'ont pas réussi à trouver un ennemi qui aurait été capable de tuer onze enfants juste pour prendre de l'ascendant. »

« Et s'ils ont manqué quelqu'un ? », le contre Tom. « Et si Leo Stewart était ce parent, et qu'il a réalisé qu'il était ciblé ? »

Stiles se mordille la lèvre. « On devrait peut-être parler à sa femme. »

« Je ne pense pas que ça nous aide vraiment. » Tom secoue la tête. « On a sa déposition initiale dans le dossier. Et c'est clair que Leo ne lui a rien dit parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit en danger. Je ne pense pas qu'elle sache quoi que ce soit. »

« Et qui a ses affaires ? », demande Stiles. « Tu ne peux pas mener une enquête et te souvenir de tout. Même les gens sans dommages cérébraux ne peuvent pas faire ça. Il doit avoir des dossiers. Ils sont devenus quoi quand il a disparu ? » Il se passe les deux mains sur le visage. « Ah, je – j'ai déjà dit ça ? J'ai une impression de déjà-vu. »

« Oui. », confirme son père. « La dernière fois qu'on a parlé de ça. C'était l'une des choses sur lesquelles j'enquêtais. La police a réquisitionné tout ce qui était en rapport avec ses activités de détective, ils pensaient que ça les aiderait à comprendre pourquoi il a disparu. Mais j'ai parlé à un ami là-bas et il a dit qu'il n'y avait rien dedans qui avait un rapport avec les enfants assassinés. »

« Alors il l'a gardé ailleurs. », résume Stiles.

« Oui. Je pense à une unité de stockage. Si c'est ça, on pourrait ne jamais la trouver. Si il l'avait louée sous son propre nom, la police l'aurait trouvée, et vu qu'il n'y a rien... S'il a payé assez longtemps en avance, c'est peut-être encore là. Mais il est probable que ça ait été vendu aux enchères. »

« Si tu trouvais une unité de stockage pleine de papiers sur des bébés assassinés... »

« Une personne ordinaire les regarderait et dirait 'des papiers privés, ennuyeux, sans valeur' et les jetterait à la poubelle. » Tom secoue la tête. « Mais... la femme saura peut-être s'il a une unité de stockage, ou bien où il pourrait garder ce genre de choses. Peut-être que je passerai quelques appels, voir si je peux déterrer quelque chose. »

« Okay. » Stiles se requinque un peu. « Et on devrait creuser dans sa vie. Et sa meute. Je veux dire, tu as peut-être raison, peut-être que c'était lui la cible depuis le début. J'ai fait tellement de recherches sur des alphas récemment que je peux en rajouter un. »

Tom hausse un sourcil.

« Tu fais des recherches sur quels alphas, et pourquoi ? »

Stiles écarquille les yeux en réalisant qu'il a gaffé. « Oh, euh, c'est, euh. Pour l'école ? »

Son père lui envoie un regard blasé.

Stiles grimace. « Okay,  _peut-être_  que j'enquête sur le meurtre de Gérard. Un petit peu. Après que tu m'aies dit de ne pas le faire. »

« Je suis tellement surpris. », dit Tom avant de grogner. « Okay, okay. Écoute, gamin. Tu vas manifestement continuer à t'intéresser au meurtre de Gérard, quoi que je dise. Et c'est évident que tu as un angle d'attaque complètement différent du mien. Alors peut-être qu'on pourrait mettre nos infos en commun pour essayer d'avoir une vue d'ensemble. »

Stiles plisse les paupières. « Ce n'est pas un piège, hein ? »

« Non, pas de piège. Je veux résoudre cette affaire, tu sais. Alors, tant que tu as de bonnes notes, je n'ai pas de raison valable de t'empêcher de t'y intéresser. Tant que tu ne violes pas la loi. »

« Oui ! » Stiles grimpe les escaliers. Tom secoue la tête et prend un moment pour rassembler son propre dossier. Ils parcourent toutes les informations et les mettent en ordre. Tom a une chronologie des événements très spécifique, que Stiles n'avait pas. Peter a trouvé le corps vers 21h et a appelé le 911. L'ambulance est arrivée huit minutes plus tard, et le médecin légiste a déterminé que Gérard était mort depuis environ une heure à ce moment-là. Il est impossible de dire exactement quand le tueur a opéré, puisqu'un rejet de morsure peut mettre une à quatre heures à tuer quelqu'un, suivant le système immunitaire et la santé de la personne.

« Bien sûr, ça ne prend en compte que la fourchette de temps où l' _alpha_  aurait été là. », dit Tom. « La personne qui l'a empoisonné à la poudre de sorbier aurait pu venir n'importe quand dans les semaines précédentes. »

« On a une idée de la quantité qu'il a ingéré ? » demande Stiles en tapotant son bureau avec un crayon.

« Personne n'a jamais vraiment fait de recherches là-dessus. », répond Tom en secouant la tête. « Le médecin légiste pense qu'il en prenait depuis moins d'une semaine, mais c'est plus basé sur le temps qu'il pourrait passer sans ses vrais médicaments que la quantité de poudre de sorbier trouvée dans son organisme. »

Stiles hoche la tête et se passe une main dans les cheveux. « On sait quand il a eu sa dernière prescription ? »

Tom fouille dans ses fiches et trouve une image du flacon. « Cinq jours avant sa mort. »

« Ils n'avaient peut-être même pas besoin d'accéder à sa maison, alors. Peut-être qu'ils ont échangé les médicaments à la pharmacie. Est-ce qu'on a vérifié que les employés n'avaient aucun lien ? »

« Je ne sais pas, en fait. », dit Tom en cherchant à nouveau. Puis, il dit : « Nope. Les flics à Santa Rosa étaient tellement certains que c'était Peter qu'ils, eh bien, disons qu'ils n'ont pas été très rigoureux. »

Stiles mâchouille son crayon. « Je suppose que tu t'es intéressé à eux ?. »

« Je ne prends pas les accusations de corruption à la légère, gamin. Tu peux parier que j'ai mis mon nez dedans. Mais s'ils ont été soudoyés, ça a été bien caché. Il n'y a pas de preuves visibles. Mais ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose. Les flics savent comment accepter des pots-de-vin sans rien laisser paraître. Chèques de banque, comptes numériques. Ils n'utiliseront rien tant que cette histoire ne sera pas finie. »

« Ouais. » Stiles pense une minute. « Alors voilà les trois vraies questions. Un, comment ont-ils eu accès aux drogues. Deux, comment ont-ils su que Gérard voulait la morsure. Trois, qui l'a mordu, et étaient-ils complices. »

Tom acquiesce. « Gérard était toujours en contact avec certains membres de l'OLL, et Peter m'a donné une liste. Chacun d'entre eux aurait pu savoir qu'il voulait se faire mordre pour guérir son cancer, et je peux définitivement voir qu'ils s'en seraient plaints, lourdement. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne veut nous parler, et on n'a pas assez de preuves pour pouvoir les y obliger. Sinon, la seule autre personne qui pourrait savoir, c'est l'alpha en question. »

« Ouais, ce qui est pour moi l'explication la plus probable. C'est, euh... » Stiles pince la bouche. « Le principe que l'explication la plus simple est la plus probable ? »

« Le rasoir d'Occam. », lui dit son père.

« C'est ça. » Stiles gesticule avec son crayon. « Je pense toujours que l'alpha et l'empoisonneur sont une seule personne. »

« Alors, voyons ta liste. »

Stiles sort son ordinateur. « Je les ai classés du plus probable au moins probable. », explique-t-il alors que son père met ses lunettes de lecture et se penche par-dessus son épaule.

Tom regarde les premiers noms, puis fronce les sourcils et se rassied. « Je vois que tu as ton ami Deucalion sur cette liste. »

Stiles se tortille. « Je ne peux pas... l'ignorer, juste parce que je l'aime bien. », dit-il. « Je veux dire, j'ai pris en compte tous les alphas de Californie et des états alentours, et je les ai triés suivant une liste de différents facteurs, et je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas ignorer le fait qu'il remplisse la plupart des critères qui en feraient un suspect probable, et pas seulement pour le meurtre de Gérard, mais aussi pour ce qui s'est passé avec Seth. » Il commence à compter sur ses doigts. « C'est un alpha. Il est hyper riche. Il a une connexion avec des druides, il est même marié à l'une d'entre eux. Et il a plein de mobiles. Je veux dire, l'OLL a tué sa compagne. Il a perdu sa vue, sa meute entière, il a dû se battre rien que pour garder son territoire. »

« Et, je veux dire, ce n'est pas bizarre en soi, la moitié des alphas de la liste remplissent ces critères aussi. Les meutes ont tendance à être riches. Elles ont tendance à s'allier avec les druides locaux. Même nous : Talia est amie avec le docteur Deaton depuis qu'ils portent des couches. Talia remplit tout les mêmes critères, elle a juste l'avantage d'avoir un alibi en béton. » Stiles regarde son père avec anxiété. « Tu penses que c'est mal ? Que je l'aie sur la liste ? »

« Non. » Tom lui serre l'épaule. « Ce qui fait un bon flic, c'est sa capacité à être impartial et à considérer chaque suspect, même si c'est quelqu'un que tu connais personnellement. »

Stiles laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. « Tu vois, le truc c'est que je n'arrive pas à me défaire de l'idée que le meurtre de Gérard, c'était pas vraiment à propos de Gérard. Que c'était pour Peter, et Seth, et la Cérémonie de recherche. Et si Duke – si  _n'importe quel_ alpha – a un mobile, je ne comprends vraiment pas. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi un loup-garou voudrait saboter la cérémonie comme ça. »

« Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas non plus. Mais je pense que ça devrait être possible d'enquêter discrètement sur quelques uns des alphas qui feraient les meilleurs suspects. Je pourrais au moins avoir un mandat pour leurs téléphones et leurs comptes en banque, ce qui pourrait nous aider à définir qui a un alibi et qui n'en a pas. Ça pourrait nous aider à éliminer des suspects. »

« Merci. », dit Stiles.

Tom lui ébouriffe les cheveux. « Pas besoin de me remercier. Je veux blanchir Peter autant que toi. Et Dieu sait que je voudrais pouvoir épingler ces flics de Santa Rosa, si c'est possible. On trouvera, d'accord ? Laisse-moi faire quelques recherches. Va être un adolescent. » Il rassemble ses fichiers. « Comment ça va, entre Cora et Isaac ? »

« Bien. », dit Stiles. « Très bien, même. Enfin, ils prennent leur temps, mais je pense... C'est  _bien_ , qu'Isaac veuille prendre son temps, tu sais ? Il a beaucoup d'affection pour Cora. » Il se tortille une minute. « Eh, je peux te poser une question, mais tu dois me promettre,  _promettre_  que tu n'en parleras à personne, ou que tu ne commenceras pas à enquêter, ni rien ? »

« C'est une sacrée demande, venant de toi, vu toutes les fois où tu as fourré ton nez dans mes affaires après que je t'ai demandé de ne pas le faire. Mais, d'accord. » Il lève une main. « Je le jure solennellement. Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire si tu penses que... quelqu'un fait du mal à une autre personne ? Mais que l'autre personne ne veut pas l'admettre ? »

Tom fronce les sourcils et s'appuie contre le mur. Il croise les bras. « Je sais que tu pensais qu'Isaac se fait harceler. Tu es en train de parler de ça ? »

« En quelque sorte. Je veux dire, je sais que tu as parlé à ses profs, et que Danny le surveille, et je fais confiance à Danny pour ça. Parce qu'il se sentait vraiment mal à propos de toutes les fois où il n'est pas intervenu quand ça m'est arrivé à moi. Je sais qu'Isaac ne se fait pas harceler à l'école. Pas physiquement, en tout cas. »

« Mais ? », l'enjoint son père.

« Mais il a des bleus, parfois. », dit Stiles. « Et il essaie toujours de les cacher. Il ne veut pas que quelqu'un les voie. Et, euh... Il ne veut toujours pas dire à son père qu'il vient chez les Hale. Il est vraiment inquiet de rentrer avant son père, le soir, et... Je sais pas, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui. Mais chaque fois que j'essaie de lui en parler, il dit qu'il va bien et change de sujet. »

« Mm hm. » Tom ne dit rien pendant une longue minute avant de reprendre la parole. « Eh bien, pour répondre à ta question. Ce que tu peux faire dans une situation comme ça, c'est en parler à un adulte de confiance, qui pourra ensuite voir ce qu'il se passe. »

« Tu as promis ! », proteste Stiles.

« Effectivement. Mais, fiston, je pense que tu es assez malin pour te douter que je n'allais pas tenir ma promesse. Isaac n'a pas à savoir que tu m'as dit quoi que ce soit. Il y a beaucoup de personnes observatrices chez les Hale. » Il voit l'expression sur le visage de Stiles et soupire. « Écoute, gamin. Je sais que ce genre de situation est périlleuse. Être un adulte, ça peut parfois ressembler à un jeu géant de ''Tu préférerais quoi ?'' Alors. Tu préfères quoi ? Prendre le risque qu'Isaac soit fâché contre toi pour avoir mis ton nez dans une situation qui ne te regarde pas – et j'aimerais préciser que, pour une fois, je pense que tu as eu raison – ou préfères-tu qu'Isaac continue de souffrir ? »

Stiles soupire. « Je crois que j'espérais une troisième option. »

« Il n'y a pas toujours de troisième option. Mais, comme je te l'ai dit, je ne dirai pas à Isaac que l'info vient de toi. »

« Mais, si jamais son père lui fait encore plus de mal parce qu'il pense qu'Isaac en a parlé ? », demande Stiles avec anxiété.

« Alors il ira en prison, Stiles, et Isaac ne l'approchera plus. Laisse-moi gérer ça, d'accord ? »

Stiles se passe les deux mains sur le visage. « Ouais. Oui, d'accord. Fais... fais attention, okay ? Je pense... Isaac a beaucoup souffert dans la vie, je veux simplement que tout aille bien pour lui. »

« Je sais. » Tom lui serre l'épaule. « Mais je pense que ça va aller, Stiles. On va faire en sorte. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Du moment qu'Isaac rentre à l'heure pour préparer le repas et que ses notes ne baissent pas, son père se moque complètement d'où il passe ses après-midis. Ça devient pratique quand Isaac commence à aller de plus en plus chez les Hale après l'école. La saison de la crosse bat son plein, mais s'il loupe un entraînement ou deux, personne ne le remarque, ou ne s'en soucie. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait sur le terrain.

Passer du temps avec les Hale, l'après-midi, est à la fois fascinant, frustrant et génial d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée. Stiles, Scott, Allison et Cora font leurs devoirs après l'école, alors Isaac se joint à eux. Ses notes commencent à remonter rien que pour ça. Cora est calme, mais elle s'anime peu à peu en s'habituant à sa présence. Scott et Allison sont faits d'arc-en-ciel, Stiles alterne entre surveiller attentivement la situation Cora-Isaac, avec de grands sourires et des remarques sarcastiques, et des après-midis très frustrants pendant lesquels il lutte avec son travail.

Laura va et vient, et parfois Peter est là aussi. Isaac ne sait pas trop quoi penser de Peter, mais il ne le dérange pas. Après des années avec son père, c'est difficile d'avoir peur de quelqu'un d'autre. La seule chose qui lui fait peur, chez Peter, c'est qu'il pourrait convaincre Cora de ne pas l'aimer.

Quand Stiles réalise que la raison pour laquelle Isaac doit rentrer à six heures, c'est parce qu'il doit avoir du temps pour préparer à manger avant que son père ne rentre, il commence à lui donner des Tupperwares remplis de restes de la veille pour qu'il puisse partir 30 minutes plus tard sans s'attirer d'ennuis. Ça lui fait quatre heures entières ici, ce qui est agréable ça lui laisse le temps de regarder un film ou de jouer à un jeu, suivant le temps qu'ils ont mis à faire leurs devoirs.

Environ deux semaines après sa première soirée chez les Hale, c'est un beau jour venteux, et Cora lui demande avec hésitation : « Tu... Tu voudrais venir faire voler des cerf-volants ? Le temps est parfait pour ça. »

« Je n'en ai pas fait voler depuis que mon frère est parti en Irak. », répond Isaac sans réfléchir. Puis, quand il voit la déception de Cora, il se dépêche d'ajouter : « Ça veut pas dire que je ne veux pas. Je disais juste, je pense que ça pourrait être fun. »

Le visage de Cora s'éclaire et ils sortent pour rejoindre une clairière sur la propriété. Scott et Allison les accompagnent Stiles reste derrière pour pouvoir continuer à préparer le repas. Isaac a remarqué que, bien que Cora commence à rechercher sa compagnie, elle ne veut jamais être seule avec lui. Puisqu'il sait que Seth utilisait ces 'temps de couple' pour la droguer et lui laver le cerveau, il comprend tout à fait. Il pense qu'elle arrivera sûrement à surmonter ça, avec un peu de temps. Et, pour lui, chaque moment avec Cora est un bon moment. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'être seuls.

Alors ils font voler un cerf-volant et ils jouent au Frisbee, et il réalise qu'il n'a pas vu le temps passer et il doit courir pour rentrer chez lui. Stiles lui fourre deux boites de spaghettis et de boulettes de viande dans les bras, et Scott le reconduit.

Un de ces jours, il le sait, sa chance va tourner. Son père va rentrer plus tôt, ou il va se demander pourquoi la nourriture est soudain bien meilleure, ou alors il va comprendre qu'Isaac ne rentre pas directement chez lui. Ce n'est pas que ce jour ne lui fasse pas peur – il est pétrifié rien que d'y penser – mas Cora et la maison des Hale sont comme un aimant, qui l'attire même quand il sait que ce serait plus sûr de s'en éloigner. Le proverbe sur le papillon et la flamme lui vient en tête. Mais il pense que ce n'est pas entièrement juste. Ce ne sont pas les Hale qui vont le faire souffrir.

Le vendredi est son jour préféré, parce qu'ils ne s'embarrassent jamais des devoirs, et Stiles ne cuisine jamais, même s'il lui arrive de faire de la pâtisserie. Derek rentre plus tôt du travail pour pouvoir passer du temps avec eux. Isaac aime regarder Stiles et Derek ensemble, parce qu'il sait qu'ils ont eu leurs problèmes, au début, mais maintenant ils sont le couple le plus heureux qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Il rêve du jour où Cora sera aussi à l'aise avec lui.

Ils s'installent pour regarder un film. Vingt minutes plus tard, le four sonne et Stiles bondit du sofa pour trottiner jusqu'à la cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, il y a un gros bruit, puis un 'oups', et Derek s'exclame : « Oh, Seigneur. » et se lève pour aller l'aider. Isaac se retrouve soudain seul sur le canapé avec Cora. Ils ont commencé le film chacun à une extrémité, mais il n'y a plus personne entre eux maintenant.

Cora ne semble pas le remarquer, mais elle bouge et se repositionne un peu plus près. Isaac est aussi immobile qu'une statue, et il garde les yeux sur la télévision. Cora fait un bruit légèrement mécontent et recommence à bouger, s'approche de lui un centimètre à la fois. Isaac risque un regard nerveux en sa direction, mais elle ne le regarde pas elle est absorbée par le film et il ne pense pas qu'elle réalise ce qu'elle fait.

Après quelques minutes, elle est assez proche de lui pour se pencher et frotter distraitement sa joue contre son bras. Il ne  _respire_  même pas. Puis, elle se laisse carrément tomber sur ses genoux. Sans même décoller son regard de la télévision. Nerveusement, Isaac lève une main et la passe dans ses cheveux. Elle fait un bruit qui ressemble à un petit ronronnement satisfait, et se réinstalle plus confortablement.

À un moment, Isaac voit Derek revenir dans la pièce et, les remarquant tous les deux sur le canapé, faire un demi-tour brusque. Alors ils restent seuls. Ses jambes commencent à s'engourdir et il s'en fiche complètement. Il ne va pas quitter le sofa ou faire bouger Cora.

Ce n'est que quand Tyler se réveille de sa sieste et dévale les escaliers que les choses changent. Il les voit sur le canapé et se jette sur eux. « Tata Cora ! », crie-t-il en rampant sur elle. Elle rit, l'empoigne et le chatouille. Tyler cligne des yeux en direction d'Isaac, qu'il a déjà rencontré plusieurs fois. « T'es Oncle Isaac maintenant, hein ? »

Isaac rougit à vue d'œil. « Je, euh, je... suppose, oui. »

Cora rougit aussi. Elle s'assied et jette un coup d'œil à Isaac. « Euh, merci. Je veux dire... C'était sympa, de m'asseoir avec toi. »

« Oui. », acquiesce Isaac. Ils sont tous les deux, assis là, à rougir comme des idiots.

« Oh, hey ! » Stiles brise le moment, voyant que ça va devenir très gênant. Isaac est content de la distraction. « J'ai failli oublier. C'est pour toi. » Il jette un petit objet rectangulaire en direction d'Isaac. L'adolescent tend instinctivement une main pour l'attraper, et regarde. C'est un téléphone. Pas un petit téléphone ancien à clapet, non, mais un véritable smartphone. « Je sais que tu n'as pas de téléphone, mais ça va être beaucoup plus simple pour tout le monde si on peut s'envoyer des messages, alors joyeux anniversaire, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Oh, je, euh... », bégaye Isaac. « Tu ne peux pas - »

« Je viens de le faire ! », répond Stiles avant de retourner à la cuisine avant qu'Isaac puisse essayer de ne pas accepter le cadeau.

Cora s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je peux... ? »

« Oh, oui, bien sûr. » Isaac la laisse prendre le téléphone. Ses mains tremblent quand elle y enregistre son numéro avant de lui rendre. « Je devrais, euh, je devrais te donner le mien, non ? », dit-il. Elle acquiesce, et ils s'échangent à nouveau les téléphones. Isaac doit regarder le numéro du sien avant de le donner à Cora.

À peine ont-ils fini que le téléphone s'allume, il a reçu un message. Il le ressort. C'est de Stiles. 'sms illimités, c'est pris en charge par la famille, lâche-toi !'

« Je devrais, euh. », dit Isaac à Cora en voyant qu'il est presque 18h. « Je devrais rentrer. »

« Tu ne peux pas rester ? », demande Cora. « Juste un tout petit peu plus longtemps ? »

« Je... » Isaac essaie de ne pas fondre. « Je ne peux vraiment pas. Mon père... »

« Et si ma mère lui parlait ? Je ne peux pas... Isaac, tu ne peux pas... lui cacher ça pour toujours. Je sais qu'il sera en colère, et je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis, mais... Ça devient difficile de te voir repartir chaque soir. » Elle commence à babiller, et à dévoiler des choses qu'elle risque de regretter plus tard. « Je veux que tu sois là, tout le temps, je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles. S'il te plaît, tu peux rester encore, juste cette fois-ci ? »

S'il y a des gens dans le monde qui peuvent dire non, confrontés à ça, Isaac n'en fait pas partie. C'est perturbant de réaliser qu'il passerait volontiers une nuit dans le congélateur si ça voulait dire que Cora arrêterait d'avoir l'air aussi perdue et blessée. « Okay. », dit-il. « Je veux dire, juste pour ce soir. Jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes. Après, je vais devoir partir. »

Cora hoche la tête. « Merci. » Puis elle se penche et dépose un petit baiser sur sa mâchoire. Isaac révise son opinion. Il passerait  _des semaines_ dans le congélateur pour un autre baiser de Cora, s'il le faut. Il utilise son téléphone pour appeler chez lui, laisse un message sur le répondeur pour prévenir son père qu'il est avec des amis et risque de ne pas rentrer avant la fin du souper. Il va quand même se faire botter le cul, mais moins que s'il ne prévient pas.

C'est son premier repas avec toute la meute. Tout le monde est là et c'est bruyant, et joyeux. Aaron a ramené de la viande de barbecue, et tout le monde s'empiffre. Personne ne fait trop attention à lui à part Cora, qui tient son avant-bras dans une poigne de fer, comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un le fasse partir. Il y a quatre conversations en même temps, et il arrive à se fondre dans le décor et observer, comme dans toutes les autres interactions sociales dans lesquelles il est engagé. Bien sûr, ça n'empêche pas la meute de tout faire pour qu'il participe. Tyler semble vouloir tout connaître de son nouvel oncle, et le harcèle de questions. Ça, plus que tout, semble détendre les adultes de la table. Isaac a entendu à quel point l'enfant détestait Seth, alors c'est étrangement flatteur d'être l'objet de sa curiosité.

« Tu as, euh, un peu de sauce sur le visage. » Cora tend le bras et frotte sa joue avec son pouce. Isaac sait qu'il rougit, mais ça ne le dérange pas.

Il y a des cupcakes pour le dessert. Apparemment, c'est ce à quoi s'est occupé Stiles dans la cuisine pour ne pas déranger la séance câlins d'Isaac et Cora sur le canapé. Isaac mange des cupcakes, boit du thé glacé et il se sent bien, et il ne veut pas rentrer chez lui. Il sait que, plus il traîne, plus la punition sera sévère, mais il s'en fiche. Il aura tout le week-end pour s'en remettre.

« Est-ce que, euh, est-ce qu'on peut aller un coup dans ma chambre ? », demande Cora à sa mère quand Isaac aide Laura à rassembler les boites de restes. « C'est d'accord ? »

Talia lui jette un regard. « Oui, Cora. Laisse la porte ouverte, d'accord ? »

Cora hoche la tête, et ses épaules se détendent. Elle prend la main d'Isaac avant de l'entraîner dans les escaliers.

C'est la première fois qu'il vient dans sa chambre et elle ne semble pas remarquer le bazar, avec des vêtements jetés dans les coins, des posters de différents animes et films sur ses murs lavande, le lit défait, du maquillage et des accessoires de coiffure sur le bureau. « Alors... » Isaac se sent nerveux. Il n'est encore jamais entré dans la chambre d'une fille, et il ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il est censé faire.

« Il faut qu'on parle. », lâche Cora, et Isaac résiste à l'envie de s'enfuir. « Je suis vraiment désolée, pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas dû te mettre dans cette position. Tu m'en veux ? »

« T'en vouloir ? », demande Isaac, perdu. « Parce que tu m'as demandé de rester ? »

Cora hoche la tête, misérable. « Je ne veux pas que ça t'attire des ennuis. »

« Non, non, ça va aller. », se hâte de la rassurer Isaac.

Cora commence à faire les cent pas. « Écoute, euh... Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup. Tu sais ça, hein ? », demande-t-elle, et Isaac acquiesce. « Et j'ai l'impression qu'on a évité de parler de certaines choses parce que j'étais en vrac et... peut-être qu'il faudrait qu'on en parle. Tu, euh, je suis presque certaine que tu es mon compagnon. Je veux dire... » Elle relève la tête, anxieuse. « Je ne peux pas – je ne me fais pas confiance, après ce qui est arrivé avec Seth. Mais j'ai observé la manière dont les autres se comportent avec toi et ils – ils ont l'air plutôt sûrs, et j'ai envie qu'ils aient raison. Je veux que tu sois mon compagnon. Si c'est... ce que toi, tu veux ? »

Isaac déglutit. Il ne sait pas vraiment quelle est la bonne réponse. Il veut que Cora sache ce qu'il ressent, mais il a peur de l'effrayer. Mais il a peur que, s'il ne montre pas assez d'enthousiasme, elle prenne ça comme un rejet. « Oui. », dit-il. « Je – j'en ai très envie. Je veux dire, si c'est ce que tu veux. »

« Je suis encore... » Cora se mord la lèvre en évitant son regard. « J'ai peur. », finit-elle. « Alors... Je suis désolée si je fais des trucs bizarres, des fois. »

« Je fais probablement des trucs bizarres aussi. », offre Isaac, et Cora rit un peu. « Que... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? On peut aller aussi doucement que tu veux. »

« J'aimerais bien, te toucher, beaucoup. » se dépêche-t-elle de dire. « Pas un toucher sexy, juste... toucher. »

Isaac se passe une main dans les cheveux. « On ne se connaît pas depuis six semaines, je suis presque sûr que  _toucher sexy_ , c'est une mauvaise idée, même si tu n'avais pas été mise en vrac par l'autre gars. »

« Eh bien, euh, avec les compagnons, ça peut parfois aller très vite. », explique Cora. « Mais tu as sans doute raison. Enfin, c'est comme... on n'a pas  _besoin_  de faire des trucs ensemble. J'aime bien quand tu es là. Derek dit que c'est une des choses qu'il a le plus appréciée quand il a résolu ses problèmes avec Stiles. Qu'ils pouvaient être ensemble sans que ce soit une grande occasion, qu'il pouvait rester là, à lire, pendant que Stiles faisait ses devoirs, ou jouer sur son téléphone pendant que Stiles cuisine, et... ce genre de choses. »

« Eh bien... Tu fais quoi, en général, un vendredi soir ? », demande Isaac.

« Je regarde la télé, j'envoie des messages à des amis, ce genre de choses. Et toi ? »

Isaac tressaille, mais sait qu'il aurait dû s'attendre à la question. « Euh, je travaille, souvent. Je veux dire, le week-end, c'est là où il y a le plus d'enterrements, alors en général je vais aider mon père au cimetière. »

« Oh. Tu veux – tu as besoin de partir ? »

« Non, je préfère rester. Pourquoi on n'irait pas regarder la télé, et je le prendrai pas mal si tu envoies des messages, je pourrai voir ce que je peux faire avec mon nouveau téléphone ? On dirait que Stiles l'a bourré d'applis sympa, je ferais peut-être bien de voir pourquoi on fait tout un foin de Candy Crush. »

Cora glousse. « D'accord. Ça me semble bien. »


	21. Chapter 21

Tom frappe légèrement à la porte du bureau de Talia avant de passer la tête à l'intérieur. Assise, les pieds sur le bureau, elle lève les yeux et lui fait signe d'entrer. Il sourit un peu à ce comportement très peu distingué mais entre et ferme la porte derrière lui. Elle le voit faire et soupire. « À ce point ? »

« Je veux juste que ça reste entre nous deux pour le moment. », répond Tom. Il fait un geste qui englobe le reste de la maison. « Ça a l'air de bien se passer. »

« Oui, Dieu merci. Je veux dire, je pensais que si Isaac voulait vraiment être son compagnon, il comprendrait, mais il lui laisse tellement d'espace, et il ne la force pas. À mon avis, il a ses propres raisons de ne pas vouloir brusquer les choses, mais ça aide beaucoup. »

Tom acquiesce et s'assied sur une chaise. « Eh bien, c'est d'Isaac dont je voulais parler. Stiles m'a dit il y a un petit moment qu'il est inquiet qu'il puisse se faire harceler à l'école. J'ai fouiné un peu, et ce n'est pas le cas. Ce qui soulève la question de la provenance des bleus que Stiles a vu sur lui. »

Talia serre la mâchoire. « Admettons que j'ai quelques inquiétudes, moi-même. Surtout quand on prend en compte le fait qu'il est toujours si pressé de rentrer avant que son père réalise qu'il n'est pas là. J'ai pensé – je ne peux pas vraiment lui poser de questions à ce sujet. Il me trouve très intimidante, et je sais qu'il ne se confierait pas à moi. J'espérais qu'il parlerait à Stiles, ou Derek, ou même Cora, mais ce n'est pas le cas, pour le moment. »

« J'ai travaillé avec pas mal de gamins maltraités, au fil des ans. », dit Tom en secouant la tête. « Ça m'impressionne toujours, leur réticence à parler contre leurs abuseurs. La psychologie du phénomène est fascinante, honnêtement. Ces enfants adorent leurs parents. Ils ne veulent pas leur causer d'ennuis ou les voir blessés. »

« Ce qui est une raison supplémentaire d'agir. », soupire Talia. Elle se passe une main dans les cheveux. « La plupart des membres de la meute sont assez intelligents et... stables... pour savoir qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire au père d'Isaac. Mais Cora... Si elle réalise qu'il abuse physiquement d'Isaac, elle ne sera peut-être pas capable de se retenir. Pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Je m'inquiétais plus de Peter. », répond Tom.

« Eh bien, Peter... Au moins, on sait qu'il ne laisserait pas de preuves. »

Tom rit malgré lui. « Okay. Je pensais qu'on pourrait lui parler, tous les deux. De ce que je peux dire, il ne sait même pas que son fils fréquente un loup-garou, et je pense qu'il est grand temps qu'il le découvre. »

« Très bien. » Talia regarde son agenda sur son téléphone. « Je suppose qu'il sera difficile à interpeller un week-end, et je préfère faire ça pendant qu'Isaac est à l'école, de toute manière. Je peux me libérer mardi, vers midi. »

« Ça me va. Autre chose que je devrais savoir ? »

« A moins que les efforts de Peter pour enlever le GPS de sa cheville ne vous intéressent, non. Et vous ? »

« J'ai des mandats pour les huit alphas les plus probables. », dit Tom. « Je fouille leurs téléphones et leurs relevés bancaires en ce moment. Je ne sais même pas sur quels trucs illégaux Stiles se penche. »

Talia secoue la tête avec tendresse. « C'est probablement mieux de ne pas demander. », acquiesce-t-elle. Elle regarde ensuite sa montre. « Oh, il est déjà neuf heures. Je vais aller décrocher ma fille du canapé et regarder Masterpiece. Vous voulez venir avec moi ? »

« Je m'endormirais au bout de cinq minutes. Je pense que je vais rentrer. On se voit dimanche pour le brunch ? »

Talia acquiesce.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Derek regarde Stiles taper furtivement sur son clavier pendant qu'il arrose les plantes sur les étagères de sa chambre. Il pense une longue minute à ce qu'il va dire avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Quand il a terminé avec les plantes, il rejoint Stiles et pose une main sur la sienne, sur le clavier de son ordinateur. « Tu veux sortir ? », demande-t-il.

C'est une question innocente, et il espère vraiment que ça ne va causer aucune dispute. Mais Stiles le regarde et comprend immédiatement le sous-entendu. « Merde, je suis le pire copain du monde, hein. », tressaille-t-il.

« En pensant à la compétition de ces derniers mois ? », demande Derek d'un ton pince-sans-rire. « Tu n'es même pas dans les finalistes. Mais ce serait agréable de faire autre chose que te regarder écrire et marmonner dans ta barbe pendant trois heures avant que tu me rejoignes dans le lit. »

« Au moins, ça, c'est fun ? », répond Stiles en essayant un sourire.

Derek masse ses épaules. « Je sais que tu as beaucoup à faire en ce moment, c'est juste que - »

« Non, tu as entièrement raison, aucune excuse nécessaire. », l'interrompt Stiles en fermant son ordinateur. « On sort. Je vais même essayer de ne pas trop parler des affaires, même si je ne peux rien te promettre. »

« Okay. » Derek sourit et l'embrasse sur la tempe avant de le mettre sur pieds.

Ils décident d'aller au Jungle. Ça évitera au maximum les discussions sur les affaires. Le videur sait que la carte d'identité de Stiles est fausse, mais il le laisse entrer quand même : il sait qu'il n'y aura pas de soucis tant que Derek est avec lui. Ils prennent tous les deux un soda et se dirigent vers la piste de danse.

Stiles est un horrible danseur, mais ça ne l'a jamais arrêté, et Derek adore le regarder tournoyer, se trémousser et se comporter comme un idiot qui cherche le rythme. Il adore aussi la manière qu'à Stiles de faire ça tout contre lui. Ils alternent entre les moments sur la piste de danse, les passages au bar pour des sodas, et le pelotage dans les coins sombres. Il est 23h quand ils partent et en aucun cas ils ne veulent rentrer. Ils finissent par se garer dans un des coins préférés de Stiles pour s'embrasser.

« C'est – c'était une très bonne idée. », dit Stiles en ondulant sur les genoux de Derek, enroulant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Tes idées sont les meilleures. »

« C'est vrai. », répond Derek en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

« Je – Oh punaise. », gémit Stiles. Il frissonne, puis s'immobilise.

Derek lèche son oreille et passe une main le long de sa colonne vertébrale. « Ça va ? »

« Ouais, désolé. » Stiles rit légèrement. « C'était un peu décevant, hein ? Je crois que j'étais vraiment stressé, dernièrement. »

« Sans blague. » Derek bouge Stiles de ses genoux pour le remettre sur son propre siège, et fait un bruit surpris quand Stiles se contente de se pencher pour poser sa bouche sur la bosse dans son pantalon. Il faut un long moment de gesticulations pour défaire le bouton et descendre la fermeture éclair. Puis Derek ne dure pas bien plus longtemps que Stiles. « On devrait faire ça plus souvent. », dit-il, vaseux.

« Une autre excellente idée. », remarque Stiles. « Je commence à les reconnaître quand je les entends. »

Derek soupire, content, pense à les ramener à la maison avant de se raviser. Ses jambes sont encore en gelée.

« Eh, je peux te demander quelque chose qui va probablement complètement gâcher l'ambiance ? », interroge Stiles.

« Tu peux me demander n'importe quoi. », répond Derek en le regardant.

Stiles se passe une main dans les cheveux. « Je pense – que Peter est en colère contre moi. Et je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Mais il m'évite beaucoup, ces derniers temps. Et ce n'est pas comme avant, quand il essayait de me laisser résoudre les choses par moi-même. Je peux le pister, mais il met toujours un terme à la conversation de manière soudaine avant de partir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ça et ça me... perturbe vraiment. »

« Tu lui en as parlé ? »

« Je lui ai demandé s'il m'évitait et il m'a répondu : 'Je suppose, oui.' et il est parti. » Stiles secoue la tête. « J'ai même essayé de lui envoyer un message, en pensant qu'il ne voulait peut-être pas m'en parler en face, mais il n'a pas répondu. » Stiles se tortille légèrement. « Je sais que le temps passé en prison a été dur, pour lui, et il est un peu... Je ne veux pas dire... inconsistant? C'est... pas le mot que je cherche... »

« Erratique ? », suggère Derek en pensant à la façon de décrire le comportement de Peter depuis son retour.

« Peut-être. Ce n'est pas ça non plus. Je ne sais pas. Mais on s'est disputés à propos de Seth et, depuis, il ne m'a pas vraiment parlé. »

« Ahhh. » Derek laisse échapper une expiration. Puis il secoue la tête. « Je sais ce que tu penses, et ce n'est pas vrai. Fais-moi confiance. Peter n'est pas fâché de ton opinion sur sa moralité. Il ne questionne pas les décisions qu'il a prises durant toutes ces années, à se demander s'il a tué des gens qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Ce n'est... pas Peter. Il est ce qu'il est, et il en a toujours eu conscience. Je pense que c'est pas le fait qu'il soit qui il est, mais plus le fait qu'il réalise que... tu n'es pas lui. Tu pourrais être une Main Gauche incroyable, mais tu vas faire les choses de manière très différente par rapport à lui. »

« Tu penses ? », demande Stiles, anxieux. « Je ne voulais pas le contrarier. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser tuer Seth. Je veux dire, c'est pas que je l'aime bien. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il méritait de mourir, tu comprends ? »

« Oui. » Derek se penche pour l'embrasser. « Tu veux un conseil ? Coince Peter dans un coin et fais-le parler. Il n'est pas très doué pour ce genre de choses. Si tu ne le forces pas, il ne te parlera pas. »

Stiles grimace. « Je me doutais un peu que c'était ce que tu allais dire. »

« Désolé. »

« Je pense que je vais mettre ça dans ma liste de choses à faire lors de mes fréquents temps libres. », dit Stiles, avant de bâiller. Derek secoue légèrement la tête, mais fait demi-tour et rentre à la maison.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Isaac n'est pas surpris de recevoir un SMS de Stiles le lundi matin qui lui dit : 'je te prend après l'école ?' Il le fixe quelques instants en mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure, et se demande comment répondre. Il n'a pas vu Cora depuis vendredi dernier et, après un week-end vraiment horrible, il a désespérément envie de la voir. Mais son père lui a donné une liste de corvées longue comme le bras et il sait que les choses ne vont faire qu'empirer s'il ne les fait pas, alors, après réflexion, il répond. 'Peux pas. Trop de corvées.'

Il s'attend à ce que l'histoire s'arrête ici, mais Stiles lui demande ce qu'il a à faire. Isaac suppose qu'il essaie de se montrer amical, et il a besoin de s'entraîner à répondre aux textos, de toute manière. Il ne veut pas dire à Stiles que la maison est sens dessus dessous et qu'il a passé presque tout son samedi à genoux à ramasser des éclats de verre. Il s'est coupé les mains plus d'une dizaine de fois, et il a manqué des morceaux. Hier soir, il a marché sur un bout de verre et depuis, il boite.

'Balai et serpillière', dit-il à Stiles. Ça paraît assez innocent. Puis, il réalise que ce n'est pas du tout assez important pour justifier qu'il ne puisse pas venir. 'Lessive, ce genre de trucs', ajoute-t-il.

Stiles ne répond pas pendant un moment, et Isaac n'en pense rien, parce qu'ils sont tous les deux à l'école, alors il suppose que Stiles est en classe. Après son quatrième cours, il découvre un nouveau message, 'On pourrait venir t'aider !', et ça l'agace.

'C'est juste des corvées.', dit-il en espérant que Stiles laisse tomber.

Stiles laisse tomber, en quelque sorte. Il répond avec : 'Cora veut vraiment te voir mais elle a peur de t'apporter des ennuis avec ton père.'

Isaac tressaille. Il n'a aucune envie que Cora sache que son père a cassé tous les verres de la maison et l'a ensuite obligé à ramasser chaque morceau sans avoir le droit de s'aider d'autre chose que ses mains. 'Je vais bien.'

'Viens juste 1/4h, qu'elle voie que tu vas bien. Je te ramène tt de suite après, promis', dit Stiles en utilisant plein de textos.

Isaac ne sait absolument pas comment répondre à ça. Il est certain qu'une fois chez les Hale, il ne voudra pas repartir. Mais il est aussi sûr qu'il va péter un câble s'il ne voit pas Cora aujourd'hui, et il ne supporte pas l'idée de la blesser et de l'inquiéter. Il sait aussi que, si Cora le voit dans cet état, elle ne fera que s'inquiéter davantage. « Merde, merde, merde. », marmonne-t-il.

Il pense encore à ce qu'il pourrait répondre quand il reçoit une nouvelle volée de messages de la part de Stiles. 'Ok pr être honnête si tu viens pas je l'emmène chez toi sinon elle va s'inquiéter et je peux pas lui dire nn alors tu es prévenu'

'Je croyais que tu essayais de ne pas être flippant.', répond Isaac en fronçant les sourcils.

Stiles répond avec une photo de Popeye, légendée 'I yam what I yam'

Après une longue pause pour se laisser le temps de réfléchir, Isaac envoie : 'passe me chercher après l'école'

'Pas de soucis !' répond Stiles, comme si Isaac lui demandait une faveur et qu'il ne l'avait pas obligé à accepter. Isaac secoue la tête et retourne à son travail. Il sait que le jour où son père va tout découvrir approche à grands pas, mais il ne sait pas comment gérer ça.

Stiles, bien évidemment, l'attend devant l'école quand la sonnerie retentit. Isaac lui lance un regard noir. « Des fois, t'es un enfoiré. »

« Ouais, je sais. », dit Stiles sans aucun remord. Isaac est content de porter un T-Shirt à manches longues, comme ça personne ne remarquera les coupures sur ses mains s'il fait attention. Le boitement, eh bien, il ne sait pas trop comment le cacher. Il met autant de poids qu'il le peut sur son pied blessé et espère au mieux.

Cora l'attend devant le porche, et ses mains sont serrées sur la rampe de l'escalier alors qu'elle attend que Stiles gare la jeep. Elle les rejoint aussitôt qu'Isaac quitte la voiture. « Tu es – salut. », se reprend-elle vite.

« Salut. » Il sourit en rougissant maintenant qu'il est devant elle, il ne se soucie plus de rien d'autre. « Et oui, je vais bien. Promis. »

« Oh. Okay. Je suis désolée. Je veux dire, je suis en vrac. Dis-moi si je suis trop collante et que je te rends dingue, hein ? »

« Okay. » Puis : « Je voulais te voir. »

Cora rougit. « C'est, tout va bien, alors. » Elle lui prend la main et l'entraîne vers la maison. Comme il s'y attendait, maintenant qu'il est là, il n'a plus aucune envie de rentrer chez lui. Il s'assied à la table de la cuisine et commence ses devoirs. Stiles ne mentionne aucunement le fait qu'il a promis de le raccompagner. Il est dans la cuisine et prépare un jambon à cuire, pendant que Scott l'interroge sur sa leçon d'histoire.

Mais, quand bien même il apprécie la compagnie, Isaac parvient à partir à cinq heures au lieu de six. Il veut s'en aller avant que Stiles ne pose le repas sur la table et qu'il reste deux heures de plus. Si son père rentre à la maison et le voit en train de faire ses corvées, ça se passera mieux, même s'il n'en a pas fait beaucoup.

Stiles ne peut pas partir parce qu'il est en train de préparer le repas, alors il passe ses clés à Scott pour qu'il le reconduise. Cora veut les accompagner pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Isaac, même si ce n'est qu'une dizaine de minutes. Ils sont en train de partir quand Talia arrive. Elle fait un sourire chaleureux à Isaac et le salue, mais ne lui demande pas pourquoi il s'en va déjà, ce qu'Isaac craignait. Elle remarque la manière dont Cora s'agrippe au garçon et lui demande si elle va bien, mais Cora dit que oui.

Plutôt que d'essayer d'obliger Isaac à rester ce soir, elle dit : « J'espère que tu pourras venir demain, Isaac. Mon mari rentre d'un voyage d'affaire à San Diego et il rapporte toujours des pâtisseries et des chocolats délicieux. »

« Qui peut refuser ça ? », demande Isaac en riant nerveusement. Cora resserre son emprise.

« Elle veut bien faire. », dit-elle une fois qu'ils sont dans la voiture.

« Qui, ta mère ? », questionne Isaac en clignant des yeux. « Je sais. »

« C'est juste que – elle n'en fait pas trop, tu trouves ? Elle a ses problèmes avec tout le truc de compagnons, elle aussi ? »

« Je sais. », répète Isaac. « Elle est un peu intimidante, mais c'est sa manière d'être. Je pense qu'elle, euh, qu'elle essaie trop fort, elle pourrait se détendre. »

« Je vais lui dire que tu as dit ça ! », sourit Scott.

« Mec ! Non ! », proteste Isaac, surtout pour faire rire Cora. Ça marche, alors ça en vaut la peine.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après un moment passé à réfléchir, Stiles envoie un message à Peter. 'On doit parler, arrête de m'éviter. On peut faire ça devant tout le monde, ou tu peux me rejoindre devant le cabanon après le repas et on ira faire une promenade'. Peter n'est pas présent au dîner, et Stiles n'est même pas certain qu'il ait vu le SMS, puisqu'il n'y a pas répondu. Mais, quand Derek et Scott font la vaisselle, il va au cabanon et voit que Peter est là.

« Est-ce que tu as attendu là depuis que tu as reçu mon message ? », demande Stiles, et Peter hausse les épaules. « Tu sais, il y avait de la nourriture, à l'intérieur. »

« Je n'avais pas faim. » Peter joue avec son alliance. « Que veux-tu ? »

« Des réponses à quelques questions. Okay ? » Peter répond avec un signe de la main. Stiles prend une profonde inspiration, la relâche. « Tu es en colère contre moi ? »

Peter cligne des yeux, mais répond rapidement. « Non. »

« Tu es fâché que je n'aie pas voulu tuer Seth ? »

Là, Peter fronce légèrement des sourcils. « Fâché ? Non. Perplexe, peut-être, mais j'ai appris depuis longtemps que ma définition de ce qui est bien ou mal n'est que rarement celle des autres. Et tu avais probablement raison, tu sais. Il a été d'une aide inattendue. Et je ne pense pas que le fait qu'il meure ou disparaisse après avoir dit qu'il a mis mes empreintes dans la maison de Gérard Argent m'aurait aidé. »

« Okay. Alors, pourquoi tu ne veux plus me parler ? Pourquoi tu pars à chaque fois que j'entre dans une pièce ? » Stiles voit Peter grimacer et continue de parler. « Je travaille encore sur ces affaires, tu sais, et tu avais promis de m'aider. Et puis soudain, je me retrouve tout seul, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

Peter soupire et se remet sur pieds. « Marche avec moi. » Stiles obéit. Il marche en silence pendant de longues minutes avant de reprendre la parole. « Dernièrement, je trouve ça... difficile, d'être près de toi. Il m'est apparu récemment que je te voyais comme un substitut de mon fils décédé. Maintenant, chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur toi, je pense à ça. »

« Oh. » Stiles manque trébucher sur une racine et se rattrape de peu. Il ne sait pas quoi répondre.

« Je suppose que c'était évident pour tout le monde. », continue Peter. « Mais nous sommes souvent aveugles à ce qui nous est le plus proche. Oui, tu as certains traits d'Olivia et, par certains côtés, tu me ressembles. Mais tu es aussi très différent de nous deux. Ce qui est bien, je pense. Nous n'attendons pas de nos enfants qu'ils soient des clones de nous. Mais, eh bien. Ton père – que je respecte profondément – s'est offensé que je t'entraîne à devenir une Main Gauche sans sa permission. Il m'a rappelé que je ne suis pas ton père, et que je devrais arrêter de décider ce que tu vas faire de ta vie. »

« Oh. », répète Stiles. « Oh, punaise. Mon père veut bien faire, c'est juste que... »

« Non, n'essaie pas de lui trouver des excuses. Il a entièrement raison. Mais depuis, j'admets que ta présence me rappelle un peu trop ce que j'ai perdu. »

Stiles met les mains dans ses poches et essaie de trouver comment gérer la situation. « Je veux toujours être ton ami. », finit-il par dire.

« J'apprécie cela. », répond Peter. Il secoue légèrement la tête. « Il n'y a pas de remède miracle, Stiles. Rien d'autre que du temps. Donne-moi ça, s'il te plaît. »

Stiles hoche la tête, il se sent gêné et misérable. « Et en ce qui concerne, euh, le meurtrier de Gérard Argent ? »

« Ton père me tient informé des progrès de l'enquête par e-mail. », dit Peter. « Je lui transmets tout ce que je trouve. On va résoudre ça. »

Stiles hoche de nouveau la tête. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, il ne sait pas comment expliquer la boule dans sa gorge ou le fait que les mots s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça, ne m'abandonne pas menacent de sortir de sa bouche. Peter a tous les droits d'avoir besoin d'espace, et Stiles ne peut pas exiger ça de lui. Mais il se sent seul et abandonné, et étrangement coupable, comme si, d'une certaine manière, c'était de sa faute. « D'accord, mais... tu ne devrais pas être seul. Tu veux bien aller voir Talia quand on rentre ? »

Peter lui lance un regard, surpris. « Non, pas Talia. Mais je... rechercherai la compagnie de quelqu'un qui comprend. Je ne serai pas seul. »

« D'accord. », dit Stiles.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tom prend un moment pour étudier les bureaux du cimetière de Beacon Hills. Ils sont petits, un peu vieillots. La maison par laquelle il est passé, par curiosité, est dans le même état. Roger Lahey ne prend pas vraiment soin de lui ou de son business. Ça explique probablement les difficultés qu'il a en ce moment.

Il a quelques minutes d'avance, alors il attend dans la voiture et réfléchit à la façon de présenter les choses. Il va laisser Talia parler. Il trouve ça très drôle de jouer le rôle du musclé. Talia n'a pas l'autorité de faire quoi que ce soit à Lahey, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque. Il vérifie que toutes ses affaires sont en ordre, même si c'est habituellement le cas. Il est prêt à arrêter Lahey s'il le faut, même s'il doute qu'ils en viennent à ça.

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de bâiller alors qu'il reste assis à attendre. La nuit a été longue. Peter est apparu sur son palier vers 20h30, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il n'a pas voulu parler, il voulait juste boire. Il a apporté une sorte de drogue qui le lui permettrait, mais a dit que Talia n'approuvait pas et lui botterait les fesses si elle le savait. Tom a accepté de ne rien lui dire. Il est ami avec Talia, mais Peter est un adulte capable de faire ses propres choix. En plus, c'est difficile de gagner la confiance de Peter. Tom ne veut pas la perdre, maintenant qu'il l'a.

Alors Tom a fourni le whisky et Peter a bu la moitié de la bouteille en dix minutes avant d'être complètement saoul. Il a raconté à Tom sa rencontre avec Olivia, quand il a découvert qu'elle était enceinte. Il a hurlé et pleuré, et ça a duré des heures. Tom l'a laissé sortir tout ça de son système. Il a l'impression que Peter n'avait encore jamais pris le temps de faire son deuil, et il est content de l'aider. Peter a finalement perdu connaissance vers minuit, et Tom l'a laissé sur le canapé avec une couverture.

Peter n'était plus là quand il s'est réveillé, la couverture pliée et le café prêt, et Tom suppose que c'est sa manière de le remercier. Il a l'impression que le loup-garou ne va jamais mentionner ça, et ça lui convient.

Il est sorti de ses pensées par le bruit d'une porte de voiture. Il lève les yeux et voit Talia sortir de la sienne. Elle accueille Tom avec son étreinte habituelle, puis frappe à la porte du bureau avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse. Il n'y a pas de secrétaire, ce n'est pas un endroit vraiment propre. Tom suppose que c'est normal. C'est un cimetière, pas un hôpital. La terre et la poussière, c'est garanti. Et il doute qu'il y ait beaucoup de visites ce n'est pas non plus un lieu public. Mais ils ont décidé que ce serait moins intimidant que s'ils allaient chez lui.

Bien sûr, il les accueille avec un « Vous voulez quoi ? » sec, et Tom doit résister au besoin de sortir son badge. Il est prêt à arrêter Lahey, mais il ne veut pas être là en tant que flic. Il est habillé en civil, même s'il a son arme et ses menottes.

« M. Lahey ? », demande Talia, la voix brusque mais plaisante. « Je m'appelle Talia Hale. » Elle tend une main et, après une hésitation, il la serre. « Vous avez une minute ? C'est à propos de votre fils. »

Lahey grogne et montre deux chaises qui ont l'air d'avoir connu des jours meilleurs. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, cette fois ? »

Talia ne mord pas à l'hameçon. « En vérité, je l'ai rencontré seulement ce week-end. », dit-elle. Elle ne rentre pas dans les détails, mais personne ne va s'en plaindre. Elle fait de son mieux pour faire en sorte qu'on croie qu'Isaac a rencontré Cora par accident, et n'a donc pas désobéi aux ordres de son père. « Apparemment, il est dans l'équipe de La crosse à Beacon Hills ? Et mon fils de meute, Stiles, a toujours des amis là-bas. Ils se sont réunis, et Isaac a rencontré Cora. »

« Et ? »

« Eh bien, Cora et lui s'entendent vraiment bien. », explique Talia. « Cora voudrait apprendre à mieux le connaître, mais Isaac dit qu'il n'a pas le droit d'avoir de petite amie... ? » Elle fait traîner sa question en espérant que Lahey va la contredire ou changer d'avis.

« Ouais. », répond celui-ci en prenant une pile de papiers et en commençant à écrire dessus.

Talia jette un regard à Tom, et il la voit serrer et desserrer le poing. « M. Lahey, je ne suis pas là pour vous dire comment élever votre fils. Mais laissez-moi vous expliquer certaines choses sur les loups-garous. Une fois que nous trouvons la personne que nous pensons être notre compagnon, nous n'abandonnons pas. On ne peut pas s'effacer, de la même manière qu'un humain. Bien sûr, si Isaac n'avait pas envie, Cora trouverait évidemment un moyen. Mais Isaac semble être d'accord avec Cora. Il a l'air de vouloir passer du temps avec elle. »

« Eh bien, une fois qu'il aura 18 ans et sera légalement un adulte, il pourra faire ce qu'il veut. », dit Lahey. « Mais en attendant, s'il vit sous mon toit, il suit mes règles. »

« Vous comprenez que ça peut lui causer énormément de mal, mentalement et émotionnellement ? », demande Talia. « D'être séparé de sa compagne. »

Lahey renifle. « Isaac n'est pas un loup-garou. Et je ne crois pas à la moitié de ces conneries, de toute manière. »

« Eh bien, ces conneries sont ma vie, ainsi que celle de ma fille. », dit Talia. Sa voix a pris ce ton qui ne promet rien de bien à qui le reçoit. « Malheureusement pour vous, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour aider Cora et Isaac à avoir une relation saine. Mon bébé a eu une année difficile, et je me préoccupe bien davantage de son bonheur que de vos règles. »

« Vous – vous ne pouvez pas me dire ça ! », fulmine Lahey.

« Si, M. Lahey, je peux. Je suis juste un parent exprimant son opinion à un autre parent. Je pense qu'empêcher votre fils de 17 ans d'avoir une relation est raisonnable, particulièrement si c'est basé sur ses résultats scolaires ou son comportement à la maison. Mais je pense qu'empêcher votre fils de 17 ans de passer du temps avec sa compagne est nocif. Et vous devez comprendre que certains instincts sont particulièrement difficiles à restreindre une fois que quelqu'un fait partie d'une meute. Isaac fait partie de ma meute, maintenant, et ça veut dire que j'ai envie de le protéger. »

« Alors tous ces discours sur le fait que vous n'êtes que des animaux... », ricane Lahey. « Je suppose que c'est vrai. »

« Jusqu'à un certain point, peut-être. Mais il y a un proverbe sur le fait de regarder chez soi avant de critiquer son voisin que vous devriez garder en tête. Ce n'est pas moi qui tourmente et maltraite mon enfant. Je pense que ça fait de vous quelque chose de pire qu'un animal. »

Lahey bondit sur ses pieds. « Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez - »

« J'ai vu les contusions. Je peux sentir sa douleur. » Talia a la voix contrôlée, mais on peut quand même entendre sa rage. « Pensez-vous que je n'ai rien remarqué, hier ? Pensez-vous que je n'ai pas conscience de ce que vous lui avez fait après qu'il soit resté chez moi après son couvre-feu ? Cela doit s'arrêter. C'est la dernière fois que vous leviez la main sur ce garçon. »

« Sinon quoi ? » , la défie Lahey. « Vous allez venir me réduire en pièces ? Vous allez risquer votre meute entière pour me faire la leçon ? »

« Sinon, vous serez arrêté. », dit Tom. Il sort ses menottes et les pose sur la table. « J'ai presque envie de vous arrêter maintenant. Après tout, vous avez quasiment admis que vous maltraitez votre fils. »

« Ça vous concerne pas comment je traite mon gamin! », rétorque Lahey.

« En fait, si. », dit Tom. Il fait bien attention à ne pas lever la voix, même s'il veut envoyer valser cet enfoiré contre un mur. « Vous savez, je suis un officier de police, et ce que vous faites est illégal. Je suis venu ici pour soutenir Talia, en tant qu'alpha de mon fils, qui voulait votre bénédiction pour accepter Isaac dans sa meute. Je peux voir que ça ne va pas se faire. Alors, laissez-moi vous dire les choses autrement. Un citoyen concerné est venu me voir pour reporter sa crainte qu'Isaac ne soit maltraité. J'ai vu des preuves que c'est le cas. Alors c'est votre seul avertissement. Ne levez plus la main sur lui, ou je vous jetterai en tôle tellement vite que vous aurez le mal de mer. La seule – la seule – raison pour laquelle je ne vous arrête pas aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je pense que ce serait plus traumatisant pour Isaac si je devais le faire venir à la barre pour témoigner contre vous. Il est assez vieux pour ne plus devoir être chez vous encore longtemps, alors je vais oublier. Cette fois-ci. »

« Il ne – il ne rejoindra quand même pas votre foutue meute ! », crie Lahey en direction de Talia.

« Officiellement non, apparemment. », dit Talia. « Mais tout ce que procurent les papiers, c'est une protection légale s'il se passe quelque chose et que nous devons intervenir. Ne pas avoir les papiers ne rendra pas le lien qu'il a avec Cora moins réel. Alors il va passer du temps avec elle, et avec le reste de la meute. Je me fiche totalement que vous 'autorisiez' ça ou pas. »

Sur ces mots, elle se relève en laissant Lahey postillonner derrière elle. Elle prend une profonde inspiration une fois à l'extérieur. « Les choses auraient pu se passer beaucoup mieux. »

Tom regarde par-dessus son épaule. « En fait, vu son attitude, je crois qu'on ne pouvait pas espérer mieux. Mais je pense qu'on devrait avertir Isaac avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui ce soir... même si je préférerais qu'il ne rentre pas. »


	22. Chapter 22

Aaron ramène effectivement un énorme sachet de pâtisseries, qui l'attendent au centre de la table quand Isaac arrive chez les Hale après ses cours. Scott l'a déposé, et Stiles n'est nulle part en vue. « C'est soirée barbecue. ». Scott explique que parfois, Stiles cuisine chez lui et apporte ce qu'il a fait chez les Hale, parce qu'ils n'aiment pas vraiment l'odeur de la viande en train de griller.

Isaac dit que c'est gentil de sa part. En vérité il est content, car il est encore un peu agacé que Stiles l'ait obligé à venir la veille. Il a dû faire ses corvées jusqu'à minuit et a très mal dormi. Son bras lui fait mal, parce que son père l'a tordu derrière son dos quand il n'a pas assez bien astiqué les miroirs.

Il est toujours nerveux quand ce genre de choses arrive, parce qu'il est sûr que Stiles va s'en rendre compte. Mais, pour le moment, il n'a rien dit. Stiles a des secrets pour beaucoup de raisons, pense Isaac, et il ne peut pas être certain du moment où l'adolescent va dire quelque chose, si ce moment arrive un jour. Mais c'est agréable d'avoir un peu de temps sans avoir besoin de s'en soucier.

Cora est de bonne humeur au début, mais ensuite elle frôle le bras d’Isaac et il doit réprimer un sifflement de douleur. Elle n'a pas l'air de remarquer quoi que ce soit, et ne lui demande pas mais, à partir de ce moment, elle semble morose et peu sûre d'elle. Isaac se demande si elle sait qu'il est blessé, sans _savoir_ qu'elle sait ça. Il ne peut pas lui demander, alors il se tait.

Il est environ 17h15 et il pense à essayer de rentrer chez lui avant que Stiles n'arrive, quand Talia rentre à la maison. Elle prend une pâtisserie, embrasse sa fille sur le front avant de dire : « Isaac, je peux te kidnapper une minute ? »

Isaac se tend. Il sait que 'non' est la mauvaise réponse, mais il n'a jamais été seul avec Talia et il ne sait pas de quoi elle peut bien vouloir lui parler. C'est sûrement à propos de Cora, se dit-il. Elle semble vouloir savoir comment leur relation évolue assez fréquemment et, si ça arrive un soir où Stiles n'est pas là pour faire tampon, qu'il en soit ainsi. « Euh, bien sûr. », dit-il, et il la suit dans le jardin.

Ils s'éloignent de près d'une cinquantaine de mètres de la maison, près d'une mangeoire à oiseaux, avant que Talia prenne la parole. « Je veux commencer par te parler un peu des dynamiques d'une meute de loups-garous. », dit-elle. « Je sais que... je peux être très autoritaire. Ça m'a apporté pas mal d'ennuis, surtout avec Stiles. Ça découle en partie du fait d'être alpha. Nous aimons être directs et ne pas tourner autour du pot. Si nous voyons un problème, nous le réglons. Avec un bulldozer, si c'est nécessaire. Alors je sais que je te rends nerveux mais je veux ajouter que, si tu es en colère contre moi après ça, c'est d'accord. Je comprends. »

« Oh. », répond Isaac en essayant de prétendre ne pas être terrifié.

Talia touche la mangeoire avant de se tourner pour lui faire face. « Je suis allée parler à ton père aujourd'hui. »

« Vous avez quoi ? », laisse échapper Isaac sans le vouloir.

« Je sais que tu ne voulais pas le tenir au courant. », dit Talia. « Et c'était ton droit de décider quand lui dire. J'ai dépassé les limites et, pour ça, je suis désolée. Mais tu étais blessé, hier. N'essaie pas de mentir – je sais que c'est vrai. Je ne pouvais pas le voir, mais je pouvais le sentir. Cora le peut, aussi ; elle n'a simplement pas assez d'expérience pour le reconnaître. »

« Je n'étais pas – je vais bien. Vraiment. »

Talia lui envoie un regard presque doux. « Je sais que tu as passé dix-sept ans à répéter ça. », dit-elle. « Et je sais que tu vas continuer à dire ça aux gens dans le futur. Mais comprends, juste pour un moment, que je sais que tu mens. Tu n'as pas à admettre quoi que ce soit devant moi. Mais je sais que tu ne vas pas bien. Je sais que ton père te maltraite. Et je ne vais pas autoriser que ça à se reproduise. Parce que tu n'as peut-être pas entièrement réalisé ce pour quoi tu as signé, mais tu fais partie de ma meute, maintenant. Et ça veut dire que je déplacerais des montagnes pour te protéger. »

Isaac détourne les yeux, il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il est censé répondre. Répéter qu'il va bien ? Être en colère parce que maintenant, il ne sera puni que plus sévèrement quand il rentrera à la maison ? Rire de la naïveté de Talia qui pense qu'elle peut le protéger ? Y a-t-il une réponse appropriée à ça ?

Quand il ne dit rien, Talia soupire doucement. « Ce n'est pas seulement pour ton bien que j'ai fait ça », dit-elle. « C'est aussi en partie pour celui de Cora. Parce qu'elle n'est pas stable pour le moment. Et je ne peux pas prédire sa réaction si elle découvre que tu as mal. Aucun de nous ne veut voir les conséquences si elle réagit mal. »

« Oh... Okay. » Isaac se rappelle de faire en sorte que, _quelle que soit_ la manière dont son père le punit après cette débâcle, Cora n'en entende jamais parler. « Je, euh... Merci, je suppose. », dit-il, même s'il ne le pense pas vraiment.

« De rien. », répond Talia, et Isaac est soulagé qu'elle n'insiste pas davantage. « Si tu veux rester là ce soir, c'est possible. »

« Je pense... que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. » Isaac danse d'un pied sur l'autre.

Talia ouvre la bouche et, pendant une seconde, Isaac pense qu'elle va dire que son père ne peut plus lui faire du mal. Mais elle détourne les yeux, comme si elle réalisait tout juste que la douleur physique n'est pas la seule qui puisse être infligée. « Très bien. Mais si tu changes d'avis – peu importe quand, pas seulement aujourd'hui – fais-le moi savoir, d'accord ? On a une chambre d'amis, si tu penses que Cora n'est pas prête pour ta présence la nuit. »

« Okay. Je, euh, je vais garder ça en mémoire. Est-ce que je peux échapper à cette conversation, maintenant ? »

Un sourire soulève le coin des lèvres de Talia. « Absolument. », dit-elle en désignant la maison, et Isaac s'enfuit avec plus de vitesse que de dignité.

« Tout va bien ? », demande anxieusement Cora quand il la rejoint.

Isaac fait un sourire rassurant. Quand on en vient à son père, il ne peut être que perdant. Alors il va laisser la meute gérer ça comme elle le veut, puisqu'il ne peut pas les en empêcher. Il traverserait l'Enfer si ça faisait sourire Cora, alors si ça veut dire supporter son père de plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude, c'est un prix qu'il est prêt à payer. « Oui, tout va bien. Elle voulait juste me parler du fait d'annoncer ça bientôt à mon père. » Ce n'est même pas un mensonge et Cora hoche la tête, soulagée.

Quelques minutes après, Stiles arrive avec la nourriture et Isaac est sur le point d'abandonner son idée de s'échapper avant le repas, mais l'autre adolescent lui donne un paquet enveloppé dans du papier alu et dit : « Viens, je te ramène chez toi pendant qu'on attend que Derek et Jonathan rentrent du boulot. »

« Oh, okay. » Isaac tend avec hésitation un bras vers Cora, qui l'enlace et lui fait un bisou sur la joue. Stiles semble complètement ignorer que le shérif et Talia sont allés parler à son père, même si Isaac a appris maintenant qu'on ne peut jamais être certains de ce qu'il sait ou non. En tout cas, il n'en parle pas. Stiles lui parle de plein de choses, mais aucune n'a de rapport avec lui-même.

La maison est calme et vide quand il arrive. Il met les côtelettes dans le four pour les tenir au chaud et regarde le bazar que son père lui a laissé en soupirant.

Il est toujours en train de nettoyer quand il entend la porte du garage s'ouvrir. Il se glace malgré lui, puis redouble d'efforts pour nettoyer le sol crasseux. Il garde la tête baissée et continue à frotter quand son père entre dans la maison et s'affale dans une chaise de la cuisine.

« Eh bien. », dit-il. « J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais fait des amis. »

Isaac ne dit rien, parce qu'il sait qu'il n'y a pas de bonne réponse.

« On dirait que tu leur as raconté quelques petites histoires. »

« Non, monsieur. », répond Isaac parce que, en réalité, il n'a jamais vraiment raconté quoi que ce soit.

« Vraiment ? Parce que je crois bien que tu penses que tes nouveaux copains peuvent te protéger. C'est ça que tu penses ? »

« Non, monsieur. », répète Isaac en frottant plus fort.

« Bien. Tu as faim ? »

Le brusque changement de ton fait relever la tête à Isaac, qui observe son père à travers sa frange. Il essaie de deviner la bonne réponse. « Oui ? Il y a, euh, des côtelettes dans le four - »

« J'ai rapporté à manger. » Le père d’Isaac pose sur la table le sac qu'il gardait à ses pieds, et commence à en sortir des récipients en polystyrène. Isaac se relève avec hésitation, sort les côtelettes du four pour les mettre au frigo pour plus tard. Il prend une bière pour son père et un verre d'eau pour lui. Puis, l'odeur l'atteint et il plisse le nez sans le vouloir. « Tu as, euh, tu as pris - »

« J'ai commandé mexicain. Assieds-toi, Isaac. »

Celui-ci obéit. Son père lui donne l'un des récipients. C'est juste quelques enchiladas, recouvertes d'une sorte de sauce verte. Il prend une bouchée avec hésitation avant de grimacer. C'est épicé. _Très_ épicé. Il n'a jamais vraiment aimé la nourriture épicée. « Papa, je - »

« Mange ton repas. », répond son père en le toisant.

« Oui, monsieur. » Isaac se force à prendre une autre bouchée. Il a l'impression que sa bouche est en feu. Ses oreilles internes lui font _mal_ de l'intensité de la chose. Il avale aussi vite que possible sans s'étouffer et regarde le récipient plein avec désespoir.

« Alors, je pense qu'on va avoir besoin de nouvelles règles, », dit Lahey, « vu les nouvelles circonstances. Tu ne crois pas ? »

« Si, monsieur. », réussit à dire Isaac en prenant une nouvelle bouchée. Plus vite il mange, plus vite il aura terminé.

« Je veux que tu continues à nettoyer la maison. » Lahey se contente de regarder son fils en mangeant. « Et à faire à manger. »

« Oui, monsieur. » Il se frotte les yeux, il sent des larmes commencer à se former. Il sue, maintenant, et la pièce lui paraît très chaude.

« Ce serait bien que tu puisses remonter un peu tes notes, mais j'ai un peu perdu espoir maintenant. », continue Lahey.

« Oui, monsieur. », répète Isaac sans prendre la peine de signaler que ses notes ont commencé à remonter depuis qu'il passe du temps avec la meute. Il n'est pas _nul_ pour faire ses devoirs, mais il n'a jamais pu y consacrer du temps ou de l'attention à la maison. Et il n'a jamais eu personne pour l'aider jusqu'à maintenant. Il ne voulait pas, au début, mais en voyant la patience de toute le monde quand Stiles avait besoin d'aide, il a demandé à Cora de l'aider avec un exercice de maths. Tout le monde a des points forts, et ils ont été très gentils de l'aider à comprendre certaines choses.

« Si tu engrosses cette fille, je ne te donnerai pas un sou pour t'aider. »

Isaac grimace et marmonne un autre « Oui, monsieur. », sans prendre la peine de discuter, malgré les multiples raisons qu'il pourrait donner pour expliquer que ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver.

« Tu crois à toutes ces conneries de compagnons ? », demande Lahey, et Isaac se contente de hausser les épaules. « Talia Hale semble penser que ça te causerait une grande détresse émotionnelle si tu étais séparé de ta nouvelle copine. Tu en penses quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » C'est toujours plus prudent de ne pas avoir d'opinion quand son père lui pose ce genre de question.

« Parce que je ne voudrais pas te causer de détresse émotionnelle. Tu sais ça, hein ? »

« Oui, monsieur. », dit Isaac en ignorant les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues ou les palpitations dans sa gorge et ses oreilles.

« Bien évidemment, je n'apprécie pas vraiment qu'on me dise comment élever mon enfant. », continue Lahey. « Mais j'imagine qu'un alpha comme Hale pense qu'elle a droit de faire ce qu'elle veut. »

Isaac marmonne quelque chose qu'il espère être approprié, fourre le reste de son repas dans sa bouche et avale si vite qu'il s'étouffe presque. Puis il prend de grandes gorgées d'eau, même s'il sait que ça ne va pas aider.

« Au sous-sol. », dit son père.

Isaac tressaille, mais il savait que ça en viendrait là, et il ne discute pas. Il ne prend même pas le temps de boire davantage d'eau, puisque ça ne l'aidait pas de toute manière. Il se lève en silence et descend les escaliers, enlève ses chaussures et se cale dans le congélateur. Il peut sentir son cœur battre la chamade. Ses mains sont moites, mais il se force à ne pas regarder son père abaisser la porte.

C'est juste une nuit, se répète-t-il, comme toujours. Il peut supporter une nuit. Il prend de grandes inspirations, se concentre sur la douleur dans ses oreilles et sa gorge pour s'empêcher de dériver. Les minutes s'étirent. Il sait déjà qu'il ne dormira pas. Il dort rarement quand il est dans le congélateur. C'est trop inconfortable. Il y reste rarement toute la nuit, son père le laisse généralement là pendant une heure ou deux, pour lui apprendre une leçon. Mais parfois, ça dure plus longtemps, et il sait que ça va être le cas ce soir. Quand son père va le laisser sortir le lendemain matin, il va avoir du mal à marcher. Il espère ne pas s'uriner dessus. Ça risque d'être difficile, vu toute l'eau qu'il a bue au dîner. Mais bon, des choses plus graves lui sont arrivées.

Il se concentre encore sur sa respiration, il sait qu'il est sur le point d'hyperventiler, quand il sent une vibration dans sa poche. Ça le surprend et il manque se cogner la tête. Il doit se tordre dans tous les sens, mais il arrive à sortir son téléphone de sa poche arrière. Il avait presque oublié qu'il en avait un. Son père n'a même pas pensé à lui prendre, du coup.

Il a un nouveau message de Cora, et il a l'impression que les parois du congélateur s'écartent de quelques centimètres. Sa respiration ralentit légèrement quand il regarde le message. 'Je suis contente de t'avoir vu aujourd'hui.'

'Moi aussi.', répond Isaac.

'Tu fais quoi ?'

Isaac réfléchit avant de répondre. 'Rien de bien spécial.' Les loups-garous ne peuvent pas repérer les mensonges par SMS, ce qui l'arrange.

'Pareil. Tu veux qu'on se pose des questions ?'

'Okay', dit Isaac, parce qu'il dirait oui à tout ce que lui demande Cora.

'C'est quoi ta couleur préférée ?'

'Vert. Et toi ?'

'Violet ! À ton tour.'

Isaac hésite. 'Saison préférée ? Moi c'est l'automne'.

'Printemps' répond Cora. 'Fruit favori ?'

'Pastèque, mais juste avant qu'elle soit hyper mûre'

Ils s'échangent des SMS jusqu'à ce que Cora dise qu'elle commence à s'endormir et qu'elle doit encore finir ses devoirs avant de se coucher. Isaac se cramponne au téléphone. Il lit et relit leur conversation et, au final, il s'endort, roulé en boule, le téléphone serré contre sa poitrine.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles profite des 'soirées reste' pour aller chez lui et travailler avec son père sur les affaires qu'il est censé étudier, et celles qu'il n'est pas censé toucher. Tom a réorganisé son planning pour que ce soit possible, il travaille plutôt quand Stiles est occupé avec son travail scolaire et ses activités de Cordon Bleu pour pouvoir avoir ses mercredis après-midis.

Ils sont en train d'éplucher les relevés de comptes quand le téléphone de Tom sonne, et il décroche distraitement. « Shérif Stilinski... Oh ? Oh, oui ! Merci pour... mm hm. Okay. » Il y a un long silence. Stiles n'écoute pas vraiment, il suppose que ça concerne le travail de son père et que donc, ça ne le regarde pas. « Vraiment. », dit le shérif, puis : «  _Vraiment_. Okay. Oui, ce serait génial. Voilà mon adresse e-mail... »

Il parle encore une minute pendant que Stiles barre le nom d'un alpha de Fresno de leur liste, parce que ses relevés bancaires montrent qu'elle était en Floride lors du meurtre de Gérard. Puis, Tom raccroche. « Devine qui c'était. »

« Tu veux vraiment que je m'amuse à ça ? On en a pour la journée. », répond Stiles, et son père renifle d'amusement en secouant la tête.

« Felicia Stewart. La femme de Leo Stewart. Ça fait quelques jours que je lui laissais des messages vocaux. »

« Elle avait quelque chose d'utile ? »

« Eh bien, elle dit que la raison pour laquelle elle a mis si longtemps à me rappeler, c'est parce qu'elle se renseignait sur plusieurs choses. Apparemment, parmi les affaires que la police lui a rendu après que son mari disparaisse – elle a pu réclamer certains de ses effets personnels – il y avait un trousseau de clés qu'ils avaient trouvé à son appartement. Personne ne sait ce qu'elles ouvrent. L'idée que ce soit pour un garde-meuble ne lui a jamais traversé l'esprit. Elle a fait le tour de tous les garde-meubles jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve celui qui utilise ces clés. Puis, elle les a persuadés de lui montrer une liste de toutes les personnes qui ont loué un local à peu près en même temps que son mari a fermé son cabinet de détective et se lance sur la piste qu'il suivait avant de disparaître. »

« Mais on sait qu'il n'a pas loué sous son vrai nom. », dit Stiles.

« Non, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle a su quand elle l'a vu, parce que son mari a toujours aimé les jeux de mots. Les anagrammes. Et il y en a un qui a été loué par Wes Tartelo. Elle a essayé la clé, et ça a marché. »

« Oh mon Dieu ! » Stiles s'agite sous l'excitation. « Il y avait quoi dedans ? »

« Rien qu'elle ait vraiment compris. Mais elle a tout scanné, et elle va me l'envoyer par mail. »

« Les e-mails ne sont pas sécurisés. », dit Stiles en s'agitant de manière inconfortable.

« Je sais. Elle va m'envoyer ça d'un lieu public, avec un compte gmail qu'elle va créer juste pour l'occasion et ne plus jamais utiliser. Quelqu'un pourrait savoir qu'on a les informations, mais il ne saura pas qui nous les a fournies. De toute manière, je doute qu'ils scannent tous les e-mails envoyés. »

Stiles suppose que c'est vrai. Attendre est une torture, mais il se force à continuer à éplucher les relevés bancaires. Des huit qu'ils ont réussi à avoir, ils ont pu éliminer quatre suspects. Malheureusement, Deucalion fait toujours partie de la liste. Ses relevés ne montrent pas qu'il était à Santa Rosa lors du meurtre, mais ils ne montrent pas non plus qu'il n'y était pas.

Quand le mail arrive enfin, Tom charge tout sur son ordinateur et Stiles regarde par-dessus son épaule. Il ne peut pas se retenir de chercher à savoir ce qu'il y a dedans. Bientôt, ils clignent tous les deux des yeux. « Eh bien, je peux voir pourquoi elle n'a rien compris. », dit Stiles. Ce sont des pages entières d'articles scientifiques et de formules chimiques. La plupart semblent porter sur la nature de la lycanthropie et les études diverses qui ont été faites sur son origine, comment la prévenir, et les innombrables essais effectués pour trouver un remède. « Je ne comprends pas. », dit Stiles. « Pourquoi il a caché ces trucs ? C'est disponible en ligne. »

Tom continue à faire défiler les documents. Plus bas, il y a plusieurs rapports d'autopsie des bébés qui sont morts. Il les survole, mais il ne trouve rien qui contredise ce qu'ils savent déjà. Puis, il y a deux pages de formules mathématiques.

« Attends. », dit Stiles. « Attends, je crois qu'on était sur la bonne voie. Je ne peux pas _faire_ ces maths, mais je les _reconnais_. Ce sont des probabilités. Des statistiques. Il essayait de calculer la probabilité que tous les bébés aient été des loups-garous. Tu vois, toutes ces initiales – NF, MS, RR – ce sont celles des bébés. Et à côté, un pourcentage : 100%, 85%, 20% - c'est la probabilité qu'ils aient été des loups-garous. Et là, toutes les maths à côté, c'est la combinaison de toutes ces probabilités pour savoir quelles étaient les chances que _chaque_ bébé ait été un loup. »

« Sept pour cent, apparemment. », dit Tom en mettant ses lunettes de lecture.

« Alors, toutes ces autres recherches, ces trucs chimiques, ça doit être ses essais pour trouver qui pourrait faire le type de poison que les bébés ont reçu. », remarque Stiles.

« Eh bien, gamin. Je pensais qu'il y aurait des tas de choses toxiques pour les loups-garous. L'aconit, par exemple. »

« Ouais, mais l'aconit est toxique aussi pour les humains. », le contre Stiles. « Pour tuer un humain la dose doit être plus forte mais, pour un bébé, c'est probablement autant de dommages. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment injecter du nitrate d'argent à un groupe de bébés. S'ils voulaient quelque chose de complètement inoffensif pour les humains, on parle d'un poison fabriqué sur mesure. »

Tom se tapote la bouche avec un doigt. « Et donc, quelle organisation anti-lycanthrope que nous connaissons a la capacité de faire ce genre de produits ? »

Stiles se passe une main dans les cheveux. « Je peux voir l'OLL s'impliquer. Mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ils n'ont jamais recommencé. »

« Peut-être qu'ils ont pensé avoir tué des bébés humains en même temps. »

« C'est pas comme si Kate Argent en avait quelque chose à faire. »

« Exact. », réplique Tom. « Mais Kate Argent n'est pas la seule membre de l'OLL. » Il se remet à faire défiler le document parmi les formules chimiques. « Okay, il y a un logo sur celle-là. Voyons où ça nous mène. »

« Attends, je vais utiliser Google Image. », dit Stiles en arrachant presque l'ordinateur des mains de son père. Trois minutes plus tard, ils ont identifié la société.

« Hunh. », dit Tom.

« Quoi, quoi ? », s'impatiente Stiles.

« Eh bien, leur installation principale est à Toledo, dans l'Ohio. », explique le shérif. « C'est la dernière localisation connue de Leo Stewart avant qu'il disparaisse, si on en croit ses relevés de carte bleue »

« Oh mon dieu ! On devrait aller voir ! »

« Non. Ils ont fermé. », dit Tom en continuant à écrire. « Moins d'un mois après la fusillade de l'été dernier et la mise en examen de la moitié des membres de l'OLL. La société entière a simplement fermé ses portes. Pas de faillite, pas de rachat. Juste... plus de société. »

« Suspicieux. », remarque Stiles.

« Oui. Mais c'est un cul-de-sac, malheureusement. Pour le moment, en tout cas. » Le shérif enlève ses lunettes et commence à les nettoyer. « Laisse-moi parler à la police de Chicago et de Toledo pour voir si on peut obtenir un mandat. On pourra peut-être récupérer des dossiers, s'il y en a. Tu as encore toutes tes recherches de l'OLL, hein ? », ajoute-t-il et Stiles acquiesce. « Vois si tu peux trouver quelqu'un qui a habité ou travaillé à Toledo. Et on partira de là. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Derek relève la tête de ses plantes quand il entend des pas derrière lui. Il voit Isaac arriver de la maison, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, l'air gêné. Derek lui sourit en espérant le détendre. L'adolescent a l'air fatigué et lunatique ces derniers jours, mais Derek sait qu'il a beaucoup de choses à l'esprit. « Hey. Quoi de neuf ? »

« Je, euh... » Isaac se frotte l'arrière du crâne. « J'espérais pouvoir te demander conseil. »

« Bien sûr. », dit Derek, et il recommence à élaguer la végétation autour des marches du perron. « À quel sujet ? »

« Je pensais que ça serait sympa de, euh, emmener Cora quelque part. », explique Isaac. « Comme un vrai rendez-vous, tu sais ? Mais je ne sais pas si elle est prête pour ça. Je ne veux pas lui demander et qu'elle se sente obligée d'accepter pour ne pas me vexer. Mais je ne veux pas, tu sais, ne jamais demander et qu'elle ait l'impression que je ne veux pas qu'on me voie avec elle. »

Derek hoche légèrement la tête et sourit. C'est un tel soulagement de voir qu'Isaac se soucie autant de ce que peut penser Cora. « Je pense que, tant que tu commences par 'Si tu es prête, et tout va bien si ce n'est pas le cas', Cora ne se sentira pas sous pression. Je sais qu' _elle_ sait à quelle point cette affaire l'a bouleversée. »

« Okay. Si tu le dis. »

« Prévois un plan B. », lui conseille Derek. « Comme ça, si jamais Cora dit qu'elle ne veut pas, tu peux lui répondre 'D'accord, alors pourquoi on ne ferait pas ça et ça, à la place.' C'est facile. Si jamais elle ne veut pas être toute seule avec toi, dis que c'est un double rendez-vous avec Stiles et moi, ou Scott et Allison. »

« Oh oui c'est... une bonne idée. Du coup... Elle aime faire quoi ? »

« Elle aime... les trucs amusants. », réfléchit Derek, et il fait un signe de main. « Je suis désolé, c'est pas très utile. Mais c'est vrai. Elle n'a pas besoin de trucs riches ou grandioses. Elle serait contente de jouer au air hockey à l'arcade, ou de faire des châteaux de sable près du lac, ou un pique-nique. Elle aime le bowling, le mini-golf, ce genre de choses. »

« Un mini-golf, ça pourrait être bien. », dit Isaac en reprenant du poil de la bête. « Il y a cet endroit au nord de la ville, avec un marchand de glaces juste à côté. Je sais qu'elle adore la crème glacée. »

Derek hoche la tête d'un air approbateur. « Et c'est juste à côté du lac. Comme ça, si elle s'amuse bien, vous pourrez aller faire une promenade dans le parc, ensuite. Il y aura plein de monde, du coup elle ne sera peut-être pas trop nerveuse. »

« Okay. Je vais lui demander. Merci. »

Derek sourit. « Aucun problème. Je suis content d'aider. Cora t'a dit qu'elle a planifié tous les rendez-vous que j'ai eus avec Stiles jusqu'à ce qu'on ait résolu nos problèmes ? »

« Elle dit que vous étiez désespérants, oui. Apparemment, tu l'as emmené dans une librairie. »

« Il a _adoré_ cette librairie, c'était notre meilleur rendez-vous-pré-résolution-de-problèmes, et ne laisse pas Cora te convaincre du contraire. »

« Pas besoin. », sourit Isaac. « Elle dit que vous êtes tous les deux des grands nerds. »

« Difficile à réfuter. » Derek secoue la tête alors qu’Isaac rentre dans la maison, et il reprend ce qu'il faisait. Il se passe presque une heure avant qu'il rentre. Stiles est occupé dans la cuisine, et Cora est appuyée contre le comptoir. Elle décrit à Stiles ces petites boutiques près du lac, et à quel point elle adore la petite bijouterie et le fleuriste. « Tu crois qu'il va m'acheter des fleurs ? », s'épanche Cora, et Derek note de s'assurer qu’Isaac lui offre un bouquet.

« Tu as hâte d'être à ton rendez-vous ? », demande-t-il à sa petite sœur.

« Ouais. », répond-elle. « Je veux dire, je suis super nerveuse mais... oui. »

« C'est normal. », la rassure Stiles. « J'étais nerveux pour mes premiers rendez-vous avec Derek. »

« Eh bien, vous aviez des problèmes... »

« Mec, tu veux dire qu'Isaac et toi, vous en avez _pas_? », s'exclame Stiles, et Cora rit un peu. « Détends-toi. Vous êtes géniaux, tous les deux. »

Cora rougit légèrement, mais acquiesce. Elle se penche pour embrasser Stiles sur la joue avant de quitter la cuisine. Derek la regarde partir, puis s'appuie contre Stiles. « Je me rends compte que je ne t'ai jamais remercié. », dit-il. « D'avoir traqué Isaac, et de l'avoir ramené dans la meute. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me _remercier_ pour ça, bon sang. », dit Stiles.

« Je sais que je n'en ai pas besoin. Mais quand même. Merci. » Il enfouit son nez dans le cou de Stiles. « Tu as des plans pour ce soir ? »

Stiles hésite. « Si je réponds 'Regarder les photos des anciens membres de l'OLL et essayer de trouver qui correspond à la description de Jack Babylon que Seth nous a donnée', ça serait mal ? »

« Pas si je peux aider. », dit Derek. Stiles renifle mais finit par hocher la tête. « Pourquoi l'OLL ? »

Stiles hausse les épaules. « Je sais pas s'ils étaient impliqués. Mais ils ont produit des drogues spécialement pour les loups-garous auparavant, et la drogue que Cora a reçue était définitivement faite maison. Pas simplement son existence – je veux dire, ce qu'on lui a administré ressemble à la scopolamine, qui peut affecter le système nerveux central d'un humain et le rendre docile, facilement influençable. Mais les loups-garous brûlent les drogues tellement vite, ça a forcément été modifié, puis dosé spécifiquement pour Cora. Sachant qu'un autre membre de l'OLL est le plus susceptible de connaître le plan de Gérard de recevoir la morsure, c'est une connexion que l'on ne peut pas ignorer. »

Derek hoche la tête. « Tu sais, tu as ignoré la possibilité que Gérard n'avait pas prévu ça. Je veux dire, que l'alpha l'ait attaqué. »

« Je n'ai pas ignoré ça. Je pense que ce n'est pas probable. C'est une méthode trop alambiquée pour tuer quelqu'un. Je pense que celui ou ceux qui ont fait ça ont entendu dire qu'il voulait la morsure – peut-être qu'il avait contacté l'alpha avec lequel ils ont travaillé – et qu'ils ont imaginé ce plan à ce moment-là. S'ils voulaient faire accuser Peter, pourquoi utiliser un moyen dont il ne pouvait pas être responsable à cent pour cent ? »

« C'est vrai. », acquiesce à nouveau Derek. « Okay. Je vais filer prendre une douche. Combien de temps avant le repas ? »

Stiles regarde le timer du four par-dessus son épaule. « Un quart d'heure. »

« Okay. » Derek l'embrasse à nouveau et monte à l'étage.

 


End file.
